


Tennessee Whiskey

by adoctoraday



Category: Longmire (TV), Walt Longmire Mysteries - Craig Johnson
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Babies, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs in a Car, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas chapter, Cockblocking, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Courtroom Drama, Cute Kids, Death, Death from Old Age, Domestic Violence, Dorks in Love, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, Emotional Support, Engagement, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flash Forward, Fluff and Smut, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Grief/Mourning, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Honeymoon, Horseback Riding, Horses, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lawyers, Loss, Love Confessions, Make up sex, Making Out, Making Up, Marriage, Meet the Family, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Moving On, Native American Character(s), Native American/First Nations Cultures, Near Death Experiences, Old Married Couple, Pain, Physical Therapy, Political Campaigns, Poverty, Pregnancy, References to Drugs, Russian Mafia, Saying I Love You, Sex in a Car, Social Commentary, Social Issues, Social Justice, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma, Trials, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Washington D.C., Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Western, good boyfriend mathias, guess who's coming to dinner, longmire thanksgiving, of course, running for office, saying i love you without saying the words, stay at home dad mathias, will you marry me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 123,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/adoctoraday
Summary: Just weeks after the shooting at her clinic, Cady Longmire is struggling in the aftermath, trying to piece her life back together. Throwing herself into her work, she begins to work with Mathias on cases that reveal the darkness on the reservation, and her growing attraction to the reserved and enigmatic police chief. Can she and Mathias work to banish the darkness and find joy in each other?





	1. Ex Delicto

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify Playlist can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/user/h8zhsilbhzlfphod5alsli88e/playlist/0Um25p3H022I5mL5WGUw1q

Cady stared up at the gentle light filtering in through the window of her bedroom, warming the room with a soft glow, her body still heavy with sleep. It had been two weeks since the shooting at her clinic, and it was a struggle to rise from her bed every day and continue to face her father, Henry, the people relying on her at the reservation...but mostly herself.

The thought of her father made the headache that had been her near constant companion come sneaking back, aching duly behind her eyes. She rubbed the palm of her hand into her eyes, trying to scrub away the ache that lingered there and sighed heavily, trying to summon the energy to rise from her bed.

Closing her eyes for a long moment she breathed in the soft scent of lavender that clung to her sheets, letting it soothe her. With a sigh she tossed the covers back and swung her feet out, her painted toes curling against the cool hardwood as she stood and stretched, her back popping and her eyes sliding shut in delight.

As she walked to the kitchen her piles of files on her coffee table momentarily distracted her, calling to her to be read again, studied and analyzed. She breathed out harshly through her nose, shaking her head, they could wait for now.

Soft spots of light filtered through the front windows, warming the hardwood floor as she walked into the kitchen. Turning on the Keurig as she moved she picked out a K-cup and a bowl to fill with oatmeal.

She added dried cranberries and cherries, sliced almonds and cinnamon to her oatmeal and then filled the bowl with almond milk before popping it into the microwave to heat, humming tunelessly as she reached over and lifted her mug from the Keurig, inhaling the delicious scent of hazelnut coffee.

Taking a small sip she sighed in satisfaction and leaned against the counter, looking through her kitchen to the bay windows of her dining room where the morning light was spilling through and turning the room a warm golden color.

She smiled faintly, enjoying the sight; she loved her home and had worked hard to be able to own it. Everything about it had been chosen carefully, from the paint on the walls to the pictures that hung throughout the house, and the furniture that had been carefully selected from thrift shops and antique stores.

The ding of the microwave startled her from her thoughts, tearing her gaze from the front windows. She turned and set her mug down, quickly removing her breakfast from the microwave and stirring it before snatching her mug from the counter and walking to the table, tucking her feet under her as she sat.

She ate slowly, having little motivation within her to start her day and deal with the stress of seeing so many people. She scraped the bowl clean and licked the spoon, twirling it in her fingers idly, staring at the chipped nail polish on her fingers.

Maybe she should change it?

Her toes were chipped too, if she was going to do her fingernails she should do her toes as well...With a sigh she shook her head and stood, she was stalling and she knew it. No amount of fresh nail polish was going to make going to work any easier.

She just needed to get herself together and walk out the door, like she had been doing every day. The only problem with that was, every day it took more from her to put on a mask of civility and smiles, to interact with the people around her in a way that convinced them that she was "alright" and not terrified out of her mind that something like the shooting was going to happen again.

The worst part was she couldn't even rely on her father to make her feel better anymore. She felt hopeless, alone...bereft.

She set her empty mug and bowl in the sink and filled them with water before turning and walking to her room, sighing resolutely. She was going to shower and dress, and then she was going to get her ass out the door.

Shedding her tank top and shorts, she stepped under the hot waterfall in the shower, tilting her head back to soak her hair, running her fingers over her scalp and sighed in pleasure at the sensation.

She showered quickly, the lush scent of rose body wash refreshing and energizing her. When she shut off the water and wrapped a towel around herself she felt calmer, more centered, and prepared for the day.

It was going to be a warm fall day, so she pulled on a light brown suede skirt, a teal scooped neck cotton shirt that came to her elbows, a denim jacket and her favorite knee high boots. She pinned her damp hair up before sliding a pair of simple gold drops in her ears and a gold chain around her neck with a gold C dangling from it.

Striding out to her living room she gathered up the files she had been studying the previous evening and shoved them into her bag, grabbing up her keys and juggling them in her hand as she walked to the front door.

Her stomach tightened as she approached the white door, sunlight streaming through the glass. Her hand shook as she reached for the doorknob, the metal cool under her sweaty palm.

She couldn't turn the handle.

Her eyes slid shut in frustration.

"Shit!" she whispered, her fingers tightening on the knob, her other hand clenching into a fist, her nails biting into her skin painfully, leaving half moons in the soft skin of her palms.

Four days out of seven she ended up exactly like this, stuck. Panic overwhelmed her and her stomach churned, a cold sweat breaking out on her skin, her head pounding until it felt like it was going to explode or she would go insane.

Some clinical part of her brain knew it was PTSD or something like it, but refused to acknowledge that thought, to give it credence, because if she did, then that would mean that she had been broken by what had happened, and she didn't have that luxury, not when the people on the reservation still needed her.

Exhaling sharply, she shook her head and cursed herself silently, tears burning behind her lids.

She hated this. She hated J.P. Wright for what he had made her do.

Her stomach churned as the image of his bloody body flashed behind her eyes and she thought she might vomit.

Taking deep, slow breaths she tried to calm down, feeling her heart racing. Long minutes passed until she felt her pulse ratchet down, the sweat that had broken out on her brow cooling as she breathed deeply.

_She_ _**could** _ _do this._

Nodding in affirmation of the thought, she straightened her shoulders and inhaled slowly, gathering her courage.

Her slack fingers tightened and twisted the knob, flinging the door open and flooding the entryway with warm sunlight. Her eyes flipped open and she stepped outside, pulling the door closed behind her, turning to lock it, testing the lock a moment later. 

This too had become a part of her routine; checking, double checking and triple checking that her home was safe. Every space of her life felt like it had been invaded, her sense of security robbed by the shooting.

When she was satisfied her home was secure she stepped off the porch and went to her car, sliding behind the wheel and bringing the engine to life. With a quick longing glance back at her home, she pulled away from the house and drove steadily to the reservation.

The drive wasn't a long one, but it gave her enough time to breathe slowly, listen to whatever music was playing on the radio (country) and try to relax that by the time she pulled up in front of her shabby little office on the reservation, she had calmed down measurably.

It was still early enough that her assistant Mandy hadn't shown up for work yet, and wouldn't be here for another hour and a half. Cady hadn't meant to get here so early, but now that she was, she found herself carefully avoiding the kitchenette and sequestering herself in her office with her files.

Settling into her chair, she took a long sip from her tall thermos of coffee and began reviewing her cases for the day, making notes. She had five meetings today, her first real day back at the office. The past two weeks she had worked from home while the office had been a crime scene and had been cleaned, and frankly, she was grateful.

The last thing she wanted to see when she came in was bloodstains on the walls and floors, even if it made the people on the reservation trust her more, for whatever ghoulish reason. She wasn't about to wear a man's blood on her legal aid clinic like some twisted badge of honor when all she had done was survive.

A knock at the door startled her; her hand jerking as she wrote, making the wording illegible. Sighing, she reached for the white out and set it on her notepad before standing and peering out the window, trying to see who it was before she answered.

_Jacob?_

She wondered what the casino owner and her benefactor was doing here so early. Walking quickly to the door she unlocked it and waved him in with a weak smile, "Come in Jacob," she invited.

He smiled back at her, though his was warmer than hers, and she could feel his eyes running over her, assessing her. His brows furrowed and his jaw tightened as though he didn't like what he saw.

"I'm surprised to see you back so soon Cady," he murmured slowly, a brow lifting with his words.

She shrugged, "Would you prefer if I leave?" she offered dryly.

Jacob frowned deeply at her, rocking forward on his toes, shaking his head, "That's not what I meant at all, Cady. I just..." he shook his head again and looked at her with concern, "I'm just worried about you. You experienced something very frightening and life altering. It would be understandable if you did not want to be here."

Cady felt anger rise up in her like a snake; ready to lunge. "What else should I do, Jacob? Hide out at my house? People here need me. They know they can count on me now, and I can't walk away from that responsibility."

Jacob's brows lifted in surprise, "Very well," he murmured softly. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to let me know," he encouraged her.

Cady glanced away as tears burned her eyes. Her fingers curled into fists, her nails biting into her palms and she winced as they cut into the marks she had left earlier. Nodding, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Thank you Jacob," she whispered, unable to speak louder for fear of breaking down.

He sighed and nodded softly, regarding her for a moment before laying a hand on her arm, squeezing it gently before turning to go. He paused in the doorway, his head cocked to the side so that she could see his face in profile, lit by the sun streaming in through the frame.

"Your mother would be proud of you, you know," he murmured softly before turning and pulling the door shut behind him.

At the sound of the door closing Cady collapsed with a raw gasp, ragged sobs tearing from her chest, her lungs aching with each breath. Her arms wrapped around her body, trying desperately to hold herself together.

Tears and snot ran down her face as she struggled to control her breathing, her chest shuddering. She stumbled to her feet and walked unsteadily to the kitchen, turning on the ancient tap and splashed cold water on her face, gasping at the contact.

Running a damp hand over her neck she fought the urge to throw up and breathed steadily until her nerves were better in control and shut off the water, reaching for the towel to dry her face.  _Thank god I don't bother with makeup_ , she thought wryly.

Her hands shook slightly as she set the towel down and she looked out the small window, watching as leaves and other detritus blew across the dirt of the backyard. She felt barren inside, like she had been hollowed out and been replaced with puppet strings, controlled by some unseen hand.

She hated it.

Taking a deep steadying breath she turned and walked back to her office, sitting back down and opened the white out. Carefully she blotted out her mistake and then breathed gently to dry the spot, capping the bottle as she waited for it to seal.

She picked up her pen and continued making notes, writing slower, taking her time to ensure there weren't mistakes this time. Slowly she got lost in the work, time slipping away from her.

\----------------------------------------

"So the oil company told you they would seize your property, regardless of the law or your wishes?" Cady asked, taking notes intently.

Logan Red Hawk nodded, frustration plain on his face, "I thought the treaty with you white people and your government stopped them from doing this?" he demanded.

Cady frowned, "It does. I'm going to write a cease and desist letter to the company and then try to get a federal court order to stop them if that doesn't work. I'll have both in motion so we can keep them on their toes."

She looked up from her notes and smiled faintly, "I'll do everything I can to stop them Mr. Red Hawk," she promised.

He nodded, but still looked skeptical. He watched as she wrote a few more lines on her notepad and then set her pen aside, smiling faintly at him as she stood. "I'll walk you out," she offered.

Logan nodded and stood, "Thank you Cady," he murmured as he walked out the door, nodding to the people waiting outside.

"Of course," she replied, watching him go for a moment before turning to the next person, Rose Blackwolf. It was a nasty child custody case between a white man and Rose, the legal implications daunting. Cady sighed and smiled, waving her into her office.

Two meetings down and three to go.

\-------------------------------

"My aunt sent us some enchiladas for lunch, you hungry?" Mandy asked, her head popping around the door frame, her long black hair hanging around one thin shoulder.

Cady looked up from her files and frowned, "It can't be lunchtime already," she murmured, reaching for her phone to look at the time. To her stunned surprise, it was half past one, and a moment later her stomach rumbled.

Mandy grinned, "I'd say that's a yes. I'll heat you a plate," she said with a soft laugh as she ducked back around the corner, heading to the kitchen.

Cady stood abruptly, "Wait, what about our clients?" she called, stepping out her office door. She glanced around and was surprised to see the reception area empty.  _Where had everyone gone?_

Mandy's head popped out of the kitchen, "I told you, your next meeting isn't until 3. I made sure you have time to eat and work on the paperwork. Plus I can help and learn what you're doing," she said softly, looking faintly nervous.

Cady stared at her in surprise and then smiled softly, a rush of pleasure filling her. Mandy wanted to learn from her?

How...cool.

She straightened her shoulders and nodded, "Okay, well, why don't we work on some basic court orders after we eat? I'll show you how to fill out the paper work and you can help me file them," she offered.

Mandy's eyes lit up and she nodded, perhaps not overeagerly, but happily. The microwave beeped and she disappeared around the corner, humming softly as she got their lunch together. A few moments later she came out with two plates full of delicious smelling enchiladas and shoved one of the plates into Cady's hands.

"Eat up boss," she ordered, grinning at Cady.

The two women sat in Cady's office, eating quickly, hardly a word exchanged between bites. A knock at the door set Mandy's eyes to rolling and a sigh heaving from her chest. "I'll get rid of whoever it is," she muttered.

Cady shook her head, small strands of her copper hair falling forward. "Be polite and let them in, we can't afford to turn people away," she murmured around a mouthful of food.

Mandy shook her head and rolled her kohl lined eyes again but dutifully went to the door and opened it, a frown creasing her brow at the sight of the reservation police chief, Mathias.

The older man nodded at her and leaned in slightly, trying to glance past her, "Is Cady here?" he asked softly.

Mandy nodded and blocked him when he tried to step into the building, swallowing hard when he narrowed his eyes at her. "Sorry Mathias, it's just, she's eating lunch right now, and she could use a break from other people."

She glanced over her shoulder quickly and then back to him, her expression serious as her voice lowered, "It's her first day back," she confided.

Mathias sighed low and slow, resisting the urge to glare at the young woman and nodded, "I know Mandy, that's why I'm here. I wanted to see how she was doing."

Mandy looked at him in surprise; she had never known Mathias to be an overly affectionate man, especially to white people, or in particular to the Longmires. Most people on the reservation weren't, in fact. But after the shooting, the people had found confidence in Cady, that she would keep her word, and defend them.

Mathias shuffled his feet and gripped his utility belt tighter, the expression on Mandy's face making him uneasy. He just wanted to make sure Cady was handling her first day back okay...it hadn't occurred to him that it might seem odd.

He sighed and lifted a brow at the young woman, "You gonna let me in?" he murmured stubbornly, shifting his weight forward so that he crowded her, making it more likely that she would step back and let him in.

"Mandy? Who's there?" Cady called.

Mandy swore softly and a moment later they both heard Cady's footsteps and then she was behind the young woman, frowning at Mathias over Mandy's head.

"Mathias, what are you doing here? Is something wrong? Has something happened on the reservation?" she asked hurriedly, her voice tight with concern, lines appearing around her eyes as she frowned.

Mandy retreated and Cady stepped back, allowing Mathias to step forward into the house. "Is it..." Cady cleared her throat and tried again, "Is it my dad?" she asked softly, her voice nearly breaking on the emotion choking her.

Mathias stared at her for a moment and saw the pain and sorrow etching deep lines on her face, her throat working hard as she tried not to cry. Her hands clutched her arms, the nails biting into the skin.

She was clearly a woman in pain.

He shook his head apologetically, "No, I'm sorry Cady, I didn't mean to upset you," he murmured, regret flooding him. He felt like an idiot. "I just wanted to stop by and see if you were doing okay on your first day back here," he offered lamely.

He looked around the waiting room and nodded thoughtfully, "They cleaned up well," he murmured. At Cady's harsh laugh he looked back to her and silently cursed at the sight of the bright, unshed tears in her eyes.

She nodded weakly, "Yea, they uh, did a great job. It's cleaner than I could have gotten it. They even got the mold out of the floor. Guess I should shoot someone in the storage room so it gets a proper cleaning," she joked darkly, her harsh laugh breaking as she shook her head and lifted a shaking hand to her mouth, her eyes sliding shut in regret.

Mathias glanced around and saw that Mandy had gone into Cady's office and shut the doors, giving them some privacy by putting in her headphones while messing around on her phone. He turned back to Cady and stepped closer, reaching out tentatively, unsure if it was the right thing to do, and cupped her elbow, relieved when she didn't jerk away or rebuke him for touching her.

"I'm sorry. Come on," he encouraged, gently putting pressure on her arm. She opened her eyes and stared at him questioningly for a heartbeat before allowing him to lead her outside to the small front porch and into one of the rocking chairs.

He settled into one beside her and made a point of not looking at her for a moment, instead studying the dirt in front of the building as he spoke.

"I still remember what it felt like the first time I killed someone. I got called out to a domestic disturbance; the husband had a knife to the wife's throat, and he had already stabbed her twice—once in the gut and again in the back."

He shook his head sorrowfully, "I tried to calm him down, convince him to let her go, but he wouldn't, he was convinced she was going to take their kids away. So he cut her throat."

The words were so plain and flat that Cady looked over at him sharply, shock widening her jade eyes. Mathias's hands hung limply between his knees as he gazed down at the dirt. "I fired and somehow hit him right between the eyes and I ran over to her, and tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late."

His voice was filled with regret as he recounted the story, and she could tell it cost him something to tell her this. He shook his head and then finally, looked up at Cady, his dark eyes heavy. "Her kids were in the hallway screaming and crying the whole time. They watched both their parents die because of me."

Cady felt her stomach drop out from under her and a chill run over her skin at his words, so plainly put that she knew he was trying to damp his emotions. She smiled weakly, "I guess you win the shitty first time shooting contest then," she tried to joke.

Mathias's smile was ghostly as he shook his head, "Nah, I'm not trying to one up you or make you feel like your experience doesn't count. I'm trying to tell you that..." he sighed harshly and shook his head again, looking frustrated, "It won't get better, and you shouldn't get used to it, but you  _do_  learn how to deal with it. Eventually."

He shrugged a shoulder and leaned back, giving her an evaluative look, "What I'm really saying here is that if you need someone to talk to, I'm around."

Cady stared at him for a long moment, surprised, and then nodded, a slow smile on her face. Having someone in her corner again would be nice. Especially since her father had essentially abandoned her after the shooting.

Mathias's mouth quirked up in one corner in reply and he nodded back before heaving himself to his feet and adjusting his utility belt. "I should get going," he told her, his mouth curling in a grimace of regret, "it won't stay quiet out there."

Cady stood quickly and made a jerky hand motion towards the house, "We, uh, have some enchiladas for lunch, are you hungry?" she offered. She felt somehow, like she needed to offer something in return for his kindness.

Mathias shook his head, "I'm okay, you have some," he encouraged. His stomach rumbled softly, reminding him of the fact that he hadn't eaten lunch yet today, and would in fact, be  _very_  appreciative of a warm meal.

She smiled faintly, the sound of his stomach not as quiet as he might have thought. "I already did, they were delicious, Mandy's aunt made them."

"You should have a second helping then, her aunt's cooking shouldn't go to waste."

Cady smiled brightly and held up a finger in a "wait here" gesture. Mathias sighed and put his hands on his hips as she darted inside, reappearing just a few minutes later with a plate full of hot enchiladas and a fork.

A laugh rippled from his chest as he took the plate from her, startling an older couple walking by. He smothered it and waved, knowing that word would be spreading soon that the white lawyer on the res was feeding him.

He looked at the genuine, pleased smile on Cady's face and decided whatever gossip started because of this, was worth it. "Thank you," he murmured and nodded to her before turning and walking back to his SUV, resisting the urge to look back and see if she was still smiling.

When he slid into the car he glanced up at the house and his lips quivered, she was still standing on the porch, watching him with a thoughtful look on her face. Strands of her copper hair fluttered around her face in the chill breeze and the thought that she looked beautiful struck him.

It was unexpected, this realization. He had never thought of Cady like that, especially when she was being as big of a pain in the ass as her father could be. A wry smile crept across his mouth and as he pulled away from the legal aid clinic he threw up a hand in a quick wave and smiled to himself when she smiled briefly and waved back.

Cady Longmire was unlike her father in  _very_  significant ways, but in one way she was every inch his daughter.

She was a tough as nails woman.

\-----------------------------

Cady sighed in relief as she pushed the door of her home closed and locked it behind her. Her day was over.

Her first day back.

Shaking her head slowly, she walked slowly back to her bedroom and stripped off her work clothes, exchanging them for yoga pants and a stretchy sweater that looked frumpy as hell, but was so soft it felt like silk.

Padding barefoot to her kitchen she reached into the cabinet and grabbed a glass whiskey tumbler. With a howling wolf's head etched onto the sides they were classic Wyoming without being over the top, and they looked especially appealing filled with her Tennessee Whiskey.

Pouring herself a decent splash she inhaled the warm scent as she settled onto the couch, every one of her limbs aching. The TV blared to life and she flipped aimlessly until she settled on a mindless rom-com, laughing woodenly at the heroine's antics and mishaps until suddenly she found herself crying.

She cried until exhaustion swept over her and her tears slowed, her eyes feeling swollen and sandy. She swallowed the last of her whiskey and stretched out onto the couch, unable to summon the will to move.

Cady closed her eyes and ignored the swirling bright lights behind her lids, instead pulling her blanket further up her body to snuggle against her nose, a deep exhalation escaping her.  _It was kind of Mathias to stop by...I should thank him..._

The tv played softly, casting colorful shadows over the darkened room and her pale, wearied face as she slipped into an exhausted, emotionless stupor, her mind finally shutting down.

_Tomorrow will be better..._

_\-------------------------------------_

**_AN: Hey everyone, I LOVE Longmire and especially love Cady and Mathias. I think both of them deserve A LOT more screentime, and I think they have a chemistry that is totally unique. I've wanted a Cady/Mathias fic for a long time and eventually decided I should just write one! So I hope you enjoy this story and share your thoughts!_ **


	2. Ipse Dixit

Cady sighed and ran a hand over her neck, rubbing absently at the sore muscles, frowning at the paperwork in front of her. It seemed like every day the pile grew larger, even with her and Mandy working hard to sort through things and get them filed and taken care of.

The people that Jacob wanted her to hire would be starting soon, and she hoped that having them to help would make things go faster, but with how… _unfamiliar_  most of them were to the legal field, she knew it would take time for them to learn the ropes.

A knock on the door made her look up; Mandy stood in the frame, her coat in her hand. The younger woman smiled at her, "I'm heading home, if that's okay?" she said hesitantly, a questioning look on her face.

Cady was proud of Mandy, in the last week she had been staying late every day helping with paperwork and learning the legal ropes, showing an eagerness that was as unexpected as it was welcome.

"Yea, of course. Get some rest this weekend, I'll see you Monday," Cady said with a tired smile.

Mandy smiled back warmly and nodded, "You too Cady," she replied, waving a hand to her boss before disappearing. Cady sighed as the outer door shut and relaxed slightly when the lock clicked into place.

She turned her attention back to the files before her and a frown slipped back onto her face as she began reading, her right hand moving independently, taking notes. After another thirty minutes Cady stood and stretched, freeing her hair from its clip and rubbed a hand through it as she went to the kitchen to pour herself a fresh cup of coffee.

Her neck cracked pleasantly as she rotated it, her eyelids fluttering in pleasure at the sensation. Rolling her shoulders she walked back to her office in her woolen socks and nearly screamed when she saw a shadowy figure at the front door.

Dusk had fallen and the security light beside the front door had burnt out two days earlier, despite the fact that the bulb was new. Cady let out a muffled shriek and darted towards her office, pausing when she heard Mathias's voice calling loudly to her.

"Cady? You okay?"

Her heart pounded.

She was definitely  _not_  okay.

Her hands trembled as she set her coffee mug down on her desk before walking to the front door and unlatching the deadbolt and lock to let Mathias in.

He frowned at her as he stepped inside, "Why did you scream and run away?" he asked. He turned and looked at the burnt out security light and jerked a thumb towards it, "And why isn't your security light on?" he demanded, his brows furrowing together.

Cady's hands landed on her hips and a glare furrowed her brow. "It's burnt out. It went out two days ago and I don't know why, the damn bulb was brand new. I don't know how to fix the stupid thing and I would ask my dad but…" she trailed off for a moment, temporarily stumbling.

She shook her head and continued, her narrowed gaze focusing back on him, "I screamed because you were  _lurking_  in the dark! You scared me," she told him, anger making her voice sharp.

Mathias's brows lifted and his eyes sparkled with amusement, "Did you just say  _lurking_?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

Cady's eyes narrowed at him, "Yes, because when you're standing in the dark, not announcing yourself, it's  _lurking,_ " she snapped, though there was little heat behind her response.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just checking in, like I've been doing Cady," Mathias murmured, reminding her of his frequent visits throughout the week. It occurred to him that after what had happened in the clinic, she might feel uneasy at night.

To her embarrassment a flush rose in her cheeks as she nodded; she had been silently grateful to see his stocky, reassuring form each day, whether in the morning, afternoon or evening—Mathias had always found a way to show up for a few minutes each day and say hello.

"If you like I can take a look at the light and see if I can fix it," he offered nonchalantly, waving a hand casually towards the black bulb. If it made her feel safer, he'd do it; he'd do just about anything to make sure she wasn't hurt again.

Cady hesitated, her hesitance plain. "I-I don't want to take advantage of you," she said quietly.

Mathias laughed, "First time a white person ever turned down the opportunity to take something from an Indian," he joked. Warm pleasure flushed through his chest at the smile that lit her face when she burst out laughing, shaking her head at him.

"Okay,  _okay_  Mathias. Thank you. I'm coming in tomorrow around 10am to work on some more paperwork, so if you want to stop by sometime I can lend a hand," she offered. She had been taken aback at his kind offer; she wasn't used to this easy, friendly relationship that was slowly building between them.

He nodded, "I have tomorrow morning off. I'll be by at 10." He turned to go and stopped in surprise when her hand landed on the bare skin of his forearm, catching him. Flickers of something at her touch made him hesitate, studying her intently.

Cady flushed at the look on Mathias's face and pulled her hand back rapidly, "Uh, I, uh, thanks again," she muttered, running her fingers through her hair, the action making the fragrance of her shampoo waft to him, the scent of it making shivers run over his skin.

_What was happening to him?_

He nodded jerkily and stepped away, "No problem," he replied roughly and strode out the door, his heart thrumming.  _What the hell was that?_  He wiped his hands nervously on his jeans as he slid into his SUV and stared at the house that was the legal aid clinic and wondered just what he was getting into helping out Cady Longmire.

It was one thing to stop by each day and assure himself that she was ok, to sit and laugh with her for a few moments and enjoy the sight of a smile on her face; it was entirely another thing to be getting flustered by her touch.

Shaking his head at his own foolishness, he pulled away in a rumble of tires and a trail of dust, trying to put her out of his mind.

Friday night on the res should do the trick.

\-------------------------------------

Mathias grunted as he struggled to pull two brawling drunks apart, hissing a curse when an elbow caught his cheekbone just under his eye. The last vestiges of his patience slipped away and he yanked hard on Jonas Little Deer's arm, spinning him away and sending him crashing into the bar wall with a loud thud.

He quickly cuffed Jonas as the other man, Eli Lone Elk, came stumbling towards them. Mathias spun and lifted a hand, shaking his head, "Back up Eli, or I'll take you in too. I'm too tired for this shit," he growled.

Eli gazed at him in a drunken stupor for a moment before letting out a burping laugh and lunging forward, arms outstretched.

"Shiiiit," Mathias groaned before dodging Eli's grasp. The man had at least four inches and a good thirty pounds on him, but Mathias was stone cold sober and fast. He used his agility to duck around Eli and punch the man's kidneys before tripping his feet from underneath him, sending him sprawling in an undignified heap to the floor.

Mathias quickly crouched over the larger man and cuffed him, straining as he lifted Eli to his feet, "Come on Eli, time to go," he muttered. He snagged Jonas's elbow with his other hand and dragged both men out to his SUV and managed to wrangle them, though by the end he felt he had a little more understanding for the phrase  _herding cats._

Shaking his head, he drove to the station and booked both men before officially signing out at 4am. He drove slowly to his house, his eyes gritty with exhaustion and his face aching from the blow he had taken.

Slamming the car door shut he sauntered slowly up the stairs and into the house, locking the door behind him. Slowly he unbuttoned his uniform as he walked into the kitchen. Peering into the fridge he sighed, debating a beer.

After a moment he grabbed a can from the cold interior and went to the couch, sinking down on it and held the icy tin to his eye, wincing only slightly at the sting. His eyes drifted shut, the chill from the can sinking into his bones, soothing him.

He was getting too old for this shit.

But if he didn't do it, no one else would.

His phone beeped a moment later and he groaned, "I swear to god…" If it was the station he was going to murder someone with his bare hands, he really was. Picking up the phone he looked at the screen to see what the text said and frowned.

Not the station, but equally as annoying.

It was from Angela.  ** _Hey Matty, you up? ;)_**

He debated answering her for a full two minutes before typing in his password and opening up her text to respond.  ** _Not for long. Up early tomorrow._**

Her response was lightning fast.  ** _Oh really? Maybe I should come over and see you real fast then._**

He sighed and shook his head,  ** _I'm tired. Going to bed. Talk to you another time Ang._**

He stood and shuffled to the kitchen; his body aching from the blows he'd received during the bar brawl and restored the beer. His phone buzzed and he looked at her response, huffing in annoyance.

**_Is this because of that white woman running the legal clinic? I heard you're sleeping with her._ **

Shaking his head he shut off the lights and went to his room, tossing the phone on the bed to give himself a little breathing space while he undressed. He  _knew_  people were going to gossip about him going to see Cady, but  _goddamn_ , couldn't they be a  _little_  more original?

It was times like these that made him regret sleeping with Angela. Anytime he so much as looked at another woman she was texting and calling to know what was going on. And his mother wondered why he hadn't gotten married yet…

Rolling his eyes, he folded his uniform neatly and set it aside before showering and drying himself off, pulling on a clean pair of briefs before he climbed gratefully into bed. Picking up his phone with a sigh he reopened his text conversation with Angela and typed out a terse reply.

**_Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not sleeping with Cady. I'm no longer sleeping with you though. Feel free to tell whomever you'd like that information Angela._ **

He turned the phone to Do Not Disturb and set an alarm for 9:30am before rolling over and staring at the ceiling. His fingers tapped absently on his chest as his eyes drifted shut and he found himself smiling faintly, picturing Cady's face if he told her the rumor about them sleeping together.

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest as he imagined her reaction. Maybe he'd tell her tomorrow just to see if he could make her laugh.

He liked it when he made her laugh.

\---------------------------

"I would just think after all that Nighthorse has put you through that this is the last place you would want to be! I don't understand why you insist on working here!"

"Because these people need help and they trust me! Jacob trusts me! I don't know why  _you_  can't trust me dad! I'm a grown woman and you insist on treating me like a child! If you had helped me serve that restraining order on JP it would have meant more and maybe none of this would have happened!"

"Don't put this on me! I  _told_  you Nighthorse would use you, and look; this clinic has already almost taken your life. Just like that casino took your mom's!"

"Jacob didn't kill mom! God, why can't you let it go!?"

Walt scoffed loudly and slammed the legal clinic's door open, shattering a pane of glass as he stormed out, "Don't be naïve Cady," he shouted as he stormed past Mathias and got angrily behind the wheel of his Bronco, blazing away in a trail of dust.

Cady watched him go with flinty eyes and hands balled at her side, anger thundering in her chest. 

    

She hadn't been expecting a visit from her father this morning, and when he had shown up they had immediately started arguing, saying all the wrong things until they devolved into a shouting match.

She breathed out sharply, unclenching her hands and shaking them out, trying to release the anger her father had stirred up within her. Movement near the foot of the stairs caught her eye and she groaned internally at the sight of Mathias leaning against the hood of his SUV, watching her thoughtfully.

_Well_ _**shit** _ _…_

Sighing she lifted a hand in greeting, "So, how much of that did you hear?" she asked, walking forward slightly to lean against the railing of the small porch. She frowned as it creaked and wobbled and removed her weight, concerned the entire thing would give way.

Mathias shrugged a shoulder and moved away from his car, opening the rear door to haul out his tool box, "Probably more than either of you would like," he replied nonchalantly. He studied the annoyed frown on her face and stepped up the porch, moving smoothly around her towards the broken light.

"It's not like I'm going to tell people, if that's what you're worried about," he murmured, digging through his tools for a screwdriver. She turned towards him and leaned in the doorframe to watch him work, a frown turning her full lips down.

"And you don't want to know more?" she probed.

Mathias began unscrewing the glass covering for the light and glanced over at her, a smirk tilting his lips up, "Nope." He slid the screws into his mouth, holding them firmly between his lips and palmed the glass covering, looking for a place to set it down.

Cady stepped forward and held her hand out, "Here, I'll take it," she offered. He nodded gratefully and placed it gently in her hand before turning back to unscrew the burnt out bulb. He could see her disappear from his periphery and a few moments later she came back, a steaming mug of coffee in hand.

She held onto it, the searing heat reaching deep into her bones and warming her. She watched him intently, "What do you think is wrong?" she murmured.

He shrugged and then carefully took the screws out of his mouth and pocketed them, making sure he had four and hadn't dropped any before he spoke. "In a house this poorly taken care of, it's probably shoddy wiring. I'm not an electrician, but I've done enough work on my own place that I can most likely fix it."

She nodded and then held out the mug of coffee to him, "Here, its chilly out," she murmured with a faint smile. He set the screwdriver down and turned to face her, their fingers brushing when he took the mug from her.

Her cheeks flushed at the touch and Mathias bit back a smirk at her reaction. He sipped the coffee and hummed in appreciation, "That's good, thanks." It was a far sight better than the shit that got brewed at the station, and it was free, so who was he to complain either way?

Cady studied him for a moment before frowning and reaching out to brush her fingers against the bruise that had formed under his eye, "What happened there?" she asked, her voice as soft as her skin against his.

For a moment he was distracted by the sensation of her touching his face and he forgot what she had asked. When her brow lifted and a curious look came to her eyes he coughed softly and hurried to reply, "I-uh, was breaking up a bar brawl last night, and I caught an elbow in the face."

She winced in sympathy, "Yikes, have you taken any painkillers?" she asked, her shoulders straightening as she studied him with a concerned look.

He shook his head, "It's not that bad," he murmured as he sipped the coffee, though, in reality, it did hurt, and it was giving him a headache. Cady studied him a moment and then shook her head, smirking faintly.

Men and their stupid need to bear pain in silence, she thought.

She turned away and walked into the clinic and he could hear her moving around for a few moments before she came back, white pill bottle in hand. She thrust it towards him, "Here, take some acetaminophen," she ordered.

Mathias smirked at her, "What if I say no?" he asked jokingly, tilting his head to smile up at her.

Her soft laugh made him smile wider. "I'll crush it up and dose your next cup of coffee with it," she replied without missing a beat. Knowing Cady Longmire, she probably  **would** , he decided.

Mathias laughed and held out his hand, shaking his head softly as she shook two pills out into his palm. "I hope you know you just threatened to drug a law enforcement officer," he murmured before tossing the pills into his mouth and swallowing them down with coffee.

Cady twisted the pill bottle shut and smiled softly at him, "Well, officer, you'll just have to keep an eye on me. I must be trouble," she murmured as she walked back inside, casting him a look she probably hadn't intended to be sultry…yet there it was.

Mathias swallowed hard and shook his head, not daring to respond to that. Setting his coffee aside he went to work on the wiring for the light and soon found the problem. As he worked he heard Cady inside, humming to music as she worked.

When he finished he reassembled the light fixture and stepped inside, knocking on her office door and smiling when she looked up in surprise at him. He jerked a thumb back towards the door, "The light is fixed, or as best as I can get it. If you've got a new bulb we can test it," he offered.

She nodded and stood quickly, walking past him to the supply room to pick out a new bulb. She turned and smiled excitedly at him, "Let's go see if it works!" she murmured happily. He nodded and followed her, watching as she screwed the bulb in and then flipped the switch for her, smirking softly as she cheered when the bulb lit.

To his immense surprise she swooped down on him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Thank you," she murmured as she pulled away, a slight flush to her cheeks.

He nodded and cleared his throat pointing to the broken frame of glass her father had shattered on his way out, "You want me to board that up?" he offered.

 _What, was he her handyman now?_  Silently he tamped down the sarcastic thought; if he could keep making her smile, he'd become her personal contractor, experience be damned.

Cady shook her head, "I already owe you, I don't want you to do more work here, I don't know how to repay you," she murmured. "It's enough that you've done this and stopped by to make sure I'm okay," she told him.

Mathias tilted his head to the side and smiled at her, "Why don't you stop worrying about paying me back and just let me help you?" he offered.

Cady shrugged and brushed a hand through her hair, "I just…I don't have people who do kind things for me," she admitted softly.

Mathias felt his gut twist at her words and a sharp blaze of anger at Walt Longmire for abandoning his daughter after the trauma she had been through. He shook his head, "Well, you don't have to pay me back for helping you, that's not how friendship works, or if I recall, how being a part of this tribe works."

At the startled look on her face he grinned and nodded, "There's not much that happens on the res that goes unnoticed, especially a sweat to adopt a white woman into the tribe." He laughed, "Or gossip that says that you and I are sleeping together," he confessed.

Cady's cheeks blazed and her hand flew to her mouth as she laughed sharply, "No! Really?!" she whispered, laughing harder. Mathias nodded and she shook her head, "Why?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged, "Because I've been coming around to check on you and we've been seen talking and laughing." He grinned and waved a hand between them, "I'm sure people will see this as confirmation, despite me telling someone we aren't."

Cady sighed and shook her head, "God, I'm sorry if the gossip has made your life harder," she said with a soft laugh.

Mathias shrugged one shoulder and smirked, "Most people don't care, and it's only hard liners that have a problem with one of us sleeping with white people."

"Mmm, and do you?" she asked softly, curiously.

Mathias leaned against the door frame and looked up at her, a spark of interest in his eyes, "Do I what? Have a problem with Indians sleeping with white people? Or do I sleep with white women?" he replied, his voice low and suggestive.

The air between them changed, charged with something new…expectation, desire.

Cady cleared her throat and wished her body didn't feel like it was on fire. Why was he looking at her like that? He was lounging on the door frame like some predatory cat and she was the prey, and she  _liked_ it. "I-uh, both?" she answered weakly.

A slow smile spread across his mouth. "No." Her heart plummeted. "I don't have a problem with Indians sleeping with anyone that they want, race be damned. And I sleep with who I want," he murmured, his eyes flickering over her quickly.

To his amusement and surprise, a flush rose on her cheeks at his perusal and he could see her pulse beating rapidly in her throat. She looked good, he decided.

Cady's pulse thrummed and she nodded jerkily, "Right. Well…I-uh, can make you dinner to thank you for helping me today," she offered, feeling slightly breathless.

Mathias studied her for a moment before nodding, "I have to work tonight, but I can do tomorrow night. Where do you want to meet for dinner?" he asked.

She frowned at him, "I said I would  _make_  dinner. Come to my place after you get off," she ordered.

Mathias held up his hands, "Sorry, been awhile since someone has wanted to cook for me," he replied with a smirk.

Cady laughed sharply, "I doubt that," she muttered and then glanced to see if he heard her. The grin on his face told her that he had and she flushed.  _Shit._  She was getting this all wrong.

He shook his head and waved a hand vaguely towards his vehicle, "I have some supplies in the cruiser, I'll fix up the window till I can get you a new pane of glass to replace this one."

Cady nodded and stepped back, "I've got to keep working on these files," she murmured. He nodded and watched as she escaped back inside, her shoulders stiff, though she glanced back at him quickly.

He grinned and went to the SUV, searching for some cardboard and quickly found it under the seat. When he climbed the stairs back onto the porch he felt the railing creak and sway under his hand and frowned. The damn thing felt like it was about to give way.

As he taped the cardboard over the broken frame he wondered just what was happening between he and Cady.

It wasn't  _exactly_  friendship, but if he  **had**  to define it, he would probably say they were friends. The elements of flirtation to their interactions threw him for a loop considering they had never exactly been close before the shooting.

He frowned; he didn't want to take advantage of her, if whatever this was was only happening because of her reaction to the shooting he would feel like a complete asshole. The last thing he wanted was to read signals wrong, or piss her off enough that Walt would get involved.

He cringed at the idea of Walt Longmire finding out he was even harboring these kinds of thoughts about his daughter. The man would probably kill him.

When he had finished taping over the hole he gathered his tools and debated interrupting her to say goodbye, but thought perhaps it was better if he left her alone. They had been talking for the better part of the morning, and he knew she needed the time to get her paperwork done.

Carrying his toolbox to the SUV, he set it in the backseat and shut the door before looking back up at the small house, a faint smile making his lips curl up. It was stupid and probably wrong, but he was looking forward to seeing her again tomorrow.

Shaking his head, he opened the door and climbed into the vehicle, starting it and sliding on his aviators. He fiddled with the radio for a moment and jumped at the sound of knocking on his window.

He looked over and shook his head at the sight of a grinning Cady. Rolling down the window he smirked at her, "What can I do for you ma'am?" he asked in his most official police voice.

She sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry to trouble you officer, but you left without taking my information. If you want dinner, you'll need to know where I live," she said with a slight smile, her voice warm and teasing.

He smirked and leaned against the door, his hair fluttering in the breeze. "Hmm, that's very considerate of you ma'am, however, I am able to look that information up, I  _am_  an officer of the law," he reminded her, his tone flirtatious.

Cady grinned and handed him a folded piece of paper, "Maybe, but that would be an overreach of your department's resources, don't you think?" she replied archly. " _Much_  easier this way," she said softly, the look in her eyes warm.

Mathias smirked and tucked the paper into the breast pocket on his flannel shirt, "Well, I'd hate for there to be an accusation of abuse of my powers," he murmured with a sly look. "I'll be by tomorrow around 8pm, yea?" he asked softly.

She nodded and stepped back, waving goodbye as he reversed and pulled away, the tips of his long hair fluttering out the window. She stepped lightly back up the stairs of the house and shut the door behind her, a smile on her lips.

Her whole morning had been upsetting after her father had berated her and left her feeling like a scolded child. When Mathias had arrived she had felt a sense of relief, of escape from the tension.

His presence had cheered her almost immediately, and when she had found herself laughing at his jokes and even more incredulously, flirting with him, she felt…alive. For the first time in so many days she felt almost like her old self again.

Sitting down at her desk she began flipping through her files, taking notes and trying to focus. Eventually she got lost in her work, the hours slipping by until she finally looked up when her stomach began to rumble, surprise rippling through her at the sight of the sky turning a dusky rose.

"Shit!" she whispered, gathering her files and shoving them in her bag, locking her office door behind her as she struggled to pull her coat on. Slipping the bag onto her shoulder she locked the house's door behind her and frowned at the cardboard and tape covering the broken window.

Her argument with her father flashed through her mind again and she shook her head, turning away. Slamming her car door shut she drove quickly back to her house, trying to figure out just what the hell she was going to make for dinner tomorrow.

Tonight she was having dinner with Henry.

\---------------------------------

"Would you like more lasagna?" Cady asked as she stood to refill her plate.

"Please," Henry said with a warm, genuine smile.

Cady took his plate and went to the kitchen to refill their plates, smiling softly to herself. Henry had made a point to stop by as often as possible with food, conversation, and warm hugs after the shooting, all without directly asking her anything about it, leaving the decision to talk about it up to her.

For that, she was forever grateful. It seemed like everyone she ran into had a morbid interest in knowing what happened and then when they had managed to pry some details out of her, they would paste a concerned look on their faces and ask "Are you okay though?"

Which,  _of course_  she wasn't ok, but she nodded and politely extricated herself from the conversations and moved on with her life as best she could. Sitting back down across from Henry she smiled again, "How's it feel to have the Red Pony back?" she asked softly.

Her father and Henry tried to shield her from the truth of what happened with Malachi, but she worked on the res and heard the gossip; there was no hiding it.

Henry nodded thoughtfully as he sipped his wine, "After changing the locks and making sure Darius did not return, it felt like home once more." He smiled softly at her, "You should come by for a meal, on the house," he encouraged.

Cady grinned softly and nodded, "Maybe sometime this week. I'm sure if I offer to buy Mandy dinner she'll be thrilled. Poor kid saves nearly every dollar I pay her and still doesn't eat enough," Cady commented, shaking her head.

Henry smiled softly, "There are those of us who hoard what we are given for fear of it being taken away, and those who spend every dollar for fear of it being real." There was a touch of sadness in his eyes as he spoke, "However, the responsibility she is showing is a credit to you, Cady. She clearly admires you and desires to be more responsible. You could be her mentor," he encouraged gently.

Cady felt a rush of pleasure at Henry's words and nodded, "I've been teaching her the legal ropes this week; how to fill out paperwork, what certain terms mean, that sort of stuff. Maybe I should bring her some of my old textbooks to read?" she asked uncertainly.

Henry nodded, "Perhaps. I would encourage her, but do not make it a requirement for the position. Inform her that her skills and intelligence are valuable, and you think she would excel if given the chance," he replied.

Cady smiled in satisfaction, nodding slowly at the idea of mentoring Mandy. "Thank you Henry," she murmured, reaching out to squeeze his wrist gently.

Henry covered her hand with his, smiling warmly at her, "Of course Cady," he replied kindly. His brow lifted a moment later, "Now, what is this I hear of you and your father shouting at each other this morning at your place of business?" he asked solemnly.

Cady gaped at him for a moment before a flash of anger rippled through her. She couldn't believe Mathias had told Henry! He had said he wasn't going to tell anyone! Her brows furrowed together in anger and she squeezed Henry's wrist where her hand still lay, "Who told you?" she demanded.

Henry studied her for a moment and then sighed, "Hannah Littlebear; she was out walking her dog and overheard the altercation," he replied cautiously.

Cady frowned and then sighed, releasing his wrist and slumped in her seat, reaching for her wine.  _So Mathias had kept his word after all…_

"Dad came over to ask me about Hector, and if I had done any legal work for anyone committing any acts of violence on the res that could be Hector."

She sighed and shook her head, "Then he asked me about  _you_ , and if you had asked me to do anything for Jacob or Hector," she laughed humorlessly, "I told him that you've only asked me for help with Mingan, and that Mingan had killed himself."

Her eyes grew hard, "He only cared about Hector and Nighthorse and nailing them. I tried telling him that Jacob and you are good men and that what I'm trying to do with the legal clinic is good, and if he came around more he would see that, but he didn't want to hear it."

Henry felt his heart thumping nervously and nodded, "What happened?" he asked. If Walt had said something to her about his suspicions, surely she would have said something…

She shrugged a shoulder, "We started arguing about Jacob, and dad threw his conspiracy of Jacob killing mom through the casino in my face. I told him he was wrong, and he told me not to be naïve."

She took a long sip of her wine before continuing, "I told him he should retire because his biases were clouding his judgment, and you should have seen the look on his face."

She pursed her lips bitterly, "Henry, he didn't even stop by after the shooting to see if I was okay. He just made sure I knew that working for Jacob was the cause of it, and made me feel like it was all my fault."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she looked up at Henry, "It wasn't, right? I did what I had to?" she asked softly, her fingers trembling on her glass.

Henry sighed and came out of his chair to kneel before her and wrap his arms around his niece, holding her as she began to cry.

"You should not have had to do that Cady. But yes, you saved your own life, and Asha's, even if she does not see it that way. Your father is wrong to make you feel guilty for surviving," Henry said, speaking softly, fighting to keep the anger out of his voice.

Cady sniffled and pulled back to wiped at her face with her napkin, nodding and smiling weakly down at him, "Thanks Henry," she murmured. He patted her knee softly and nodded, rising to sit back in his chair.

"I believe your father needs time to adjust to the idea of you working on the reservation, but I will speak with him and ask him to no longer stop by, if that is what you want," he murmured gently.

Cady sighed, was that what she wanted? To not see her father? The idea of Henry telling her father not to come hurt her, knowing how it would make him feel, despite everything he had said and done.

She shook her head, "No," she replied, "No don't do that. Just, tell him that I need him to trust me. He has to see me as an adult who knows when people are trying to use me, because I  _do_  see that. I don't want to push him away, but I need him to learn who I am if we are going to be close again."

Henry sighed deeply, "Very well." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, his lips pursing. A slow smile spread over his mouth and he tapped his fingers on the wood of the table.

"I've heard Mathias has been spending a good bit of time around your place of business. There is a rumor you are in a relationship," Henry murmured humorously.

Cady laughed and rolled her eyes, "That's what he told me today. Apparently being nice and helping a friend out means that you're in a relationship."

She shrugged, "He fixed the wiring on my security light and taped up the hole in the door where dad accidentally smashed a window. I'm making him dinner tomorrow as a thank you," she told him, smiling faintly.

Henry smiled and leaned on his face on his palm, "I am glad you have a friend like Mathias. He is a good man. I am sorry to have spread gossip, or if I made you uncomfortable," he replied softly.

Cady shook her head, frowning softly, "You didn't, don't worry. I'm used to people talking about me because of my dad or what I'm doing on the res, it doesn't surprise me that there's more gossip because Mathias and I have become friends."

Henry nodded slowly, "Well, I am pleased you are happy then," he murmured. He stood and lifted the plates from the table ignoring Cady's protests, and carried them to the kitchen sink, running water over them, a soft frown on his face.

As much as he was pleased that Mathias was keeping an eye on his goddaughter, he was angry with his best friend for being so harsh with Cady. Walt often did not think before he spoke, especially when he was upset.

Drying his hands off he turned and walked slowly over to Cady, smiling when she stood and wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into him. He squeezed her arm gently as they strolled to the door and brushed a kiss against her hair, "I am very proud of you Cady," he murmured.

"Thank you Henry," she replied softly, turning to hug him tightly. He returned her hug fiercely, tears burning in his eyes. He loved his goddaughter so much he could hardly stand to see her in pain.

"You will tell me if you need anything?" he asked as he pulled away to study her face.

She nodded and squeezed his hand, "I promise," she replied firmly.

Henry sighed in relief and smiled, "Good. I will see you for dinner this week." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and turned away, opening the door and stepping outside, glancing back to smile at her again, "Goodnight," he called softly.

Cady pulled her cardigan tighter around her body and waved softly, "Goodnight Henry," she replied quietly before shutting the door. She sighed as she locked the door and turned to look in the kitchen at the dishes she still had to put in the dishwasher.

Rolling up her sleeves she began loading the washer and storing the leftover lasagna in Tupperware, humming tunelessly as she worked.

Drying her hands off she poured herself the last of the wine from the bottle and picked up her glass, carrying it into the living room to sit down with the book she had been working on. Curling her feet under her she sighed in pleasure, taking a long sip of wine as she read, relaxing for the first time all day.

The sound of rain on the roof was a soft patter, white noise as she read. When her eyes grew heavy she bookmarked her page and set aside her wine glass, flipping off the lights and shuffling to her bedroom.

Shedding her clothes she tossed them into her laundry basket and pulled on her softest cotton shorts and tshirt before sliding into bed with a long sigh. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing began to slow as the day and the wine caught up with her.

As she fell asleep she snuggled deeper into the blankets, a faint smile on her face as she recalled the warm smile on Mathias's face as he flirted with her. Warmth spread through her, filling her until her limbs became heavy and her heartbeat slowed.


	3. Ex Ante

_"_ _You think you're safe in there?!" JP screamed at her as he pounded on her front door, rattling it in the frame. "You think you can hide from me?!"_

_She cowered in the kitchen as his screams reverberated through the house, shaking the very walls. Her hands trembled as she struggled to load bullets into the long gun from Jacob, the ammunition spilling out onto the floor in her haste._

_Her heart pounded wildly and her palms were sweaty as she cursed violently, her fingers shaking so hard she couldn't keep hold of the bullets. The front door blew open and she heard loud footsteps as JP searched for her, screaming her name as he went._

_Her breath came in harsh pants, her heart thundering in her chest so hard that spots appeared in her eyes as she listened to him tossing her house apart. His scream of anger sent a shiver of fear across her skin, her stomach turning._

_She jumped, terrified, when he suddenly appeared in the dining room, chest heaving, eyes blazing. She lifted the gun, fingers trembling and pulled the trigger._

_The sound of the firing pin hitting dry air made her stomach drop a thousand feet and her hands go numb._

_JP laughed maniacally and lifted his own gun, pointing it straight at her._

    

_"_ _P-please don't," she pled, lifting a trembling hand._

_"_ _Shut up bitch," JP snarled._

_The sound of the gun firing was like a cannon, and when the bullet impacted, it shattered her jaw, sending her reeling backwards._

_JP stood over her grinning, "You thought you were safe, huh bitch," he whispered. "You'll never be safe," he hissed and pulled the trigger three more times._

Cady jerked and sat up in bed a cold sweat on her body, her hands trembling when she lifted one to touch her jaw. Her eyes slid shut in relief, it was just a dream. A nightmare…but still, not real.

With a deep anxious sigh she shook her head and collapsed back against the pillows, restless energy coursing through her. The feeling that her home could be invaded…she shuddered and ran a hand over her face.

She had to do something to change the way she felt, to change the fear she felt trapped by. She needed a way to feel safe again.

With a disgruntled noise she tossed aside her covers and slid out of bed, her shoulders squared with determination. Gathering her hair up into a ponytail she went to her drawers and rooted through until she found her running gear, tossing it on the bed as she pulled off her shirt.

Wiggling on her sports bra and Underarmor shirt she yanked on her running shorts, hopping on one foot as she struggled with her socks. Grabbing her sneakers and phone she walked out to the kitchen to fill a water bottle, determination filling her.

Slipping her headphones in she tucked her mace, phone and keys into her waistband pocket, turning on her music as she stepped out her front door. She ran infrequently, just enough to keep in shape, and to know that if someone was pursuing her she could escape.

Today though, she needed to escape from her own self-doubt and fears. She needed to clear her head.

Her feet began slapping against the pavement, carrying her through the streets, her music thrumming in her ears. She turned down the streets, sweat running between her breasts as she ran, her thoughts swirling in her head.

Suddenly she was sprawling to the ground, a startled yelp coming from her lips. A man loomed over her, his expression blank. She stared up at him, her skin crawling at the look in his eyes. A moment later the look disappeared and he smiled regretfully, extending a hand to her.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" he asked, his voice heavily accented.

She nodded weakly and took his hand, her skin shivering where it made contact with his as she stood. "I'm fine, thank you," she murmured, moving to step away from him.

The man blocked her, "Please forgive me?" he persisted.

Cady's hand went to her waistband, her fingers curling around the mace as her pulse pounded. "It was an accident. Don't worry. Goodbye," she murmured, rushing the words as she pushed past him, beginning to jog again, not looking back.

Her pace increased and she hurried down the street, her palms damp with fear. She realized she was nearly sprinting when she felt her heart trying to jump out of her chest as she ran past the gas station on the corner and slowed marginally so her breath wasn't as painful in her chest.

Eventually she turned back onto her street, glancing around nervously before she approached her house. When the door was securely shut behind her she sighed in relief and locked the deadbolt for good measure.

So much for feeling better outside the house.

Angrily she tossed her water onto the counter, cursing when it bounced onto the floor. More calmly she set her mace and phone onto the counter and braced her hands against it, closing her eyes and heaved a deep sigh.

It had just been an odd run in with a stranger, nothing to get so worked up over. She had been catcalled and hounded nearly every day of her adult life, so why did this interaction even register for her?

The shooting.

It all tied back to the shooting. Her sense of security within the world was gone, and now every person was a potential threat. Her stomach turned in disgust; she hated feeling this weak.

The sound of her phone buzzing made her eyes slide open. A new text had appeared on the screen and she sighed, unlocking the screen to see who had sent the message. A smile appeared on her lips when she saw the message was from Mathias.

**_Cady, I'm getting off early today; around 5pm. Would you like to have dinner earlier?_ **

She stared at the screen until her eyes began to blur, wondering what she should say in reply. A sudden idea occurred to her and she inhaled sharply, her fingers tightening around the phone until they hurt.

**_Would you mind helping me with one more thing? I don't want to be a bother, but I could use your help._ **

She found herself holding her breath as she waited for his response and a moment later when the phone buzzed she exhaled sharply.

**_What do you need?_ **

Relief flooded her.

**_Can you go with me to buy a gun and to the range to practice with it?_ **

It was a bold request, she knew, perhaps even an odd one, but she thought if anyone would help her with this, it would be Mathias.

**_I can. I'll pick you up at 5:15, does that work?_ **

She sighed in relief and nodded, smiling down at her phone.

**_It does. Thank you Mathias._ **

**_No problem Cady. Looking forward to seeing you._ **

She smiled wider, something warm curling in her stomach.

**_Me too._ **

Setting the phone down she sighed, feeling less frightened than she had just twenty minutes ago. Glancing at the time she saw it was a little past 10am and decided to distract herself by taking care of the chores she had been neglecting during the week.

With a single-mindedness that most would envy, she set about sorting her laundry into lights, darks, delicates and her workout clothes, shoving a load into the machine. With a frown she went to her ihome speaker and turned it on, playing her music loudly as she began cleaning the house.

Two hours later she had finished three loads of laundry, swept her entire house, and cleaned her bathroom. Looking around in satisfaction she nodded, smiling happily. Her stomach growled fiercely, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything yet that day.

She sighed and ran a hand over her face, grimacing at the sweat that had crusted there. Before she ate she would need a shower. Stripping off her sweaty clothes she stepped under the stream of hot water and groaned in liberation.

For a time she simply stood under the water, enjoying the feeling of it against her sore, tired body. Slowly she scrubbed her skin with a lemon and mint scented wash, sighing at the sensation of her body finally feeling clean.

Nearly thirty minutes later she stepped out into the small, steam filled bathroom and wrapped a towel around herself. Running her fingers through her hair she quickly wound it up into a clip, keeping it out of her face so she could apply a charcoal mask.

As the mask dried she pulled her basket of nail polish and tools out from under the sink and carried them to her bed, reclining against the pillows as she began to strip the chipped nail polish from her nails.

When she had finished her nails were clean and her mask was dry, and a sense of peace had begun to settle within her. She washed her face slowly, feeling the release of her skin like a trap setting her free.

Wrapping her towel more securely around herself she walked out to the kitchen to hunt down something to eat, her stomach no longer content to wait. As she waited for the lasagna to heat she stared out the window, watching the grey clouds swirl as a storm approached.

The beep of the microwave interrupted her pensive thoughts and the warm scent of the lasagna sent a rumble through her belly. Setting the plate on the counter she left it to cool for a moment while she dressed.

Hanging her towel up she went to her dresser and pulled open her drawers, inspecting her options. Her fingers trailed through her various bras and underwear until they rested on a lacy hunter green set. After a moment's hesitation she huffed a sigh and grabbed them out of the drawer, tossing them on the bed.

She didn't examine the reason for her choice too closely; maybe she didn't want to give herself a chance to back out and choose something more conservative. Maybe she wanted to feel sexy, even if it would just be her and Mathias.

Maybe she wanted to look sexy…. _for_  Mathias.

She quickly pulled on the bikini underwear and then fastened the pearl buttons on the balconcet top, the lace brushing pleasantly against her skin. She turned, admiring the effect of the dark green color against her pale skin before going to her closet and pulling out her favorite pair of jeans and a flannel button down shirt.

She dressed quickly, leaving the shirt untucked and her feet bare, unclipping her hair so that it could dry while she ate. Settling on the couch with her lunch she turned on the TV, allowing herself to enjoy a mini marathon of international home buying shows.

It was a rare occasion that she took time to herself, pampered herself, or thought of her own wellbeing, but things being what they were lately, her anxiety was leaving her feeling the need to take an afternoon off for some self-care.

Soon the storm outside broke loose, the rumbles of thunder crashing louder, the darkened sky lightened by bright fingers of white lightning. Cady flinched as the power within the house flickered, the TV shutting off abruptly.

A moment later the power shut off completely with a low whining noise.

"Shit" Cady sighed, rising from the couch to find matches for her candles. Immediately she banged her shin into her coffee table and then her hip into the kitchen counter, swearing loudly at the bursts of pain.

Fumbling through the drawers she made a soft noise of triumph when her fingers closed around the box of matches. Slowly she lit candles in the dining room and living room, creating a soft warm glow that pushed back against the gloomy darkness.

Thunder rumbled so loudly the walls of the house seemed to shake and the wind outside howled, sounding like a demon possessed, like the spectral form of JP from her dream. Cady curled under a blanket on her couch, trying to focus on her book, flinching at each loud rumble of thunder that shook her house.

Sighing, she tossed aside her book and picked up her phone, frowning at the time. It was only 2pm; she had hours until Mathias was done with work and had nothing to do in the meantime. Shaking her head, she shook off her melancholy and went to retrieve her work files, determined to make the time pass.

Setting the kettle to boil, she was once again grateful for her gas stove that would never stop working, even with no electricity. She stood by the dining room window, holding the file to the light to read the words written there more clearly.

As the kettle shrieked loudly she continued to read, working with one hand, pouring absently into a mug. She squinted at the text as she carried her mug into the living room and sat by the candlelight, forcing herself to focus.

Her hand moved quickly as she took notes, writing ideas for herself and Mandy on how best to handle the case. She was concerned by the growing number of people bringing forth cases against the gas companies, all of which were claims that their properties were going to be seized under eminent domain.

She frowned; did eminent domain even apply on reservations? She needed to do some research…perhaps she could call her old constitutional law professor and get an answer. She glanced at her phone and saw she had one bar of service. Perhaps now was not the time then…

She sighed and set her notes and file aside, walking quickly over to the bookshelves that held her textbooks from college and law school. Her largest and heaviest books sat on the bottom shelf but the one she was looking for was… "Ahh, there you are," she murmured, reaching out to grab her constitutional law textbook.

The blue marbled cover brought back nostalgic memories of law school—caffeinated late nights struggling to cram as much information into her brain as possible before an exam, or better yet, acing an exam and the rush of pleasure she got from calling her father and mother, telling them the good news.

She smiled faintly as she opened the book and began searching for information, feeling like she was once again back in her law school days, desperately searching for an answer to a problem to a test that she had to pass.

Except this test was someone's life, and had real consequences, ones where people's lives could be ruined if she failed.

No pressure.

\---------------------------

Cady slumped against the pillows on couch, snoring softly. Sometime during her research her eyes had begun to grow heavy and she had pulled her thick blanket down over her, spreading comforting warmth over her that had sent her to sleep almost immediately.

The repeated sound of her phone buzzing penetrated the deep, dreamless sleep she was wrapped in, and when she finally emerged from it, she looked around groggily, trying to identify the noise.

Her brow furrowed as she looked around, confused.  _Her phone…right._  She lifted the still ringing phone from the table and smiled faintly when she saw it was Mathias calling. Her fingers fumbled with the screen, still numb from sleep, until she finally managed to answer the call.

"Hello Mathias," she murmured softly, her voice scratchy from sleep.

"Cady. You home? I've knocked a couple of times and didn't hear any response. Looks like the powers out here too," he replied softly.

Cady sat up fully and glanced back over the couch towards the door and saw a shadow on the porch where Mathias was standing and immediately her heart thumped. "Oh yea, it went out awhile ago, I-uh fell asleep. Hold on," she murmured.

She stood quickly and went to the door, listening to his soft breaths as she walked, imagining his face shrouded by the grey sky and rain. Opening the door she smiled softly and leaned against the frame, "Hi," she murmured quietly, watching as he turned sharply towards her, his eyes warming when he saw her.

"Hey," he replied, placing his hands on his hips as he looked up at her, his mouth curved pleasantly. "You must have been out like a light, it's been storming for awhile," he commented softly.

Cady flushed, "I was in the middle of doing some research for some cases and I just got tired. But uh, why don't you come in and I'll get my stuff?" she suggested.

Mathias nodded and stepped past her as she moved aside. "The power's out on the res and in town, we probably can't go and purchase a gun for you today."

Cady sighed and shut the door behind him, "Well, I can, uh, make us dinner early then. If you don't mind helping?" she asked over her shoulder as she went to tidy her files, brushing her hair out of her face to smile at him.

He nodded and peered around her place circumspectly, studying the littlest details that made up who she was, the pieces that he had never been privy to before. He watched her gather up her files and notes and noticed a few words that made him frown and step forward.

"Eminent domain on reservations?" he commented, leaning down to pick up her notepad and look at what she had written. Cady nodded and held out her hand for the notepad. He grudgingly handed it over, "Are people losing their land?" he asked, worry gnawing at him.

She shook her head, "No, not if I can help it. I can't really talk about the cases, but I'm going to do everything I can to make sure no one loses their land." She stacked her files, notepads and books tidily on the coffee table and brushed her hair back, smiling sincerely at him.

Mathias nodded slowly, his fingers digging into the back of her couch. "I've heard the oil companies have been trying to get people to sell their land, and it has been getting ugly." He lifted a hand and clenched it in frustration, "My people are getting screwed,  _again_."

Cady frowned and stepped forward to lay a hand on his arm, "Hey, I said I would do everything I can. I'm calling my constitutional law professor and I'm studying every case that's similar to make sure I'm prepared. I won't let this happen without a fight," she murmured intently.

Mathias's skin felt warm under her hand and he smiled softly up at her, "You're a good woman Cady," he murmured.

She flushed and glanced away, "Thank you," she replied softly, desperately aware that her hand was still on his arm, but afraid to remove it. After a moment she pulled away, "I-ah, have everything we need for dinner in the fridge, should we get started?" she suggested nervously.

Mathias nodded and followed her into the kitchen his eyes falling on the slight sway of her hips and the way her hair brushed over her shoulders as she glanced back to smile at him, a pink flush in her cheeks.

Her ass was heart shaped and her jeans hugged every curve, distracting him. He leaned against the counter and watched as she moved quickly around the small room, her movements quick and efficient.

She assembled food on the counter; asparagus, noodles, bacon, green onions, chicken stock, cream and parmesan. She stopped suddenly and turned to look at him, panic on her face, "You do eat bacon, right? Or any of this, I mean if you hate asparagus, I have broccoli, or green beans or-"

Mathias laughed and held up a hand, "It's all fine. What can I do to help?" he asked, leaning on the counter across from her, grinning broadly.

Cady held out the asparagus, "Can you clean and trim this into bite sized pieces?" she asked with a smile. He nodded and grabbed a knife from her knife block, looking around her kitchen for her cutting boards.

"Cabinet by your right leg. Hand me one too?" she asked with a grin as she leaned by him and pulled a knife for herself from the block. He smirked at her ability to read his intentions and crouched down to pull two cutting boards out, handing one to her and keeping another for himself.

He angled himself towards her to watch as she cut the onions, her hands swift and sure, though he could see a flush on her neck; she was clearly aware he was watching her. He smirked and began cleaning the asparagus, his fingers moving slower than hers as he cut the hard stems off.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" he asked softly.

"My mom. She fed us, my dad and I, and eventually started teaching me how to cook so I would know how to take care of myself."

She smiled a little sadly and Mathias frowned faintly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Cady shook her head, smiling, "It's alright. I've gotten used to talking about it." She shrugged and slid the onions into the pan with the hot butter and bacon, the scent maddening. "I try to be the woman she raised me to be, and that's the best way I know how to honor her memory," she said simply.

Mathias slid his cutting board of sliced asparagus towards her, "And by cooking her food for hungry native friends?" he murmured with a sly smile.

Cady laughed and nodded, "That too," she replied, scooping up the asparagus and dumping it into the water with the pasta to blanch it. When she turned back she found Mathias washing the knives and cutting boards, his flannel shirt sleeves rolled up to reveal well muscled forearms that made her pulse thrum faster.

Absently she watched the way his muscles flexed as his hands worked and she felt heat flush through her body. Swallowing hard she turned to her wine rack and selected a bottle of red (wine pairings be damned, she loved red wine), "Do you like wine?" asked, holding the bottle out to him.

He dried his hands slowly, smiling as he leaned forward to read the label, his body just inches from hers. "On occasion," he replied, nodding.

She waved a hand nervously to the fridge, "I've got beer too, if you want. I have Rainier if you like it," she offered.

Mathias laughed softly, shaking his head, "Wine is fine with me. I just don't have an occasion to drink it regularly," he commented, watching as she opened the bottle with practiced efficiency and then leaned up to grab two glasses from the cupboard, her shirt skating up to reveal a thin strip of bare skin along her back.

Heat curled through his stomach and he fought the urge to reach out and touch her, just there, where her jeans hung from her hips, curving gently against a lush ass…Christ, he needed to pull it together…turning away slightly he felt a flush rise in his cheeks and was embarrassed; he was 45 years old and feeling like a man ten years younger.

He had been thinking about Cady and their dinner all day, hell, all weekend. He had found himself thinking about her at the most inconvenient of times and wondering if she felt anything other than friendship for him.

Friends didn't flirt with each other though, he decided. They  _most certainly_ didn't look at each other's asses the way he had been looking at hers. Silently he wondered if he would be able to get away with kissing her, if her lips were as luscious as they looked.

When had he started seeing her as someone to be desired and not just as Walt Longmire's daughter? Perhaps it had been when he had been confronted with her strength and intelligence, willfulness and obdurate ability to challenge his opinion on just about anything.

Just like her father, but as an individual who wanted to help his people, to help him. She shone like a bright light in the darkness that threatened to swallow the res, fighting for all of them.

She turned to him, holding out a glass of wine that was well more than half full and he laughed deeply, "Trying to get me drunk Longmire?" he drawled teasingly, taking the glass from her, enjoying her blush.

"If you're lucky," she quipped back quickly, a smirk on her lips as she raised her glass to his, the soft chiming noise filling the air between them. Their eyes met as they drank and he watched her throat work, absently wondering what her skin would taste like.

He really needed to stop thinking things like that if he was going to make it through the evening.

Cady stepped forward and set her wine glass down, adding cream to the sautéed bacon and onions, letting the rue that she had formed thicken as she strained the pasta and asparagus, allowing it to drain.

She leaned against the counter and pointed to the cream sauce, "Can you stir that?" she asked, sipping on her wine.

Mathias smiled faintly and nodded, "Making me work for my dinner?" he teased as he stirred the sauce lazily.

"Just trying to see how good you are in the kitchen," she replied softly. "Add the cheese now," she encouraged and laughed when he lifted a brow at her, shaking his head. "Don't like taking direction?" she taunted.

"Not at all, otherwise how could I be chief of police?" he replied lightly, tilting his head to smile at her. He heard the flirtatious tone of her voice and was warmed by it, encouraged by it. She nodded and stepped towards him, her hip connecting with his, her arm brushing softly against his as she carefully emptied the pasta and asparagus into the sauce.

"Stir that carefully," she instructed, taking a sip of her wine, not moving from beside him. He swallowed hard and nodded, stirring the pasta until it was completely covered with sauce, his body completely aware of her beside him.

He could feel her inhalations against him and smell the sweet minty lemon scent of her skin, and he ached to turn and kiss her neck and see for himself what she tasted like. She moved away suddenly and was back at his side after rattling around in the cupboards, holding out two plates.

He carefully served the pasta onto both plates, making sure he didn't splatter either of them. She smiled at him and carried the plates to the dining room, glancing over her shoulder to see if he was following.

He carried their wine into the room and set them down, watching as she went and gathered candles, carrying them carefully into the room before seating herself across from him. They watched each other, stealing glances as they began to eat, sipping their wine, smiling.

Finally Cady set aside her fork and smiled thoughtfully at him, "So, why did you become a police officer?" she asked softly, taking a sip of her wine.

Mathias twirled his pasta and pushed it around on his plate, hesitating. Cady frowned, wondering if she had asked the wrong question. For all that she and Mathias had started working together and grown closer, friendlier, she still didn't know a lot about him. Maybe this was one of those things she shouldn't be asking about but didn't know…

Mathias sighed and smiled at her, "My sister and I used to get into trouble as kids. Typical res kid stuff, going where we shouldn't, drinking under age, partying." He shook his head, "But then she fell in with the wrong people and started really getting into hard partying, drinking too much."

His face fell and he looked tired, older. "Eventually she started using drugs and buying from white dealers. It wasn't up to the res police to deal with anymore, it was the local sheriff's problem and he wanted to throw the book at her. So, he decided to charge her to the fullest of the law, and she spent two years in jail."

Cady frowned, that would have been Lucian.

"When she got out, she started NA, and I was going to college. I decided that the res needed someone to care about our people, to make sure that stupid kid shit didn't turn into something worse so they didn't end up like my sister."

He shrugged, "I did it for her. For our people."

Cady smiled softly, her chin resting on her fist. "What did you want to be as a kid?" she asked softly, her bright sea green eyes steady on his face as she waited for an answer.

Mathias frowned faintly, what had he wanted? His lips curled into a smile as he remembered. His dark eyes met hers, "A cowboy," he replied softly, laughing.

She laughed, shaking her head, "No way, what kind? Bronc rider? Barrel racer?" she prodded.

Mathias lifted a finger from his glass, "Bronc rider. I actually tried it out for a summer when I was 20. Broke three ribs and promptly gave it up."

Cady burst out laughing and laid a hand on her stomach, shaking her head, "Oh! I'm sorry, it's not funny that you got hurt, I just can't see you bronc riding!" she managed to get out between snorts of laughter.

Mathias sat back, laughing softly, enjoying the sound of her laughter. "Yea well, that's why it only lasted one summer. I grew up and realized I was going to kill myself if I kept at it," he murmured, taking a sip of wine.

Cady laughed softly and nodded, "Well, I'm glad you stopped, though I kinda want to see you in action, just once," she murmured.

Mathias's brows lifted and he sipped on the wine, running through at least three responses before he opened his mouth and spoke, "Maybe if you're lucky," he murmured, his dark eyes firmly on hers, watching as they widened and then flicked away, her fingers lifting to run nervously through her hair.

He liked that he could make her nervous, especially since she always seemed so self assured and confident. Her eyes were normally cool, reserved and distant; now they rested on him with a warmth and desire that had him leaning forward in his chair trying to get a rise out of her.

Cady could see a spark of interest in Mathias's eyes as he looked at her and it scared her. She hadn't been with anyone since Branch, and she wasn't sure if she had it in her to open up like that again, no matter how much she wanted to right now.

Another part of her was frustrated at her fear and her resistance; why was she holding back? She wanted Mathias; she knew that, so why hold back from what could be an evening of enjoyable sex?

A frustrated sigh escaped her and she glanced away, taking a deep drink of her wine as she tried to figure out what she wanted. Security and the maintenance of the status quo, or change and the possibility that things would get better and that she just might be happy…which was what truly scared her.

She swallowed down the last of her wine and stood, pointing to Mathias's glass, "You want more?" she asked softly.

His smile was slow and sultry as he nodded, "You are trying to get me drunk," he teased.

She laughed faintly and went to the kitchen, snatching the bottle off the counter, "Not much else to do with the power out," she replied as she plopped back into her seat. She poured herself another glass and refilled his, her fingers tight on the bottle.

Leaning forward she studied him for a moment before smirking, "So who asked you if we were sleeping together?"

Mathias grimaced and took a long drink, "That's…an awkward question," he replied, tilting his head to smile at her faintly.

She nodded, "Well, I got the feeling it was someone who might have been interested in your sex habits more than mine. Though I got the same question from Henry, but that was more curiosity and care about my well-being," she murmured.

Mathias hummed softly, nodding. He hadn't thought about Standing Bear. If he got involved with Cady he wouldn't just be pissing off Walt, he'd be angering Standing Bear, and they were likely to come after him together.

Sighing he shook his head, "It was someone you don't know. Angela. We slept together for awhile and she was getting attached, hoping for a relationship. When she heard rumors that I was in a relationship with you, or having sex with you, she was jealous and wanted to know if it was true."

Cady sighed, "I didn't realize, I'm sorry if our friendship has made your life harder."

Mathias laughed, "You've been making my life harder for years Longmire," he teased gently, leaning forward until they were half a foot apart.

"I like that you're stubborn as hell and determined, it's attractive," he murmured, his eyes on hers as his fingers wrapped around her wrist gently, his thumb rubbing against her suddenly erratic pulse.

Cady's eyes widened at the contact, her skin flushing across her entire body. "A-attractive huh? That's not what I've been told my whole life," she murmured, smiling wryly. Mathias continued to stroke her wrist softly, sending bolts of need through her body, making her breath come a little quicker and her fingers twitch as her body shivered in delight.

Mathias leaned forward slightly, his knees catching hers and squeezing lightly, watching as her eyes widened, his face so close to hers now. His wine laced breath skated across her skin as he whispered.

"You are attractive Cady, and don't doubt it."

His eyes darted down to her lips and they parted in anticipation, her breath coming quickly at the look in his eyes. Cady felt her heart pounding in her throat and between her legs, aching for him to touch her, too scared to reach out herself and break the tenuous bond that was forming between them.

Mathias decided for her, leaning forward and wrapping a hand around the back of her neck, his grip firm but still gentle, pulling her into him as his lips captured hers.

She gasped and then eased into the kiss, feeling his firm mouth against hers, softening as his lips pulled away for a breath, brushing against hers, then coming back to steal all sense and reason and oxygen…setting her on fire from head to toe with every touch.

Mathias ran his thumb over her throat, feeling her pulse thrum beneath his touch and sighed faintly, wanting to feel more. As if she had read his thoughts she slid from her chair, her lips still brushing against his as she slid into his lap, her legs straddling his lap.

His hips rolled into hers gently as he kissed her, his fingers tangling in the hem of her shirt and her silky hair. His hand slid beneath her shirt to the top of her jeans, his fingers sliding across her silky skin, seeking out more.

Her fingers curled into his hair and he could feel her moan against his chest and lips, her hips writhing against him as her mouth brushed near his ear, "I'm not too heavy for you, am I?" she gasped, her teeth nipping on his earlobe, temporarily robbing him of the ability to speak as pleasure nearly blinded him.

He shook his head numbly and ran a hand up the back of her shirt, shuddering softly at the feel of her silky skin against his rough palm. She arched against his hand, a soft moaning sound coming from her throat and he leaned in, finally tasting her skin there, biting softly at the skin where her neck and shoulder met, absently popping open a few of her shirt's buttons with his other hand.

When her shirt fell open he inhaled sharply at the sight of her dark green lingerie against her creamy skin, her dusky nipples barely peeking out from the top of the lace.

She shuddered when the cool air between them hit her now exposed breasts, tightening her already hardened nipples. Mathias's mouth trailed lower on her skin, his long hair brushing against her in a way that she had never experienced before, but was unexpectedly erotic.

Aching need filled him and he bent his head over her chest, his lips leaving a hot, wet trail down her skin that had her shuddering against him. One of his hands moved to cup her breast, his thumb brushing over the nipple until Cady was whining and arching into him.

God…he loved the sound of her.

The sound of something persistently buzzing in the background nudged Cady's brain…she should pay attention to that noise…but Mathias's hands were pushing her shirt to the floor and his mouth…god his mouth…

His mouth closed around one of her nipples and she gasped loudly, her hips grinding down into his, the ache between her legs heady and distracting.

Her phone…it was her phone ringing…

Disentangling her fingers from Mathias's hair she leaned back slightly, pushing at his shoulder, "My phone, my phone is ringing," she whispered hoarsely.

_Her phone? She's worried about her phone right now?_

He shook his head, "So?" he murmured, kissing her neck as he palmed her breast, effectively making his point. Cady gasped softly and shook her head, trying to focus.

"So…it…could be important. From the clinic…" she took a deep breath and lifted his head from her breast and gave him an apologetic frown, "Just let me look really fast," she whispered. He groaned and nodded, dropping his hands from her body to rest on his knees as she stood, walking quickly to the living room to snatch up her phone.

He watched as she hesitated and then answered. "Hi dad. Yea, I'm okay. Yea, the power is out here. No, I don't need anything. I have candles and food. Plenty of bottled water. I'm sure it'll be back on tomorrow morning. Thanks for checking though. Yup, you too. Bye."

She hung up quickly, facing away from him, her posture rigid. He sighed and stood, adjusting himself with a wince. He walked over to wrap an arm around her waist, remaining steadfast when her body startled. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, his hand flat against her stomach, "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and drooped, turning slowly to face him, a grimacing smile on her face, "Guess that kind of killed the mood, huh?" she asked.

Mathias lifted a brow, pointedly glancing over her lacy bra, smirking softly. "I think you underestimate your appeal." He sighed and smiled softer, lifting a hand to brush hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear, "Whatever you want is fine," he murmured.

Cady smiled happily, "Thank you," she replied softly, sighing deeply. She shivered in the cool air, looking around in the unlit house for her shirt. Mathias saw the look and stepped away quickly to pick up her shirt from the floor where he had tossed it and handed it over, smiling softly.

Sliding the shirt back on she left it hanging open and leaned on the arm of the couch, grasping the shirttails of his shirt to pull him against her, her arms winding around his neck. His hands slid around her waist smoothly, enjoying the feel of her muscles rippling under his hands.

She could feel his erection through his jeans and she struggled for a moment, warring between resuming what they had started and talking like actual adults who weren't going to rip each other's clothes off.

Her eyes searched his as she spoke, "I don't want you to think I don't want you," she murmured, "I just think I need to take this a little slower. I haven't," she paused, choosing her words carefully, "been with anyone since Branch."

Mathias felt a ripple of surprise, and then thought that it shouldn't have been so surprising. After Branch's death she had been consumed with her father's shooting, her clinic, and helping Henry. She wasn't a selfish person and this was likely the first time she had done anything for herself.

He squeezed her waist gently, his eyes soft as he replied, "I understand. What you had with Branch was important, and I'm not going to ask you for something you are not prepared to give Cady."

Her eyes burned suddenly and she nodded, looking away, not wanting to cry in front of him. "Thank you," she whispered. She felt his hand travel from her waist to glide smoothly down her back and shivered, desire running through her once more.

Her gaze flickered back to his and she curled her fingers through his hair, a faint smile growing on her face. "Can I ask a question?" she murmured, tugging on his hair lightly.

He nodded and waited for her to speak, watching as a blush rose on her neck, his blood thrumming pleasantly at the sight of it. "Is Angela the last person you slept with?" she asked softly.

"Yes. Are you worried if I'm clean?" he murmured, lifting a questioning brow. She shook her head, smiling softly.

"My father and Henry would kill you if you ever hurt me, but it's nothing compared to what I would do to you if you lied to me about being clean," she replied firmly, her eyes warm despite her threat.

Mathias laughed softly, "I don't doubt you. I'll get tested again if you want, though; it  _is_ going to set off alarms on the res if people hear we both got tested." He silently thought that it would be worse if Walt found out, but let her think that the worst that would come of it would be res gossip.

Cady smiled faintly, "I'll take you on your word for now, but before anything else happens, I'll go to my doctor, and I think you should too." She shrugged softly, "Better safe than sorry, right?" she asked, searching his face.

Mathias studied her for a moment before replying, "Do you think you'll get something from me?" he asked, his voice as neutral as possible.

Cady immediately shook her head, "No, you've told me you're clean, but I had a scare with HPV a few years ago, and I just like to be sure about someone before I get into bed with them," she replied softly, her voice reassuring. She squeezed his shoulder gently, "Mathias, I trust your word, I've just, I've been through a lot lately. I'm sorry if it seems like I don't trust you."

He nodded slowly and sighed, his smile faint. "I understand."

She searched his face, a frown creasing her brow, "Are you mad?" she asked softly. Sometimes with Mathias, the only place she could really see his emotions was in his eyes. At that moment they looked at her warmly, though somewhat cautiously, and when he shook his head, she believed him.

"No, I understand," he replied softly, tilting his head as he smiled.

Cady sighed in relief and nodded, "Okay, good." She wound her fingers through his hair and pulled him tighter against her, brushing her lips against his, her eyes fluttering shut as his hands squeezed on her waist and his mouth covered hers more firmly.

"Good," she gasped as she pulled away, "But I think, maybe, you should go," she whispered roughly.

Mathias chuckled softly and then pulled her back for a devastating kiss; his mouth was searing against hers and his hands at the nape of her neck and the base of her spine seemed determined to meld her body into his, her flesh felt like it was on fire where he touched her, and every breath she managed to take he stole.

His body melded into hers, his hips rolling against her as she moaned, her fingers digging into his scalp hungrily. His fingers ran from the base of her spine up to the lacy edge of her bra, brushing against her breast gently.

He could feel her weakening against his onslaught and regretfully pulled away. She needed space, and he wasn't going to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. He could wait for a woman like Cady.

When he pulled away she gasped for air like she was drowning, her lips a scant inch from his, her fingers tangled in his hair like a life preserver. "I should go," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

She nodded and he stepped back, leaving her feeling empty the moment he was gone. She slowly buttoned her shirt and stood, her legs feeling as unsteady as if she had just stepped off a ship. She walked behind him to the door and opened it for him, a dazed smile on her face.

He leaned in the frame, just a step outside, a slow, lascivious smile spread across his lips, "Thanks for dinner Longmire," he murmured suggestively.

She laughed softly and mimicked his position, "Glad you enjoyed it," she replied softly, her eyes saying more. She looked up and down her street and frowned faintly as she turned her gaze back to him, "I want to kiss you," she murmured.

He lifted a brow, "Probably not a good idea."

She nodded, "Yea, I know."

She smiled faintly, "Someone might gossip," she whispered.

Mathias laughed and shook his head, "Or shoot me," he reminded her, only half joking. She nodded and he smiled softly, "I'll stop in tomorrow if I can to see you at your office. Get some sleep councilor," he murmured, giving her a long, heated look before turning away.

Cady bit her lip and reached out, her hand wrapping around his arm and pulling him back towards her, her fingers tightening on his bicep. Mathias's brows lifted in surprise as she pulled him close, leaning down to kiss him hungrily.

After a long, desperate kiss she pulled away and squeezed his arm gently, "Good night," she whispered, smiling faintly at him. Mathias swallowed hard and nodded, his heart thumping irregularly as he walked down her front steps.

Cady enjoyed the view of his tight ass walking away until he had gotten into his SUV and then stepped back, shutting her door against the darkness outside. The candlelit darkness inside the house and the wineglasses on the table served as stark reminders of the date she had just had…as if the memories of Mathias's painfully delicious kisses weren't enough.

She ran a hand over her face, blushing.

She was really in trouble.

\----------------------------

_**AN: I cackled a little bit uploading this because I'm pretty sure you guys will have something to say about this chapter. Hell, I want you to tell me what you think EVERY chapter! But I do hope you enjoyed this little CadyxMathias interaction! Please review and thank you so much for reading!  
** _


	4. Par Delictum

Cady stared at the paperwork before her, unable to focus. It was Tuesday and she hadn't seen or heard from Mathias, no calls, texts or drop ins at the office. She wasn't stupid, she knew his job kept him busy, but she had thought he would at least be able to call.

She had started at least ten different text messages and her thumb had hovered over the call button numerous times, but each time she had hesitated, wondering if she was making the wrong decision.

They weren't in a relationship, had made no commitments to each other, really the only thing that had happened was a sophomoric level make out session, and if she was honest, he had seemed a little upset by her asking for a clean bill of sexual health.

Grunting softly, she shook her head and brushed her hair out of her face, scolding herself for getting so emotionally involved in something so stupid and brief.

"Cady? I have a question about this case you assigned me to study?" Mandy asked softly, breaking through her self reflection and self pity. Cady looked up, startled, and nodded, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry; I was in my own head, what's up?" she murmured, leaning forward to examine the page Mandy was trying to show her.

"I don't understand the legal precedent they're referring to, can you explain it to me?" she asked, her delicate brow furrowing.

Cady nodded and began explaining, pausing as needed to give Mandy time to take notes. She had been surprised at how quickly Mandy took to her tutelage on the law and just how intelligent the young woman was, given that she had dropped out of high school.

She had felt a flush of shame at the thought initially, knowing that there were plenty of incredibly intelligent people who hadn't finished high school and gone on to do amazing things—she shouldn't have been surprised that Mandy was turning out to be one of them.

She was working on encouraging the young woman to get her GED, but so far Mandy seemed hesitant, if not downright resistant to the idea, and Cady wasn't sure why. As she finished explaining the precedent she smiled and watched the younger woman writing, her cursive neat and tidy, clearer than Cady's own writing was.

"Do you want to get dinner at the Red Pony tonight?" Cady asked abruptly. The invitation from Henry had been in the back of her mind, and she thought perhaps if they were away from the office she would be able to get to know her young employee a bit better.

Mandy looked up at her in surprise, "What? I mean, I can't…I uh…" she stammered and blushed and Cady immediately understood; the young woman was worried about money.

"It's on Henry, he wants us to see the place now that he's the owner again and Malachi's gone," she commented evenly, smiling neutrally, "And besides that, Henry wants to see who it is that's been helping me so much," she said with a warmer smile.

Mandy flushed and stared down at her notes intently, her shoulders lifting up around her ears, "Well, okay. Since he's just giving the food away," she muttered, glancing up at Cady, her eyes sparkling softly with pleasure.

Cady laughed, "He'll be really happy you agreed," she replied, reaching for her phone absently, sighing when she saw that there still wasn't a message from Mathias.

"Expecting a call?" Mandy asked wryly, her mouth curling into a teasing smile.

Cady tossed the phone aside and shook her head, "Apparently not." She smiled tightly and waved a hand, "Let's keep working on these files so we can get out of here at a reasonable time, huh?" she said with a sigh.

Mandy nodded and turned her attention to the case, but looked back up at Cady when she was sure her boss's attention was fixed on the file before her. She had seen Cady checking her phone practically every ten minutes and glancing out the window since yesterday morning, and when Mathias hadn't shown up yesterday or today, she realized that something was going on between them, just like the gossip on the res said was happening.

She wasn't really shocked by the idea of Mathias sleeping around; it had been common knowledge on the res for years. But the thought of he and  _Cady?_  That was a little more unusual.

She frowned, if something had happened between them and he hadn't called or come to see her, then he was acting like a dick. She stood slowly, setting aside her book. Cady glanced up and Mandy smiled, "Bathroom," she murmured. Cady nodded and went back to her file, allowing her to slip from the room, never noticing that Mandy had taken her phone with her.

Mandy shut the bathroom door behind her and swiped her phone to unlock it, quickly pulling up Mathias's phone number. Her fingers moved rapidly as she typed out a text, her mouth pursed in annoyance.

**_Hey dickhead, I don't know what happened between you and Cady, but whatever it was, you need to come apologize to her. She's been looking for you for the past day and a half, and she's just getting angrier when you don't. If you like her, you're fucking up real bad. I don't care if you are a police officer; I'll fuck your shit up if you hurt her._ **

She sent the text and glared at the screen, waiting for a response, her heart pounding, know that each minute she stood there; it was too long to be away. After another minute she sighed and shook her head, flushing the toilet and washing her hands before walking back to the office.

She carefully avoided Cady's glance and kept her phone in her lap as she tried to read, waiting for a response. Nearly thirty minutes later her phone buzzed. She picked it up and exhaled sharply at the single word response.

**_Understood._ **

_Really? REALLY?_  That was the best he could come up with? She was so mad she wanted to throw her phone across the room, but instead she shook her head and dropped it back into her lap.

"Not what you wanted to see?" Cady asked in an amused tone.

Mandy glanced up at her and shook her head, not smiling, "Just an asshole guy who doesn't know what he's about to lose," she murmured.

Cady's smile faltered and she nodded, "They do that," she replied, turning her attention back to her files.

Mandy scowled at her phone,  _yea, they do,_  she mused silently.

\--------------------

"What can I get my favorite niece and my new favorite legal assistant?" Henry asked, smiling charmingly at Cady and Mandy.

Cady grinned and handed him the menu, not even needing to look to know what she wanted, "Bacon cheeseburger and fries, grilled onions, no lettuce, with spicy mayo. Extra salty fries and a lager," she replied smoothly.

Henry laughed softly, scribbling her order before she even spoke, knowing it by heart. He turned to Mandy and smiled brightly, "And for you Mandy?" he asked. She studied the menu for another moment before handing it over with a crooked smile.

"Bison burger and I'll take it like Cady's, except I'd like a chocolate peanut butter milkshake," she replied, brushing her hair back nervously.

Henry nodded, "Excellent. Give me a moment and I'll be back with your drinks and you can tell me about your day," he said with obvious excitement.

Mandy watched him for a moment and then smiled at Cady softly, "So he's your uncle?" she asked curiously, her brow lifting delicately, noting the obvious physical differences, but not stating it.

Cady nodded, "He and my dad have been best friends for, uh, 38 years. He's my godfather. But he's family, regardless of title or blood," she murmured, smiling softly. "He's been there for me no matter what and saved my butt more times than I can count," she said, laughing softly.

Mandy smiled wistfully, "That's nice."

Cady heard her tone and winced internally, knowing that the younger girl didn't have much in the way of supportive family, other than her aunt. "I've had to bail him out too; I don't know if you remember last year, when he went to jail for the murder of the guy who killed my mom. He didn't do it and I had to fight to prove it," she murmured.

Mandy nodded; the whole reservation had donated money to try and free Henry. She hadn't, and now she felt guilty after meeting him and working with Cady.

Henry reappeared at that moment with their drinks in hand and sat down at the table with them, smiling widely, "So, tell me Mandy, is Cady giving you enough work? I could use another waitress," he joked, laughing softly.

Mandy grinned immediately and shook her head, "I've got plenty of work. I study at night when I get home so I know what cases we're working on for the next few days and I just got her old text books, so I'm going to be able to learn a lot more." She smiled proudly, "I even found a precedent that Cady forgot about yesterday," she declared.

Cady nodded, "She really came through," she murmured, smiling softly.

Henry patted Mandy's shoulder softly, "Good for you! I am sure you will get a promotion soon," he declared.

Mandy laughed and shook her head, "I don't know about that, but thank you," she replied, her cheeks flushing.

Another table called out to Henry and he nodded, lifting a hand in acknowledgement. "I'll stop by later. It has been wonderful speaking with you both," he said, smiling brightly at both women. Cady and Mandy waved and a moment later were left in silence, the air between them filled with unspoken promise.

Cady leaned forward a moment later and stared intently at Mandy, "Mandy, do you want to go to college?" she asked, studying her seriously.

Mandy inhaled tightly and looked away, fear making her fingers clamp down on the edge of the table tightly. After a long moment she nodded and then glanced back to Cady, "But I don't have a high school diploma," she murmured, her face lined with worry.

Cady shook her head, waving a hand in dismissal, "Don't worry about that. I'll help you study and make sure you pass. You're smart enough to understand second year case law; you can pass your GED. You just have to believe in yourself," she murmured.

Mandy stared back at Cady, her face pale with excitement. "O-okay," she whispered, her head bobbing as she swallowed, a smile spreading on her face slowly.

Cady grinned and lifted her beer for the younger woman to toast her milkshake against and they laughed, tapping their drinks together. Mandy sipped her drink for a moment and then asked thoughtfully, "Do I have to become a lawyer?"

Cady shook her head, "No, you should do whatever you want. But make it something you're passionate about," she encouraged.

Mandy nodded, "Okay," she replied, smiling brightly.

A moment later their food arrived and both women dug in with appreciative noises, realizing they were hungrier than previously thought.

Cady sat back and sipped on her beer, sighing. Looking around the room she saw a collection of regulars, some more infrequent visitors, and out of town vacationers. What she didn't see was…Mathias.

She silently damned herself for even thinking he would be here, but she had some stupid hope that he would show up. Shaking her head she frowned and stood, smiling briefly at Mandy, "Restroom," she said shortly.

The younger woman nodded and smiled and Cady quickly escaped. When Cady had disappeared into the bathroom Mandy hastily wiped her hands off and pulled out her phone, growling softly when she saw that Mathias hadn't said anything further.

She rapidly texted him, her anger for her friend and boss surging.

**_Understood? I guess not. We're at the Red Pony and if you don't fucking show up and talk to her, I'm going to come FIND YOU. I'm not playing._ **

**_Fuck you Mathias._ **

She tossed her phone on the table and leaned across the table to steal a few fries from Cady's plate, her own already gone. She was tempted to snag a swig of her beer, but she was underage and she didn't think Henry would take too kindly to it.

Cady slumped in the chair across from her and eyed her plate suspiciously, "Did you take some of my fries?" she asked warily.

Mandy shook her head and sipped on her milkshake, trying to look as innocent as possible. Cady laughed and slid the plate between them, "Take some more, I don't need them," she said.

When Mandy felt uncomfortably full she leaned back and sighed, sneaking a look at her phone, frowning when she saw Mathias hadn't answered.

"The guy still acting like an idiot?" Cady asked softly.

Mandy looked up and nodded sharply, "Yea, sorry. I'm just frustrated. I thought…" she cut herself off and shook her head, "Never mind. I uh, should get home. I need to read some files before work tomorrow."

Cady smiled and shook her head, "You should make sure you're reading other things, like a book that you enjoy, or watching tv, or going for a walk. You have to break up the monotony, or you'll start to hate it," she said, recalling all too well the hours she had spent studying.

Mandy nodded and smiled faintly, "I'll keep that in mind." She looked at their bare plates and empty drinks, her smile turning awkward, "Are you sure I can't pay for this? Or leave a tip?" she asked softly, her gaze darting around and her fingers digging into her arm.

Cady shook her head, "Nope, it's on the house. I'll tip, you get home safely." She frowned, "Wait, do you have a way home? We rode here together," she said, realizing too late.

"My aunt is down the street, working. I'll walk over and get a ride with her," Mandy replied, smiling reassuringly. She stood and waved goodbye, walking away quickly, waving to Henry when he called out a farewell.

Cady watched her young protégé leave and smiled tiredly, proud of the woman. She had worked so hard in the past weeks to turn her life around and to help Cady with the clinic, the transformation was truly dramatic.

Henry walked past and dropped another beer at her table, winking at her. Cady laughed softly and shook her head, lifting it in a silent thank you.

The jukebox switched to something slower and she closed her eyes, nodding along. She heard seats scrapping and the sound of feet moving on the floor in a steady pattern—people were dancing.

Lifting the beer to her lips she swallowed the cool liquid and sighed, grateful for the second beverage. The alcohol was helping to dull her frustrations with Mathias, even if it couldn't entirely chase him from her thoughts.

"Long day?"

His voice was like velvet, rubbing against her skin and sending a delicious friction through her body. She shivered softly and opened her eyes, staring at him for a long moment before lifting the beer bottle to her lips and taking a long drink.

He watched her, had been watching her since he walked into the room, and wanted to reach out and touch her. Touch her hand which rested on the table, touch her cheek which had a flush—whether from the heat in the room, or the beer she was drinking, he wasn't sure, touch her thigh and feel her muscle jump under his palm….

He knew he didn't get to do that though. He had fucked up. Things had abruptly gone from okay to terrible in his personal life, and he had taken a huge step back from her, with no warning. Now he had to explain.

She continued to refuse to speak and he nodded slowly, acknowledging her anger. "I'm sorry I didn't come by like I said I would. Or text you. Or try to call," he said evenly, his palm flat on the table, just inches from her own hand, his nails tapping on the wood, trying to keep from reaching out.

    

She tilted her head and studied him, her bright eyes sparkling with anger. He swallowed and continued, "My sister…she was involved with this guy, and it wasn't going well. She was struggling with the desire to use again and there wasn't a meeting yesterday, and for some reason her sponsor was out of town."

He shook his head, "It was a shitstorm of everything happening at once and she showed up at my door, begging me to let her stay so she wouldn't use. She knows I don't have anything at my house other than beer and I'll get rid of it all for her, and I did. I took off work and stayed with her until her sponsor got back and things could be straightened out with her ex."

He sighed heavily, his dark eyes meeting hers, "I know that's not an excuse, but I was watching her almost 24/7, making sure she didn't leave the house and try to score. Her ex figured out where she was staying and came to try and fix things up and it just…" he sighed and shook his head, "it made it all worse."

Cady's mouth pursed and she frowned deeply. After nearly two minutes of silence between them in which she peeled the label off the beer she sighed and shook her head, "Is your sister okay?" she asked softly.

She was so angry with him, but as she studied him, she could see the deep circles beneath his eyes and the lines around his mouth. He looked exhausted, and in addition to that, he looked remorseful.

Mathias nodded, "She is. Her sponsor is back and is at a meeting with her right now. It's been a rough 48 hours for her. For all of us," he murmured, running a hand over his face.

Cady studied him and then shook her head, "I'm sorry. That couldn't have been easy," she murmured. She could see how sincere he was, how much he regretted not contacting her, but still, anger simmered in her veins.

"It wasn't. But I should have taken a minute to contact you and let you know what was happening." Mathias leaned forward, his hand sliding forward until his fingers brushed hers, his eyes intent, "I'm sorry Cady," he whispered.

She slid her fingers back from his and he felt a sting of rejection and loss. "I'm glad you're devoted to your family Mathias," she murmured, her shoulders hunching under the stares that were beginning to drift their way, "but it really doesn't take much to send a text that lets someone know you're alive and can't see them."

"Maybe I should have messaged you," she contemplated, "and I'm sorry about your sister. But…" She shook her head, her lips pressing together in a thin line.

"Maybe I shouldn't be so upset. We," she paused and glanced around before continuing in a softer voice, "we only kissed the once, but I still expect someone I do that with to act with a little respect and common sense."

She grabbed her purse and coat and stood abruptly, surprising him. Frowning sadly down at him she shook her head, "I won't expect anything from you but your basic police duties, if that's okay, it means I won't be disappointed," she murmured.

Mathias sat stunned as she strode out of the Red Pony's barroom, her head held high and shoulders squared.

Well.

He had really fucked that up.

\-----------------------

Cady undressed numbly, her mind still on her conversation with Mathias. She couldn't believe he was trying to get away with not contacting her by using his sister's crisis. Even in the midst of her father's shooting she still made the time to contact other people and carry on her work.

The world continued to turn, things went on, and if you cared about someone or wanted to see them, you made a  _goddamn_ effort.

In a sudden violent movement she tossed her boot across the room with a cry, abruptly sinking down onto her bed, her chest heaving with anger.

Couldn't her life just…stop?

Stop being shitty?

Stop testing her at every turn?

Stop hurting?

Shaking her head she slipped on her tshirt and shut off her lights, sliding beneath the covers, staring up at the ceiling. It seemed an eternity before her mind or body were ready for her to relax enough to sleep; she tossed and turned restlessly, the covers feeling like they were trapping her, tangling around her legs and hips until she finally tossed them back and laid still on her back, breathing out sharply through her nose.

She kept picturing Mathias's dark eyes as he apologized, his gaze piercing her and burrowing under her skin, making her pulse thrum faster and her head pound. Groaning in frustration she rolled over and closed her eyes, determined to go to sleep. Slowly, slowly, she fell asleep, the tides of slumber pulling her under.

\-----------------------------------

_**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter and know that there is more written and ready to go. I just need to stick to a schedule as much as possible, and if I don't, please harass me in the comments or PM me. Thank you all for reading!** _


	5. In Flagrante Delicto

_**AN: Long chapter ahead with some fluff and feels and light smut. Njoy!** _

_**\-----------------------------** _

Cady straightened the files on her desk and looked at the schedule she had created in order to make sure the new hires were able to get equal time at the clinic and learn from her what was needed to make the legal practice run efficiently.

She had serious worries about their abilities to file legal forms, but Mandy had struck upon a brilliant idea—they would hold a training session this weekend led by both women so that everyone could see that Mandy was learning from Cady and they too would be able to learn and grow in their positions.

It meant giving up her whole weekend, but in all honesty, Cady found she didn't mind. She had been keeping busy the whole week trying to make sure her mind was preoccupied and not on Mathias.

He hadn't called or texted, or come to visit at the clinic since she had seen him at the Red Pony and she was missing him more than ever.

It made her even angrier, though she wasn't sure if it was with him or herself.

A knock at her door drew her attention away from the training plan she had been reviewing and annotating, a faint frown turning down the corners of her lips. She glanced up and found Mandy hesitating in the doorway, a stack of mail in her hands.

Cady sighed and smiled tiredly at the younger woman. "All good news I hope?" she murmured, holding out a hand to Mandy. The raven haired young woman shook her head and frowned apologetically, handing over the small packet.

"Bills, legal notices and something from Jacob," she replied.

Cady frowned and nodded, quickly working through the mail, organizing the paper into piles of importance. Bills were first, even before legal papers; if they didn't pay, she would be working out of her kitchen at home, and she couldn't do that to her clients.

She quickly wrote two checks from the checkbook Jacob had issued her for the clinic and slid them into envelopes for the electric and water, not wasting time or risking having the essentials shut off.

Her attention then turned to the legal mail, her eyes quickly scanning over the pages as she reviewed what had been sent by the gas companies. Her frown deepened and she sighed heavily, shaking her head.

She held the papers out to Mandy, "I need you to start calling those names I gave you a few days ago. We're going to have to take this to federal court, these guys aren't backing down," she muttered angrily.

Mandy nodded and took the pages, turning and reading them as she walked back to her makeshift office in the back of the house. Cady picked up the last piece of mail from Jacob and frowned at the heavy paper stock and fancy lettering as she pulled what appeared to be an invitation from the envelope.

Her frown deepened as she read.

**_You are cordially invited to the celebration of the Cheyenne Legal Clinic at the Four Arrows Casino!_ **

**_Come and celebrate the success of the free legal clinic and show your support by making a donation!_ **

**_All donations go directly to the clinic!_ **

**_8PM Saturday, October 15_ ** **_th_ ** **_, 2016_ **

Before she had finished reading she was dialing Jacob, her foot tapping impatiently as the phone rang. A moment later he answered, his low voice filling her ear.

"Hello Cady, what can I do for you?"

She huffed and lifted the invitation, as though he could see her and tossed it onto her desk, "This invitation to a 'Celebration of the Cheyenne Legal Clinic'" she said stiffly, "what the hell is this supposed to be?" she demanded.

Jacob sighed softly, his eyes sliding shut. "I take it from your tone of voice you  _don't_ approve?" he asked lightly.

"People are already coming to the clinic Jacob, but some people on the reservation mistrust me because they know you bankrolled me. You  _really_ think this is going to help?" she demanded, pushing a hand through her hair.

He nodded, "I do actually, Cady. I believe if people are given a chance to come and meet you and see that people from the reservation will be working there, will be paid a fair wage and will contribute to their own success and that of their neighbors, they will be happy to contribute to the clinic," he murmured.

Cady frowned, she couldn't argue with that logic. "It's no sweat off your brow if the charity event is held in the casino and people lose a little money at the tables and slots too, huh," she jibed, not really feeling any joy at scoring that point.

Jacob sighed, "The point was to pick a location large enough to accommodate everyone from the tribe, and the white donors I've invited from across the region. It's going to be a large affair. I hope to secure enough money that we can fight the gas companies fully. I know they are putting you under great pressure," he murmured.

Cady paused a moment and then nodded, "Fine. But I hope that people won't feel as though they need to come in black tie, this invitation is fancy," she prodded.

Jacob smiled faintly and inspected his own invitation, "We purposely left the dress code ambiguous; many on the reservation do not own black tie or formal wear. We do not wish to shame anyone who wants to attend. It has been made known that anyone is welcome," he replied softly.

Cady sighed softly and leaned back in her chair, letting the dead air between them grow until Jacob grew uneasy, "Cady?" he murmured.

"I had plans with Mandy to train the new hires you requested this weekend. We were going to have different sessions spread over the days covering a multitude of topics to make sure they had the basics down, and now I'm not sure we can do that," she said with a faint tone of annoyance.

Jacob leaned forward at his desk, "Why don't you take the next few days and close early, start the sessions and prepare them so they can talk at the charity event?" he suggested.

Cady scoffed, "Because I still have to run this clinic?" she snapped.

"I'm sure people would understand you needing to train your new hires," Jacob replied smoothly, running a hand through his hair.

Cady bit the inside of her cheek and then looked down at her schedule. It might actually work if she called people as soon as she got off the phone and started piling her meetings up for the early morning tomorrow. Then in the afternoon she could call her employees in and get started.

She would have Thursday afternoon and all of Friday to train them as she and Mandy had planned, and if she had to keep some of her meetings for Friday, they would learn from sitting in on those.

"Fine. I'll see you Saturday Jacob," she murmured before abruptly ending the call. She had work to do, and she didn't feel like continuing her conversation with him at that moment.

Over the next hour she called her clients and rescheduled meetings, checking and double checking to ensure her schedule was changed until she had things laid out. She would have meetings until 10am the next day, at which point the new employees would come in at 11am and begin training.

Friday she had just one meeting at 8am and training would begin at 9am. She was surprised and pleasantly satisfied with how well things had turned out, but most people had been eager to help when they had learned that she was moving things to try and train her new employees so that they would be prepared to help around the clinic.

It seemed the people of the reservation were pleased with the clinic and the resulting employment of their people, and of course the free legal aid that they had been so desperately in need of.

Another knock at the door interrupted her train of thought and she looked up to find Mandy, in her coat, her backpack on her shoulder, giving her a wary smile. "I'm heading out if that's ok?" she murmured, "I need to study for my GED," she reminded Cady.

Cady nodded, smiling happily, "Yea, of course. I've updated the schedule, it's on your phone, so make sure you check it before coming in tomorrow, okay?" she asked gently. Mandy nodded and gave her a bright smile. Cady smiled tiredly back, "Get some sleep, don't study too hard," she reminded the younger woman.

Mandy grinned and nodded, "You too boss." She turned and then paused at the doorway, tucking one foot behind the other uncertainly before spinning and frowning faintly, "I-uh, have you heard from Mathias?" she asked in a rush.

Cady stared at Mandy, her jaw slightly slack, wondering when the girl had figured out something was going on between her and the handsome reservation officer, and what she should say about things going sour. Her brain raced, trying to come up with an answer.

Mandy lifted a brow, "That bad, huh?" she murmured, looking grim.

Cady laughed sharply and shook her head, "No…it's just," she hesitated and then looked away, wondering if she should share her relationship problems with a girl who was at least ten years her junior. She glanced back up,  _fuck it_ , she thought with a gentle shake of her head and smiled grimly, "It's just that we fought," she said with a sigh.

Mandy's eyes widened and she was instantly moving to sit across from Cady, "Why? What did he do?" she demanded sounding angry.

Cady shrugged and leaned back in her chair, "He disappeared after we, uh," she paused again, wondering if revealing her intimate encounter with Mathias was the appropriate thing to do with an employee.

When she realized that Mandy was the closest thing she had to a real friend, she heaved a sigh and continued, "we almost hooked up at my house. He promised to keep checking in, and then he disappeared. No phone calls, no texts, no check ins," she murmured.

Mandy nodded, remembering all too well how jumpy and annoyed Cady had been last week.

"He finally showed up out of the blue at the Red Pony after you left, when we were having dinner," Cady reminded her, and Mandy bit her cheek, secretly thrilled that her texts had forced his hand.

"He told me that his sister had shown up on his doorstep, begging him for help; her sponsor was out of town, she had broken up with her boyfriend and she was afraid she was going to use. He took her in and was with her the whole time, making sure she didn't get a hold of any drugs or alcohol, keeping her straight until her sponsor came back. Her ex apparently showed up and made things worse too," Cady murmured.

Mandy frowned deeply, her dark eyes steady on Cady's face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's terrible," she replied softly.

Cady nodded, "It is, and I told him that. He even acknowledged that he had messed up by not contacting me, but it's not hard to pick up the phone and text someone, even when things are shitty," she said, her voice hard.

Mandy nodded slowly, hesitating before she spoke, "Did you contact him and ask what was going on?"

Cady sighed and shook her head, not saying anything in response. "Do you think maybe you were a little hard on him?" Mandy asked, waiting for Cady's reaction.

Cady's brows furrowed instantly and she bit her lip; she had been wondering the same thing. Her anger had faded slowly, and she was growing tired of holding it tightly, trying to keep it stoked and bright.

"I think…he should have taken a moment to let me know he was okay. He didn't have to be specific about what was happening, but a text to say he was in a family emergency would have made a huge difference," Cady replied slowly. "I guess I would just expect someone like Mathias to show a little more respect for other people," she murmured.

Mandy frowned, "Someone like Mathias?" she prodded, wondering what Cady meant by that.

Cady looked up at Mandy and nodded, her brow lining thoughtfully, "He's respectful of people, he cares for the people of the reservation, and even though he doesn't like my dad, he tries to work with him to make this a better place."

She shook her head, a sad look on her face, "I guess I just thought that…if…we were, I don't know, together?" she hesitated over the word, and then nodded softly, "yea, together, even in some small way, he'd be respectful and do the right thing. I didn't picture him as the type to ghost on you," she said softly, sadly.

Mandy's chest ached softly and she took a deep breath, inhaling deeply to repress the sudden wave of emotion she was feeling on behalf of the woman who was her boss, mentor, and friend. "I think you should give him another chance," she murmured softly.

Cady smiled, a touch of sadness in her eyes still, "I'm not sure what I want to do," she replied.

"But would you, if he tried?" Mandy pressed, hope fluttering in her chest like a tiny ember.

Cady thought for a moment and then nodded slowly, "Maybe," she murmured, igniting the ember into a flame.

Mandy grinned, "Good."

\--------------------

Mathias glanced down at his phone as yet another text pulsed in, making it buzz and vibrate across the seat of his SUV. Mandy hadn't left him alone since Wednesday night, insisting that he needed to try again with Cady.

After nearly two hours of her texts he had given in and done as she had suggested and sent a bouquet of flowers to the clinic, an apology note attached.

The next day he had received excited texts from her, including pictures of the flowers on Cady's desk, which he supposed was a good sign. She hadn't thrown them out, which he had assumed she would do, and he would be out $70.

Friday he had stopped by for a quick hello and had been greeted with sullen silence from Cady and buoyant greetings from Mandy, her happiness undeterred by Cady's tight lipped, single word responses to his attempts at conversation.

Mandy assured him she was coming around, that Cady might still be mad, but that she was "working on it", whatever that meant. She had insisted he come to the charity event for the clinic tonight, despite his insistence that he had to work, and he had found himself debating the idea all day.

Most of the reservation would be there anyway, so it would be a good idea for him to stop in and make sure things didn't get out of hand, casino security be damned. He would be in his uniform and didn't plan on changing into anything fancy either, regardless of the fact that it was a party.

Jacob could kiss his ass.

\-------------------------

Cady swallowed down a glass of champagne and smiled through gritted teeth at yet another white, male, donor that Jacob had invited who was droning on, calling her "hon" and "sweetheart" as he so kindly (and incorrectly) explained the finer points of a legal precedent to her.

She cleared her throat and nodded, "You know, that's incredible, but I think I see Mr. Nighthorse, and I still need to speak with him, if you'll excuse me?" she murmured politely, smiling painfully wide as she stepped away, striding quickly over to the bar for another drink, the crowds closing around her.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked politely and Cady sighed gripping the wood until her knuckles stood out.

"Dirty martini, lots of olives." She eyed him and slid a twenty across the bar, " _Very_  dirty" she whispered with a smirk and a glance over her shoulder at the group of men she had been stuck with for over thirty minutes.

The bartender,  _Nathan,_  she read his nametag, laughed softly and nodded, quickly swiping the money off the bar and into his pocket before beginning her drink. "Interesting crowd?" he asked politely, lifting a brow and glancing pointedly at the group she had looked at.

Cady smirked wryly and nodded, "Donors for the legal clinic. Apparently they all know far more about law than I do without ever having actually attended law school!" she replied glibly, "It's amazing!" she said with a soft laugh, shaking her head.

Nathan laughed and shook her martini, his muscles flexing under the white button down shirt, his teeth flashing at her. "Whatever it takes to make rent, right?" he said with a knowing grin, waving a hand at himself before expertly pouring her drink.

She lifted a brow and nodded, "What do you do when you aren't bartending?" she asked, lifting the martini for a sip. She groaned in appreciation, "And killing it!" she exclaimed softly, grinning at him.

He laughed and shook his head, wiping down his shaker, "Thank you. When I'm not bartending I drive for Uber on the weekends and during the week I work as a teacher for the middle school."

Cady stared at him in amazement; sometimes she forgot just how hard things were for people on the reservation. "That's quite a lot of work you do," she murmured, studying him for a moment. "Do you have a family?" she asked, hoping she wasn't being impolite for probing.

Nathan shook his head, "No kids of my own. I'm not getting married anytime soon, I haven't met someone right," he confided with a smile she thought looked sad. "My father is in a home for the elderly, he has dementia and he's getting worse. The medical bills mean I have to work a lot," he murmured, looking away from Cady for a moment, his brow furrowing.

Cady nodded, "If you need help with any legal papers or anything at all really, come to the clinic and I'll help you," she murmured. She slipped a business card from her clutch and slid it to him with a warm smile.

Nathan took it with a faint smile, tucking it into his breast pocket, "Thank you," he murmured. She nodded and they stood together in silence for a moment until she saw Jacob approaching, a determined look on his face.

"Well shit. Looks like I have to go be a dancing monkey some more," she muttered, tipping her martini glass back to empty it. She turned and slid it across the bar, a soft noise of surprise escaping her when Nathan presented her with another, a sly grin on his face.

She laughed softly and gratefully accepted the drink, turning towards the still approaching Jacob. "Dance monkey dance," Nathan called softly, and she laughed, shaking her head as she joined the small group Jacob was urging her towards, a polite smile pasted on his face.

The next hour passed in a blur of alcohol, dancing and not enough food.

Cady sat in the shadows of a potted plant at an obscured table, happily wolfing down a plate of food she had asked the staff to bring her long after the meal had been served and taken away. She had given a speech and been dancing for so long with potential donors that she had missed the food, but one of her clients worked in the kitchen and had been happy to make sure she was fed.

As her fork clattered down on the empty plate she glanced up to find Jacob approaching, a genuine smile on his face. He sat fluidly in the chair adjacent to hers and lifted his glass of amber liquid, "You've done well tonight Cady, everyone loves you and they are so proud of their friends and family for the progress they are making at the clinic."

Cady nodded and leaned back in the chair, "Thank you Jacob, I'm pleased that this turned out well for the people," she murmured. She sipped on her water and hummed softly at the coolness, her head was feeling less stuffy by the minute.

Jacob studied her for a moment before standing and offering her his hand, "Will you dance with me?" he asked softly, smiling faintly at her.

Cady smiled and nodded, rising to place her hand in his, allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor. Jacob moved smoothly, spinning her slowly and turning them around the room with ease.

"I'm very proud of you Cady, I hope you know that," he murmured, his large hand squeezing hers.

Cady pulled away slightly to stare at him in startled surprise, "Th-thank you," she stuttered, a light flush rising to her cheeks.

Jacob chuckled and shook his head, "I never thought I would meet another woman like your mother, and here you are, fighting for my people with everything you have, for no ulterior motive. We are lucky to have you on the reservation," he murmured as they turned about the room, surrounded by other couples.

Cady couldn't find the words to respond so she simply nodded faintly, her eyes burning slightly with unexpected emotion. As the turned around the room she saw familiar faces from the clinic and around the reservation flashing before her, their smiles and laughter filling her heart.

She was happier than she had been in a long time, even with things as unsettled as they were in her life.

The song slowed and came to an end and she stepped back, smiling fondly at Jacob, her smile fading at the look on his face. The displeasure wasn't outright anger, more of annoyance, and it was aimed at someone behind her.

The music faded away as her heart thumped and she turned to see who had upset Jacob and her stomach dropped from underneath her.

Of course.

Mathias.

He studied her, his hands on his hips, a smirk creasing his handsome face; he looked past her to Jacob, nodding at the other man. "Things seem in order Jacob," he murmured.

Jacob bowed his head stiffly, "If they weren't our security could handle it, I assure you," he replied tersely.

Mathias smiled slowly, "Yea, but, it's my job to make sure things are staying quiet here." His eyes cut to Cady and his eyes burned with a different look, "Besides, I wanted to congratulate Ms. Longmire on her clinic's success."

He nodded at Cady and smiled in a way that sent a shiver over her spine, "Congratulations," he murmured.

"Thank you Mathias," she managed to reply politely, ripples of desire running over her skin, despite her annoyance with him.  _Fuck._  Her nipples hardened beneath the thin fabric of her silk dress and she fought the urge to cross her arms over her chest.

Mathias held out his hand and smirked, "May I have this dance?" he asked, lifting his brow in a challenge.

Cady waved a hand to the empty dance floor, "There's no music," she replied, her mouth feeling dry, her eyes darting around, searching for an escape.

Mathias glanced over at the DJ and caught the man's attention, nodding sharply. A moment later the music started again, and he grinned slowly at her, the look in his eye dangerous. She exhaled sharply and shifted her weight on her feet; she could feel the growing number of eyes on her, if she declined a dance with the reservation police chief she would look petty.

A second later she was nodding and stepping forward, smiling politely and allowing him to pull her closer, his left hand moving comfortably around her waist to rest against the exposed skin of her lower back, his right hand holding tightly to hers.

Mathias dipped and twirled her before pulling her firmly against him, the air within her lungs huffing out in a shocked breath. The moment he had walked into the ballroom of the casino he had  _felt_ her, the sound of her laughter had sent a kick like a mule into his stomach and he had begun searching the room for her.

When he had seen her, he had inhaled sharply, his hand reaching up to scrape over his jaw, hiding the soft curse he murmured, though he couldn't hide the lust in his eyes as he quickly looked away, but his eyes weren't able to stay off her for long.

Her dress skimmed an inch above her knee, black and backless, held up by thin straps that accentuated her collarbones and shoulders—reminding him of where his mouth had been and would like to be again.

The silky fabric was cut close to her body, clinging to her generous curves, and he was fairly certain she wasn't wearing a bra.  _Christ_ …he had turned away and shook his head, making his way through the crowd, stopping to talk to people here and there.

When he had seen Jacob lead her out onto the dance floor jealousy had shot through him, and he had made his way to the DJ, speaking furtively and hoping that no one would think it odd that he was requesting a song.

He almost didn't care anymore.

His hand at her waist spread out, his long fingers stroking her skin as they wrapped around her hip and the top of her ass, his thumb rubbing a soothing pattern on her skin as they moved around the floor.

His eyes burned into hers as the song played, some song that she hadn't heard before, the singer crooning about lost love. A flush rose on her cheeks at the silent implication and her gaze was kept studiously averted from his.

"I'm sorry," Mathias murmured, "I should have spoken with you about what was happening, especially given what we talked about at your house," he said softly, intently.

Cady sighed and shook her head, "I should have reached out too. It takes two to tango, right?" she replied, smirking softly.

Mathias's lips curled into a familiar grin and she felt heat curl in her belly. His gaze raked over her, slowly and with purpose. When his eyes met hers she felt as though her mouth had gone dry and her thighs were dampening rather quickly.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?" he whispered, his face neutral, as though they were discussing the weather. She shook her head and smiled faintly, gasping moments later as the air huffed out of her when he spun her and pulled her so close it was sure to spread fiery gossip.

"What are you doing?" she asked through gritted teeth, a polite smile on her face.

"Letting you know that since I walked in here and saw you in that dress I've been wanting to dance with you," he murmured, "to kiss you again," he whispered his face still pleasantly neutral.

"Everyone will see if you do," she replied, laughing nervously.

"And they would see if I ran my hand up your thigh and started touching you, finding out what you have under that dress, huh?" Mathias whispered, his voice hot in her ear, sending shivers over her skin.

She barely noticed that the song had ended until he spun her and dipped her lightly, to the resounding applause of the gathered people. She swallowed hard as she stood straight and smiled at them, waving a hand awkwardly.

Jacob approached quickly and scowled at Mathias; he hadn't missed a moment of the interaction between the police chief and young woman that he was coming to care so much for, to think of as a daughter. He surprised himself with the anger that bubbled up in his chest, the protective feelings that came from seeing Mathias look at her like he had.

Cady turned as Jacob approached and leaned into Mathias, a smirk creeping onto her lips. Perhaps it was the dance, or the alcohol that made her answer his question. "Nothing," she whispered, stepping back and giving her dress a short but pointed glance.

Mathias could barely contain the groan that the single whispered word elicited, but the look on Jacob's face helped. The thought of her, with nothing under the dress…he swallowed hard and focused on the other man, his hands fisted into his utility belt, the leather cutting into his palms.

"Thank you for spending time with us Mathias," Jacob murmured in an obvious dismissal.

Mathias nodded and smirked at first Jacob and then Cady, "I'll be back to check on things," he replied before sauntering away, leaving both parties unsatisfied, for very different reasons.

Cady went back to the bar and ordered another dirty martini and nursed it, chatting with more people, her feet slowly beginning to ache until she was wincing and trying to hide it with a pained smile.

When she slid her empty martini glass across the bar at Nathan he eyed her and smirked, "Having a good time?" he asked glibly.

Cady laughed and then winced, "If I could take off these fucking shoes, it would be _much_ better," she replied, rolling her eyes at the painful stilettos she wore. "Ugh, is this thing over yet?" she whispered, leaning in conspiratorially as Nathan slid a glass of water to her, smirking at her.

He shook his head, "I believe your ride is here," he replied softly, jerking his chin in the direction of the large ballroom doors.

Cady turned unsteadily and a slow smile crept across her face at the sight of Mathias leaning against the door, watching her. She quickly turned back to Nathan and chugged her water, gasping as she set the empty glass back down, sliding him another $10.

"You're a class act Nathan," she murmured, her words slightly rushed as she turned to walk unsteadily towards Mathias.

Nathan laughed and shook his head, "You too Ms. Longmire, you too," he replied softly.

Mathias watched as Cady walked to him, her hips swaying, pieces of her hair curling around her face, brushing against her delicate cheekbones and swallowed hard; he wanted her, badly.

She sauntered past him, tossing him a smirk over her shoulder, a challenge in her eyes, and he bit his cheek to keep from bursting out laughing. She led the way out to the main lobby, heading out the doors to where his SUV was parked and waiting.

She abruptly paused and kicked a foot up unsteadily, wobbling so violently he stepped up quickly to hold onto her elbow, shaking his head and chuckling softly as she tugged off her left shoe.

Her moan of relief twisted something inside him, and he knew he shouldn't enjoy the sound, there wasn't anything remotely sexual about it, but he wanted to see if he could get her to make that sound again, except this time with his mouth and hands all over her.

Cady quickly pulled her other shoe off and sighed in relief, smiling at Mathias in appreciation for providing support, her heart thumping at the look in his eyes. He gently propelled her to the SUV and held open the door as she stepped in, the cool leather gentle against her skin.

She inhaled deeply, her eyes sliding shut; the cab of the vehicle smelled like Mathias—a musk that was tinged with pine and leather and perhaps the faint smell of mint and tobacco? The driver's side door opened and she felt, rather than heard Mathias enter the vehicle.

His warmth next to her permeated her skin and a moment later the SUV started, warmth flooding over her feet, soothing the aches in the arches. She sighed and opened her eyes, peering out the window as he pulled away from the casino, everything inside of her feeling alive, her skin tingling and her nipples aching from brushing against the fabric of her dress.

As they turned down the dark roads of the reservation she turned to study Mathias, her eyes running over him, bottom lip caught between her teeth. Tucking her feet up crossed beneath her she turned to face the road, her heart pounding in her chest.

She wanted to touch him, badly.

They would be off the reservation soon.

_Shit_

Her hand shook as she lifted it off her lap and rested it on his knee, not daring to look over at him as she ran her hand up his thigh slowly, feeling his muscles jump under her palm. She kept her hand on the inside of his thigh, so close to where she really wanted to touch him, but without actually stroking him.

She squeezed and then leaned in slightly, sliding her hand higher, cupping him through his uniform, feeling his hardening length against her palm. His breathing had grown shallow, faster, at her touch and when she touched him there he cursed and jerked on the wheel.

"Cady…I can't concentrate," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

She rubbed her thumb across the tip of his growing erection and he let out a hoarse groan, his knuckles growing white on the steering wheel. "Good," she whispered back, watching as his jaw flinched, trying to control himself.

She stroked him again, her hand firmer against him this time and Mathias's hips flexed up against her, unthinking, only feeling, his head thrown back in ecstasy, the lines of his throat taut as he desperately tried to focus on the road ahead.

He glanced over at her, his eyes blazing, and she shivered, heat pooling in between her thighs. "Pull over," she ordered softly, tugging on him, his answering groan making her body ache with desire, the swirling sensation heavy in her breasts and belly.

Mathias shook his head, "Someone will see," he gritted out, barely able to concentrate as her hand continued to stroke him, feeling each stroke like a lash of the most painful pleasure. She pointed down the road and he saw a turnoff, the trees and scrub brush heavier on this part of the road.

He jerked the wheel hard and a moment later they were down the road, tucked behind a rock outcropping, his shaking hand flipping the ignition and lights off, leaving them in the immediacy of the darkness.

He heard her seatbelt click loose and a moment later felt her hand at his waist, undoing his. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and the faint light from the stars and moon overhead and watched as Cady slid across the bucket seat and into his lap, sinuous despite the close quarters.

His hands went automatically to her waist as she crouched over him, her mouth finding his quickly, her tongue tasting faintly of her martini, the sharpness contrasting with the sweetness of her skin as he moved his lips away to her jaw.

She tilted her head to give him better access, her hips tilting down into his with a soft sigh of pleasure and he groaned at the feel of her against him, his hands skating up her bare thighs, aching to find out if she really had  _nothing_  on beneath her dress.

Her hands fumbled between them at his belt and she leaned back, allowing herself more room so she could tug at his zipper and then his briefs, her hand sliding inside to grasp him and begin stroking him as she lifted him free from constraint.

Mathias's hips jerked and a noise came from deep within his chest at her touch on his bare skin. His heart pounded and he groaned as her lips met his briefly before they travelled over his jaw, her breath hot against his skin as she whispered in his ear, "You make me wet Mathias."

_Fuck Fuck Fuck_

Her teeth grazed over his earlobe, her lips closing over it for a moment, sucking as her thumb stroked his tip repeatedly and he shuddered, feeling heat spiral up his spine. Christ he wanted to come…but he needed to touch her first.

"Let me feel it," he groaned. His hand moved swiftly up her thigh and when he encountered nothing but bare, wet flesh between her thighs he moaned and leaned up to kiss her, both of them breathless.

Cady shuddered as Mathias's fingers teased over her wet folds, gently sliding into her and then back out, barely giving her what she wanted. His thumb slid over her clit and pressed down, circling it slowly, a smirk passing over his lips at the gasp that escaped her, ghosting over his cheek, as her hand dug into his shoulder.

Her fingers tightened around his hardened length as his fingers slid deeper within her, his thumb still rubbing slowly on her clit, small bolts of pleasure making her hips jolt against him. Her soft gasps of delight in his ear made it hard for him to concentrate, especially as her hand continued to pump against his shaft, her thumb swirling over the tip of him, eliciting a low moan from him, his hips shuddering under her touch.

He was getting closer…his chest heaved with desire and his thighs trembled from holding himself back, desperate to thrust into her, feel her tight warmth surround him.

"Cady…"he rasped, his mouth near her ear, his lips brushing against her skin, "I'm going to come if you keep doing that," he whispered.

"Good," she gasped, moaning as he pressed down harder on her clit, rubbing on it a little faster.

He shook his head, "Y-your dress, I'll ruin it," he whispered with a rough laugh, groaning as he slid another finger into her and felt her hips buck against him, a high pitched moan escaping her.

She nodded weakly and released him, her fingers grasping his shoulders as her lips found his, a moan coming from deep within her throat as Mathias thrust deep within her, his thumb circling across her clit rapidly.

She could feel his hard length pressing against her stomach as she moved her hips against his hand, fucking her so skillfully that she could barely keep her eyes open. One of her hands wound through his hair, tugging on it as her back bowed, pleasure nearly blinding her.

"Oh fuck Mathias! Yes! Oh!" she cried out, her breasts heaving. Mathias roughly pulled one of her straps down and exposed her taut nipple, dragging it into his mouth, tugging it between his teeth before snaking his tongue over it, making her cry out louder and tug on his hair, sending a ripple of pained pleasure through him.

Cady felt like she could barely breath, each stroke of Mathias's fingers within and without her left her writhing and begging for more, her spine tingling and her stomach on fire. She was so close… "Please Mathias, please!" she cried, her nails digging into the exposed flesh of his shoulder.

Mathias groaned and tugged on her nipple again, rubbing harder on her clit, ignoring the cramping sensation in his hand and was rewarded a few moments later when Cady shouted, and he could feel her body stiffening, her pussy flooding with wet heat and her walls fluttered around him as she cried out his name, gasping and kissing his lips fervently.

He stroked her through her climax and she shuddered as it lasted, Mathias's name flying weakly from her lips. She gasped softly, her chest heaving against Mathias's, their lips brushing against each other in faint kisses as he withdrew his hand, wrapping it around her thigh to steady her as she collapsed against his lap to kiss him more firmly.

"That was…you were..." Mathias breathed, squeezing her thigh, "incredible," he finished.

Cady hummed in pleasure softly and kissed him firmly on the mouth, making a soft noise in the back of her throat when she felt his erection pressing against her stomach.

"We're not finished," she whispered hoarsely before lifting herself off his lap shakily and crouched beside him on the bucket seat, glancing up at him with a narrow smile before wrapping a hand around the base of his shaft and then running her tongue across the head of his cock.

Mathias gripped the door handle tightly, a deep groan rumbling through his chest as Cady ran her tongue along the underside of his cock delicately, her fingers circled around his base, pumping smoothly.

Her head bobbed slowly as her tongue swirled along his length, her thumb at his base stroking at the spot where his cock and balls met, sending a fiery shoot of pleasure through him. Mathias groaned and jerked his hips, his fingers winding through her hair, his body aching with pleasure.

"Fuck Cady, don't stop…" he groaned as her thumb stroked that spot, sending shivers through his body like nothing had before. "Please…please," he begged, his fingers curling in her hair, his hips rising to meet her, groans coming from deep in his chest.

She hummed and the vibrations against his skin nearly made him jump out of his body, his eyes rolling back in his skull. Cady felt his reaction and hummed again, sucking harder on him as she stroked him and Mathias came, the muscles in his thighs standing out as he shuddered with pleasure.

Cady stroked him as she sucked his head, feeling his body tremble beneath her as he called out her name. As he stilled and grew quiet she drew away sitting up to lean into him, pressing kisses to his neck softly.

His hand wrapped around her waist, curling her into him, sliding up the silky fabric to gently cup her breast, his heart pounding against hers. She smiled faintly against his skin, pressing another kiss to his throat, "Now  _that_  was incredible," she whispered.

He nodded and squeezed her hip, "I should get you home," he replied softly, but made no move to start the car, remaining curled with her for long minutes until the chill began to settle in and he noticed she was shivering.

Lifting his hand from her hip he started the car and resettled his clothing, buckling his belt and the buttons on his shirt she had undone. The phone at his waist rang and he sighed, shaking his head as he lifted it to see the reservation PD calling.

"Hello?" he answered tersely, nodding as one of his deputies explained the situation. After a moment he hung up and tucked the phone back at his belt, smiling apologetically at Cady, "I need to get you home, I have to go," he explained.

She nodded and smiled, tucking a foot beneath her on the seat, remaining beside him. He smirked and cupped her knee, "You can't sit there, it's not safe," he murmured gently. She lifted a brow at him but moved further over, buckling herself in, shaking her head at him with a wry smile.

He smirked and quickly turned the vehicle back onto the main road, unconsciously reaching a hand out to lay on her knee, his thumb stroking against the soft skin of her thigh. He felt her shudder faintly and glanced over at her, smirking when she gave him a faintly reproachful look.

They remained in silence, the only sound in the cab the radio, Mathias gently running his hand over her thigh, sending thrills through her, despite what had just happened, she found herself eager for him to touch her again.

When they pulled up in front of her house she didn't want to get out, and found she couldn't move. Glancing over at Mathias she wasn't surprised to find him staring at her, his eyes dark. Unclipping her belt she leaned across the seat and wound her hand through his hair, dragging his mouth to hers for a desperate kiss, her other hand sliding up his thigh.

Mathias groaned and grabbed her ass, squeezing it firmly as he kissed her back. Pleasure roared through him and his body began demanding things he didn't have time for, things they couldn't do here on her street under the lamplight where anyone could see.

He pulled away, gasping for breath and shook his head ruefully; "Christ Cady, you need to get inside before I decide it is a good idea to follow you and fuck you senseless," he ground out, pushing at her hip gently.

Cady laughed roughly, kissing him swiftly before sliding across the seat and pushing the door open, flooding the cab with cold air. "Night Mathias," she whispered, giving him a long look before slamming it shut and running quickly up her walkway, the lights illuminating her red hair.

Mathias watched her for a moment, a smile curling his lips. With a shake of his head he turned the car away and drove swiftly to the crime scene he had been called to.

As he pulled up to a property on the edge of the reservation he frowned at the sight of Walt, Victoria Moretti, firefighters and the smoldering remains of a house.

Apparently a meth house had exploded, and since it was on reservation property it was his territory, but one or two of the bodies had been easily ID'd enough for someone to realize they were white, and therefore under Walt's purview.

Sighing, he parked his SUV and slid out, grabbing a pair of rubber gloves and snapping them on as he strode forward. Walt ignored him and continued talking to a firefighter but Vic gave him a terse smile as he picked his way through the ashy remains of the fire.

"Hey Philly," he murmured, smiling faintly at her as he crouched down to look closely at one of the bodies.

"Mathias" she replied, crouching down beside him. She reached out a hand to look at something and then huffed, realizing she wasn't wearing any gloves. Her hands patted along her waist for a moment before a frown creased her forehead.

"I've got extra in the back of my SUV," Mathias murmured, glancing over at her, "It's unlocked," he said, jerking his chin towards the vehicle.

Vic stood and nodded at him, "Thanks," she replied shortly, striding over to his vehicle to root around, grabbing a pair of gloves and a spare to tuck into her pocket. Sliding on the gloves she crouched back down beside Mathias and began sifting through the evidence, a smirk on her face.

"Who did you fuck tonight?" she asked nonchalantly, snorting when he dropped a shattered piece of window and looked over at her, startled.

"W-what? I didn't!" he hissed, looking around to see if anyone was listening.

Vic laughed softly, "Your car stinks like sex, if you didn't then somebody borrowed it for a hookup."

Mathias grimaced and looked away, making sure no one was listening, "I didn't… _fuck_ …anyone."

Vic studied him for moment and then nodded, "But you did hook up, and you don't want to say who," she murmured.

Before he had a chance to answer they were interrupted by the sound of boots crunching on broken glass and debris, and a moment later Walt was standing over both of them. The older man cleared his throat and looked down at Mathias, "Mathias."

Mathias stood and nodded to the man who was a near constant pain in his ass, "Walt," he replied tersely, glancing over his shoulder to where Vic was studying them.

"I heard you gave Cady a ride home tonight from the casino, uh, after she uh, drank too much." Walt rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and Mathias felt panic surge through him, glancing quickly at Vic, swearing internally as her eyes widened in realization. "Thank you for that," Walt grumbled before turning away.

"Sure thing," Mathias replied softly, watching as Walt talked with one of his deputies.

Vic sidled up to him, a look of amused shock on her face, "You fucked Walt's  _daughter?_ " she demanded.

Mathias spun, grabbing her arm and wrenched her away from the others, his eyes blazing, "I did not  _fuck_ her. What did happen was between two adults, and is  _private_. If you say anything,  _at all_ , I will make your life  _hell_ ," he whispered.

Vic smirked and shook her head, "My lips are sealed, but you should make sure Walt doesn't find out, he'll kill you," she replied loftily.

Mathias watched as she went to rejoin Walt, talking softly, and swallowed hard. She was right. If he wasn't careful, people were going to find out and Cady and he were going to be in trouble, not just with her father, but with a lot of people.

Sighing, he strode forward and began working the scene. He had work to do, and thinking about Cady right now would only serve to get him into trouble.

\------------------------------

_**AN: I really enjoyed this chapter lol I imagine Cady to be a bit of a risk taker and she'd enjoy pushing Mathias out of his comfort zone occasionally. Reviews give me life!  
** _


	6. A Priori

Cady sighed in satisfaction and slid lower in the steaming hot water, bubbles tickling her chin, the lush scent of roses and lavender filling her bathroom. 

She had woken up this morning with an aching headache, her feet burning from her stilettos and her body thrumming with the residual pleasure she had experienced at Mathias' hands.

She had slid out of bed with a wince and had immediately gone to fill her tub, sprinkling in bath salts and a floral bath bomb from lush, inhaling greedily, eager to slide into the water as it steamed and frothed.

While the water filled the tub she had quickly made a large mug of coffee and peered out the window, studying the sky. It seemed like a gorgeous fall day, hardly any breeze ruffled the branches outside and she silently contemplated what she might do that day…

Perhaps something with Mathias?

Sliding under the water she ran her hands through her hair and held her breath, letting the water sear her skin until her lungs ached and she surfaced with a gasp, brushing water from her face. Her wet palm slid against her coffee mug as she lifted it to her lips, taking a deep sip, sighing happily as the hot caffeinated beverage slid down her throat and seemed to light her veins up with pleasure.

Her phone buzzed on the tray resting on the edges of the tub and she reached for it carefully, lifting it to see who was calling, her heart thumping painfully when she saw it was her father. Hesitating a moment she sighed and then answered, "Morning Dad," she murmured.

"Hey Punk," he replied hesitantly, "How you doin?" he asked softly.

"I'm good, how are you?" she asked, lifting her mug to take another sip of coffee as she waited for him to reply.

"I'm okay. I heard the charity event for the legal clinic went well," he murmured, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it," he said, sounding uncertain.

Cady lifted a brow and closed her eyes, leaning back against the inflatable pillow, "Work?" she replied shortly.

"Uh yeah, there were some files and cases that I had to follow up on. I'm sorry," he murmured.

She remained quiet for a moment until the silence between them grew heavy and her father cleared his throat, "Listen Punk, can we get breakfast and uh, maybe talk?" he asked.

She contemplated his request for a moment and then sighed, "Sure dad. Busy Bee in 30?" she replied softly.

He grunted in assent and murmured a goodbye before hanging up.

Cady sighed, she was hesitant to see her father after their fight, but she knew deep down she needed to see him and try and repair things. After a moment's hesitation she lifted her phone again and texted Mathias.

**_Good morning. Did you get some sleep last night?_ **

She set the phone aside as she waited for a response, sinking lower in the steaming water. A smile crossed her lips when her phone vibrated. Patting her hand dry on the towel hanging from the rack, she swiped the phone screen and read his reply.

**_Not nearly enough. How did you sleep?_ **

She smirked and quickly typed her response.

**_Restlessly. I was imagining you…all night._ **

She laughed as his response came even faster than hers had been.

**_What were you imagining?_ **

**_The way your hands felt on me. The taste of you. The sound you make when you cum._ **

Cady flushed at her boldness, but eagerly awaited his response. She couldn't believe she was flirting with Mathias or that they had been intimate last night…that she wanted to do it again.

Her phone rang in her hand and she inhaled sharply at the sight of Mathias' name on the screen. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she answered.

"Hello," she murmured hoarsely.

"You're playing with fire Longmire," he replied softly and she could hear the desire in his voice.

"Maybe I like the fire," she told him.

He sighed for a moment and then murmured, "What are you doing right now?"

She smirked, "Taking a bath."

A low groan came over the line and she felt it between her legs. "I wish you were here," she whispered.

"What are you doing today?" he demanded, his voice rough and low.

"Breakfast with dad in 30, and then catching up on paperwork. Do you have off today?"

"I'm never off. But I can come see you, if you want."

He sounded hesitant, as if he was worried he had said the wrong thing and she smiled softly, amused by his caution after last night.

"Why don't you come over after breakfast?" she suggested.

Mathias was silent for a moment, his hesitance even more obvious now.

"Only if you want," she murmured nervously.

"I do. I want to come over right now, but…" he trailed off and she pushed back, " _But?_ "

"But I'm worried people will notice, that someone will say something and you'll end up hurt."

That was the last thing he wanted. He liked Cady, probably a lot more than he was willing to acknowledge, and he didn't want to jeopardize whatever this was between them by alerting her father…or Standing Bear.

Cady sighed softly and shook her head, "Mathias, I'm a grown woman. I know what, and who, I want. I can handle the consequences of this, can you?"

Mathias remained silent for a long moment before sighing, his reply soft. "I can. Let me know when you want me to come over," he told her.

"I will."

She stared up at the ceiling for a moment, listening to the silence between them before whispering a goodbye. Her phone slipped out of her hand and onto the floor beside her as she sank below the water, letting it scald her skin until she couldn't breathe.

\------------------------

"I'm sorry I wasn't there last night to support you punk. A case came up," her father informed her, his throat sticking around the apology.

Her father was not one to make pretty speeches or long winded apologies; she knew this was as good as it would get.

"I hear Mathias gave you a ride home," he murmured, glancing up at her from his plate of steak and eggs.

Cady coughed on the bite of pancakes she had taken, a thousand thoughts running through her head at once.  _How did he know?_ _ **What**_ _did he know?_

Her father looked at her in alarm as she coughed, trying not to choke.

"Cady! Breathe!" he ordered, leaning across the table to thump her back heavily.

Her eyes watered for a few moments as her throat cleared and she attempted to breathe normally. "You ok kiddo?" he asked, sounding worried.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak for the moment. After a long sip of water she cleared her throat and replied to his comment about Mathias.

"He did. He came by the charity event and offered me a ride home. I had a few too many drinks and was going to get a cab, but he offered. It was really nice of him," she told her father, trying not to sound too eager.

Walt frowned at his daughter, he and Mathias didn't really get along, but he knew what a good police chief he was and he appreciated what the man had done for his daughter. "I'm glad he made sure you got home safe," he rumbled.

Cady flushed and nodded, "He's been checking up on me since I started back to work. He even helped with fixing the security light at the clinic," she told him. It occurred to her that she was trying to paint Mathias in a good light so maybe, her father would finally accept that he was a good man.

He had long held grudges against both Jacob Nighthorse and Mathias, and it was starting to affect their relationship. He couldn't let things go with Nighthorse and he was starting to paint Mathias with the same ugly brush.

Walt frowned deeply and glared softly at her, "He doesn't need to do that," he snapped.

Cady felt her hackles rising in response and took a deep breath to calm herself before responding. "He doesn't, but he wants to. We're friends dad," she explained.

Walt looked at her incredulously, " _Friends?_ " he growled, his tone becoming dangerous. "Why do you need to be friends with  _Mathias_?" he snapped.

"Why dad, is there something  _wrong_  with Mathias?" she snapped in return. "Is he not good enough to be my friend?" she demanded.

Walt cursed and shook his head, "Goddammit Cady, don't be naïve. It's just another way for Nighthorse to try and influence you!" he told her in a near shout.

Cady slammed her hands on the table and glared at him, ignoring the growing stares from the patrons around them. "Jacob and Mathias don't even like each other dad, why would Mathias try to  _influence_ me?" she demanded angrily.

"For the casino! Mathias may not like Jacob, but they're from the same tribe. They'll cover for each other, you just wait and see!"

Cady stared in shock at her father and shook her head weakly, "I can't believe you dad…I-I, I have to go," she whispered, rising from the table and ignoring him as he shouted after her. Her eyes burned as she stormed to her car, her hands trembling with rage.

Her hands gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white. She could barely see straight she was so angry, she didn't even know where she was driving, all she knew was that she had to get away from her father.

A half hour later she parked her car in front of Mathias's house. She hadn't even realized she was coming here until she had turned onto his private road and by then it was too late. When she had first started working on the reservation she made it a point to know where to find Mathias and Jacob.

If she ever needed either of them, she knew where they lived and worked. It gave her a sense of security to know that she had these two men to rely on, her father's opinion be damned.

She stared at Mathias' home for a long few minutes before she swung her door open and slammed it shut behind her. The front door opened as she approached, Mathias' lean frame leaning against the doorway, watching her approach.

She hitched her purse higher on her shoulder as she walked up the steps of the porch, her stomach tight with anxiety. Mathias's face was unreadable as she approached, hesitating a foot away from him.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, his gaze running over her and taking note of her tense stance.

She shook her head and shuffled her feet, looking away when she responded. "Why are you my friend?" she asked softly.

The question hung in the silence between them, growing weightier with each moment that passed. She heard the porch creak and glanced up to find Mathias frowning at her.

"Because I like you Cady. You're funny, smart, tenacious, and you care about my people. Why are you asking?" he replied.

She swallowed hard and glanced away. "My father believes you and Jacob are conspiring together to trick me into helping with the casino, that it doesn't matter if you don't like each other, you're from the same tribe, so that loyalty takes precedence."

Her words felt bitter in her mouth and her stomach turned at the look on Mathias' face. He nodded stiffly at her and glanced away, staring out at the dusty expanse of the Wyoming land his property sat on.

"And do you believe that?" he asked softly, his voice flat and emotionless.

"No!" she declared, taking a step towards him, shaking her head. "No Mathias, I don't believe that. I don't think you could have such ugly motivations for wanting to befriend someone."

She put her hand out tentatively, hesitating for a moment before laying her hand on his bicep, drawing his gaze up to hers. He studied her for a long moment before exhaling slowly and shaking his head.

"Sometimes I wanna punch your father in his judgmental mouth," he told her darkly, his brow furrowing with annoyance. To his surprise, she laughed at his statement, though it was harsh and unhappy sounding.

"So do I," she replied softly.

He met her gaze, his eyes soft now and his lips barely curving into a smile. He studied her for a moment and then sighed, "Are you ok?" he asked again gently.

Cady let out a shaky breath and when she tried to smile her lips trembled. Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head, trying to fight down her emotions. She turned away; attempting to hide her tears from him, but Mathias reached out and laid a hand on her arm, pulling her back.

   

Without saying anything he pulled her gently to him, his arms wrapping around her waist and holding her against his chest as she fell apart. He glared into the distance as Cady cried, her soft noises of sorrow angering him.

Walt Longmire didn't deserve a daughter as good as Cady, and he was dangerously close to going and finding the man and decking him. His hand traced circles on her back, soothing her as her shoulders shook with her tears.

Long minutes passed this way until her tears stopped and she remained in his arms, her fingers curled around the edges of his flannel shirt, clinging to him for dear life. His fingers splayed against her spine, feeling how delicate and thin she was.

He hadn't noticed before when he had been touching her, he hadn't noticed her fragility, he had only ever seen her strength. She used it as a shield, bracing herself against the world and keeping it at bay.

The strength she had shown in the face of the attack on her clinic and the attempt on her life had impressed him. He thought maybe it was then that he started to like her. It angered him how her father was treating her, and how hard she was struggling to keep their relationship good when he continued to shit all over it.

From what she had told him, her father hadn't reassured her after the shooting, he had told her in essence, it was her fault for trusting in Jacob and allowing him to fund the clinic. According to Walt, if she hadn't gotten into the proverbial bed with Nighthorse, none of it would have happened.

And while Mathias didn't like Nighthorse, he had to be grateful to the man for giving her a weapon, even if it had only been meant as a ceremonial token. Without it Cady would have died, and he shuddered to think what that would have done to the reservation.

And him. The idea of her being hurt or disappearing from his life caused him more fear than he was comfortable with. He wasn't used to caring this much about the women he got involved with.

It was both unsettling and kind of nice. Having someone to care about felt good.

After a few long moments she pulled away, surreptitiously wiping at her eyes, avoiding his gaze. He lifted a hand to her cheek and wiped at the trail her tears had left, his expression soft.

"Come inside," he encouraged, his hand gentle against her cheek.

After a moment she nodded and he took her hand, leading her into the house. He carefully led her to his large leather couch and guided her to sit down. He sat beside her, leaving enough space that if she didn't want him close, she wouldn't feel crowded.

She looked around the room numbly, assessing Mathias's home. She had never been in a place that was so distinctly  _masculine_  and yet warm. The hardwood floors shone, the hand built stone wall behind the pot bellied stove, and the woven rugs on the floors…it all created a welcoming atmosphere that set her at ease.

She turned her attention back to Mathias and smiled weakly, nervously. "I'm sorry I broke down," she murmured, her voice hoarse from crying.

Mathias shook his head, "Don't apologize. Your father,-"

"My father is an ass," she interrupted, her brow furrowed in anger.

He chuckled softly and nodded, "He can be. But I don't blame him for worrying about you. You're his little girl, and he wants to protect you."

Cady huffed a heavy breath and shook her head, "That doesn't give him the right to be terrible to you."

Mathias smiled faintly, "Cady, I don't care if he doesn't like me. I only care that you're ok and you're happy."

She stared at him, startled. After a long quiet moment she breathed a sigh and collapsed forward, into his chest.

Mathias let out a surprised grunt and froze for a moment as Cady tucked her head under his chin, her hand resting over his heart. Her breath brushed against his skin and she made a soft noise of contentment.

Slowly his arm wound around her shoulders and his other hand came to rest on her thigh, holding her close.

When she had said she wanted to see him that day, this wasn't what he had in mind, but if it was what she needed, he would give it to her. He wasn't great at emotional involvement or relationships, and it admittedly made him nervous to be getting this involved with Cady.

He worried what would happen when people inevitably found out about their relationship…whatever it was.

"Thank you," Cady whispered, her voice broken and soft. Her fingers tightened on his shirt and she breathed out heavily.

His arms tightened around her and he rested his chin on her head, sighing softly. Whatever this was…he couldn't deny he liked the way she felt in his arms. He hadn't done this in years; comfort and care for a woman, give her a shoulder to cry on and be someone she could rely on.

"You're welcome," he murmured softly, squeezing her leg and closing his eyes, settling deeper into the couch and holding her close.

Whatever this was…he didn't want it to end.

\------------------------------------

"There?"

"A little higher."

"Now?"

"There!"

Cady grinned as Mathias nudged the painting into place, patiently taking her direction until it hung straight. They had remained on the couch for hours, talking quietly, laughing and discussing their lives and interests.

When Mathias had mentioned a painting he had recently bought from an artist in Seattle, she had asked him to show it to her. What she saw took her breath away; it was a painting of an Indian chief, staring at the artist with an expression of deep sorrow and resolute solemnity.

   

Mathias explained that it was a painting of his grandfather, a chief of the tribe many years ago. The artist had lived in Wyoming at the time and had met his grandfather while looking for inspiration on the reservation.

She stared at the painting as Mathias climbed down off the step stool and walked over to her, his hands shoved into his back pockets. His arm brushed against hers as he stood next to her, the woodsy, piney scent of him flooding her nose.

"You have his eyes," she murmured, studying the painting.

He hummed softly in agreement and turned his chin to stare at her, his eyes raking over her.

"You both look…sad," she told him. At his soft laugh she glanced over at him and smiled, "What? You do!"

Mathias grinned and shook his head, "Why do you think I look sad?" he asked, interested.

Cady shrugged, flushing softly. "I don't know, forget about it," she murmured, sounding embarrassed.

Mathias' brows furrowed and he turned to her, laying a hand on her arm to draw her gaze back to him. "Hey. You can tell me, I'm not gonna be mad," he told her softly.

She studied him for a moment before nodding and replying. "It's something about your eyes," she murmured, her gaze running over his face slowly. "It's like you've seen three generations worth of life."

Her hand lifted and traced the lines by his eyes, her fingers skimming over his cheek and jaw softly as she studied him. "It's here too," she whispered.

Mathias repressed a shiver at her touch and tried not to tilt his face into her touch, succeeding only by biting his cheek and firming his resolve. "Living on the reservation is like living three lives, all of 'em shittier than the last," he told her softly.

She nodded slowly, "I don't think I've known someone who cares so much about where he comes from as you do. The people on the res really respect you Mathias, they trust you," she told him.

He shrugged, "Maybe."

"No, they  _do_ ," she insisted, shaking her head at him.

"You asked why I was your friend before," he murmured, surprising her with the change in topic. "Why are you  _my_  friend?" he asked, needing to hear the answer.

Before anything else happened between them he was going to find out if what was happening was because of the shooting, or if it was something genuine occurring here.

Cady stared at him in surprise for a moment, gathering her thoughts to try and respond properly. "I…" she hesitated a moment and then continued. "I honestly never thought we  _would_  be friends,' she told him.

"My dad has such issues with you and the res, it was hard to imagine you as anything other than this pain in the ass police chief who gave my dad grief. Then when I started working on the res, you didn't seem like you wanted me around. I could see how hard you work to keep the trust of the people on the reservation, how our laws tie your hands and make your job next to impossible and it really made me admire how you tried that much harder to make sure there is justice for your people."

She smiled faintly at him and rested her hand on his chest, "I started to see your heart. Not just a good police chief, but a good man." Her gaze darkened for a moment, "Then the shooting happened and you were so careful, like I was made of glass, like you thought I would shatter at any moment, and it scared me to think I might."

"When you came around after and checked on me, it made me realize that the only other person who had really cared enough to do that was Henry. I suddenly felt safe again, knowing that you would be there to check on me, help me fix things, giving me your silent support."

Her fingers pressed into his chest and she could feel his heartbeat beneath her palm. "You're my friend because you've earned that title. You're a good man, and…" she hesitated for a moment before murmuring, "and I like you…a lot."

Mathias stared at her, silently stunned. When he had asked the question he had expected a simple answer, but  _this…_ this floored him. What was he doing getting involved with a woman as good as Cady?

He certainly didn't deserve her.

He looked into her sea green eyes and saw the affection there, and felt it in the way her fingertips brushed a restless pattern against his chest. He slid his hand around hers, pulling it away from his chest and turning her wrist so it was curved under his mouth.

His mouth pressed against her pulse and he felt it jump against his lips. "You're too damn good for me Cady," he whispered, his words brushing softly against her skin.

She shook her head at him jerkily, a frown turning the corners of her mouth down. "Don't say that," she whispered, "I don't believe that, and neither should you," she ordered softly.

"Your father-"

"Can go straight to hell," she told him firmly.

"The res-"

"Can also go to hell," she murmured, smiling wryly.

"You-"

"Know exactly what I want and don't give a damn what anyone else thinks or has to say about it. We're adults, and if my father could handle me being with Branch, he can learn to handle this," she told him, her voice firm.

She frowned at him, "If you don't want to be with me and just want to be friends, don't use my father or the res as an excuse. Just tell me what you want," she ordered.

A flash of pride went through him at her refusal to accept his excuses. Hearing her say that she didn't give a damn about what anyone thought of them, it meant more than she realized. He hadn't realized what it meant to him either until she had put into words what she felt.

He slid a hand around her waist and the other up into her hair, pulling her to him for a soft kiss. "You, Cady, I want you," he told her softly.

She shuddered under his touch and her forehead came to rest on his, her warm breath brushing against his face.

"I want you too," she whispered, her heart thudding.

\-----------------------------

_**AN: I hope you enjoy the update, I'll be writing more and uploading as soon as possible! xoxox** _


	7. Ab Initio

By Wednesday the air had grown frigid, and snow was being predicted. It may have only been mid October, but the season was definitely beginning to feel wintery.

It was also the first time Cady had seen Mathias since her disastrous breakfast with her father and subsequent break down on his front porch.

She was organizing her files for the oil cases; her brow furrowed in concentration as she wrote and stuck notes to the pages. She was going to end up in Federal court over these cases, but if she was lucky she might be able to get a class action formed against the oil company.

She'd have to get  _very_  lucky for that to happen, especially since she was such a novice in Federal court. She had been speaking with her constitutional law professor, and his level of interest in the case was leading her to believe he might join her in the case.

If that happened she would have not only his expertise, but his student would be doing massive amounts of leg work, leaving her freer to help her other reservation cases. With Mandy and the other new assistants at the legal clinic, she just might be able to clear her docket in the next few weeks.

It was a tempting thought, being able to take a long weekend or maybe take a trip somewhere warm as the glacial air and snow descended on Wyoming.

A knock at the front door made her rise from her chair and peer around the corner, smiling through the glass at Mathias. He had repaired the broken pane of glass on Sunday after she had left, without ever telling her he was planning to do it.

When she had shown up at work on Monday it had been repaired and there was a note taped to the door. He had explained he didn't want the clinic to be a target for a break in, and that if she needed anything, she should call him.

They had texted throughout the day; his tart humor and sweet words making her smile and laugh. Since admitting that he wanted her, things had eased between them, their text conversations sprawling for hours, talking about every topic under the sun.

She felt like she was finally beginning to understand the man who had always been a bit of a question mark, her only previous interactions with him brief and tense. Now, he seemed to have a depth of humor and intellect that she previously hadn't been privy to, especially as her father's daughter.

She quickly unlatched the door and ushered him in, wincing at the freezing air and snowflakes that followed him in. There was a rosy burnish to his cheeks and he appeared to be shivering in his thick jacket.

"You look frozen!" she declared, urging him towards her office with a worried frown.

"It's bitter out," he replied, "And I had to go chase down some idiot trying to break into Mary Ravenheart's trailer," he told her, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, go sit by the space heater and I'll get you a cup of coffee," she ordered, hurrying to the kitchen to make a steaming mug of coffee for him.

As she shuffled back into her office in her fuzzy socks she paused for a moment at the door, watching Mathias warm his hands over her space heater, his jacket hanging from the back of a chair.

His shirt pulled across his shoulders, tapering down to his narrow waist. Shaking herself, she smirked at her lascivious thoughts and went to him, holding out the mug of coffee. Mathias accepted it with a warm smile before seating himself across from her.

"How's your day been?" he asked softly, watching her over the rim of the mug.

"Busy. It's looking more and more like these cases against the oil company will go to Federal court. I've never practiced in a Federal court, so my constitutional law professor might be joining me. It would make this all a lot easier," she confided.

Mathias smiled faintly, "I'm sure. The people in the cases are happy to have you," he told her.

Her brows rose, "Where did you hear that?" she asked curiously.

"Just around. People know we're friends and make it a point to say something when they see me about what good work you're doing," he told her.

Her brain stuck on that word,  _friends_ , and she struggled for a moment, trying to formulate a response.

"Has…" she paused, and then continued, "has anyone said anything about me coming to your house?" she asked curiously.

Mathias shook his head, "They've either not found out, or are waiting to see what else happens," he told her. "People on the rez are terrible gossips, but once they've figured out your business, they usually move onto other topics," he told her.

Cady laughed softly at this, smiling warmly at him. His eyes darted over her face, lingering on her lips for a moment. "What are you doing for Halloween?" he asked, surprising her.

She hesitated for a moment, "I hadn't really thought about it," she told him honestly.

A curious smile crept across his lips, "I have to work that night, but the rez has a party every year, if you'd be interested in joining me there for an hour or so," he suggested.

"Do I have to dress up?" she asked in reply.

Mathias cracked a laugh and shook his head, "Only if you want to. People do, but I won't be able to since I'm working," he informed her.

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded slowly, "Okay, that sounds like fun," she agreed, smiling at him.

"We'll see if you still feel that way then," he joked.

Cady laughed and brushed her hair back behind her ear, a nervous feeling filling her stomach. It almost felt like Mathias was asking her on a date. It was stupid to be nervous considering the level of intimacy they had already shared, but a date was something else entirely; it meant that whatever this was between them wasn't just sexual.

Swallowing hard she glanced between his face and where his hands cupped the mug, his fingers splayed out in a way that made her shift in her seat. In a flash she recalled the way it felt to have those same hands splayed out on her breasts and between her thighs and she inhaled raggedly.

God, she had never been turned on by hands before like she was by Mathias'.

"Is this a date?" she asked abruptly, lifting her gaze to his to peer at him intently.

Mathias lifted a brow and then smiled, "In the strictest sense of the word, I suppose." He shook his head, sending his long dark hair cascading over the back of the chair, and Cady remembered in stunning detail what it felt like in her fingers as she had kissed him.

She flushed and cleared her throat, "Okay," she managed to murmur, sharing a nervous, excited smile with him. They sat in silence for a few moments before he cleared his throat.

"Would you come have dinner with me Friday?" he asked her, and he would have succeeded sounding casual had his voice not held a note of apprehension.

He was just as nervous as her about this thing between them, she realized.

"I'd like that very much," she assured him, leaning forward to smile at him.

They remained quiet, smiling at each other until Mathias drained his mug and shook his head, "I should get back to it," he told her softly, his tone regretful.

She nodded and followed him to the door, shifting in her fuzzy socks as he pulled on his jacket.

God she wanted to kiss him.

Surprising herself, and him, she reached out and wrapped the panels of his jacket in her hands, pulling him close so she could kiss him. As their lips connected and he responded to her kiss by sliding his hands around her waist, their tongues met and Cady could taste the coffee and tobacco on him.

Making a soft noise of pleasure she released his jacket and slid her hands over his chest, eagerly feeling his firm muscles beneath his thick shirt. His hands on her waist tightened and pulled her hips against his, one of his hands skimming down to palm her ass.

She moaned at his touch and her fingers dug into his shoulders, her lungs burning, but her need for his kisses kept her from breaking away. Before she knew it Mathias had backed her up against the wall and was lifting one of her legs to wrap around his waist.

Without further urging she lifted the other, leaning back against the wall as he shifted her hips against his. Her fingers furrowed through his hair as he kissed down her neck, his teeth making delicious contact with her skin until she was gasping and arching against him.

Mathias's hands cupped her ass, squeezing as his mouth ravaged her, his pulse pounding as she gasped and arched into his touch. He could barely think straight at the sounds she was making and the feel of her in his hands.

Some rational part of his brain told him he probably shouldn't fuck her up against a wall in her office where someone might see…but the desire saturated his brain and made it near impossible for him to leave off with his kisses and touches.

He wanted to have a real date with her before he slept with her; he thought she deserved at least that much from him. With much regret and reluctance, he pulled back from her, his nose brushing against her throat as he tried to catch his breath.

He could feel her heart thundering against his chest and her hands roamed, tracing patterns on his back distractingly. With a deep breath he slowly looked up at her, his hands shifting on her, holding her tightly.

"I'm not going to have sex with you like this," he told her, his voice rough with lust. "You deserve a proper date before…"

"Before you fuck me senseless like you threatened to do after the charity event?" she supplied, her voice not unaffected either.

He swallowed hard at the image her words summoned and nodded, "Yea."

Cady grinned, "Good. As long as you have plans to do that at some point," she told him archly.

Mathias laughed at that before leaning in and kissing her, "Don't worry, it's on the list of things I have planned for us," he told her.

Cady's brow lifted, "There's a list?" she queried.

He nodded and his lips quirked up on one side, "I'll tell you all about it sometime," he murmured teasingly. Slowly, he released her and stepped back, brushing a hand over his hair. He had slipped, telling her about the list, using  _us_  so casually.

She followed him to the door again, watching him with assessing eyes as he zipped his jacket and pulled on his gloves. He smiled softly at her before opening the door and ushering in freezing air.

"Night Cady," he murmured before ducking out into the dark and freezing night.

"Night," she whispered, watching him disappear into the gloom.

A fluttering feeling filled her stomach.

_Us._

_\--------------------------_

By the time Friday evening rolled around, Cady was tired and annoyed. Her shitty car had broken down and she had needed to rely on taxis to get to and from work while it was in the shop. On top of that, she still wasn't speaking to her father, and her uncle Henry had stopped by to try and make her feel better, only to have her erupt in tears and a crying jag that lasted a half hour.

Snow had begun falling as the sun set and she was sitting at her desk, trying not to cry. The garage had called to say that her transmission was blown and a new one would set her back two thousand dollars.

Two thousand dollars she didn't have.

If she took out more loans she was going to lower her credit score to the point of no return. She didn't have the money and couldn't take out more loans, and she didn't want to ask her father…she truly had no idea how she was going to pay for the repairs.

Mandy and two of the new hires had left an hour ago, leaving her to work in silence as snow hissed against the windows of the building.

Her head rested in her hands as she struggled with the tears burning in her eyes, her throat thick with emotion.

Christ, couldn't she keep her shit together for like five minutes?

   

"Cady?"

Her heart thumped erratically at the sound of Mathias's voice, startling her into looking up, wide eyed and dazed. At the sight of her tear stained face he frowned deeply and strode over, crouching down in front of her.

Turning her chair to face him, he frowned up at her, his hands resting gently on her knees. "Cady, what's wrong?" he asked softly, urgently.

"Are you hurt?"

His hands lifted and began examining her softly, running over her arms, up her neck and cupping her face gently. He had snuck into the clinic in an effort to surprise her, but when he had seen her, head in hands, crying, all his plans fell apart in a heartbeat.

At the sight of her weary, jaded face his heart had leapt, worry filling him instantly. Was she hurt? What was happening? How could he fix it?

The desire to protect her, to fix whatever had put that look on her face, it was entirely unexpected. He was sure that whatever this was between them was no longer just sexual, it was growing into something  _more_.

It scared the crap out of him and at the same time, gave him a weird sense of hope. Maybe he wasn't as broken as he had been led to believe by the number of women who had walked out on him, declaring him an unfit boyfriend.

Cady just stared down at him, a dazed look on her face. Gently he pressed his palm into her cheek, "Cady, what's wrong?" he asked again, his voice firmer this time.

She swallowed hard and blinked slowly, shaking her head. "It's just…been a long week," she sighed, sounding more tired than he had ever heard before. "My car broke down and the garage says a new transmission is going to be two grand. And I'm still not talking to my dad."

She sniffled loudly and wiped under her eyes, "And…I'm  _tired_ ," she whispered, her voice catching. Her lips trembled as she avoided his gaze, trying not to cry again.

Mathias made a soft noise of understanding and squeezed her knee gently. "Why don't I take you home then?" he offered softly.

At this, she huffed and shook her head, tears leaking down her cheeks. "B-but w-we're supposed to h-have a d-date!" she exclaimed anxiously.

Mathias laughed softly, his thumb caressing her cheek. "Cady, you worry about other people too much," he told her gently. "You gotta take care of  _you_  sometimes."

He took her hands in his and stood, gently guiding her to her feet. "Come on, get your coat and let's go," he urged.

She nodded weakly and gathered up her coat and bag, wrapping a scarf around her neck as they walked to the door. The wind bit at her bitterly as she locked the door behind them and she shivered, anxious to get in out of the cold.

So distracted and tired, she never noticed the time slipping by until Mathias parked in front of her house, the engine ticking as it cooled. They got out in silence and she felt his hand at the base of her spine as they walked to the front door.

When she had pushed the door open she hesitated and turned to him, her hand reaching out to wrap around his wrist. He looked at her in surprise and she dredged up her courage.

"Will you stay awhile?" she murmured, adding, "Please?" at his hesitant look.

After a moment of thought he nodded and followed her inside, securing the door and the storm outside behind them.

\------------------------------

Mathias lay on Cady's couch, staring up at the ceiling, trying not to move. Hours had passed since Cady had fallen asleep on his chest, and he was beginning to wonder if maybe he should move her to her bedroom.

His left arm had fallen asleep an hour ago and his back was beginning to cramp from his position. And yet, he remained still, watching as her copper head rose and fell with his breaths, her own chest expanding with her sleep softened breaths.

Her body was pressed tightly to his, and he slowly began to shift his left arm, wincing as extreme pins and needles tormented his limb. Biting his lip he groaned softly and began the slow process of rolling Cady off him and extricating himself.

As he stood Cady made a soft noise, her fingers closing around the fabric of his jeans and holding fast. Her eyes fluttered and she sighed softly, frowning up at him.

"Where are you going?" she rasped, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"I was going to let you rest," he whispered, smiling faintly at her.

She shook her head and propped herself up on one elbow, "Stay," she breathed, lifting her hand from his jeans to slide her fingers against his, lacing them together.

He hesitated for just a moment and then nodded, pulling her hand gently to lift her to her feet. She swayed tiredly for a second and then righted herself, allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist and guide her back to her bedroom.

By the time they reached her bedroom her steps had grown steadier and she moved away from him and began pulling her clothes off, tossing them onto the floor without a second thought. Mathias was stuck between trying  _not_  to stare at Cady as she undressed and  _not_  being able to look away.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tshirt slide over her bare back and brush against the full swell of her ass and he bit the inside of his cheek, hard. Cady turned to face him and smiled as she slid beneath the covers of her large king bed.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" she teased softly.

He felt a flush rise on his cheeks and flushed harder at the teenage embarrassment flooding him; he hadn't been this anxious to get into a bed with a girl, hell since he was 16. And even then he had been filled with a nervous bravado.

Slowly he walked towards the bed, his fingers tucked into the waistband of his jeans. She grinned softly, "You wearing all that to bed?" she murmured, gesturing to his clothes.

He hesitated mid step and glanced down at his clothes, wondering just how much he should take off. It wasn't like they hadn't been intimate before, but he didn't want her to think he was trying anything right now.

Instead of undressing he stared at her, watching the way the moonlight made her skin look porcelain pale, delicate. A questioning look filled her eyes as he continued to stare at her, enraptured by her beauty.

A few moments later he was unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off, tossing it onto the trunk at the foot of her bed. His pants soon followed and then he was just in his briefs, his long hair trailing down his back.

His eyes didn't leave hers as he slid into bed beside her, rolling on his side to face her. Her fingers reached out to brush against his chest and she sighed softly before sliding into his embrace, her face nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

His arms automatically wound around her, holding her close. Her breath was warm and gentle against his skin, far more soothing than he had ever thought something like it could feel. He felt it as she relaxed against him, her breathing evening out slowly until he could tell she was asleep.

Running his fingers slowly up and down her spine, he closed his eyes and a contented smile crept over his lips as he fell asleep.

\--------------------------------

Cady woke slowly, her limbs stretching slowly until they encountered resistance. Her eyes flew open and she immediately encountered the broad expanse of Mathias's back. Hesitantly she lifted a finger and began tracing the firm muscles beneath warm skin, watching as they rippled under her touch.

After a few minutes his breathing changed and his shoulder shifted.

"Were you trying to wake me up, or just tickle me to death?" he murmured, his voice rough.

She laughed softly and poked his shoulder, "Neither," she replied.

He rolled over and smiled softly at her, his hand slipping around her waist, his fingers brushing against the lace of her underwear as he pulled her against him. She inhaled sharply at the feel of his erection pressing into her, her nails digging into the skin of his chest.

Her brow lifted, "Good morning to  _you_ ," she murmured, smirking. To his surprise her face tilted in towards him, her lips brushing against his jaw softly.

His eyes fluttered closed at the sensation and his fingers tightened where they rested on her hips, pulling her closer. Her teeth brushed against his skin and her tongue lapped out, tasting his skin.

A moan slid from his throat as she continued, her mouth sliding over his throat slowly, tasting him, teasing him. Where their bodies pressed together he felt heat, desire pulsing between them.

His hands slid up her waist and under her shirt, trying to get as much of her skin under his touch as possible. She arched into his touch, rolling her hips into his, her mouth hungry against him.

His mouth captured hers and a moment later they were captured in a passionate embrace, hands roaming. Cady's hips rolled into his incessantly, both of them moaning at the heat building between them.

Rational thought invaded Mathias's head and a moment later he was pulling back, breathing heavily. "Wait, Cady, wait," he insisted.

Her eyes finally opened at that and he found himself lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. "What?" she whispered, her hands wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

"I just…I want to make sure this is what you want," he told her uncertainly. "I don't want to make you feel like you've been pressured into this."

Her brow furrowed, "Why would I be pressured?" she asked.

Mathias hesitated and then replied, "Because I know what it's like after a traumatic event. Things…can get…muddled."

He was fucking this up, he could tell by the look on her face and the way the air had changed between them.

When she slid away from him he felt like he had been kicked in the gut by her rejection. Her brows drew together and her mouth curved down in displeasure.

"So…you think I'm what,  _muddled_ , after the shooting? That I don't know what I want?" she demanded.

God he regretted ever opening his mouth.

"No…I…I just meant…" he trailed of hesitantly, cursing himself.  _Why_  had he started talking!?

"You just  _what?!"_  she demanded, her angry tone growing louder.

"I'm just worried you only want me because you're trying to make your dad mad!" he snapped back, surprising both of them.

_Where the hell had that come from?_

Cady stared at him in shock, hurt coursing through her. Did he really think that of her?

"Mathias," she murmured slowly, "I don't know why you would think that. I'm with you because I  _want to be._ " She shook her head, a hurt look flashing over her face. "If you don't believe me or don't want to be with me, then you should probably go," she murmured.

He shook his head sharply, "No." He swallowed hard, "I'm sorry. I'm…I'm not good at this," he confessed. "Especially with you," he told her.

When she opened her mouth to reply he shook his head, "No, let me finish," he murmured. She eyed him, annoyed, but nodded.

"I've never gotten along with your father, and you and I have had our problems too," he told her dryly, "but I would never,  _never_  do that to you." He reached out and his fingers hesitated by her cheek for a moment before sliding across her skin, his palm cupping her face.

"I want to be with you Cady, I'm just worried about the trouble it might cause for you," he admitted.

She stared at him for so long he thought she was going to kick him out of bed, her home, her life.

She lifted a hand and curled her fingers around his, a soft sigh sliding from her. "Well, maybe I'll be trouble for you too," she murmured wryly, a light of amusement in her eyes.

He laughed softly and slid closer to her.

"God I hope so," he whispered.

\-------------------------------------

_**AN: Oh look! More fluff! *laughs gleefully* Just know, it can't last forever, but don't worry, I have enough written out for the next six weeks. I'll be updating once a week and writing more in between, so there should be pretty continuous updates. Thank you so much for your support and love on this story, it means so much! Keep those reviews coming! xoxo** _


	8. Extant

Cady reclined against her pillows, reading over her case files on the oil lawsuits. She could hear Mathias in the kitchen, making something that he promised would be worth the wait.

They had slowed down after their intense make out session and subsequent emotional talk, but there was still a charged feeling in the air, as though everything might suddenly change if just the right series of events occurred.

Every time she thought she had Mathias figured out he would do or say something to throw her completely off. His revelation that he worried she was using him to anger her father had felt like a blow to the gut.

She couldn't believe he thought she was possible of that, but when she took into consideration what the past few years had been like between him and her father, she found she couldn't really blame him.

The fact that he liked her at all after the snobby way she had acted in the past was surprising to say the least. That he not only wanted to make her happy, but actually  _did_...made her heart leap. It had been a long time since someone made her this happy, and part of her was scared that she was going to lose that feeling, or fuck it up royally.

The sound of a fist pounding on her front door startled her out of her reverie and sent her out of bed, scurrying for the door before Mathias could get there.

Her stomach dropped when she saw her father through the frosted glass panes. Whirling to where Mathias stood in the dining room doorway, shirtless, she made a shooing motion and hissed, "Hide!"

He stared at her for a moment before retreating to the kitchen, allowing her to return her attention to where her father was peering through the glass and pounding on it, shouting her name. Taking a deep breath she pulled the door open, wincing as the frigid air hit her bare legs.

Her father frowned down at her before taking a step forward, attempting to enter the house. Cady stood taller and stepped in his way, her jaw firm as he looked at her incredulously.

"Cady?" he rumbled questioningly.

She swallowed hard, "What do you want dad?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Walt could hear the anger in it. He saw the lines of tension in her body and the way her eyes blazed, reminding him so clearly of her mother.

He cleared his throat and looked away, "I just...I wanted to come say..." he cleared his throat again and looked at her pleadingly, silently begging her to let him off without saying the words.

She glared at him, "What?"

"I'm sorry," he muttered, sighing heavily. "I didn't mean to say those things about you," he told her. "It wasn't fair."

Cady stared at him in disbelief, "Are...are you  _kidding_  me?" she demanded.

Walt's brow furrowed further, "Wh-what?" he stammered.

Fury had her seeing red. "WHAT?" she mocked.

"Is that all you have to say to me? That you're  _sorry_  that you said what you did? Have you even thought that you need to apologize for hurting me? Or that you should apologize to Mathias? God dad!" she shouted.

Walt's expression became thunderous, "I'm trying to make this right Cady, why are you making this so hard?" he demanded.

She glared at him for a long moment before stepping back and slamming the door in his face. Storming to the kitchen she grabbed Mathias by the arm and began dragging him to the door. He pulled back and grabbed her arm in return, frowning at her.

"What are you doing?" he demanded softly.

"I'm done hiding," she replied sharply, "He's going to see you and if he still can't do the right thing, I'm done," she told him, her voice low and furious.

Mathias shook his head, "You can't Cady, he's your dad. You can't destroy your relationship with him," he insisted softly, "not for me."

Cady's eyes filled with tears, "You don't deserve the way he's treating you Mathias, I can't let him do that to someone..." her breath hitched, "someone I care about." Tears leaked out and rolled down her cheeks, her breath stuttering in her chest.

He sighed heavily and pulled her gently against his chest, rubbing her back for a moment. "Cady, you'll regret this if it happens. I told you before; I don't care what your father thinks about me. I  _do_  care if you destroy your relationship with your father."

"Just let it go and try to repair what you have," he told her softly, his hand running over her hair.

Cady took a long shaky breath and shook her head, "I don't know if I can. I'm so  _angry_  at him," she confided.

There was more loud pounding on the front door and she growled softly against Mathias's chest, pulling away to go back to her father. His hand wrapped around hers, pulling her back and stopping her.

"Wait, just...wait," he murmured.

She watched as he turned on her and strode to the front door, pulling it open after a long breath. There was a long moment of silence and then Mathias spoke softly. She edged closer and listened to the conversation.

"—don't want to do this Walt; you're just going to upset her worse."

"I don't care if she's upset, I want to see her!" Walt shouted.

"She doesn't want to see you right now Walt. Give her some time, go talk to Standing Bear, and I'll let you know when she's ready to talk."

"The hell you will! She's  _my_ daughter; I have every right to see her!" Walt thundered.

"Not right now you don't, this is her home and she doesn't want to see you. If you don't leave I'll have to make you, and neither of us wants that."

There was a low growl from Walt and a moment later she heard the front door slam shut. She stepped around the corner and waited for Mathias to approach before throwing her harms around him and burying her face in his neck.

Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she breathed harshly against his skin. He could feel her trembling with emotion and began murmuring soft, encouraging words.

He could feel hot tears landing on his skin and sighed deeply, holding her a little more firmly. Eventually her tears stopped and she pulled away, wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of that to happen," she whispered hoarsely.

He smiled faintly and brushed his thumb across her cheek, "It's fine Cady. You're allowed to be upset," he told her.

Her lips trembled and her eyes filled with tears, "It's just...everything has been so hard since the shooting," she confided. "Nothing seems to be going right anymore...it feels like everything I do goes wrong."

Mathias sighed and shook his head, "It takes awhile for that feeling to go away. Especially when you've got your dad making you feel like shit," he hesitated a moment and then plunged into the dangerous waters headfirst.

"I'm here for you Cady, and I promise none of the shit with your dad is going to scare me off," he told her reassuringly. He hadn't even been sure he meant the words till he said them, and now that they were out there, he realized how true they were.

She was staring at him in surprise, as if it had never occurred to her that he might support her. A slow smile spread across her lips and she leaned in, her hands sliding down his chest as her lips captured his in a sweet kiss.

He hummed in surprise and then returned her kiss eagerly, his hands wrapping around her hips and pulling her closer, their hips brushing together. Cady moaned softly as he reached down to palm her ass, pulling her hips harder against his.

The kiss turned heated, tongues meeting and retreating, fingers digging into flesh, throaty moans filling the air. Mathias pushed her against the wall, his hands digging into her ass to lift her, groaning as her legs wrapped around his waist and brought her heat fully against his growing erection.

Cady's hands slid through his hair, tugging on it gently. Mathias groaned and rubbed his erection into her, hard. He trailed his mouth down her throat, nipping at her skin and tonguing her pulse until she was moaning and writhing against him.

"Mathias..." she gasped softly, "Please, I need you," she whispered, dragging his mouth back up to hers to kiss needily. He leaned back and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, yanking it over her head in one quick motion, tossing it aside as he grabbed her, holding her close.

He kissed her slowly as he walked her to her bedroom, grumbling softly when her breasts rubbed into his chest. A few moments later he dropped her on the bed, watching hungrily as her breasts bounced.

Cady leaned back on the mattress, watching as Mathias towered over her, his muscled chest flexing as he breathed deeply. His briefs were tented from the weight of his erection, and she could see a damp spot on the material where precum had stained the fabric.

His long dark hair brushed his shoulders as he crouched over her, a faint smile on his lips. He hovered over her, leaning in to kiss her softly. Her fingers slid up his torso and then around his waist, crawling up his back slowly.

Their bodies slowly came together again, light touches, deep kisses and soft moans. Mathias trailed his mouth slowly down her neck, his lips light on her breasts. She made a soft needy noise and arched into his mouth, gasping when his tongue darted over her nipple.

Mathias's head spun at his proximity to Cady, the taste of her heavy on his tongue, drugging him, addicting him. He needed  _more_. His thumb swiped over her free nipple as he captured the other with his mouth.

The sound she made went straight to his dick, making it ache with desire. Her fingers dug through his hair, pulling almost painfully as he moved his mouth on her. He switched breasts and tugged on her nipple until she cried out, her hips rolling into his.

Abandoning her breasts for a moment, he trailed his mouth down her flat abdomen, licking and nipping her flesh, alternating kisses in as he went. Her breathing grew ragged as he went, lower and lower.

He could smell her arousal as his lips trailed over the lace of her underwear, his tongue lapping over the fabric to taste her.

Cady whined and rolled her hips towards him, needing his mouth to actually be on her. "Christ Mathias, come on!" she begged. He chuckled and bit the inside of her thigh, sucking the flesh between his teeth until she moaned and her hips bucked.

Mathias stripped her underwear away, nudging her thighs apart with his shoulders, staring hungrily at the glistening need he saw between her legs. Without hesitation he leaned in and licked her, his tongue darting between her lips to flick up at her clit.

He grinned when she whined and rolled her hips, seeking out the sensation again. He worked slowly, licking and teasing her, enjoying her soft gasps and whines. Her thighs trembled as he began flicking his tongue against her clit repeatedly, the taste of her filling his mouth.

He groaned at the taste and looked up as he continued, watching as her hands clenched in the sheets and her mouth fell open, soft moans coming from her throat. She gasped his name softly, begging him for more.

He complied readily, sliding two fingers into her slowly, rumbling in pleasure at her sharp cry. As he began crooking his fingers against the sensitive spot inside her, he sucked on her clit, the sound of her loud cries hitting him in the gut.

Christ...he had never seen her like this and could barely believe he was getting to now...every time she moaned his name and begged him for more it was like she was sinking a little further beneath his skin, trapping him.

He lost a little piece of himself in her, but he knew when her fingers dug into his hair and she gasped his name, he had gained something too.

Her cries grew louder, more urgent as pleasure thudded through her body, saturating her nerves with desire. Her chest heaved as he sucked and tongued her clit, driving her over the edge. Her thighs quaked as she came, white hot heat flooding her body, curling her toes and making her shout.

As she came he flicked harder on her clit, enjoying the sounds she made. Eventually she pushed him away, panting hard. He climbed up her body and dropped kisses on her skin, his dick aching within the confines of his briefs.

Her fingers tugged the fabric as he kissed her, pushing and shoving until they came off. Mathias slid against her, his cock heavy on her hip, his pelvic bone rubbing into her clit. Cady mewled softly and wrapped her fingers around his hips, wrapping one of her long, lean legs around his thigh to pull him closer.

Grabbing her hips, he nudged her thighs further apart, sliding into her slowly, his forehead dropping to her shoulder as he groaned. Cady whimpered under him, her breathing harsh in his ear.

"Fuck Mathias... _move_ ," she commanded, arching her hips against him.

He made a soft noise of pleasure and slid slowly from within her, snapping his hips to thrust into her a moment later. His vision blurred for a moment as her walls clamped down around him, sheathing him in white hot heat.

Sweat beaded on her skin as he continued to thrust into her, his pelvis rubbing on her with each thrust. The room filled with the sounds of their coupling, her moans of pleasure, his raspy growls of her name.

Their pace slowly increased, the need growing between them until Cady was crying out, aching for more.

"Please Mathias...please!" she gasped, her nails scoring over his chest and down his back. He arched at the bite of pain and stilled for a moment, ignoring her moan of displeasure and the urge to continue.

Rolling to his back he pulled on her hips until she straddled him, eagerly sinking down onto him, her head rolling back as pleasure flooded her. She began to rock on top of him, her nails digging into his chest as her pace grew.

His hips snapped into her, meeting her passion with his own, his hands holding her hips tightly, as though he was afraid she would disappear. Growling as his balls throbbed, he reached between them and began rubbing her clit, watching as she gasped and arched on top of him.

"Oh fuck baby,  _yes_!" she gasped, her fingers digging harder into his chest as she rocked harder on him, impaling herself with each thrust. A broken sob left her throat as he worked her clit harder, his thrusts furious and deep.

Cady ran her hands over her body restlessly, her palms rubbing against her nipples until pleasure swelled within her like a tidal wave. Wrecked moans slid from her throat as she came, her body bucking against his.

Spots appeared in her vision and her throat grew dry from her cries, her heart thundering in her chest. Mathias thrust into her sloppily and cried out at the heat flooding his cock, holding him tightly.

With another thrust he came, spurting into her hot and hard. Cady collapsed on him, her mouth landing near his ear and her fingers furrowing through his hair. She gasped, feeling his cock twitch within her for a few more moments before he groaned and slid from within her.

Her body felt limp, wrung out, and saturated with desire. Her breaths came in gasps near his ear as she kissed his jaw softly. His fingers trailed over her spine slowly, sending shivers through her.

Slowly she lifted her head and grinned at him, "So...that was..." she breathed, unable to finish her thought.

He hummed in agreement, a slow smile spreading on his face. "Amazing," he finished.

Cady rolled off him, collapsing back against her pillows with a huff. He rolled beside her and propped a hand beneath his head, watching her for a moment. Her pearly pale skin was brushed with pink, and her rosy nipples were still puckered, the skin around them bruising from his mouth.

There were other dark spots on her skin from his mouth and he frowned softly, reaching out to brush his fingers over them. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he murmured, meeting her eyes abashedly.

She laughed softly and reached out to brush her fingers over the spot on his shoulder where she had left a similar mark. "I think I gave as good as I got," she replied.

They shared a grin for a moment before she nuzzled closer and slid a hand around his waist, "Pretty good for an old man," she teased.

At this Mathias barked out a laugh and leaned in to kiss her, his lips curved in a smile against hers. "Is that a challenge?" he murmured, squeezing her hip.

Cady pulled back and smiled at him softly, "You better believe it," she taunted.

Mathias laughed and drew her in, kissing her deeply.

"I'll accept that challenge," he replied against her lips.

\-------------------------------

Mathias pressed a kiss to Cady's forehead, watching as she slept for a moment. He couldn't believe he had spent the night, let alone nearly the whole day Saturday with her...and he wasn't even going to think about the two other times they had made love after the first.

He was tired, satiated (for the moment), and heading into work for a 12 hour shift. He wouldn't get to see her for at least a day, so before he left he scribbled out a note and laid it on the pillow next to her.

When he pulled the front door closed behind him he winced as cold air bit into his limbs, reinforcing just how tired he was. He drove through the falling snow back to the reservation, a faint smile on his lips.

He hadn't stopped smiling since he had left Cady's side.

Blue and red lights flashed in his rearview and he glanced into the mirror, dread filling him when he saw the distinctive outline of Walt Longmire.

"Shit," he breathed, slowly easing his SUV onto the side of the road. They were on county lands, so Walt had every right to pull him over, even if he didn't have a legitimate reason to do so.

This could only end badly.

He waited for Walt to approach, rolling down his window when the older man leaned against the side of the SUV and tilted his hat up to stare at him, his craggy face shadowed with anger.

"What are you doin with her Mathias?" he demanded quietly.

It was the quiet tone he used that worried Mathias. When Walt Longmire got quiet, things got ugly.

"I'm not  _doing_  anything Sheriff. I'm with her because I care about her, because I want her to be safe and happy. She's been through hell and I'm not going to back out on her now," he replied, letting his anger with the older man seep into his voice.

Walt's face furrowed in anger, "You're no good for her," he spat, "you're not  _good enough_  for her."

Mathias surprised him by laughing, "You think I don't know that Walt? I know she's too good for me. But until she decides that for herself, I'm not leaving her."

Walt glared at him for a long moment and then huffed out a breath, shaking his head. His clear blue eyes met Mathias's dark ones and a pained smile crossed his lips. "How is she?" he asked, his voice gentler this time.

"She's hurt. She needs her father. But she's strong enough to get through this, with or without you. It'll be easier if it's with you," he told Walt.

Walt glanced away and Mathias was almost certain he saw tears clouding the other man's eyes for a moment. He nodded and cleared his throat, "Right, well, you let me know if she wants to see me," he murmured before rapping a hand on the side of the SUV and walking back to his vehicle.

Mathias sat and watched the older sheriff turn his vehicle around, his tail lights disappearing into a haze of snow. As he pulled away from the side of the road he wondered if he had just received Walt's blessing...and if he really cared. 

\-----------------------------

**_AN: wELP...they had the sex lol Now we're really into the weeds with their relationship! Walt knows...Henry is next! What could that mean for our lovers?! Thoughts? Thank you for reading!! Reviews are love <3 _ **


	9. Uberrima Fides

Mathias stared at the younger woman sitting across from him, head bowed, chin averted, trying unsuccessfully to hide the bruise on her cheek. Her makeup was thick and her lipstick was a bright diversion, but she couldn't hide the bruises on her wrists that peeked out from the long sleeves of her uniform.

Jacob had called him to the casino when one of the waitresses has come to him to tell him that Aisha Littlewolf was being abused by her husband, Anton Krivstov. Anton was one of the Russian security enforcers that Malachai had hired for the casino without consulting Jacob.

Jacob had known it was a bad idea to get into business with Malachi, but he found his hands tied by tribal pressures and expectations. He soon found that things were happening behind the scenes of his own casino that he didn't know about or were deliberately kept from him.

He knew that they were likely illegal, and part of him was grateful he didn't know, because he didn't want to be part of it. The other, larger part of him was furious that the thing he had worked so hard to bring to his people was being tainted by the likes of Malachi.

Which is why when one of his employees brought him news that another was being abused, he had asked Mathias here to investigate, albeit quietly. They were sitting on his sofas, heads leaned together, murmuring quietly, and Jacob could see concern on Mathias' face.

Whatever Aisha had to say, it wasn't good.

Nearly ten minutes later Mathias rose and patted Aisha on the shoulder before she rose and hurried from the room, the door shutting softly behind her. Jacob studied the door for a moment before frowning at the police chief he had been at odds with for years.

"She doesn't want to press charges," Mathias told him simply, anger simmering in his quiet voice. Jacob scoffed angrily; they had both seen this far too often over the years. White men abused and murdered their women, without any recourse from the white man's laws.

They were treated as less than worthless unless it was a native person who committed a crime against a white man, and then the law came down harder than the fist of God.

The laws had changed within the last few years, but change was slow and painful. Laws were applied unevenly, poorly, and inefficiently. Their people were still being hurt and white men didn't care enough to make sure it stopped.

"Is it her husband?" Jacob demanded quietly.

Mathias nodded, scrubbing a hand along his jaw, frowning at the day old stubble accumulating there. Since leaving Cady's Saturday night he hadn't had a chance to shave.

He smirked tiredly, hell, he hadn't had much of a chance to do more than pull on his uniform, put on some deodorant and slurp down some cold, burnt coffee at the station before he was wading into work.

It had been a long night, and it was looking like it would be a long, dreary Sunday.

"He's one of the security here?" Mathias asked, leaning heavily against Jacob's desk, trying not to look too longingly at the plush chair beside him.

Jacob looked up at him and the dark circles under his eyes and waved a hand to the chair, "Sit" he ordered nodding in response to the question. He flipped on the intercom and called out to his secretary, "Lana, please send up some coffee. Chief Mathias and I need some quickly, please."

"Right away sir!"

Mathias didn't have the energy to protest; he could only give the older man a gracious nod and sink a little deeper into the chair. "How long has the husband been working here?" he asked, pulling out his notebook to check with what Aisha had told him.

Jacob's brow furrowed in annoyance, "Malachai has made the hiring decisions regarding security. If you'd like, I can bring him up so we can ask him," he offered.

There was a moment of silence in which the men shared a look, and an understanding passed between them. Mathias scribbled a note down and shook his head, "Nope, I'll follow up with you if I need anything else."

As he rose to go, Jacob waved a hand for him to wait and turned back to the intercom, "Lana, make the Chief's coffee to-go," he ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Maybe Cady could talk to Aisha," Jacob suggested, "She has some experience in these matters after all."

Mathias's spine straightened and he fought the urge to deck Jacob. "I'm not sure she has the time for a new case," he replied stiffly.

Jacob studied him, eyes discerning far more than Mathias cared for. "I'm sure you'd know that better than I would," he murmured. "As her friend."

The door opened and the young secretary entered with a tray of coffee and fixings, smiling brightly. Mathias grabbed the to go cup and muttered a thank you before striding out, anger simmering in his stomach.

The coffee scalded his throat and rested in his stomach like acid. He hadn't eaten breakfast, and it was starting to look like he wasn't going to have lunch either. Sighing, he slammed the Suburban door shut and shivered, rubbing his hands together, waiting as the heat kicked on.

He could at least be grateful for the coffee in this weather. Halloween was still two and a half weeks away, and the weather didn't seem like it was going to be getting any better any time soon. He was already starting to fantasize about taking a vacation somewhere warm.

The idea of taking a vacation with Cady, somewhere he could see her in a tiny string bikini while he drank a cold beer and she had one of those drinks with a little umbrella and her hair blew in the breeze around her face…

It surprised him how much he wanted that. He hadn't wanted things like that before. He had always been content in his singlehood in his youth; happily dating one woman after the next, never settling down as his mother always begged him to do.

 _Grandchildren, please Mathias, give me grandbabies,_ she would plead.

As a young man of 30, the idea of kids had been an anathema. He had never been in a relationship where he had felt like he could marry the person or have kids with them. Even with Cady, as good as things were, the idea of having kids was too far removed for him to even consider.

He knew without a doubt his mother would love her, even if she was white. He could already hear his mother;  _Sit girl, sit! You have such a pretty face, but my, you need to eat!_  Snorting softly, he smirked and pulled away from the casino tires crunching against the snow.

It was just after 1pm and there wasn't anything coming across the scanner so he decided to stop and get food for the office. Forty minutes later he was stumbling into the barracks with bags of subs, chips, sodas and packets of dressings.

The officers and secretaries descended gratefully, spreading the food out on the tables, thanking him profusely. Heading for his desk he shed his jacket, dripping water as he went and hung it on the rack behind him before he sunk down in his chair. The leather was well worn and had formed to his body after just a few years on the job, warm and soft on these long hard nights.

His computer woke slowly—another sign of the conditions the reservation worked under. Their technology was at least three generations behind and their funding was never enough to get new things, it was always used from other police stations.

Running a hand tiredly over his face he ate as the computer loaded and he began working through the few emails he had. Walt had sent him some lab results from the meth lab fire, along with case details that he had turned up from the corpses.

It seemed that the men had been seen around town and on the reservation, and had been dealing to both locals and res folks. Walt suggested they continued working the case together, his tone terse.

He didn't mention Cady, and Mathias wasn't about to bring her up unless the other man did or she specifically asked him to say something to her father. He wasn't putting his nose where it didn't belong, especially with the notoriously gruff Sheriff.

The afternoon passed in a blur of paperwork and a few calls to assist with cars sliding off the roads or minor accidents. It would be the evening that would yield far more dangerous results; drunk drivers, breaks-ins, and drunk and disorderlies at the bars.

As dawn crept over the horizon he slammed the cell door shut on three drunk patrons and sighed, stretching his aching lower back. Bundling on his coat, gloves and scarf, he slid behind the wheel of his Suburban and drove slowly through the res, his body aching for bed.

Slowing at the legal clinic, he shut off the vehicle and followed Cady inside as she entered for the morning. Her grin was warm and welcoming over her shoulder, the tip of her nose red and quivering from the cold.

She led him to the small kitchen, hurriedly making a cup of coffee that he waved off; he had drunk too much coffee in the past 18 hours. He was keyed up and simultaneously exhausted; the only thing he really wanted at this moment was his bed.

Cady smiled softly at him and sipped the coffee before setting it aside and reaching out, her fingers winding around his belt and tugging, pulling him against her with a satisfied smirk. His own hands came up to slide along her back, holding her close as she leaned in and kissed him, her mouth soft and sweet.

When she pulled away she rested her forehead against his, her eyes worried. "You look tired," she commented softly.

"Long night, longer day," he replied just as softly.

She nodded thoughtfully and ran her fingers through his hair gently, "You want to get breakfast?" she offered.

He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to offend her.

"I'd love to Cady, but I'd be terrible company," he murmured apologetically.

She smiled understandingly, "Of course, go home and get some sleep while you can. If you need anything, let me know," she told him softly.

He scoffed softly and shook his head, closing the distance between them for another kiss, "You're too good for me," he told her when they parted again.

She eyed him playfully, her sea green eyes dancing, "Of course I am, but since the sex is so good…"

Mathias grinned and reached out, wrapping his arms around her, tickling her relentlessly as she shrieked and tried to dance away. Her high pitched laughter and the scent of her hair as it brushed against his face, the feel of her against him as he ran his hands over her…

"No! No stop Mathias!"

"Too good for me, huh?!"

"Ahh! Please!"

At last she broke free and spun towards him, lifting a hand to ward him off, a broad grin on her lips. "Truce?" she demanded playfully.

He nodded and she slid back into his arms willingly, winding her arms around his neck, shaking her head at him ruefully. Winding her fingers through his hair she peppered kisses on his cheeks and lips for a minute before sighing and burying her face in his neck.

"You should go rest."

"Mmmhmm."

"Seriously, go before I ask you to stay."

Mathias grinned softly and ran a hand over her hair gently before pressing a kiss to her temple and pulling away, kissing her quickly. "I'll see you soon," he promised.

She nodded and walked him to the door, waving as he hurried to the Suburban. Shivering in the cold, she slammed the door shut and turned up the heat, wincing as the heating system groaned and protested.

Only October and it sounded like a haunted house, creaking and groaning with each gust of wind. Crossing her fingers, Cady prayed that whatever spirits inhabited the house remained friendly and the heating continued to work through the winter.

\--------------------------------

"Fuck!"

"God fucking dammit!"

Cady had been swearing for nearly ten minutes, but unsurprisingly, it hadn't changed the fact that the heating system had died in the legal clinic. She had tried resetting the breaker, three different google solutions, begging, pleading, crying, and now she was sitting at her desk haggling with a repairman, trying to get him to come out in the middle of a snowstorm.

"Ma'am, I can't guarantee the safety of my men in this storm, especially not on that reservation. If you can wait till tomorrow when the storm clears and they've plowed, then I can get someone out there," the man told her.

Cady tried to swallow her frustrations, she knew the storm was keeping everything and everyone at a standstill, but she had still made it into work. "What if I pay you double?" she offered, even knowing she couldn't afford it.

She had clients coming in today, and space heaters just weren't going to cut it. She'd put this on the tab with Jacob. He'd be happy to foot the bill if it meant helping the people of the reservation.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I just can't do it. I'll have someone out there first thing tomorrow, I promise," the man assured her, sounding truly regretful.

She sighed heavily and listened as he disconnected, tossing aside her phone angrily. "Shit," she sighed tiredly. This was turning into a shitty Monday.

Her phone rang and she leapt for it, her heart stumbling when she saw not the number of the repairman, but that of her father. Hesitating for a moment, she exhaled hard and then swiped to answer.

"Hey dad," she forced out, trying to sound normal.

"Hey Punk, you doin okay in this storm?" her father asked, sounding worried.

"Well…actually, the heat in the clinic just went out," she confessed. "The repairman can't be here till tomorrow," she told him, the disgruntlement with the situation filling her voice.

"You want me to come take a look?" her dad offered immediately.

She thought about it for just a moment and then nodded, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure, no problem kiddo. You stay warm till I get there," he ordered softly before hanging up.

Cady smiled faintly, her father had never been a man of many words when a few, precisely chosen ones would do.

She slid her jacket on and pulled the space heater closer to her chair, shivering as the windows rattled with the fierce winds, trying to concentrate on her work. Mandy had been out sick with the flu and the other people that had been hired to work at the clinic were busy shoveling out their neighbors and their own homes.

A few had dropped by to hand off paperwork they had finished or pick up more work to complete at home, and she was truly grateful that she had so many hands to keep the workload going, especially when the oil cases were growing in scope every day.

So lost in thought, Cady never heard the first knock on the front door until her father rapped harder on the door, startling her. Hurrying to open it, she shuddered as the snow and biting air swept in along with her father's craggy form.

With barely a  _hello_ he brushed the snow off his coat and carried his toolbox to the utility room off the kitchen, going to work immediately. She hovered, wondering if she should offer to help, for a time, until she realized he didn't need her help and went back to her desk, tucking her feet under her and going back to work.

Almost an hour later she heard a screech, a shuddering against the wall, a short gasping thud, and then the heat began to pump back through the vents. A few minutes later her father tramped into the doorway, leaning on the frame.

"It's a temporary fix till they come tomorrow," he told her, "You'll probably need a new heat pump. But don't let them charge you too much. Or let them tell you that you need a new system. It might be old, but it's got a few good years left yet," he advised.

He avoided her gaze as he spoke, clearly uncomfortable.

Cady nodded slowly, grateful for his help and the advice. "Thank you dad. I appreciate you coming out and helping."

He nodded and appeared to want to say something and then thought better of it. He turned and then hesitated, his face in a shadowy profile. "He treats you well?" he asked quietly, and she didn't have to ask who he was talking about.

"Yes dad, he treats me well. He cares about me and wants me to be happy."

Walt nodded slowly, his signature cowboy hat dipping low with the bob of his chin.

"If he doesn't," he began to threaten.

"I'll handle it," Cady finished, her voice like steel. "I'm an adult, and I can handle my own life."

"I know you are Punk, I just…I don't want you to get hurt," Walt murmured, sounding far softer than he did with anyone else.

Cady looked at his broad shoulders, shoulders that had carried her in piggy back rides and lifted her high as a little girl, shoulders that were now slumping and tiring with age, despite the defiance of their owner.

"I know daddy," she whispered, the affectionate term slipping out without thought. Her heart ached; she didn't want the distance between them to remain. She and her father had always been close, even before her mother's death.

He nodded sharply and she could swear she saw a smile lifting the corners of one of the halves of his mouth. "If you need anything, you let me know Punk," he murmured.

"I will dad," she replied softly. "Drive safe," she called as he swept out the door, lifting a hand in a silent goodbye. When the door slammed shut she sighed and settled more comfortably into her work, praying that her father's short term fix would last till tomorrow.

\------------------------------------

The repairmen hadn't been able to get out to the clinic till Thursday, but the fix her dad had thrown together had held, luckily. Cady had been disappointed that she and Mathias hadn't been able to see each other since their brief time together Monday morning, but she was planning on spending the weekend at his place, so they would more than make up for it.

Her bag was packed and in her car, ready to go for after work. They had agreed that she would come to his house directly after work that night so that they could have all of Friday, Saturday and Sunday together.

After five months of the clinic being open Cady had recently adjusted the hours so that she could take a day off on Fridays and work four twelve hour days the rest of the week. Mathias privately thought it was entirely too much work to put on her, even if it was for his people, but she wouldn't listen to him or anyone else, so he just tried to make sure she got rest when possible.

As the day came to close and the night outside darkened, Cady slapped sticky notes on her files and scribbled in her calendar, making sure she had everything prepared for the next week. Next week was when things really took off.

Her ConLaw professor had agreed to help with the oil cases and to try and get a class action, bringing his law students in to assist them. Her work bag was filled with legal precedents to study; case notes from similar cases, judicial reviews, and anything else she could get her hands on that she thought could give her a leg up.

Locking the clinic door behind her, she slung her work bag higher on her shoulder and hurried to her car. Her father had loaned her the money to get her car repaired, and when spring came she would look at getting a new car that would eat up less of her hard earned funds.

Driving slowly through the drifting snow, she watched as the snow blurred past the windshield like space past the windows of the Millennium Falcon.

Eventually she turned onto Mathias's driveway and headed for the bright lights of his porch. As she approached she saw his lean figure appear in the shadows, backlit by the lights, his long hair fluttering in the bitter air.

As she parked he strode down the stairs and gathered her bags, placing a hand at the small of her back as they hurried inside. Snow melted quickly in the warm interior of the house as they shed layers and put her bags in his bedroom.

As she changed into leggings and a fluffy sweater, Mathias made her a cup of tea, handing it to her when she emerged, fluffy socks in hand. With a grin she took it and sank down on his buttery leather couch, slipping the socks on before sliding her feet into his lap.

Mathias wrapped his fingers around one of her ankles, the fluff of her socks soft against his rough fingertips. They studied each other silently, eyes checking for damage and softening with relief when none was found.

"You look tired," she observed quietly.

"It's been a long week," he replied, rubbing a hand over his face.

She nodded; she knew all about that. Sipping her tea for a moment she nudged his thigh with her toes, getting his attention. "Let's go to bed," she murmured.

Mathias' eyes warmed and she smirked faintly, "To sleep, letch," she snorted as she stood, reaching for his hand, pulling him off the couch.

He studied her ass as it swayed and grinned, "Can't blame a man for tryin," he murmured. She smirked at him over her shoulder as she set her tea mug down on the bedside table and slid into his bed, tugging her hair out of its loose bun.

Mathias stripped out of his jeans and flannel shirt, grimacing as his joints ached. It was after long weeks and in the bitter cold of the winter that he was reminded just how  _not_  young he was. Pulling on a flannel pair of pants, he stripped off his shirt and joined her beneath the covers.

When the lights had flipped off Cady rolled against him, her thigh sliding over his hips and her arm sliding up to rest on his chest, her fingers curling against his shoulder gently. "You were wincing, are you hurt?" she asked softly, her fingers rubbing the flesh of his shoulder gently.

He grunted at the soothing sensation and shook his head, "Not really. Too many years being hurt on the job and going without good medical care. The cold doesn't help. I'm not getting any younger either," he muttered.

Cady bit back a laugh and nudged his shoulder with her nose, "Roll over, I'll give you a massage," she ordered.

"You don't have to do that," he told her, though, truthfully, that sounded wonderful to Mathias.

"Just do what I tell you, old man," she teased softly.

Mathias snorted softly and rolled his eyes before rolling over and sliding his hands under his pillow, eyes falling shut. Cady moved to straddle his thighs, her hands hesitant for a moment before falling to his lower back, pushing and kneading.

As she worked Mathias let out a low groan. Her hands were so strong for such a delicate looking woman. His limbs turned to butter under her touch and eventually he fell asleep, the stress and pain literally melting away.

Cady smiled at the relaxed look on his face and his soft breathing indicating that he had fallen asleep under her. Rolling gently off him she kiss his brow softly and curled up beside him, watching him for a time before she closed her eyes and let the tides of slumber wash over her.

\--------------------------------

_**AN: Fluff alert! these two are so cute together :) I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review and thank you so much for reading!** _


	10. Sine Qua Non

The sounds of cursing and movement from the kitchen woke Cady the next morning. Brushing her hair back from her face as she shuffled to the kitchen, she blinked owlishly in the doorway for a moment before snickering and covering her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter.

Mathias turned toward the sound, flour streaking his cheek and shirt, a glint of frustration in his eye. "You're awake," he sighed, sounding annoyed.

"I am," she replied, nodding and brushing her hair behind her ear.

He waved a hand covered in some cakey mixture towards the many bowls on the counter, "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed," he explained, "but it's not working," he said, his voice laced with frustration and his cheeks flushing with what she suspected was embarrassment.

Cady stepped closer and leaned against him, wrapping an arm around his waist, observing the mess with an amused smile. "Pancakes?" she guessed.

Mathias nodded, "It's been a long time since I made them," he explained somewhat sheepishly.

Cady grinned outright and ran her finger through the flour on his cheek, "I appreciate the effort," she murmured. "But I'm not eating whatever it is in those bowl," she told him.

Mathias smirked slowly and reached for one of the spatulas, lifting it up to her, "Just one bite?" he pled, "For me?"

"Not happening."

"Come on, please?"

He pushed the spatula closer, and Cady backed away, holding up a warning hand, laughing.

"Just a little lick."

"Absolutely not."

He moved faster than she was prepared for and a large white streak appeared on her cheek, surprising a shriek out of her. She gasped and stared wide eyed at him for a moment before cackling and reaching for one of the bowls.

"Oh it's  _on,_ " she declared.

What ensued was a full out food fight wherein the cabinets, floors and ceiling were splattered with pancake batter, not to mention the two participants. By the time the bowls were empty they were slumped on the floor, breathless with laughter.

"Come on, let's shower," Mathias said, offering her his hand. They slipped as they tried to stand, eliciting more laughter and a few more half hearted tosses of batter. Before long though, they were walking carefully to his bathroom and turning on the water, stepping under the stream fully clothed.

Laughingly they peeled away sopping clothes and washed away the pancake batter until they were clean. Mathias's fingers trailed over her skin slowly and a flush rose under her skin. She moved willingly into his arms and he pressed her against the shower wall, kissing her softly.

As they embraced, her phone rang repeatedly in the distance.

\-----------------------------------------

Cady toweled off her hair and shuffled out to the bedroom, idly grabbing up her phone. The seven missed calls from her father made her frown and scroll through her texts, worry growing at each increasingly annoyed text from her father.

Tapping on her father's name she lifted the phone to her ear as it rang, worrying at her bottom lip. When it connected a few moments later she sighed at the gruff sound of her father's voice.

"Cady, where the hell are you?" he demanded.

"What do you mean dad?" she avoided answering, wincing at his imagined reaction to her telling him she was with Mathias.

"I mean, why aren't you at your office? It's closed!" he growled.

"Yea, dad, I work four twelve hour days and take Fridays off. I've been doing it for two weeks now," she told him.

There was a moment of silence and then, "You work too hard," he rumbled.

She chuckled humorlessly and nodded, "Maybe. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Sure punk, just wanted to make sure you were okay. I dropped by the clinic and you weren't there, and when I went to your house, you weren't there either, so I got worried." There was a long, heavy pause, "Where  _are_  you?" he asked, sounding as though he was concerned with what the answer would be.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and Mathias's mouth found her neck, teeth nipping at one of the marks he had made earlier in the shower. She sighed softly and melted into his touch.

"I'm at Mathias' dad, we're spending the weekend together," she murmured.

There was such a long silence that she worried he had had a heart attack from fury. "Dad?" she whispered.

"Just…be safe, Punk," he murmured with a resigned sigh.

"Of course dad, I'm safe here. You stay safe and tell Ruby to make Vic or Ferg take any calls that come in. You're too old to be going out in this weather," she told him softly.

Walt snorted, "I'm fine, don't you worry. Love you Punk," he muttered affectionately before hanging up.

Shaking her head faintly, she tossed the phone onto the bed and wound her arms around Mathias's, relaxing into the embrace.

"He upset?"

She shrugged, "He didn't have much to say about it," she replied.

"Walt Longmire without much to say? I can hardly believe it," Mathias replied dryly.

She laughed softly and pinched his arm gently, "He might not like it, but I think he trusts you. If he doesn't, he at least trusts my judgment," she murmured.

"That's a sterling recommendation," Mathias told her sardonically, chuckling softly.

Cady sighed softly and tilted her chin to meet his eyes, "You know I don't really care what he thinks about me being here, right? I'm here because I want to be and if that's not good enough for you then I should probably leave," she told him firmly, her eyes glittering like icy chips of glass.

Mathias lifted a hand to stroke her cheek and smiled faintly, "Of course it's good enough for me Cady. I'll take you any way I can have you," he told her softly, "I'm aware of how lucky I am you decided to be with me."

Cady softened immediately and turned to face him fully, her fingers fisting in his flannel shirt as his twisted gently in her fiery hair. "This isn't one sided you know," she told him softly, "you're not the only lucky one. If it wasn't for you I'd still be barely keeping my head above water most days."

Her gaze dropped to his chest and her brow furrowed in an expression so reminiscent of her father it made him smile faintly.

"I know you worried you were taking advantage of me after the shooting, but I think in reality, I was probably taking advantage of you. I felt so weak, like I was drowning, just waiting for someone to throw me a lifeline, and then you came along and made me laugh, when I felt so broken, and you were exactly what I needed when I didn't even know it."

She lifted her eyes to his and her smile took his breath away, "I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend or for anything more than what we are right now Mathias, because what we are right now is amazing. I love it, and you are making me so happy. I hope I'm making you just as happy," she murmured.

Mathias could only stare at her, stunned, for long moments as he processed what she had said. She smiled fondly at him as he stared, her silky hair twined around his fingers, her hands holding his shirt fisted tightly, keeping him close.

Inhaling sharply, he leaned in and kissed her, his hand cupping her neck, fingers pressing into her skin tightly. As they parted she brushed her nose against his, along his cheek, brushing her lips over his softly, and he could feel her smile.

Against her lips he murmured, "You don't know how happy you make me." The admission scared him, but it felt good, amazingly good. She smiled wider and kissed him again, one of her hands sliding up to twine through his hair, the silky strands slipping through her fingers as they parted.

His arms slipped around her waist and his lips rested comfortably on her temple, holding her close.

"You still owe me pancakes."

Mathias burst into laughter, feeling her chest ripple against his as she chuckled too, amused by her words.

"Alright, let's go Longmire, one order of pancakes coming up," he murmured, still laughing softly as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Maybe I should make them since you had some struggles last time," Cady replied archly, her look of total innocence when he looked over his shoulder at her a complete sham.

"You've got a smart mouth Longmire," he muttered as he gathered bowls and ingredients from the cupboards. He had cleaned the kitchen while she had finished showering, and while he wasn't sure they actually had enough ingredients for pancakes, he damn sure was going to try, especially with her teasing him about his cooking skills.

"You seemed to like my mouth earlier," she replied slyly, smiling widely when he glanced sharply over at her.

Shaking his head he waved to the bowls and ingredients, "Maybe you wanna help if you're so sure I'll mess up again," he told her.

She grinned wickedly, "Why don't you ask nicely," she suggested in a tone that left nothing to the imagination to what she was asking.

Mathias didn't have to be told twice. Stepping across the kitchen he pressed her into the counter, trapping her with his hands on either side of her body, watching the way her back arched towards him, her neck tilting to give him access and her eyes glittered with promise.

He leaned in and kissed just below her ear, laving his tongue over the sensitive skin there and listening to her shuddering breath for just a moment before trailing his mouth lower. His teeth nipped and he sucked a red spot onto her skin, eliciting a soft moan from her that he could feel between his lips.

Pulling away for a moment, he enjoyed the soft mewl of disappointment that came from her throat. "Will you please help me make pancakes?" he asked, his hot breath skating over the damp skin he had just been lavishing with attention.

She shuddered and nodded weakly, "Since you asked so nicely."

Mathias chuckled faintly and planted a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away, "Gonna be the death of me Longmire," he whispered.

"Hopefully it's a good one," she replied wryly.

He laughed, "If it's you, it would be," he told her without conceit.

\-------------------------------

Just after lunch time (or the time after they had finally finished their breakfast and cleaned up the dishes) Mathias's cell phone rang. A fire had broken out in one of the abandoned properties on the edge of the reservation, and while no one was in danger from the flames, they still wanted him to come take a look.

Sighing heavily, he shook his head and began adding layers until he resembled a human puffball. Cady smirked faintly as he pulled on a thick Carhartt beanie and leaned in to kiss him, "Stay safe," she urged him.

"It's nothing to worry about," he assured her before slipping out the door.

She believed him, and yet, she had the same feeling she had whenever she watched her father walk out the door.

Fear, regret, anxiety.

\-------------------------------

Mathias pulled the Suburban to the side of the still smoldering fire, watching as the small fire company from the res worked to put out the remainder of the blaze. Hopping out of his vehicle, he made his way over to the captain and handed the man a cup of coffee, knowing it was needed.

"What do we have?" he asked, peering through the haze of smoke towards the ruins, trying to determine what had happened.

"Looks like another meth lab gone badly," the fire captain replied, sounding tired. "Third one this month in Absaroka, second on the res," he told Mathias.

Mathias looked at the man sharply, that was news to him. He knew the res had drug problems;  _god_  did he know—Mingan's small face flashed in his mind cruelly—but he hadn't thought it had resurged like this.

He'd have to talk to Standing Bear and see if  _he_  had heard anything.

Things were about to get complicated.

God, he hated complicated.

\------------------------------------

Shoving the front door shut behind him he stripped his layers off, sighing tiredly. The sound of feminine laughter reached him and he paused, trepidation cutting through him. Who was here?

He hurried with the last of his things and rushed into his home, pausing mid stride when he found his sister sitting on his couch with Cady. The two women were sipping tea from his large mugs, eyes bright with amusement, and he wasn't sure if he should be more frightened by that or the look they were currently giving him.

"He looks like a wide mouth bass," his sister teased, whispering conspiratorially to Cady.

Cady snorted and smirked and he just knew she was thinking something dirty with the look that crossed her face. "Mathias WideMouth," she murmured mischievously, "has a nice ring to it," she drawled, "sure is appropriate," before lifting a brow.

His sister choked on her mouthful of tea and covered her mouth as she spluttered, her face turning red, "Mother-Spirit Cady, I like you," she coughed out.

Somewhere along the way Mathias unfroze and approached cautiously, reaching out to clutch the back of the couch, "Brandi, what are you doin here?" he asked, trying not to sound angry.

She smiled up at him, her eyes narrowing, "Whatsa matter big brother, you not happy to see me?" she asked.

Goddammit, there was no winning in this situation.

"Of course I'm happy to see you Brandi, it's just been a long day," he told her with a sigh. A hand slid over his and his gaze met Cady's. She smiled softly, her eyes warm and concerned as her fingers tightened on his.

"Was anyone hurt?" she asked.

He shook his head and sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "Just more property damage from a meth fire. They're happening more frequently on the res, and I'm worried that someone is going to end up dead because of it," he told them.

Cady frowned and tugged on his hand, pulling him around the couch. She slid back and spread her legs, making room for him to sit, pulling the blanket over them when he had relaxed back against her.

Brandi watched her brother in amazed amusement as he leaned his head on Cady's shoulder, their feet tangled together on the long expanse of the couch. She had never seen him be this relaxed with any of the women he had dated in the past, let alone a white woman.

Cady saw the look on Brandi's face and hid a smile, burying her nose in Mathias's hair for a moment. She had been surprised when the other woman had shown up out of the blue, but had been pleased to find they got along like houses on fire.

"Mom was asking about you," Brandi told her brother with a wry grin.

Cady felt Mathias sigh and knew this had to be a familiar refrain between the siblings. "I'll be over to see her for dinner soon," he replied tiredly.

"Mmmhmm," Brandi drawled, "Just you?" she queried, lifting a brow questioningly.

Cady pointedly looked away, studying the paintings on the wall. Mathias growled something in a language she didn't understand and Brandi replied just as sharply, the air tense for a few long minutes until Brandi stood and dispelled it with a warm smile to Cady.

"It was so great meeting you Cady, I can't wait to hang out again," she told her.

Cady nudged Mathias's shoulder and slid out to hug the other woman, "I'd love that! Drop by the clinic anytime, I'm there so often I should probably just move in permanently," she joked.

When the front door had closed behind the other woman Cady stared out at the swirling snow and the grey sky for a long time before Mathias spoke.

"You know she was just being an ass for the sake of it," he told her.

"She's your sister, she has every right to tease you about bringing a girl home to meet your mom," Cady replied softly. "I'm not about to get upset about it," she told him, turning to face him, smiling faintly.

He watched her as she approached, long limb sinuous as she slid under the blanket and fit her body against his this time. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her close, eyes sliding closed in contentment.

"I like your sister, she's cool," Cady murmured, nuzzling her nose into his neck.

"When she's not being a pain in the ass, sure," Mathias agreed dryly.

Cady laughed softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck, "She learned it from you," she teased, nipping at him.

Pleasure rippled through him and he rumbled softly like a large cat, his skin shivering, his hands caressing her gently. Mathias chuckled softly, "You love my ass," he murmured, tilting his head to meet her gaze, his eyes warm and dark.

She grinned and leaned in to nip at his jaw, "I'd say it's one of your better qualities," she told him, her tongue darting out to dance along the stubble of his jaw.

Mathias sighed at the touch and ran his hands up under her shirt, his rough fingertips sliding along her silky skin, "Hopefully not the best," he whispered, turning his mouth to meet hers in a slow, heated kiss.

Her tongue twined around his as his hands spanned her ribs, squeezing and holding her close, her hips rolling against his as her heart hammered in her chest. One of his hands pressed at the small of her back as the other tangled in her hair, keeping her mouth sealed to his, their kiss growing heated and sloppier; a gnashing of teeth and tongues.

As their hips ground together Cady moaned softly at the friction and the feel of Mathias's growing erection beneath her. She was breathless and her body felt like it was on fire with need, her breasts were throbbing with the desire to be touched and her clit pulsed with each stroke of her hips.

Cady broke away from the kiss and smirked crookedly, "Definitely not the best," she whispered breathlessly rolling her hips into his growing erection.

Mathias chuckled and kissed her, "You're such a flatterer Longmire," he murmured.

With a wicked grin she began plucking at the buttons on his shirt, shoving it aside and lowered her head to mouth at his firm chest. "You're in such good shape for an old man," she teased, her nails scoring over his chest in a wicked trail of passion.

Mathias growled and huffed out a laugh, "Gotta keep up with you Red," he hissed as she laved at one of his nipples before sucking it sharply between her teeth.

"Red?" Cady hummed, kissing her way over to the other nipple to suck it into her mouth and tease it until he was panting and grunting, his hips bucking against her. One of her hands trailed down to his hip and pinned him down, her nails scoring the skin there.

Mathias lifted a hand to twine his fingers through her loose hair, his eyes dark with desire, "You're my fire, my light," he breathed, and something in Cady sparked, the embers of love in her soul lighting.

Her breath caught in her chest and stuttered for a moment, her eyes blurring. She cleared her throat and then bent, her mouth trailing lower, tongue flickering over hot skin and tasting the sweat that had appeared there in a light sheen.

Mathias watched her through heavy lidded eyes, chest rising and falling quickly with desire, stomach rippling when her teeth snapped at his waist, sucking the skin between her lips until he was rumbling with pleasure.

When she pulled away a dark spot appeared on his skin and she pressed her thumb against it, eliciting another soft groan from him. Her hair floated across his skin as she continued to press her lips against him, one of her hands disappearing between them.

A moment later he felt his belt loosen and the pressure of his jeans on his hardened cock release. Cady slid up over him to slide a hand through his hair, her mouth feasting on his. She sucked on his tongue and swallowed his groan when her hand wound around his cock, thumb rubbing over the tip.

She took her time, stroking him slowly, squeezing tightly at the base and then feather light at the sensitive tip. Her kisses mimicked her touches and as the minutes ticked by Mathias writhed under her, gasping her name between kisses.

His hands dug into her hips, a flush on his chest as he watched her dazedly above him. Her eyes blazed with something he couldn't identify, and when she kissed him again he felt something shift between them, something unnameable.

His cock was leaking in her hand and his body was flushed and sweaty. He was begging, her name rasping in his throat as his hips jutted against her hand. Cady pressed one last kiss to his lips and pulled her hand from within his jeans, the broken, guttural noise he made shooting straight to her core.

She shifted her thighs and swallowed hard; she was so wet…Mathias reached out with shaking hands and tugged at her shirt, "Take it off," he ordered gruffly.

She nodded and numbly began stripping, tossing her clothes to the floor till she was naked and sliding back into his lap. He had managed to strip off his clothes, his hands shaking and fumbling, eager for her to touch him again.

Mathias's hands went to her hips and slid up her waist, his hands large and dark against her pale skin. He never tired of seeing his hands on her, of seeing her undone because of his touch, of seeing his rough hands on her soft delicate body. She arched as his palms slid over her breasts and then around so his thumbs could roll over the nipples.

Her eyes slid half shut in pleasure and her hips rolled against his, her body sliding closer to his as her legs spread wider around his hips. Mathias hissed as her wet core slid along his fiery erection, somehow making it harder.

She whimpered at the contact and before he knew it his mouth was on her breasts, his hands clutching at her back, a desperation filling him. Her fingers wound through his hair, holding him close, as though she didn't ever want to let him go.

"Oh Mathias," she breathed, her voice soft and sweet.

Her chest shuddered against him and when he looked up she had tears in her eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair and pushed his head back, smiling at him, her mouth trembling softly. He moved up to her mouth and lifted a hand to cup her jaw, kissing her sweetly, softly, slowly.

She gasped against him, her fingers kneading his shoulder and scalp where she held onto him and his own pressed into her spine. He felt her tears spill out and wash against his face, but she didn't stop kissing him, if anything, she kissed him harder, her desperation growing.

Her hand pressed on his shoulder and he felt her hips lift from his, one of her hands sliding between them to guide him into her. She slid down his length slowly as she kissed him, soft whimpers coming from her throat.

As she began to rock against him, slow and steady, her arm wound around his shoulders and her fingers in his hair dug in tighter, almost to the point of pain. He tightened his grip on her and kissed her back harder, feeling the tears on her cheeks still flowing.

He didn't know what was happening, but he understood that it was powerful and emotional; he could feel the depths of it in his gut, tendrils of something raw curling through him, latching onto his heart and lungs, and all the most important pieces of him.

He wasn't even sure if climax was the goal here, if this was more about comfort and intimacy of a level that they hadn't experienced together before.

They kept a slow pace, sometimes stopping entirely just to kiss until they were breathless, sweaty limbs pressed together and sliding against the leather of the couch. His hair was plastered against his neck and spine and occasionally she would push it aside and kiss his neck, sucking marks onto the skin.

She would sigh when his fingers traveled over her body, pressing her closer, his lips making marks on the supple skin of her breasts. His teeth scraped over her throat gently as he rolled his hips, his pelvic bone hitting her clit slowly, repeatedly.

Cady moaned softly, arching her back, her pebbled nipples scraping his chest. He was sure he had left marks on her back and waist at some point, and he knew when he rolled her nipples between his fingers and she keened that she was growing overly sensitized.

His hips moved differently, hitting her deeper and she sighed, arching in pleasure.

Mathias watched her for a moment before running his fingers down the sweaty passage of her abdomen and circling his fingers over her clit, inhaling sharply as her body clenched around him. She gasped out his name as he continued and her walls began fluttering in an odd rhythm, squeezing him and edging him closer to release.

He pressed harder and she bucked, sobbing out his name, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure. She could feel the tidal wave of release cresting, her chest heaving and at the last moment her eyes flew open, locking with Mathias's.

"Oh! Oooohhhh Mathias!" she cried, her voice raw and hoarse before her body shuddered harder and she gasped as he swirled on her clit and thrust into her through her orgasm, taking her higher.

She made no noise as it ripped into her harder, simply held onto him as her body rippled and shook, her pussy contracting around him so tightly he was barely able to move within her. Tears leaked out of her eyes as her body broke around Mathias, each nerve ending like a firestorm within her body.

Mathias stuttered and began to cum, his fingers tightening on her hips as he groaned out her name, his vision going red, her silky hair brushing against his face and her ragged gasps filling his ears.

As his breathing slowed he felt a hand on his face and opened his eyes, finding her gentle fingers tracing over his face, her eyes warm and a stormy shade of green he hadn't seen before.

He turned his face and pressed a kiss to her fingers and then her palm, sliding his hand up her spine to pull her close, sighing softly in contentment when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nestled her face in his neck.

It didn't matter that they were still sweaty or that they were starting to chill, or that he wasn't hard and was still inside her.

It only mattered that they were together.

\---------------------------------

"Hey mom, do you mind if I bring someone to dinner on Sunday?"

Cady rolled over and watched Mathias talk to his mom, smiling faintly when his arm wrapped around her waist and drew her closer.

"No, you don't know her mom. She works on the res though. She runs the legal clinic."

His thumb rubbed her hip bone and he smiled at whatever his mom said, shaking his head in exasperation.

"You'll have to ask her mom. Yea mom, I like her a lot. Mmhmm, love you too mom. See you Sunday," he murmured before hanging up and shoving the phone under his pillow.

He smiled and slid closer to her, "There's no going back from this you know, everyone on the res is going to know about us from my sister and mom," he told her gently. If ever there would come a time for her to back out, it would be now.

Cady nestled her head under his chin and sighed softly, worn out after their emotional love making. They had been together a number of times before, but never like that, never so sweet and tender and so powerfully that she had felt it take root in her very soul.

It frightened her somewhat, that she was connecting so deeply to Mathias in such a short amount of time; far more deeply than she had with Branch. Her father disliked Mathias so much more than Branch, and she knew the social ramifications of dating Mathias would be deep for both of them.

And yet, she found she didn't care.

She wanted to be with him, to meet his mother, to spend her free time with him, to wake up with him in the mornings, to make love…

Even if she wasn't ready to tell him all of that.

"I can't wait to meet her," she replied softly, pressing a soft kiss to his throat.

\-----------------------------------

_**AN: I just wanna say thank you all so much for the incredibly sweet reviews you all leave me. This story is such a blast to write and it means so much to hear how much you all enjoy it. Please review! xoxox  
** _


	11. Nudum Pactum

"Okay, so we have the Halloween party tonight and dinner with your family tomorrow. Should I make something to take to either one of those things?" Cady asked, peering around the edge of the shower door at Mathias as he shaved.

He smiled at her warmly, half his face covered with shaving cream, "You don't need to bring anything to the Halloween party, and you don't have to dress up if you don't want to. I'll be in uniform, and a lot of people just come in jeans so don't worry."

He shaved his jaw carefully for a moment and she took the opportunity to rinse the conditioner from her hair.

"What about your mom?" she called.

"She likes chocolate," he replied, rinsing off his razor under the stream from the sink. He heard the water shut off and a moment later watched as her pale limbs appeared in the swirling steam, wrapping a towel around her body.

She smirked softly at him and sauntered over, toying with the bun his hair had been pulled up into so it would remain out of the way while he shaved. Her lips found the soft skin below his ear, "Most guys look like a hipster with their hair like that," she told him, her fingers curling around his lean hips.

Mathias's mouth curved into a wry smile, his eyes glinting with humor, "And what do I look like?" he replied as she kissed him.

"Sexy," she breathed.

As her hand loosened his towel and sent it to the floor in a damp pile he exhaled slowly, meeting her eyes in the fogged over mirror. "I've gotta be to work in twenty minutes," he warned.

Her mouth closed on his shoulder and sucked the flesh between her teeth as her hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it to life. "We should move quickly then," she whispered, tonguing the spot she had just bruised.

Mathias groaned as her thumb swept over his tip, the sensitized flesh aching. Her other hand reached down and began rubbing his base, her thumb stroking down to his balls, squeezing them for a moment before coming back to circle around his cock again.

Cady kissed and nipped her way over his throat as she stroked him, enjoying the noises he made deep in his throat and the way his hips thrust into her hands. When her mouth closed over his he groaned and shuddered.

She slipped sinuously around his body and knelt in a smooth movement that would have stolen his breath had he not already been panting. When her lips closed around his hardened shaft he trembled and gripped the edge of the sink, loosing a guttural groan.

Cady hummed softly and took him deep, sucking hard, enjoying the feel of his strong thigh muscles quivering under her palms. She could hear him panting and cursing, her name coming interspersed so she wasn't sure if it was praise or damnation.

Mathias cried out roughly as he came, painting her throat with thick ropes of cum, panting heavily. Cady sucked him through it and gently licked his sensitive tip, enjoying his almost pained groan.

His knuckles were white on the porcelain of the sink as she rose and kissed his throat softly and then smirked, "You better clean up officer, you don't want to be late," she teased.

Mathias's head dropped forward onto her shoulder and he laughed roughly, "You're killing me Red," he murmured.

Cady kissed his neck and disappeared for a moment, coming back with her still wet washcloth to wipe off his body, kissing him as she did. Mathias watched her in the mirror as she did, affection filling him so deeply he didn't know how to react.

When she stepped back he went to his room and dressed quickly, pulling his hair down out of his so called "hipster bun." He smirked softly and shook his head, securing his gun belt around his waist as he went to the kitchen to make them both coffees, his to-go.

"Is that coffee?"

Smiling faintly he turned and found Cady tiptoeing across the hardwood floor, still in her towel, hair clipped up, water beading down her neck. He eyed her with interest and held out the mug, luring her within reaching distance.

When she took the mug he snagged a finger in her towel and pulled her close, glancing down to admire the view for a moment before leaning in to kiss her, tasting the freshness of her toothpaste on her tongue.

His free hand curled around her waist tightly, holding her close as they kissed. Her arms wound around his neck, coffee mug still clutched in one hand.

Cady grinned softly, resting her forehead against his, "Better get going officer, otherwise I might have to unlawfully detain you," she teased. As Mathias stepped back she wiggled and dropped her towel to the floor, giving him a teasing, sultry look.

"You're killing me Red," he groaned, running a hand over his face and backing away.

Cady laughed and waved goodbye as he pulled on his heavy jacket and disappeared in a blast of cold air and snowflakes.

\----------------------

Cady had mulled over a number of options when it came to dressing up for the Halloween party, but in the end she decided to go with something that she thought Mathias might enjoy. Which was how she found herself struggling with a floor length black beaded gown and face paint that made her look like Morticia Adams.

Yea, apparently Mathias had a thing for her as a kid.

She had laughed herself sick when Brandi had told her, but it had been too good of a tidbit to pass up the opportunity to tease him.

She had even painted her hair black, and now, as she walked through the community center and was on the receiving end of some very odd looks, realized that maybe she should have just come in jeans and a tshirt like most other people.

"Cady?"

At the sound of Mandy's voice she turned and sighed in relief. The younger woman was dressed as a ninja, complete with fake swords and throwing stars. She wasn't the only one who had decided to dress up it seemed.

"You look incredible!" Mandy declared excitedly. "You should enter the costume contest!"

Cady laughed nervously, "Ah no, I wouldn't want to upset anyone," she replied softly.

Mandy scoffed, "Are you kidding me? No one ever has a good costume! Now people will really have to step up their game!"

"She has a point; people will be impressed with your costume Cady."

Both women turned to find Henry smiling at them, dressed as an old fashioned saloon bartender. Cady snickered and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek, "I see you really stretched yourself this year Uncle Henry," she teased.

He laughed softly and shrugged, "I am only here for a short time, the Red Pony will be busy before long. I am glad to see you here, but curious as to why?" he prodded.

Cady flushed under her paint; apparently her father hadn't shared her involvement with Mathias with Henry, or tribal gossip wasn't as fast moving as she had thought. She cleared her throat nervously, "Mathias invited me," she murmured, her heart thumping in her chest, waiting for his reaction.

Henry studied her for a moment and then nodded, "I do not like idle gossip, especially that about my family, but it seems those rumors I had heard are true," he replied, the corners of his mouth turned down in a faint frown.

"Are you happy?" he asked softly, concern filling his voice.

Cady's eyes stung as she nodded sharply, "Y-yes, I am Henry," she replied, her voice rough with unexpected emotion. The frown on her uncle's face slipped away like mist, replaced by a shining smile.

His hand captured hers and squeezed, "Then I am happy for you," he told her gently. He thought for a moment and then grinned wryly, "And I shall remind your father to be so as well," he said.

Cady laughed and nodded, blinking away the wetness on her eyelashes, "Thank you Henry, that means so much," she murmured, leaning in to kiss his cheek again.

The trio stood talking amiably, though Cady scanned the crowd, wondering where Mathias was, and spoke to members of the tribe who came to speak with her, more comfortable now that she was a regular presence in the community.

Mandy peered around the crowd for a moment, frowning faintly, "Have you seen Mathias?" she asked.

"Not yet," Cady admitted, "He said he'd be here eventually."

"I heard you met Brandi," Mandy murmured, "how did that go?" she asked quietly.

Cady hummed thoughtfully and then smiled faintly, "Well, I think. I like her, a lot actually. Mathias and I are having dinner with his mom and sister tomorrow evening," she revealed to her young friend somewhat nervously.

Mandy squealed softly and clutched at Cady's arm, "Oh wow! So is he your boyfriend now?" she demanded.

Cady glanced at her uncle, but Henry only looked on in interest, remaining silent, waiting for her response.

She grinned bashfully and laughed, "We haven't said as much…but yea, I would say we're probably there," she admitted.

Mandy smiled brilliantly and then squeezed her arm so tightly Cady winced, "What the hell?!" she hissed until Mandy waved to someone over her shoulder and greeted them, "Hey Mathias!"

Cady's stomach swooped and she hesitated before turning, schooling her expression into something more Morticia-like. Mathias's gaze swept over her, no hint of recognition there before turning back to Mandy.

"Hey kid, how are you?" he asked.

"Good, you enjoying the party?" she replied.

"Mmm, it's okay. Hey Henry," he murmured, reaching out to shake the older man's hand. "Have you seen Cady?" he asked, glancing around at the people in the vicinity.

Cady could barely bite back her laughter and allowed a small smirk to slip forth, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm, "Officer, were you late to the party because of some  _unlawful detention_?" she murmured in a sultry voice.

His spine stiffened and his gaze flickered over her once more, disbelief flashing in his eyes before a smile spread slowly over his lips. " _Cady_?" he breathed.

She nodded and his smile broke into a grin, "Wow," he managed with a laugh, "You look  _good_."

Mandy glanced between the two and grinned at the obvious chemistry. "So, is this like, you're coming out party to the res?" she asked quietly.

Cady and Mathias shared a look and after a moment Mathias stepped closer to the costumed lawyer, his arm sliding around her waist, a smile on his lips. Hey met Henry's eye firmly as he nodded, and felt a bolt of relief when the older man smiled in return.

"Yea, it is," he replied proudly.

As the music thumped and people began to dance, Mathias led Cady into his arms and ignored the looks they received, refusing to remove his hand from her waist as he chatted with the people of his community.

If they couldn't accept them together, they didn't deserve her as their legal aid, or a member of their tribe.

\--------------------------

By the end of the evening half of Cady's makeup had been smeared off from Mathias pulling her into dark corners for brief but passionate make out sessions and she had snickered when she had seen her black lipstick smeared on his face and throat.

If people didn't know they were together before, they certainly would now.

After a long hot shower and three washings of her hair, the paint had finally come out and her skin was scrubbed pink and fresh. Climbing into bed in a pair of underwear and a flannel button down of Mathias's (because it was warmer, not because it smelled like him and she missed him…not at all), she pulled out her files on the oil cases and went to work.

Her ConLaw professor had sent her word that the court had agreed to hear their motion for a class action certification, but that it would be in the federal court in Casper. If the case moved forward, all the hearings and the bulk of the trial would be there.

She was already worried about what it would mean for the legal clinic. She had told Jacob that they needed to look at bringing on at least two other lawyers to help while she dealt with the oil case, but he was hesitant to let anyone from outside the reservation help.

So, quietly, she had reached out to some people in the Bureau of Indian Affairs to see if they had any names who might be willing to help.

For an unspecified period of time and for very little money…yea, she was sure people were going to be knocking down her door to help.

Rubbing the heel of her hand into her eyes she sighed and kept working, making notes and working long into the night while Mathias was away. When her eyes grew tired she set aside her work and slipped from bed, pacing out to the kitchen to stare out the window at the frigid night.

It was well past two a.m. and Mathias wasn't back yet.

Sighing, she went through his cupboards and began baking, losing herself in the essential motions and measurements until a double layer chocolate cake was cooling on the counter and peanut butter icing was in the fridge.

Sipping a mug of tea, she peered out the front window, watching as the sky turned grey, her body exhausted but her mind unable to shut off.

This oil case was going to start taking up a lot more of her time, and it was going to take her away from the work she loved doing on the reservation, not to mention the growing relationship she had with Mathias.

When her mug was empty and the cake was frosted she collapsed onto the couch, pulling one of the blankets down onto her, unable to stay awake any longer. An hour later when Mathias entered the house as the sun was peeking over the horizon; he paused when he saw Cady sleeping on the couch.

The scent of something sweet hung in the air and when he peered in the kitchen he was stunned to see a double layer cake, frosted with little flourishes. She had clearly waited up all night for him and made a cake for his mother at his suggestion that she liked chocolate.

Sighing heavily he unbuckled his utility belt and carried it to his closet, locking the gun in his safe and hanging the belt on the door. Slipping his shoes off, he went back to the couch and bent, slipping his arms under Cady and lifting her into his embrace with a grimace.

With barely a murmur from her, he carried her to his bed and laid her down, adjusting the blankets until he was sure she was comfortable. Slowly he undressed, biting his lip to keep from groaning.

He had been called out to break up two drunk brawls, one domestic disturbance that had ended with a chair across his back, a B&E by two teens through an abandoned house that he hadn't been fast enough to catch, and finally, with a suspected meth lab that snagged him two adult men who had shot at him and his deputies and had ended with one of the men dead and the other with a flesh wound.

They had found a trio of kids inside the house, being forced to make the meth, and apparently to deliver it. There had also been a stash of guns, and when questioned further, there were girls being moved from house to house being forced into prostitution. So now they had one dealer that they could effectively tie to the production and distribution, but still no leads on a connection to the casino. It was a twisted web, and it would take more resourced and man hours than he had to give, but he wasn't about to give up.

None of the kids were older than 13, and they were sure the girls hadn't been much older than them, 17 at the most.

It turned Mathias's stomach to think that this was happening on his home, and it felt like he was just playing whack a mole.

As his shirt hit the floor he turned and checked his back in the mirror, wincing when he saw the bruises already spreading across his spine. Lifting his arm, he grimaced when he saw they extended to his ribs.

That made sense; before the asshole had slammed the chair across his back he had hit him with a baseball bat across the ribs. Mathias had been lucky to grab it and yank it away, but not lucky enough to get a return hit in before the chair came down.

His head throbbed and his body ached. Shuffling to the bathroom he shook out a trio of extra strength painkillers and swallowed them down with a glass of water before making his way back to bed with Cady.

Groaning softly as he slid under the covers he sighed and stared up at the ceiling, watching as the sun rose.  _I'm getting too old for this shit_  he thought, exhausted. Glancing over at where Cady slept peacefully, he wondered what dinner with his mom and sister would be like that evening.

Muffling a groan, he closed his eyes and let exhaustion pull him into a tidal wave of sleep.

\-------------------------

Mathias rolled over and groaned as his ribs ached, the pain radiating up his back.

"You look like shit."

Cracking an eye open he peered up at Cady from the crook of his arm and lifted a hand lazily, "All part of the charm," he rasped, still exhausted.

_What time is it anyway?_

She frowned and poked a finger into one of his ribs, gently enough that it didn't hurt, but hard enough that he felt her displeasure. "This doesn't look charming Mathias. This looks like it might be broken," she murmured, sounding worried.

"'s not, promise," he replied gruffly, "it would grind more," he explained.

There was a long moment of silence and he swore he could feel her thinking.

Then, " _Grind_  more?" she demanded, a dangerous tone to her voice.

He opened his eye again to find her glaring at him.

"Mmmm, yea…broken em before," he explained tiredly.

Her brow furrowed and she reached up to pinch her brow, her eyes sliding shut, "Jesus fucking Christ," she hissed.

When she opened her eyes again and spoke, her voice was dangerously calm, "Does this happen often?" she asked.

"Me getting hurt?"

She nodded.

"Not usually like this. Just had a long, hard day Red," he explained, his voice rough with sleep.

She worried at her bottom lip with her teeth and he shifted his arm to see her better, watching as a deep array of emotions went over her face. When she looked back to him, her eyes were narrowed with concern and the corners of her mouth were turned down.

"It scares me to see you like this," she admitted, reaching out to trace her fingers over his bruises, gently this time.

Mathias felt a pang in his chest and slid his hand across the pillow to where her elbow was and wrapped his fingers around it, squeezing gently, "I know. I don't exactly enjoying coming home like this. If I could get more resources to hire more officers and train someone to take over for me, I'd quit," he told her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

She had thought policing was in his blood, just like her father. That he would end up dying on the job, just like she feared her father would. That she would attend more flag draped funerals for men she loved, taken by the profession they loved.

Mathias nodded; it was something he had thought about for a long time. If the reservation had more resources, he would be able to hire more officers, truly get on top of the crime, make the lives of his people better, and retire instead of die on the job.

He wasn't unaware that each day took him a step closer to the latter reality, and in the past it hadn't bothered him so much, making that sacrifice for his people wasn't one that he minded. But when Cady had come into his life and started making a difference with the legal clinic and then these Russians had started ripping apart the reservation…

It was getting harder to accept the idea of leaving her or his people behind.

Cady gently traced over his ribs, her frown worried and deep. "I'd…I'd like to see you safe," she offered hesitantly. Her eyes were shadowed when they met his and she bit her lip for a moment before continuing, "I know what it's like, growing up with a dad who is a police officer. I'm used to worrying and late nights. I just want you to come home safe," she told him, her throat thick.

She swallowed hard and glanced back up at him, her eyes bright, "I'd never tell you not to do your job Mathias, because the reservation needs you. They need someone who cares, with a good heart, and I know that person is you right now. But I want you to know how much it  _scares_  me seeing you like this," she whispered, her voice cracking.

She looked away, fighting tears and Mathias sighed heavily, a knot of hurt lodging in his chest. His hand wound through her hair and pulled gently until she was in his arms, her face nuzzled against his neck.

He could feel the dampness as she cried, though she made no noise. He shook his head faintly; his woman was so damn strong. Strong for his people, her family, for him.

Who was strong for her?

His fingers trailed over her back slowly, his heart aching.

Kissing her hair softly he sighed, "It's going to be okay Cady, I promise."

He felt her shuddery sigh and held her tighter.

A faint buzzing sound pulled her away from him and had her rolling away to dig through her purse, pulling her phone out a moment later. He frowned as she answered, wiping under her eyes.

"What? I thought it wasn't for another two weeks?" Cady exclaimed. Her fingers furrowed through her hair and her jaw set in frustration, "Well, then I'll be there. No, thank you, I appreciate you letting me know, of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

When she had ended the call she tossed her phone down and turned to stare at him, her eyes wide.

"I have to be in federal court tomorrow morning for the oil cases in Casper. I'm going to have to leave really early," she told him.

He nodded and held out a hand, pulling her close when she took it, "Guess you better start saying goodbye now then," he murmured.

She smiled sadly and slid into his lap, her mouth finding his and he could taste the salty tears on her skin.

\--------------------------

_**AN: GAHHHH i love these two so fricken much! Like don't get me wrong, I love writing sexy times, but it's the nitty gritty, emotional, heart wrenching stuff that really gets me. I love writing those details, those aspects of a romantic relationship because I think no matter what gender or sexual orientation, we all crave that type of closeness and trust with someone-whether it's romantic or platonic. Also, I'm working on a playlist for this story and others, so I'll include a link to that next chapter! Lastly, DID YOU SEE THE TRAILER FOR THE LAST SEASON?! AHHHHH...i'm excited lol But, this story LIKELY won't bisect with the show, mostly because I've already planned everything out. If the show comes out before I finish and there's a plot line I like, it'll be incorporated. But yea, comment, message, review, tell me your thoughts, scream with me about the trailer, bitch about your day, whatevs! Love you guys! xxoxox** _


	12. Terra Nullius

Cady was surprised how nervous she was to meet Mathias's mother and sister. She had already spent a little time with Brandi, but being in a more formal setting with his mother and being on display had her stomach in knots.

Her hand clenched tight around Mathias's as he drove, drawing his attention briefly from the road. Brow quirking up, he smiled softly at her and squeezed back.

"She's gonna love you," he reassured her.

Cady bit her lip and stared out the window at the slushy snow on the ground; it had warmed overnight and the warm rain that had fallen had made things a mess.

"Are you sure? You saw the way some of the people at the party were looking at us last night," she murmured.

Mathias snorted and shook his head, "Cady, my people will judge you no matter what you do. If they are going to judge me for being with you, at least that's something I can be proud of," he told her, glancing out the window at the houses passing by.

He knew it bothered Cady, the way certain people on the reservation looked at them, talked about them, treated him because of their relationship, but he didn't care. As long as she was happy and he could continue to make her happy, that was all he truly cared about.

She made a soft noise of agreement and flashed him a warm smile.

Snow and gravel crunched under tires as he parked in front of his mother's home, the first tinges of nerves worrying at him. His hand rested comfortably against Cady's back as they climbed the stairs, her grip tight on the cake container.

He entered without knocking, using the key as he always did, and called out to his mom and sister. His sister's head popped around the corner a moment later, smiling brightly at them for a moment before disappearing.

Cady handed him the cake while she shed her coat and glanced surreptitiously around, instantly loving the home. It was cozy, with hand woven rugs, quilted blankets and rough hewn furniture.

"You grew up here?" she asked Mathias softly, drawing his gaze to her.

He nodded and smiled faintly, "Yea."

"I love it," she murmured back, grinning.

"Mathias! Are you going to bring that young woman here for me to meet or just stand in the hallway all evening?"

Mathias sighed at his mother's gentle reproach, calling out from the kitchen. Cady snickered and smirked, stormy eyes alight with mirth. 

Shaking his head at her, he pointed towards the kitchen and laid a hand on the small of her back, guiding her.

Cady's immediate impression of Mathias's mother was power. The tiny woman held herself with an air of poise that felt positively regal. Her eyes were warm but assessing as they studied Cady over her son's shoulder, embracing him hard.

   

When Mathias stepped back from his mother Cady came forward, holding out the cake, "I heard you like chocolate Mrs. Stillwater," she murmured with a soft smile, "I hope you'll enjoy this," she offered.

His mother studied her for a moment and then took the cake, lifting the lid of the tray to inhale softly, a wry smile spreading on her mouth. "I like you already," she teased, eliciting a relieved laugh from Cady.

Mathias slipped an arm around her waist as his mother and Brandi cooked, the conversation flowing easily. When the topic turned to Cady's work he was amused to see how animated she was, her eyes bright with joy, her voice warm and her posture relaxed with complete and utter confidence.

It occurred to him that he would like to see her in court, to really be in action. He had been there for Henry's trial, but she had been so out of her depth and worried about Henry she had been at a loss.

He had seen flashes of her brilliance while she practiced her arguments for other smaller cases from the clinic, but had never had the pleasure of watching her argue a case. He decided in that moment he would go and watch when she went to court in Casper.

"So how long have you been dating my son?"

There was a beat of silence and Cady tilted her chin to give him a half smile, leaning into him. "Honestly ma'am, it's not been that long. A few weeks at the most," she told the older woman.

"Hmmph, well, you're the first girl in a long time he's brought around, so I figure there must be something special about you," his mother commented, though there was no animus behind the words.

Cady grinned at Mathias, wrinkling her nose, "Nah, I'm just another pain in the ass, huh?" she teased.

He snorted and tugged on a lock of her hair, "Mmhmm, can't hardly stand you Red," he replied warmly, his eyes soft with affection.

"Ughh, you're gonna make me sick," Brandi teased from where she sautéed something.

Mathias grinned and released Cady, swooping his arms around his little sister to tickle her for a moment, "Come on Brandi, you'll always be my best girl," he joked, laughing as she fought him off with a spatula and towel, snapping it against his skin.

"Ah, you two! I thought when you grew up I'd had the last of this nonsense!" his mother bemoaned, though she laughed too and grinned, shaking her head at her unruly children.

Cady watched the interaction, laughing. She had never seen Mathias this lighthearted or playful before; it was a pleasant revelation.

The remainder of the evening was filled with laughter, tales of both Mathias and Brandi's childhood shenanigans, and wonderful food. When the table had been cleared, Mathias and Cady worked on dishes while his mother and sister pulled out photo albums with the promise of embarrassing photos.

"I can't wait to see you as a teenager," she murmured, scrubbing at a pan, a wry grin turning up one side of her mouth.

"It's pretty much the same now, except skinnier," Mathias told her, chuckling softly.

"Are there any of you bronc riding?" she asked, handing him a plate to dry.

He nodded, "Probably. I didn't try it for long, but there are some photos. There isn't a lot of Brandi, just because, you know," he trailed off, looking uncertain.

"I know," she replied reassuringly, "I won't say anything to upset her," she assured him.

Mathias's hands slipped around her waist, his lips pressing softly to her neck where he could taste the confluence of sweat, perfume and skin that was uniquely Cady. "I know Red, you're a good woman like that," he murmured.

Cady exhaled slowly, eyes fluttering shut as she relaxed into his arms for a breath. Mathias hummed softly against her skin, his fingers trailing under her shirt as he kissed her throat.

"Mathias Stillwater you had best not be seducing your girlfriend in my kitchen!"

Cady flinched at his mother's voice, face flushing in embarrassment. Mathias stepped away, chuckling softly and shaking his head, "Of course not mom," he replied, "Just giving her a kiss."

"Mmmhmm, well, you two get a cup of coffee and join us for some cake and photos," she ordered, smiling at him from the doorway.

When she had retreated Cady slumped, covering her face with her hands, "Oh my god, she's going to think I'm so awful," she whispered, face flushed.

Mathias laughed and pulled her into his chest, "She just likes to tease, she wouldn't do it if she didn't like you," he assured her. Cady lifted her head and gave him a wary look.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm," he hummed, nodding.

With a resigned sigh, Cady poured out two mugs of coffee and followed him out to the living room where there were two large photo albums spread out. She soon got her wish, seeing photos of Mathias as a teenager in acid washed jeans, tight black tshirts, and cowboy boots.

It was the picture of him bronc riding though that took her breath away.

His muscles stood out in fine definition and his brow was furrowed in concentration, his body fighting for dominance against the wild creature beneath him. And yet there was a peace around him, a sense of rightness, as though he needed that wild dangerous thing trying to break him to truly find his center, to find himself.

A part of her wondered if that was what had led him to policing, not just his sister's troubles. The need to help was strong for Mathias, but the yearning for something he could bend and shape with his will,  _that_  made sense.

His reservation needed him, and he needed it in return.

Swallowing hard she blinked at sudden tears for a long moment and then smiled up at his mother and sister, "He was so handsome, I'm really not sure what happened," she teased, eliciting sharp laughter from them both and a deep, resigned sigh from the man in question.

"I'm glad to hear you all getting along so well," he drawled sarcastically.

His mother leaned over to pat his cheek, "Oh my dear boy, your girlfriend has spirit, you should know it just from looking at her!" she exclaimed, pointing to Cady's hair, "She has been kissed by fire. Your life will certainly never be dull," she informed him with a wise smile.

As Mathias gathered their coats his mother cornered Cady in the kitchen with a shrewd look. "My boy, he loves you," she murmured, smiling wryly at the shocked look on Cady's face. When the younger woman opened her mouth she shook her head, "No, listen. Mathias closed himself off after his father left. He trusted no one, and resolved never to fall in love because he saw what it did to our family."

She smiled sadly, "I like you very much Cady Longmire, but I fear you will break my son's heart," she confessed. "I hope like hell that doesn't happen," she murmured, and it sounded like a warning.

Mathias poked his head around the corner, frowning faintly at them, "Mom, let Cady alone, we're gonna go," he scolded.

His mother smiled and turned, lifting her hands in surrender, "I was just telling her what a wonderful cake she had made Mathias. I hope you'll both come again soon, especially if you'll be bringing treats like that Cady," she said with a warm smile.

Cady nodded numbly and smiled back, mouthing a polite response. His mother embraced her for a moment before ushering them out the door with an admonition to drive safely.

As they pulled away from the house Mathias glanced over at her, worry knotting his stomach at the dazed look on her face.

"What did she say?" he asked nervously.

Inhaling slowly, Cady shook her head and blew out the breath, "Nothing, just mom stuff." She smiled reassuringly when he looked worried, "Honestly, just letting me know how loved you are," she told him.

There was something about her speech that left him concerned, some lilt of her words or flick of her eyes that told him she was lying, but he couldn't point out what. Instead of pressing her on it he nodded and focused on driving.

As Mathias readied for bed Cady stared out the kitchen window, trying to ignore her reflection. His mother had given voice to the same worries she had, namely that she would end up hurting Mathias.

The lights in the kitchen flicked off and a moment later Mathias's arms were around her, drawing her against his bare chest.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

She shrugged and didn't respond, unsure of what she should say.

"Did my mom say something?" he prodded.

She remained quiet for a moment and then shook her head, "No, nothing I haven't already thought of. She wasn't hurtful or mean, just honest about her worry for you. I respect that a lot," she told him.

"But if she upset you…"

"She didn't, I'm just…worried about leaving tomorrow," she confided.

"You're going to be incredible. You're talented, intelligent and compassionate Cady; the people on the cases couldn't ask for better representation," he assured her, kissing her neck softly.

A warm smile spread on her face and she turned to face him, "Thank you, that…I needed to hear that. But I worry more about leaving you and the reservation. Things seem to be getting worse with this meth making and dealing, and I'm worried you're going to get hurt while I'm gone," she told him.

"I'll be careful, I promise," he whispered, brushing her hair back from her face.

She heaved a sigh and buried her face in his neck, fingers clutching at the firm planes of his shoulders as she breathed him in. Mathias's grip on her was just as firm, his fingers splayed across her back and hip.

After a long silence she breathed softly against his skin and whispered, "Take me to bed."

She didn't have to ask twice and he held her to him eagerly, desperate to fend off the morning and their impending separation for just a little while longer.

\---------------------------

"Your honor, we are asking to have this complaint certified as a class action against Halcyon Oil and Gas. We have over 15 complainants here who have had their families threatened, been subject to intimidation and threatened with eviction from their land. This pipeline will destroy tribal lands and has not been properly evaluated by the Army Corp of Engineers. The theft of tribal lands has been ongoing for centuries and not allowing these complaints to be certified as a class action is a continuation of the degradation and abuse perpetrated against natives by white colonists."

Cady exhaled at the end of her speech, heart pounding with excitement.

"Do we need to have the dramatics, your honor?" the Federal prosecutor commented with a smirk.

Cady cast him a searing look of disgust, "I'm sorry your honor, I didn't realize that the truth was dramatic," she sneered.

"When it is so obviously conflated,  _yes_ ," the prosecutor snapped back.

"Okay, I can see that this is going to be a contentious case, but I will ask that you keep personal remarks to a minimum. Now, Mr. Hayden, why do you think these cases should be tried individually?" Judge Clarke asked, leaning forward to stare at them with interest.

Mr. Hayden nodded, tossing Cady a smug look before replying. "These are nuisance cases your honor, and nothing more. Halcyon and the Army Corp of Engineers have validated that the pipeline is safe, clean and will bring profit to the tribal lands in question. These families have never been threatened; they have only ever been offered fair compensation for their lands. We ask that you not only deny the certification of these cases as a class action, but dismiss these cases entirely."

"Your Honor, that's blatantly false," Cady quickly rebutted.

She lifted a file, "I have here the 15 complaints made up of nearly 80 people; men, women, children, families," she told him. "These Native peoples have faced verbal and physical threats, intimidation by muscle for hire, and scare tactics by Halcyon including the threat to have them evicted. This is simply unacceptable and there must be recourse."

She squared her shoulders and a firm set to her jaw and finished, "This attempted theft of Tribal lands by a private company with the aid of the Federal government and it cannot stand," she told him defiantly, "There must come a time when sovereignty of land and ownership means more the greed of a corporation or a government, and this is that time."

Cady held her breath while the judge contemplated, his brow furrowing. After a long few minutes in silence he shook his head and smiled, "I'm sorry to disappoint Mr. Hayden, but Ms. Longmire makes a valid point. You'll have your opportunity to argue your case moving forward, but it will be a class action case."

He glanced down at his phone for a moment and then nodded, "We will begin with jury selection in two days."

Cady cleared her throat, catching the attention of the judge. He lifted a brow and jerked his chin, indicating for her to continue. "Your honor we would request a bench trial," she told him.

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "Very well, we will be back here in two days to hear evidence and opening arguments. Any last objections?" he asked dryly.

Both lawyers shook their heads and a moment later the gavel was banging. The judge slipped away, leaving Cady and Mr. Hayden in the empty court room together. As she gathered her documents and thoughts he approached, an annoying swagger in his step.

"First time in federal court Ms. Longmire?" he drawled.

She smiled, mouth tight, "Indeed Mr. Hayden. Have a good day," she murmured dismissively, turning her back on him without another word.

Now came the trial prep.

\--------------------------

"Here is everything we have on eminent domain and 25 CFR 129 and 169, it should be a simple argument, but I've heard of Hayden and apparently he's not only tricky, he's vicious. We should be prepared for all out war," advised Cady's constitutional law professor.

His students were in the room with them, scribbling notes and compiling evidence, making sure that they would be prepared for the fight to come. They were all staying in the same hotel together, keeping close so collaboration was easier.

They had been going back and forth for hours, building up their case at every angle, hoping that they would be able to make it as convincing and bulletproof as possible. Cady and her professor were both worried that there was too much legal precedent on the government's side, that they were facing a battle of almost Sisyphean proportions.

After another two hours of prep they had come up with a solid list of witnesses, and were starting to go through the files provided by the opposition. Pizza and beer were soon brought in and the hours slipped away until everyone was drooping and sleepy.

Cady and Professor Hall dismissed everyone, parting ways to head to their respective rooms. With an exhausted sigh she slung her bag onto the solitary double bed before stripping and making her way into the shower.

Her shoulders loosened under the hot stream of water as she bowed her head against the tile, sighing softly. It was going to be a long fight in court, she could tell. Shutting off the water, she wrapped a towel around herself and padded out to the bedroom to dress.

She pulled a flannel button down from her bag, balling the fabric under her nose as she inhaled. The scent of leather, smoke and cologne filled her nostrils. A low moan slid from her throat, her fingers tightening in the fabric.

She quickly tucked the fabric around her body, shivering as it brushed against her skin. Sliding into bed, she picked up her phone and checked her texts, smiling softly when she saw multiple messages from Mathias.

**_Hey Red, how's your day going?_ **

**_Been thinking of you all day. You're going to knock this case outta the park babe._ **

**_I hope you're doing okay, let me know when you can._ **

**_Starting to miss you, call me when you can._ **

She curled into her pillows, yanking the blankets higher around her chin as she texted him back. She knew it was late—past midnight in fact—but she didn't want to wait any longer to get back to him.

**_Hey old man, it's been a busy day. We've compiled evidence for the case, the opposing council is pretty tough, but I think we'll do okay. I'm worried that things are going to get ugly…ugh I'm tired. I'm sorry I wasn't able to message you back at all today; it's just been so busy. I'm probably going to keep being unavailable, but I'll text you or call you when I can._ **

She flicked off the lights and held her phone tightly, waiting for a response.

A few minutes later her phone buzzed.

She smiled at the name on the screen and answered.

"Hey"

"Hey Red."

"How was your day?" Cady asked softly.

"Busy. There were three kids arrested on the res for distribution of meth. All res kids, all with no real family, and now they're all going to juvenile jail." His voice was low and tired, raw with exhaustion.

"Were you waiting up for me?" Cady asked worriedly. "You sound tired," she murmured.

"I am tired," he breathed, and she could hear a note of weariness in his voice.

"Go to sleep then," she encouraged.

"You sure?"

"Yea old man, I'm sure. Can't have you keeling over behind your desk," she murmured affectionately.

He snorted softly and she could hear something pop, followed by a low groan. Snickering faintly, she shook her head, "Was that you?" she asked.

"My shoulder. It's been acting up since the domestic abuse call," he told her, groaning again as he rolled his shoulder.

She made a soft noise of empathy, "I'm sorry, I'd give you a massage if I was there," she told him softly.

"Hmmm, that sounds great," Mathias murmured, sounding sleepy.

Cady smiled faintly and closed her eyes, "Wanna stay on a little longer?" she whispered.

Mathias hummed softly in agreement and they remained on the line, breathing slowly, murmuring faintly until they both fell asleep, clutching their phone and wishing it was the person at the other end of the line.

\----------------------

Cady rolled out of bed two days later, thoroughly worn out from the last 48 hours of intense legal preparation. She hurried through her routine, slipping on black trousers, a blood red silk blouse, and a cream cardigan that brushed her hips.

Piling her hair up into a clip she snatched her phone off the bed and turned towards the door, pausing when it buzzed.

**_Go kick some ass Red. You're brilliant._ **

A smile spread slowly across her face, a knot of warmth lodging in her chest. Straightening her shoulders, she strode out of the hotel room, confidence flowing through her.

\----------------------------------------

_**AN: Heyyy guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's my first foray into legal writing, and it's a mix of research and bullshit lol I actually work a little bit on Tribal Affairs at my job, but I'm not well versed in laws regarding First Nations, mostly because they are confusing as FUCK. But anyway, the legal precedents/laws written here are real, so if you want to educate yourselves on how we've shit on the tribes for over 200 years, research away! Anywhoo, there is also a spotify playlist for this story, and I'll be putting together other ones for other stories.** _

user/h8zhsilbhzlfphod5alsli88e/playlist/0Um25p3H022I5mL5WGUw1q


	13. De Lege Lata

**November 5** **th** **, 2016**

"Your honor this is racism, pure and simple," Cady fumed, tossing a hand towards the prosecutor. "This notion that the First Nation Tribes  _need_  the U.S. government to make decisions for them is paternalistic and insulting. These people have had their land stolen, been relocated for centuries, forced into lands not their own, had their people killed for greed, and here we are, trying to do  _exactly the same thing_ ," she seethed.

   

Some lawyers will tell you that you should approach the law dispassionately, that you should present only the facts, let them speak for themselves.

Cady had found that this was complete and utter bullshit.

If you weren't passionate about what you were fighting for, how could you ever expect to do right by your client? And more importantly, the facts were often not enough on their own. The justice system was neither blind nor impartial; it was created of people and people were flawed.

She cast a loathing look at the prosecutor and continued her opening remarks.

"Halcyon and the government are working together to try and rob the native people of the Cheyenne nation of their homes and land. This land is protected by law and is held in trust, per 25 CFR 129 and 169 this land cannot be used without the Federal government receiving permission to use the land. No such request was asked of the tribe, no land or water table studies were completed by the Army Corp of Engineers, and yet despite this, Halcyon continues to try and force the Cheyenne people off their land."

With a slow exhalation she concluded, "Your honor, we ask that you grant an injunction against Halcyon and the Federal government until such time that the required studies can be completed, and the Federal government does as it is required and asks for permission to use the land."

After a moment she nodded sharply at the judge and sat back behind the desk, hiding the shaking in her hands by tucking them in her lap. Professor Hall smiled proudly at her and clasped his hand over hers, "You did well," he whispered as the prosecutor rose to deliver his opening remarks.

Cady nodded, smiling weakly. Her whole body felt numb with adrenaline and if she hadn't hid her hands in her lap, everyone would have been able to see them trembling. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took slow, deep breaths until her heartbeat steadied and her nerves settled.

When the prosecutor had finished Professor Hall rose and began presenting their witness lists and evidence, arguing their case smoothly, decades of experience and his professorial status lending him an air of amused disdain for their opponent.

From the back of the courtroom Mathias sat watching Cady with avid interest. He had never seen her fight a court case like this, against such a formidable opponent. She was… _breathtaking_.

The way she held her head high, jaw firm, eyes bright with a passionate fervor, it was incredible. But beyond the physical mannerisms, the change in her speech, the way she spoke so confidently and powerfully, it was like seeing an entirely different person he had only witnessed glimpses of in the past.

For hours he sat, rapt.

When the judge finally rapped his gavel and called a halt to the day, Mathias shifted in his seat and realized how uncomfortable his ass was. He watched as Cady and the older lawyer she was with (her professor, he presumed) talked.

As they walked slowly towards him he rose, smiling when the movement caught her eye. Her eyes widened and a look of joyful disbelief overtook her face.

The professor turned to see what she was looking at and frowned, unsure of why his former student was having such a pronounced reaction to this man. Mathias felt himself being studied, but he found he couldn't muster much interest in returning the gesture.

Smiling warmly he stepped up to her and hitched his hands into his waistband, "Hey Red," he murmured. A grin split her face in return and she reached out to wrap a hand around his forearm, pulling him a step closer to her.

She turned to her professor and smiled happily, "Thomas, this is the reservation police Chief, Mathias Stillwater. He's been instrumental in my work on this case and many others. I couldn't have done this the past few months without him," she confided, her voice warm with affection.

Professor Hall smiled and extended his hand to Mathias, his grip pleasantly cool and firm. "Chief Stillwater, it's wonderful to meet you. Is there something that's happened on the reservation?" he asked, sounding concerned as to why Mathias would have come all this way.

"No, I'm here to support Cady. She's worked hard to get here and I wanted to be here for her," Mathias replied easily, aware that Cady's hand was still resting on his arm. The professor studied them for a second and then nodded, a look of understanding flashing on his face.

"That's very kind of you. I hate to keep her from visiting, so you go on and enjoy your time together," he encouraged.

Cady frowned, "Don't you need me for prep?" she asked, sounding worried, hesitant.

Thomas smiled benignly at her, shaking his head, "That's what law students are for," he joked. "You go on, enjoy some down time while you can," he encouraged.

Cady hesitated for only a moment and then nodded, smiling in relief. "Thank you Thomas, if you need anything at all, just call me," she encouraged, taking a half step towards Mathias.

The professor waved her off and made a shooing motion, smiling as she took the encouragement and tugged on Mathias's arm, leading him out of the courthouse.

She kept her hands to herself as they walked through the halls and out to his Suburban, aware that there were eyes everywhere, looking for any reason to make her case harder. When the doors of the suburban shut, she was sliding across the seat and into his embrace.

Her fingers wound through his hair as their lips met, soft moans of satisfaction coming together so that neither knew where one began and the other ended. After a few minutes of long heated kisses they broke apart, Cady half in his lap.

"I can't believe you came all the way down here," she whispered, smiling.

"I wanted to see you in court," he explained.

Her smile grew until her expression was positively heartbreaking in its earnestness. She kissed him again, softer this time, sweeter.

"Thank you," she breathed.

He nodded, momentarily unable to speak.

When she shivered Mathias laughed softly and started up the vehicle, patting her leg, "Buckle up," he ordered.

She laughed softly and scoffed at him, "You never let me sit beside you," she complained lightheartedly.

As they pulled away and headed to her hotel he glanced over at her and grinned, "It's only the second or third time you've been in here, that hardly constitutes as  _never_ ," he disagreed.

They bickered playfully until they were at the hotel, at which point Cady pulled him into the room and locked the door behind them, her gaze heated.

After that there was very little talking.

\----------------------------------------

A fine sheen of sweat covered their entangled bodies, and it made their limbs slide against each other when either of them shifted even infinitesimally. Mathias's head was cradled against her breast, his long hair fanning over her torso and tickling her arm as her fingers furrowed through it and against his scalp.

Cady parted her legs wider, letting his body rest more comfortably against hers with a sigh. A whining rumble came from her stomach, breaking the peaceful quiet and eliciting a chuckle from Mathias she could feel in her torso.

"Hungry?" he teased.

She grinned and shifted a shoulder in a  _yes_.

"Haven't eaten since breakfast," she admitted.

At this Mathias rolled off her and reached for his phone, flopping down on the pillow next to her. She watched as he scrolled through delivery options and then selected pizza. A few moments later he had ordered a large supreme pizza and a six pack and tossed his phone aside in favor of rolling towards her, his broad hand coming to rest on her hip.

Cady inched closer and smiled faintly, reaching up to trace her fingers over his face gently. Mathias didn't deny himself; he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her touch.

"I still can't believe you came all the way down here," she told him softly.

His eyes slid open with his smile. "Missed you Red...I'm staying till Sunday morning," he told her, enjoying her look of surprise.

Her brow furrowed a moment later and worry struck him.

"What about the res? I mean, aren't things bad there with this meth dealing?" she asked, concerned.

He sighed softly and nodded, "I've been in touch with the Feds, trying to get us more resources. We don't have a solid case for them yet, but they're definitely interested. They've sent out two agents to assess the case and talk to the deputies. They should be able to hold shit together for 48 hours," he drawled, dryly amused.

She nodded and thought about it for a moment before nodding again, "Well, I'm glad you came," she told him, her smile returning and lighting up her eyes.

"I wasn't sure, when you introduced me to your professor I thought…" he trailed off and shook his head at her questioning look.

"You thought what?" she prodded gently, resting her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat under her palm.

"You introduced me as the Chief," he murmured, "Not as a friend, or, anything else." He swallowed nervously as she studied him, a thoughtful look to her gaze.

After a long moment she smiled and tapped her fingers against his chest, "That's because we hadn't chosen to use any labels on what's going on here and I didn't want to use one that you might not agree with," she told him, sounding for all the world like a lawyer reasoning an argument instead of a woman he was what, dating?

She paused and then continued, "Your mom called me your girlfriend, but you didn't use that when you introduced me," she reminded him.

"You said you were fine with how things were, you liked it, you were happy," he replied, in turn reminding her.

She nodded, "I was, I mean, I am. But I'm also not afraid to call you my boyfriend, if that's something you're okay with," she told him softly.

He stared at her for a moment and then nodded slowly, a smile spreading warmly on his face. His eyes lit from within, fairly glowing with affection when he leaned in to kiss her. As his nose brushed hers and their lips hesitated millimeters apart he whispered, "Yea Red, I'm okay with that," he told her.

He felt her smile against his lips and a moment later she was kissing him, arms wrapping around his shoulders in an embrace that pulled him so he was laying half on top her. Her fingers clung to his waist and tugged on his hair as they embraced, soft noises of pleasure rising from her throat.

Mathias loved her like this; warm, pliant, happy…in his arms. Her gentle sighs as he cupped her waist and held her against him made something in his chest ache. He could once again feel her delicateness, how easily breakable she was, and was awed by her trust in him  _not_  to hurt her.

**RAP RAP RAP**

They kissed through the noise at the door until it came again and Cady poked his side, grinning. "Pizza," she demanded, pushing him off her gently.

Mathias laughed and stumbled off the bed, swiping his underwear off the floor and hurried to the door. Cady watched in appreciation as his tight ass jogged away from her, listening as the door opened and Mathias spoke softly to the other person.

A moment later the scent of pizza filled the room and her stomach gave a hearty growl. From across the room Mathias laughed and quickly uncapped two beers, carrying the pizza box over to the bed.

He settled back in beside her and pushed the pillows higher, pulling her against his chest as he flipped on the TV, searching for something to watch. A moment later she nudged his arm, "This one," she murmured around a bite of pizza.

Sighing, he set the remote aside and settled in to watch  _300_.

"This isn't even historically accurate, you know," he murmured.

"Shh…look at the pretty muscles," she whispered, smirking at him when he let out an outraged noise. "And boobs, look at the boobs," she conceded.

He laughed that time and shook his head, reaching for another slice of pizza.

He'd watch anything she wanted to, as long as he got to do it with her.

\-------------------------------

Saturday morning dawned cold, grey, and rainy. Cady snuggled into the covers, smiling when Mathias' arm tightened around her waist, pulling her closer. Mathias nuzzled into her neck, breath soft against her skin, making a quiet contented noise.

Their limbs tangled together softly, the blankets a soft cocoon around them. They drifted in and out of sleep, the morning slipping away slowly. Cady stretched slowly, arching her back and moaning softly.

Mathias made a soft noise as her ass brushed against his groin, teasing him awake further. His hand at her waist curled up to cup her breast, thumb brushing lazily over her skin until shivers ran over her body.

Cady's eyes slid shut as she savored the delicious sensation of Mathias's hands on her body. His mouth at her neck began kissing and nipping as his thumb brushed over her nipple, teasing it into a peak.

Mathias listened to Cady's soft sigh of pleasure, lifting his mouth away from her neck to watch her face as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. His mouth found its way back to her neck as his other hand came around her body and slid down her stomach.

Slowly he teased her, sliding his fingers between her folds, teasing around her clit until she was making soft, eager noises and rolling her hips against him, trying to get more friction. He obliged her, spreading the wetness from between her thighs up to her clit, applying the lightest of pressure as he rubbed his thumb over her.

Cady whined softly and rolled her hips, "Mathias," she murmured, "Please…more!" she begged.

He sucked a mark onto her neck as he pinched her nipple and tugged, still stroking her clit gently. Cady gasped and arched against him, pleasure pooling low and heavy in her belly, throbbing in her breasts, her body aching for more.

She could feel his erection nudging against her thigh as he continued to stroke her, shivers running over her body as pleasure tingled in every inch of her body. She moaned softly and arched into his touch as he continued to palm, squeeze and pinch her breasts.

Mathias began to stroke her clit harder, enjoying her soft mewls of pleasure and the way she arched against him. His own hips rocked back against her, his cock sliding in the cleft of her ass until he grew harder and ached with need.

"Mathias…"

She arched as he rolled her clit between two fingers, holding her in place with a strong grip as she bucked, coming unexpectedly. Cady gasped and shuddered as waves of pleasure cascaded through her.

Mathias nudged her legs apart slightly, the blunt head of his cock nudging through her folds, gathering the slickness and rubbing against her clit until they were both aching with need.

" _Mathias!_ " she whined, arching her hips to try and draw him inside her.

He drew his hips back and lined himself up with her entrance, sliding in slowly. Mathias bit Cady's neck as he bottomed out, a low groan sliding from his throat. " _Christ_ ," he growled, shivering as her walls clenched around him greedily.

He moved slowly, breathing heavily against her neck as her pussy gripped him tightly, his hips slowly moving against hers. Cady sighed in delight as Mathias moved within her, too slowly, but still she could feel every inch of him filling her.

Cady rocked against him, trying to get him to move harder, faster. She whined softly and tilted her head, searching until Mathias met her mouth with his, their tongues twining together. His arm pinned her chest back against his, his fingers still toying with her nipples.

She panted against his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip and sucking on it lightly until he moaned and thrust harder into her. He stroked her clit slowly as he began thrusting into her harder, withdrawing until just the tip remained within her, then snapping his hips and burying deep inside her.

Bucking and moaning, Cady breathed in short heavy pants as pleasure consumed her. They moved against each other, Mathias filling her over and over again until she was trembling on the edge of release.

His fingers on her clit slipped in her wetness, rubbing harder until she cried out loudly, her walls clenching on him as she came. Mathias gasped in her ear as her body shuddered around him, soft cries coming from her as he continued to thrust into her, still rubbing on her clit.

Cady whimpered as pleasure rushed through her, building again. Mathias grunted and rolled his hips faster, balls aching for release. His fingers rolled her clit once again and he growled as Cady came again, shouting his name, her voice strangling as she struggled for breath.

His thrusts grew sloppy and a few moments later he groaned loudly shuddering as his cock stiffened and he painted her walls with cum, strangled groans coming from his chest as pleasure nearly blinded him.

Their shared moans of pleasure slowly died away, their bodies sliding against each other, sweat making the sheets stick to skin. Mathias's forehead collapsed against her shoulder, his arm around her waist holding her close.

Her breath came in harsh pants, her walls still snug around where Mathias rested inside her. His breaths puffed against her shoulder, his lips occasionally brushing on her sensitive skin. She wanted to have her arms around him…moving slowly; she turned, whimpering when Mathias slid from within her.

As she rolled, Mathias shifted, giving her room to slide under him, their lips meeting as her hands slid around his narrow hips, pulling him close. They panted against each other, Cady's fingers sliding up his damp back to brush his hair away from his neck, her mouth sliding down his jaw to cover his throat in kisses.

"What do you want to do today?" Mathias asked softly, voice muffled against her skin.

Cady puffed out a laugh and kissed his throat again, "I was thinking we could stay in," she murmured. "Maybe do some more of this," she suggested, nipping at the skin beneath his ear.

Mathias laughed, shaking his head faintly, "You're gonna be the death of me," he told her.

"Can't keep up old man?" she teased back.

He rose up on one elbow, smirking down at her, "I'm happy to try," he replied, giving her a wicked smile before sliding down her body and disappearing beneath the covers.

Cady grinned and then gasped, arching as his mouth covered her.

"Such a team player," she murmured, sinking deeper into his touch.

A low chuckle came from under the covers and a few moments later she was no longer capable of forming rational thought or speech.

\---------------------------

Cady suppressed a laugh as Mathias whispered in her ear, teasing her with wry observations of their fellow diners. His hand covered her thigh, squeezing lightly as he murmured, narrating the date happening at the table next to them.

"Oh? You think merlot is better than pinot? You've clearly not had the  _right_  pinot!"

Cady snorted and hushed him, turning to kiss him, an easy way to silence him. Mathias laughed against her lips, fingers squeezing around her thigh. "You're terrible," she whispered, lips brushing against his before turning back to her food, taking another bite of her pasta.

He laughed softly and chewed a bite of steak before leaning in and murmuring, "That's not what you said earlier."

Eyes flew to their table as Cady choked, spluttering and coughing, eyes watering.

Mathias turned toward her in concern, sighing in relief when she breathed normally and took a long breath. Cady took a long sip of water before turning and glaring at him, "You almost killed me," she hissed.

Smirking, he took a sip of his beer and then drawled softly, "I can try again later." He gave her a lascivious look and enjoyed the flush on her cheeks, chuckling as she ducked her chin and avoided his gaze.

As they left the restaurant Cady slid her hand into his, smiling over at him. "Let's go have some dessert," she murmured, eyes sparkling with delight.

Mathias grinned and followed her eagerly to the car, arm sliding around her waist.

\-----------------------

**_AN: Smut and fluff, smut and fluff...have I told you all how much I love these two? Because I do. I love their relationship and how mature it is, how invested they are in each other, how playful and funny they can be...i just get the feels sometimes writing these two, and I really hope you do too! Also...the final season of Longmire is out on Netflix Nov 17, so buckle up! Thank you all for reading, you're amazing and I love you. Please review, it means so much to me!_ **


	14. facio ut facias

"I wish you didn't have to go," Cady murmured, frowning faintly. Mathias sighed and pulled her tighter against him, his back resting on his vehicle. Her fingers wound around the panels of his jacket as she leaned into him, her eyes averted so he wouldn't see how disappointed she was.

"I know Red, but I've gotta get back. I don't wanna leave the res alone for too long," he told her, running his hand over her hair as she snuggled into his chest. "I'll call you when I can, don't worry," he told her softly.

She snorted and shook her head faintly, "Fat chance of that," she murmured.

Mathias smiled sadly, gently pushing her away so he could meet her gaze. "I promise I'll stay as safe as I can," he told her, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek.

She sighed softly. She didn't want to make him feel worse about having to go and do his job, she simply worried about his safety.

Nodding, she leaned in and kissed him softly, breathing in the mint on his tongue and the scent of tobacco on his skin. Mathias sighed against her mouth, his nose brushing against her cheek for a moment.

"You've gotta stop smoking," she murmured softly, smiling weakly.

He sighed in a put upon manner, but smiled warmly at her, "I'll do my best," he replied softly.

"Good, I kinda want you around for the future old man," she teased, eyes bright with laughter as he scowled playfully at her. Her gaze dimmed as she stared at him and she struggled not to let her concern wash over her face.

"Try not to get hurt while I'm gone, will you?" she murmured, reaching out to brush her fingers over the remnant of a bruise on his cheek.

He nodded and ducked his chin, squaring his jaw against the flush of emotion filling him. He hadn't had anyone to care about his well being in a long time—other than his family that is. When he glanced back up at her his eyes were shadowed and his lips were pressed together firmly, trying to keep his thoughts captured inside.

They stared at each other for a long time until finally Mathias smirked ruefully and shook his head, "You're somethin Red," he murmured, his eyes warm with affection.

She looked back at him with the same intensity and before he knew it she was kissing him, strands of red brushing his cheeks as her fingers curled around his neck, splaying against his jaw. Her kiss was rough and unsteady, her breath huffing against his cheek when she pulled back, eyelashes fluttering against his skin in a strangely erotic sensation.

"Let me know when you get back," she breathed, her lips trembling into a half smile as he nodded and squeezed her hip before she stepped back, allowing cold air to rush between them. He took one last long look at her before sliding into the vehicle and pulling out of the parking spot.

Their eyes met and he smiled sadly when she waved—a small, abortive gesture from a hand tucked against her throat, as though she was straining to keep some emotion or noise in. He glanced into his rearview mirror and nearly turned around at the sight of her, hand covering her face.

Instead he steeled himself and pointed the vehicle north; he had a reservation and a tribe of people counting on him. He'd see her again soon enough.

\------------------------

**November 20th, 2016**

"There's someone here to see you boss."

Mathias looked up from the stacks of files and paperwork on his desk, frowning deeply in concentration. One of his deputies was hanging around the frame of the door, giving him an expectant look and after a moment he realized the man was waiting on his reaction.

"Yea, yea, send em in," he muttered, rubbing a hand over his face as the man disappeared. A moment later Aisha Littlewolf was entering his office, casting an obviously nervous look over her shoulder.

The door shut behind her and she hesitated a moment before taking a seat in the chair across from him. He remained silent, his gaze running over her, noting the new and fading bruises scattered across her skin like some kind of sick constellation, mapping the abuse she endured.

After a moment or two she breathed out slowly and he saw her shoulders drop, her mouth trembling before she lifted her gaze from where her hands twisted in her lap.

"He's going to kill me," she told him in a voice barely above a whisper.

Mathias didn't refute her; he gave a short nod of his head, accepting her belief. "What do you want to do?" he asked, leaving the decision with her.

Her breath shuddered out and she twisted her hands together before replying, "I want him gone. I can tell you about the stuff happening on the res and at the casino," she told him, her voice firmer.

Mathias frowned, "What's happening at the casino?" he demanded softly.

Aisha hesitated and then swallowed hard, lips pressing together as she shook her head, "I need to know you'll protect me," she told him, "Anton can't know I'm helping you; he'll kill me," she reiterated.

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded slowly, "How are you going to explain being here?" he asked.

"I'm reporting a noise I heard outside our home last night while he was working and I was home alone. He said it was just raccoons but when I went outside I saw a man in the shadows watching the house," she replied, her voice surer with each word.

"Is that true?" he asked, shuffling through his papers in search of a form for her to fill out.

Her smirk was lightning fast and dark, "Unfortunately, it is."

Mathias nodded and began filling out the form, asking questions as he did, getting as much information as he could before he had her sign it and scanned it into the computer, sighing as the system slowed to a crawl, processing the data.

He grabbed a notepad and glanced up at her, "Tell me everything you know," he ordered gently and then bent his head, writing furiously as she spoke.

When he had filled two pages with notes, her voice trailed away and he glanced up to find her frowning at her phone.

"I have to get to work in an hour. I need to…get ready," she murmured, edging around the issue of her bruises.

When she rose Mathias followed and held out a hand to stop her, withdrawing it as she flinched. "I think…if you contact Cady Longmire from the free legal aid clinic, she'd help you with divorce papers and a restraining order," he told her softly. "I can call her and ask if you want," he offered.

She stared at the ground for a long time before nodding slowly, "I would appreciate that Mathias. Thank you," she murmured.

He came around the desk and opened his door for her, watching as she scurried out and walked quickly down the hallway, her head bowed under the gaze of his deputies. He remained staring, thinking, until his phone rang and he turned back to answer it, shutting the door once more.

\------------------------

The Feds had been splitting their time between Walt and Mathias, gathering as many details as they could for the case before they headed back to the Casper office, leaving just Mathias and his deputies to handle the chaos that was slowly swallowing the reservation.

An icy rain pattered down, turning the snow to slush and the roads black with ice.

Mathias hated being out in this kind of weather, but he had no choice. Two of his deputies were recovering after being injured at yet another meth fire, and the other two were working with him to run shifts, searching for connections to the Russians and the casino.

Even with Aisha's information and the cases he and Walt were working on, he didn't have as much as he would have liked. He guided his SUV through the shitty conditions and headed for Standing Bear's home above the Red Pony.

If there was anyone who knew the secrets of the res, it would be Hector.

Bright headlights blazed behind him, drawing far closer than was safe in these conditions and he frowned, eyes flickering between the road and his rearview mirror, tracking the vehicle as it followed him, turn for turn.

As he slowed for the turn into the Red Pony its engine roared and a moment later it was disappearing down the road, leaving him with only a quick impression of the type of vehicle that had been following him.

He quickly wrote down the details before flipping up the hood of his coat and sliding out into the shitty weather.

Striding inside quickly he motioned for Standing Bear to come to the edge of the bar, murmuring quietly what he needed and a moment later they were in the older man's office.

Henry shut the door behind them and then turned to stare at Mathias, a wary look furrowing his brows.

"Have you told Cady who I am?" Henry demanded.

For some reason this struck Mathias as funny and a soft chuckle rumbled in his chest. With a heavy sigh he shook his head and sank down onto the worn couch, "No Standing Bear, I've told no one," he replied.

A sigh of relief shivered out of Henry and in a move that affirmed the weakness of his knees, he sank down in the chair behind his desk. "What do you need then Mathias?" he demanded, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I need to know if Hector has been told anything of what's going on with these Russians and the casino," he told Henry.

Henry stared at him for a long minute, his face wiped of expression, leaving Mathias anxious, wondering if the older man would refuse him. After another moment Henry sighed and nodded, "I may have something that could help you. Wait here," he instructed.

Mathias nodded and waited as the other man left the room, leaving him in a blissful silence and resting on something far more comfortable than his SUV or office seat. His eyes slipped closed and he relaxed marginally into the leather, weariness sinking deep into his bones.

It was too late for him to call Cady he decided tiredly, but if he got back to his office before midnight he'd send her a text, maybe give her a call in the morning. She had been going non-stop on the Halcyon case, leaving them scant time to call each other, let alone see each other.

He hadn't been able to visit since that first long weekend, and it wasn't looking like he would get another anytime soon.

The door opening startled him into reaching for his gun, his eyes flying open. Henry hesitated in the doorway for a moment until his hand slipped from his holster, the tension sliding from his gut.

Three slips of paper were shoved towards him and he took them, leaning forward towards the light to better read the cramped and messy script on the ripped pages. After a moment he nodded and glanced up, "Can I take these?" he asked, waving the slips of paper in one hand.

Henry nodded, "Anything to help your investigation," he replied.

Mathias stood and thanked the man, tucking the paper into his jacket pocket before heading towards the door.

"Have you heard from my niece?"

His hand stilled on the doorknob and he hesitated, wondering if Henry was going to berate him for dating Cady. The man had seemed affable enough at the Halloween party, but maybe he had changed his mind?

"A little," he admitted, "We're both pretty busy."

"Her father and I are worried for her. She's working herself to the bone," Henry murmured, sounding concerned.

"You don't have to tell me, I've tried to get her to slow down," he replied dryly, a faint smile on his face as he thought of the arguments they had had over her work schedule.

"If you speak with her soon, can you please encourage her to take care of herself?" Henry asked.

He nodded and shifted his shoulders, distinctly uncomfortable with this discussion of Cady with one of the men in her life he knew would lay waste to anyone who hurt her. He had no intentions of doing so, but still….

With a brief goodbye he slipped out and hurried back to his SUV, determined to get back to the office and finish up his paperwork so he could go home and get a few hours of sleep.

\---------------------

His eyes were bleary as he pulled up at his house, exhaustion weighing them down with each blink. Dawn was coming; the edges of the sky were pink against grey, letting him know the sun was just under the horizon.

Shouldering his front door open he heaved a sigh as he slipped his jacket off, hanging it as he kicked off his boots.

It took him longer than it should have to realize someone was in his home, but admittedly he had been awake for nearly two days with about three hours of sleep spread out between them.

It wasn't until she was walking out of the hallway and into the dim light of the living room, the faint light illuminating her porcelain skin and turning her hair a dark shade of copper that he realized it was  _her_  and not some Russian sent to kill him.

His hand slipped from his gun as a surprised breath slid from him in a long exhalation. Their eyes met and held, each remaining where they were for a long, tenuous moment.

A breath later and she was across the room, his arms opening for her as her own slid around his neck, her forehead pressing down against his jaw as she breathed unevenly. His hands fisted in her hair and the silky softness of her worn cotton shirt, the scent of her reaching him with each inhale.

She trembled against him and a moment later her hand slid down his arm to his hand, clenching tightly around it as she whispered. "Come to bed."

He followed her willingly, forgetting his exhaustion as her pale limbs wrapped around him, holding him close.

\---------------------------

He knew in an instant he wasn't alone in his bed; his limbs stiffened in confusion before his eyes slid open and the sight of a mass of coppery hair on the pillow beside him sent a bolt of relief through him.

_Cady was here_.

Then confusion struck again. Shouldn't she have been in Casper? What had happened with her case?

Admittedly it had been well over two weeks since they had seen each other and he was happy to have her back, but it worried him. He watched her sleep, brow furrowed as he tried to determine what had brought her back to the res.

Seeing she was still deeply asleep, he rolled over and glanced at his alarm clock, scowling when he saw it was 9am. He had gotten roughly four hours of sleep, and would need to be back in uniform and at the station in under three hours.

Flopping back against his pillows he grimaced when she made a soft sleepy noise and rolled over to face him, pushing weakly at the hair in her face. Smiling softly at her he brushed his fingers over her cheek, his rough calluses catching on strands of her hair as he tucked it behind her ear.

"Morning," she croaked, smiling blearily at him.

He hummed softly, thumb stroking her temple, watching as her eyes drifted shut, a look of pleasure suffusing her face.

"Feels good," she murmured, sighing and relaxing under his touch.

He continued to stroke her brow, his other arm sliding around her waist to pull her closer. A smile warmed her mouth as she tucked her head under his chin, her slow sleepy breaths warm against his skin.

"Missed you," she hummed, her lips brushing against his skin as she spoke.

"I missed you too Red," he replied softly, eyes drifting shut. He would enjoy this while he had the time. "Somethin happen with the case?" he asked.

She shook her head faintly, "Recess for Thanksgiving. The government has been ordered to complete the land impact studies they should have done and negotiate with the tribe in good faith. If the report proves my case—which it will—" she asserted, "Halcyon will be forced to abandon its pipeline."

He ran his fingers over her back idly as he pondered what she had told him, "So how long you back for?" he asked, somewhat warily.

"Till December 10th," she replied.

"Is that enough time for their tests?" he asked.

"I don't know, but the judge was angry they hadn't completed them to begin with. He set the date short intentionally. But it works for us, because if they can't prove that either way that the pipeline would do damage, the case still gets tossed until they have actual proof from the studies that it won't."

He nodded thoughtfully, "That's good. People are going to be happy," he told her.

She sighed tiredly against him, "Maybe. Hopefully."

He pulled back slightly and stared down at her, frowning when he saw she looked nearly as tired as he did. His thumb stroked under her eye, tracing the lines of stress there. "You been sleeping Red?"

Her smile was weary and jaded, "Like a baby every night," she drawled.

Snorting, he rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to her temple, "You gotta rest," he told her softly, trying not to sound too concerned.

"I know. But this is too important to let anything slip by. Besides I have almost three weeks to rest," she murmured and then pressed her lips to his throat, mouth curling into a smile, "among other things," she whispered suggestively.

Almost three weeks since he had last held her like this. They had shared a passionate embrace and a fervor of kisses the previous night, but exhaustion had waylaid his plans to see if he could get her to make that little raspy moan when he fucked her slow and steady.

Less than three hours till he had to be in the office, and he was still exhausted.

With a disappointed noise in the back of his throat he disengaged from her and gave her a wry smile, "Trust me Red, I'm lookin forward to  _other things_ , but I've got to get some sleep before work," he told her gently.

She frowned softly but nodded, tracing a finger over his taut pectoral muscle, up to his firm shoulder and down his lean bicep. The sensation of her touch sent shivers over his skin, little fires of arousal dampening into embers beneath his skin for later.

Leaning in she pressed a kiss to his mouth softly, "Go back to sleep," she urged, "I'll go visit with Henry and Dad."

He nodded faintly and watched as she rose from his bed, walking over to her suitcase to pull on jeans and a sweater. Propping his head on his palm he watched her as she gathered her things, her smile warm when her eyes met his occasionally.

When she had dressed and gathered her suitcase she came back to the bed, leaning one hand onto the mattress, the other winding through his hair to draw him up slightly for a kiss. Her nose brushed his for a moment and she sighed softly, smiling against his mouth.

"Sleep old man, I can't have you getting hurt out there because of me tiring you out," she teased, though he heard the real warning in her tone and saw it in her eyes when she pulled back to smile faintly at him.

She really did worry about him.

Somehow it struck him more now than it had before and his throat stuck and it was a moment before he could say anything.

"You got it Red," he replied seriously, his fingers curling around her wrist lightly, pulling her hand out of his hair and around to his lips. Brushing a kiss against her palm he curled her fingers closed around it and released her hand slowly, their eyes locked on each other intently.

She nodded slowly and cleared her throat, ducking her chin and averting her eyes. He thought they might have been shinier than usual, but if they were, he didn't say anything.

He heard her pause at the doorway and turned his chin to find her staring at him.

"I'll see you later," she told him, no question in her voice; it was more an order—she would see him, or there would be hell to pay.

A smirk rose to his lips and he nodded once, "You'll see me later."

Her lips quirked for a moment and then she was gone, shutting the door behind her.

He felt the loss of her like a punch to the gut and reached out to wrap his arms around the pillow her head had rested on, drawing it against his chest, the soft scent of her perfume still clinging to the material.

Eyes drifting shut, he sighed softly, a faint smiling crossing his lips.

His woman was home.

\--------------------------

_**AN: I loooooove these two...le sigh. I've only got one more chapter written up, but I'm going to work my butt off to get more done. I think I'm going to transition to twice monthly updates so I have time to write and edit between updates. I know that's a little slower than you'd probably prefer, but it'll give me time to write quality AND quantity! So thank you for all your sweet reviews, and please keep em up! I love reading your kind thoughts and I hope to hear more! Only two days till the final season is here!  
** _


	15. Mandamus

_**AN: I know I told you guys I would update Friday, but I messed up my schedule--Friday is Poison and Wine, Wednesdays are Tennessee Whiskey!! Warning, there is a slight spoilery moment in this chapter for the final season of Longmire. I'll be incorporating the story a little more as we go, because parts of it definitely work with this story. Next update will be in two weeks, so hang in there! Thank you as always for reading, your comments give me life!!! Please keep it up, it makes me so happy. So here, have some feels and smut. You earned it.** _

\----------------------------

Despite having been home for two days, she hadn't seen Mathias since that first night. He had been working incessantly it seemed, trying to build his case against Malachi, the Russians and whatever was happening with the meth.

He seemed convinced it was all connected, but still had yet to find the proof.

It was the day before Thanksgiving and she had convinced him to come to dinner with her father and Henry. Both men had promised to behave, albeit with a good deal of grumbling on their part and threatening on hers.

She was just putting her pie dough in the fridge for the next day when there was a knock at her front door, followed by a text to her phone. Smirking at the message from Mathias— _it's me_ —she went to the door, wiping the last dregs of flour from her hands onto her jeans.

Bitter air followed Mathias as he stepped in the house, a small duffle bag on his shoulder. He was staying the night with her until Black Friday when he had to go back to work. For the moment though, he was all hers.

His arms opened for her as she stepped closer, winding her arms around his neck, brushing her nose against his. He laughed and lifted a hand to run his fingers over her cheek, "Flour?" he commented, showing her the white substance on his fingertips.

"Cocaine," she quipped, "It's the secret ingredient," she teased.

His laugh was loud and sharp, his eyes crinkling with good humor as the sound rumbled in his chest. She sighed and smiled faintly at the sound, her fingers already working at the knot between his shoulders.

Taking his bag from his shoulder she instructed him to take off his boots and jacket before disappearing to her bedroom with his bag. When she came back he had moved to the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table.

She curled into his side instantly, leaning an elbow against the back of the couch, her palm cupping her jaw.

"Is everything ok while you're here?" she asked softly, knowing he was probably worried.

He nodded sharply and sighed, looking instantly tired.

"I've got one of my more seasoned deputies back from medical leave paired with a new kid, so things should be smooth. If they aren't, well, he'll learn," he sighed.

She nodded and after a moment reached out with her free hand to twine her fingers through his where they rested on his thigh. "We'll figure it all out," she told him gently.

Surprise rippled through him at her words. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that I'm going to help you figure out how the Russians from the casino are connected to Malachi and to the meth houses. I'm going to help you take them down," she told him, frowning faintly, as though all of this should have been obvious.

Maybe to anyone else it would have been.

Maybe it should have been; he knew her penchant for taking the hard cases—case in point, the Halcyon case.

But for some reason he hadn't assumed that she would help him build his case. He wasn't used to having outsiders care about him or his people and he had to remind himself that after the sweat, she wasn't an outsider anymore—she had been adopted by Mandy's family.

He nodded slowly, understanding filling him.

"Okay. But you do as I tell you if I think you're in danger, you go it Cady?" he ordered softly, a note of steel in his voice as he met her eye. She frowned for a moment and then nodded slowly, accepting his condition.

_Good…the only thing that matters is keeping her safe._

He reached out and cupped a hand around her neck, drawing her in for a soft kiss. Slowly the kiss changed, growing deeper as his fingers curled tighter around her neck, pulling her more firmly against him.

Before he knew it she was closing the distance between them as her tongue swiped over his bottom lip where she had just nipped, and then she was in his lap, arms wound around his shoulders.

His fingers slid beneath her sweater, sliding over the dip in her lower back, trailing up the gentle swells of her spine and pausing momentarily to unhook her bra. She laughed breathlessly against his mouth at that but said nothing, instead winding her fingers through his hair and kissing him harder.

As her hips rolled down into his, he groaned, momentary insight flashing in his mind. Wrapping his hands around her ass, he shifted till he could stand, holding her against him as he carried her back to her bedroom.

When he deposited her on the bed she grinned, "You're stronger than you look old man," she teased.

His lip curled in amusement and a moment later their hands were on each other, stripping away layers, caressing and touching as they went. When she lay perfectly nude beneath him he nudged her knee with his hand, "Move up," he ordered, waiting until she had shifted further back on the pillows to join her.

Crouching over her, he splayed a hand on her stomach, thumb tracing gentle patterns on her skin as his mouth found her neck, sucking her skin between his teeth with enthusiasm. She shifted beneath him, arching into his gentle touch on her stomach, soft noises of pleasure coming from her throat as he laved his tongue against the spot he had just bruised.

His fingers curled around her hip, pressing her down into the mattress as his mouth trailed slowly over her collarbones and chest, teasing and nipping until she huffed impatiently and moaned his name, trying to hurry him.

He wasn't going to be hurried, not for this.

Taking his time, he moved slowly to close his lips around her nipple, encouraging it with his tongue and teeth to pucker, nipping at the sensitive bud until she was thrashing and moaning under him.

He switched breasts and continued, taking his time to pleasure her until she was bucking against his hand at her hip, her voice growing in volume as she begged him for more. Her arms were thrown above her head, fingers twisted in the sheets, desperate for something to ground her as he pushed her higher, deeper, into pleasure.

Cady swam through waves of pleasure, each crashing deeper and deeper within her body as she trembled and writhed beneath Mathias. Each of his touches, his kisses, his murmured words of encouragement made her nerves blaze with need.

She rubbed her thighs together, desperate for friction, her clit twitching and throbbing with the desire to be touched.

Mathias let out a gruff laugh before his mouth trailed over her stomach, tongue darting over her hipbone with a flick before he descended and closed his lips around her clit. Cady cried out and bucked her hips into the touch, gasping for breath.

He hadn't done this before and he didn't know why, because the sounds she made, the sight of her coming undone…she was like a work of art come alive.

His tongue flickered over her clit rapidly, pulses of pleasure surging through her core until she was shaking beneath him, breaths from the edge. When his fingers slid into her and began stroking, searching out that sensitive spot, she let out a broken yelp and thrashed her head, burying her face in her arm as pleasure surged through her.

Mathias groaned against her, the slick sensation of her walls fluttering rapidly around his fingers made him want to abandon what he was doing and bury himself so deep in her that they became one.

Shoving that desire aside he worked harder at her clit, alternating between fast hard flicks of his tongue and intense sucking. His fingers inside her found the rough patch of nerves he was looking for and began stroking it roughly.

Cady gasped and cried out, chanting his name between harsh rasping breaths, her body curling and tightening as her orgasm wound up. She felt like a violin string wound too tight, ready to snap at the slightest touch.

Mathias curled a hand around her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers as he sucked on her clit and rubbed harder on her gspot and suddenly, the wire snapped. Cady cried out brokenly, a sob dying in her throat as she bit her arm, back arching off the bed.

Her chest heaved, sweat pearlescent on her skin as Mathias worked her through it, moaning softly against her wet skin as she shuddered. He withdrew from her slowly, trailing kisses back up her body as her fingers unclenched from the sheets and her arms wound around his neck.

They kissed deeply, the lingering taste of her still on his lips. She gasped softly against his lips, trying to catch her breath, enjoying the way her body thrummed with pleasure as their limbs curled around each other.

Mathias slid his fingers behind her knee, dragging it over his hip as he kissed her, the velvety soft skin of his cock dragging through her soaked folds until they were both moaning with need. His fingers tightened on her thigh and his mouth captured hers as he thrust, his brow furrowing in pleasure as her hips rose to meet his.

Her walls clenched around him and he groaned, taking a moment for both of them to adjust before he began thrusting, deep and hard. Each snap of his hips against hers enticed him to go faster, the slow pace he had initially set being lost.

Cady's nails scraped over his back as he kissed her, sloppily nipping at her jaw and throat, leaving more bruises for her to cover in the morning.

She whined and arched against him, "M-more Mathias!" she demanded throatily, moaning in pleasure as he sped up. His fingers clenched around her hip, holding her higher as he drove into her.

"Fuck…'m close," he gasped, hissing in pleasure when her nails dug into his lower back. One of her hands shifted to his ass, digging in and gripping.

"Haaaaarder," she whined, demanding.

His chest heaved with effort as he thrust harder, barely aware of the bed shuddering under them—he was too lost in the noises she made and the way she clutched at him desperately.

One of her hands drifted to her clit and as he drove into her she rubbed hard, keening at the sensation. Her walls around him clenched and gripped, the sensation making him come undone suddenly.

He cried out against her throat, one of his hands fisting in her hair as his hips continued to drive into her.

Cady rubbed furiously on her clit and a few moments later was shuddering beneath him, his name a broken cry.

He gasped against her throat as they collapsed against each other, his fingers still clamped around her hip and hair; hers were clutching desperately at his shoulder. Her hand at her clit slid away to trail over his hip and up his spine, sending shivers over his skin.

As the sweat on their bodies cooled he rolled off her, lying back against her pillows, his eyes drifting shut as she rose and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later she returned, wrapped in a flannel shirt he recognized as one of his.

"Didn't realize Longmires were thieves," he murmured, fingers plucking at the material as he smirked.

Lifting a brow she smirked faintly as she slid under the sheets and propped her chin on her palm, "Just this one," she replied jokingly. He laughed and she grinned, tugging at the collar for a moment, "Do you want it back?" she asked.

"It looks better on you," he replied, leaning in to kiss her softly, "keep it."

She hummed in satisfaction and dropped her head to the pillow, exhaustion filling her limbs. He joined her in the action, one of his arms dropping around her waist as his eyes slid shut.

"What time do we gotta be at your dad's?" he asked sleepily, unease knotting his stomach.

"Noon, but don't worry, they've both been threatened with bodily harm if they don't behave," she replied, snickering as she brushed her nose against his chest, inhaling the comforting scent of his skin.

Mathias chuckled faintly, "I didn't hear that," he replied jokingly, "I'd hate to have to arrest you."

There was a moment of silence and then her lips pressing to his throat.

"You can arrest me for whatever you want, cuffs and all."

Mathias bit back a groan and swallowed hard, smirking as he pulled her a little more firmly against him.

"You got it Red," he replied.

\---------------------------------

Mathias's fingers were so tight around hers that her hand was starting to go numb. When she glanced over at him there were tense lines around his eyes, and his thumb was tapping nervously on the steering wheel as he drove.

"It's going to be okay," she told him softly, twisting her fingers to lace their hands together. When he scoffed and shot her a doubtful look she smirked and nodded, "Okay, maybe that's a bit optimistic. But if things get bad, we'll leave, I promise," she murmured, squeezing his hand gently.

He sighed softly and his grip on her loosened, some of the tension in his shoulders draining away. Still, he held onto her as they pulled up in front of her dad's house, both of them peering at the house for a long moment.

"Well, into the belly of the beast," she joked, sharing a wry smile with him before they plunged out into the snow and forged their way to the front door. She shouldered the door open, carrying the bags of food to make the side dishes, knowing her dad and Henry would be hard at work drinking beers.

Shivering in the warmth of the house she shed her jacket and hung Mathias's beside hers, peering into the kitchen where her father was bending and looking into the oven. Henry stood nearby, beer in hand, offering advice.

They both turned at the sound of entry and stared at them for a moment before Henry set aside his beer and approached, smiling widely. He quickly enveloped her in a long hug, "I am so glad you made it safely," he murmured, pulling back to smile at her and press a kiss to her temple.

He turned to Mathias and stuck out his hand, smiling as the other man shook it, still looking uneasy. "Glad you could make it Mathias," he said warmly, clapping a hand on each of their shoulders, guiding them forward and into the kitchen.

Walt stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans, eyes darting judgmentally over Cady and Mathias for a moment before he smiled wryly and cautiously embraced Cady, frowning at Mathias over her shoulder.

Mathias had to bite back a laugh at the obvious hostility he was getting from Walt; he knew the man wasn't going to be welcoming him with open arms anytime soon, especially given their tumultuous past.

"I brought all the fixings for stuffing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, and bacon dressed green beans," Cady told the men, hoisting the bags up for their benefit. Mathias deftly took one and set it on the counter, silently unpacking it as she moved to his side to do the same.

"That sounds delicious, but also a lot of work. Can we help?" Henry offered, nudging Walt with his arm and lifting a brow.

She smiled at them, nodding, "Sure Henry, that would be great. Why don't you start peeling potatoes and Dad, can you shop the celery and mushrooms for the stuffing?" she asked.

Both men went to work as she directed and Mathias nudged his hip against hers gently, "Where do you want me?" he asked softly, his eyes heated and a soft smirk on his face as she flushed at the innuendo.

"I want you to get the cranberry sauce started. Grate the oranges, add the vodka and cranberries to the pot with the spices and then let it simmer," she ordered.

Mathias nodded and went to work as she directed, listening as she and the other men talked and joked. Walt was relieved his trial had finally ended, with the death of Tucker Bagget and Lucian he had been cleared of the suspected murder of Bagget and the wrongful death of Barlow Connally.

The heroin and drug dealing on the rez had only grown worse in the intervening weeks, the violence was escalating and the only cause seemed to be that Malachai's fingers were in all the pies, and his control over the rez was growing.

"You and Nighthorse banished him, but you didn't think it would blow back on the rez?" Mathias asked incredulously, his voice low, brows furrowed with annoyance.

Henry sighed heavily, "We thought it would get rid of him, that the problem would go when he did. It was, perhaps, a poor choice, but it was a necessary one," he argued gently.

Cady frowned, "Couldn't you have called the feds instead?" she suggested, earning her dark looks from all three men. "What?" she demanded, "Bringing drugs onto the rez and distributing them is a federal crime. They would have been helpful," she suggested.

"They're helping now, but we think Malachai has someone on the inside. People have been two or three steps ahead of us this whole time. It's only going to get worse," Mathias told her softly.

Fear plucked her nerves, worry turning her stomach to acid as she looked over at the three men she cared for the most. If something happened to any of them, her world would shatter.

\---------------------------------

Cady curled on the couch next to Mathias, leaning into his side as they watched football, her father and Henry joking and yelling at the tv, cheering when points were scored and groaning when they lost ground.

"Do you understand this game?" Mathias asked under his breath, vaguely disinterested.

Cady laughed softly and nodded, "I do. But it's mostly dad and Henry that enjoy it," she told him softly. She angled her chin toward him, "Do you like any sports?" she asked softly.

He shrugged, "Not really."

"Just bronc riding," she commented, smirking when he looked down at her with a wry smile.

"Yea, just bronc riding," he agreed before putting his mouth against her ear, whispering, "and you ridin' me," he breathed hotly.

Cady made a soft noise of surprise, flushing when her father and Henry looking over at her, waving a reassuring hand at them, "Wrong pipe," she told them, indicating her glass of wine.

When they returned their attention to the tv she pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it over her, draping it over both of them before she moved slowly, surreptitiously, sliding her hand up Mathias's thigh

She ignored his gaze and watched the tv as she reached higher and cupped him, rubbing him firmly through his jeans. Mathias gritted his teeth, taking the punishment she was doling out until she abruptly stopped and tossed aside the blanket to walk into the kitchen, smirking at him over her shoulder.

"Food's ready!" she called, carrying dishes of food to the table and pouring herself more wine as her father and Henry hurried to the table. Mathias took a moment longer and then tossed aside the blanket, joining them when he was sure he wouldn't embarrass himself.

Walt carved the turkey and brought it to the table, joining them after grabbing more beer for himself and Henry. They bowed their heads for a short blessing by Henry and began eating a few moments later, heaping praise on Cady for the delicious food.

By the time the plates were cleared Walt had begun to warm up to Mathias, even so going so far as to clap him warmly on the shoulder and tell him he was glad to have him there. Cady watched with amusement as her father drank more beer and became more gregarious, laughing and making jokes.

The men gently pushed her out of the dining room to go relax while they cleaned up, but she kept a close ear on the kitchen, trying to listen in on them. Her father and Mathias were talking, what about, she couldn't quite hear.

Eventually they rejoined her and watched the remainder of the football game before Cady nudged Mathias, making quiet noise that they should go. Both her father and Henry pulled Mathias close to murmur to him before letting them go, the two older men giving Cady kisses on the cheek and urging her to get home safely.

The drive back to Mathias's house was quiet, snow filtering through the air softly. Cady's phone rang as they walked inside and she ducked into the kitchen to take it while Mathias hung his jacket and kicked off his boots.

"Hello?"

"Cady, it's Thomas," her former professor told her.

"Thomas, hello, what's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"I've received notice that the government is moving forward with the studies, they're rushing as hard as they can to get it done before the deadline. They've brought in huge teams to get the studies done, Halcyon is throwing money at this like there's no tomorrow. They're scared they're going to lose," he told her.

"Well, just because they've got the money doesn't mean they're going to win. The judge is clearly sympathetic to us," Cady told him, worry gnawing at her stomach. "Is that why you called me?" she asked.

"No, actually, I called because I've heard from some of my contacts in DC that we're making enough noise to catch the eye of those higher up in the government. They don't want another Standing Rock. They want this taken care of quietly. We may end up getting some help," he told her.

Cady's brows shot up, "That's unexpected," she murmured, "But good, this is good," she said with a grin.

"Yea, I'm going to reach out and see what kind of information I can get. I'll let you know what I find out," he told her softly.

"Thank you Thomas, I appreciate everything you've done on this case," Cady murmured warmly.

"For one of my best students? Gladly," he replied.

They murmured goodbyes and Cady pocketed her phone before turning and seeking out Mathias. He was laying on his bed, reading a book, his chest bare, his soft cotton pants slung low on his hips.

She took a moment to admire him, the firm musculature of his body, the dark eyes that were so warm and inviting when he glanced up at her, his dexterous fingers running over the spine of the book as he rested it against his chest to smile at her.

Her clothes hit the floor as she walked over, watching as his eyes ran over her body, his gaze darkening with lust as she dropped aside her bra and sauntered over to pick up his button down shirt, sliding it over her frame with a smirk.

Just one button was done, leaving her more exposed than concealed and she knelt on the bed, crawling her way over to him, settling into his lap with a faint smile. Mathias ran his fingers lazily up over her thighs, sending shivers over her skin as his fingers reached around to cup her ass.

Her hands rested gently on his chest, a faint smile curving her lips up. "What did you and my dad and Henry have to say to each other while you were in the kitchen?" she asked softly.

Her fingers trailed over his skin, painting figures and marks with her fingertips. Mathias shivered and squeezed her ass gently. "They wanted to know if I was making you happy. How you're doing. If I was in love with you," he murmured.

Her heart stopped at the word, the word they hadn't said yet. She swallowed hard and lifted a brow, "And? How am I?" she asked.

"You're incredible. A fighter with a heart that survives this shitty world. I told them I'm doing everything I can to make you happy, to make sure you're safe, to give you what you need. I told them I'm your boyfriend, and I'll love you in the way I know how, as long as you'll have me," he told her softly.

They stared at each other, breath baited and eyes welled with emotion. Cady leaned down and rested her forehead against his, eyes falling shut as they breathed together.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"What for?" he whispered back.

"Everything," she murmured before kissing him.

His hands held tightly to her as they embraced, pushing his shirt off her silky skin and tossing it aside.

As they rolled across the bed and his body covered hers, the book he had been reading thumped to the ground, forgotten for the moment.

\-------------------------------

_**AN: I know it's been two weeks, but here's your update! Remember I'm only going to be updating twice a month with this, just because I've got three WIP's at the moment. I love all your comments, truly, it makes my day to open my email first thing in the morning and see them. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you all have had a lovely holiday season so far, and just know, you've always got a friendly ear with me! Reach out in comments, messages or on tumblr! I'm adoctoraday or thebuckybrigade, so hit me up!  
** _


	16. Force Majeure

_**AN: UHHH...here's you're update...*runs away*** _

_**\----------------------------** _

Before they knew it, Cady was back in court in Casper, arguing that the case should be tossed out. Halcyon and the government had failed to properly conduct the testing, and with that failure, they were in contravention of the courts order.

The judge agreed with her argument and dismissed the case, also granting Cady's request for a restraining order against Halcyon in order to prevent them from trying again to wrest the land from the Cheyenne.

When the gavel rapped against the stand, Cady bit her lip to keep from laughing in joy, carefully containing her emotions as she and Thomas gathered their papers and shook hands with the opposition council.

As the courtroom cleared, she finally allowed a bright smile to form, laughing softly as Thomas hugged her briefly. They made plans to have dinner later that evening with the law students, eager for a celebration.

Cady carefully arranged her papers and slid them into her bag, a smile warming her face as she slid her coat on and slung her bag over her shoulder.

   

"Ms. Longmire?"

Startled, she turned to find a tall, handsome man in the gallery, a faint smile on his face. Nodding uncertainly, "Can I help you?" she asked curiously, stepping towards him slowly.

"Yes, I'm interested in the work you've been doing for the Cheyenne here in Absaroka," he told her.

Cady frowned, "And who are you?" she demanded.

The man smirked, "My apologies, I'm Grant Pierce, I work for the BIA. Your work has caught the eye of a number of people in DC, myself included. We have a Tribal and Congressional Liaison position that we think you'd be perfect for."

Shock rippled through Cady, "Y-You're offering me a job?" she murmured, stunned.

Grant laughed softly, nodding. "I am. You'd have to apply of course, but it would be a formality. You'd get a basic clearance and could start in about a month."

Cady stared at him in shock, wondering where the hell this was coming from. Her mind raced with a million thoughts, each more dazed than the last.

"I-I…need some time to think this over," she mumbled dazedly.

Grant nodded, "Of course. I'll need your answer in the next three days though Cady." He took two large steps and held out a card to her, "Give me a call when you decide," he murmured with a smile.

Cady nodded numbly and watched him walk away, fingers curling around the card. When the court room door slammed shut she flinched and looked down at the small piece of cardstock, heart thrumming wildly.

What was she going to do now?

\------------------------------

A knock at Mathias's office door drew his head up from the paperwork he had been frowning over for the past few hours. In the last few weeks the violence on the rez had quieted, worrying him far more than if it had continued.

The FBI had retreated to their regional office, leaving he and Walt to deal with the situation. With things quieter now, he had time to focus on other cases, including Aisha Littlewolf's case of domestic abuse.

She had been bringing him regular information about the Russians in the casino, what their plans were for the reservation and the people in the casino, who was in charge, everything she could find out she told to him.

It still wasn't enough.

He could see the picture starting to form of what was happening, but there were still too many pieces missing—too much information he didn't have.

With a sigh of frustration, he called out for whoever it was to come in, rubbing a hand over his face. He was damn tired and he wanted to go home. He hoped that whoever this was wouldn't take too long.

"You look tired Mathias."

At the sound of Cady's soft voice his hand fell away from his face and he stared up at where she stood in the doorway, backlit by the light from the hallway, her coppery hair gleaming in the light.

His heart stuttered as she smiled, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Been a long day Cady," he sighed, leaning back in his chair to smile at her.

She nodded and gave him an appraising look before casting a glance over her shoulder, assessing something before she stepped in and shut the door behind them, locking it as she stared at him. Mathias's pulse thrummed in his chest as she approached, an odd look in her eyes.

Cady stepped around his desk, shedding her coat and tossing it aside as she perched on the edge of the desk. He slid a few inches closer and wrapped a hand around her bare knee, sliding his fingers under the edge of her skirt.

"We won the case," she told him softly, leaning back on her palms as his fingers slid an inch higher.

Pride swelled within him and he squeezed her thigh, "Knew you could do it," he told her softly, smiling faintly.

She nodded and her smile was weak, "There's a restraining order on Halcyon to keep them off the reservation, so we shouldn't have any more problems."

Mathias tilted his head as he listened to her speak; something was wrong, he didn't know what, but he knew her well enough to know something wasn't right.

"That's good. I'm sure the Tribal Council will be pleased to hear the good news. Does this mean you're back?" he asked softly.

When she hesitated, he knew he was right.

Something wasn't right.

"I am back, yes," she murmured, her face growing troubled. "But, I was offered a job with the BIA," she told him, "In DC."

He stared at her in shock, the impact of her words slowly sinking in. DC was all the way across the country, how could she go and still help the reservation? It struck him a moment later that that was a foolish thought; she wouldn't be able to help the reservation, she would be  _gone_.

Swallowing hard he nodded, "Will you take it?" he asked softly.

"I don't know yet," she whispered, sounding confused.

He scoffed, his hand falling from her thigh, "Sounds like a yes to me," he snapped, turning his face away as he ground his jaw.

She sighed and reached out, fingertips gentle on his chin, "Mathias. I want us to talk about this," she whispered, "I don't want you to be hurt."

Swallowing hard he cut his gaze to hers, "What's there to discuss? You want to take the job, take it," he snapped.

Cady inhaled sharply, her fingers trembling as they retreated from his face. Hurt colored her face for a moment before she inhaled sharply and glared at him, "Don't do that Mathias, we're in a relationship, you deserve to have some input about this decision."

He glared back at her, rising to his feet, "Do I? You're the one they're offering the job to, not me."

Cady straightened and grabbed his wrist as he tried to walk away, meeting his glare as he turned back towards her.

"You don't get to push me away because you're scared Mathias. You're a goddamn adult, so talk to me like one!" she demanded, fingers tight around his wrist.

His brows came together and he tilted his chin up in defiance, "You want me to talk?  _Fine_. I think you want to take this job and you don't care that you're abandoning my people. I think you're going and never going to look back, just like every other white person that's ever said they would help. I don't think it matters one bit what I want," he snarled.

Cady's eyes widened in shock at his words, the force of them cutting her to the quick. Her anger and hurt roused, she tossed his hand aside and placed her hands against his chest, shoving him so hard his shoulders bounced off the wall.

Her eyes narrowed as she crowded in against him, "How dare you say I don't care about the people of the reservation. I've fought for them,  _bled_  for them,  _killed_  for them," she snarled, "I've joined a family of this tribe. What I'm being offered is the chance to do more good, to help not just your people, but  _all_  native people."

When he scoffed she pushed him again, "I don't want to leave you Mathias! But I want this job! I want to be able to do more! Stop being a coward and tell me how you really feel!" she demanded, tears welling in her eyes.

Mathias growled and shoved her hands off his chest, "I'm no coward," he snarled.

"Then tell me the truth!" Cady demanded tearfully, "Please," she whispered, her voice breaking on the plea.

The look on her face tore him apart, left him aching with frustration and sorrow. "Goddamn it Cady," he whispered, shaking his head in frustration.

She surged forward and wrapped her hands around the nape of his neck, kissing him desperately. She cried as he kissed her back, his hands firm on her waist, holding her to him so tightly it felt like they would become one person.

Her hands slid down his chest, fumbling with his belt as their kiss grew desperate, fevered. Mathias groaned against her mouth as she undid his uniform and reached into his pants to wrap her fingers around his quickly hardening length.

Her tongue twined around his as she stroked him, gasping his name softly when he gripped her hips and turned them so her back was against the wall. Mathias shoved her skirt up, pushing aside her underwear, two of his fingers sinking into her, her sharp cry reverberating in the small office.

His fingers crooked within her as his thumb swirled over her clit, pushing her rapidly towards release. He panted against her neck as he bit into her skin, listening to her whining breaths, withdrawing his hand from her when he felt her begin to flutter around his fingers.

Grabbing under her ass, he lifted her and groaned when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Shoving aside her underwear with a faint ripping of fabric, he thrust into her with guttural moan, a sound which Cady echoed.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he thrust, hard and fast. This was no lovemaking, this was anger and pain expressed in a purely physical form. Mathias grunted as he thrust, his face buried in her neck, hiding his emotions.

Cady clung to him, tears streaming down her face as she shuddered, her body on the edge of release. Mathias snarled and thrust harder, his pelvis rubbing into her clit so that she was pushed over the edge, crying out brokenly before her voice warbled into silence.

He gasped and came as her body shuddered around him, rasping her name against her skin weakly. After a few moments he released her, letting her slide to the floor once more, slipping out of her as he backed away, turning his back to her.

The only sound in the room was the reshuffling of clothing and soft panting breaths. Neither of them said a word, everything had already been said.

Cady wiped her cheeks clean of her tears and grabbed her coat from his desk, shoving her torn underwear into the pocket. Mathias was still facing away from her, his shoulders stiff. She stepped around him, tears gathering in her eyes again as she struggled to leave.

With a quiet sob she turned and placed her hand on his cheek, staring at him for a moment before leaning in and kissing his other cheek, eyes screwed shut against the tears that threatened to fall.

"Goodbye Mathias," she whispered against his skin, heart breaking as she turned her face and brushed her lips against his. He didn't say anything, didn't move, and she gasped out a breath, whispering his name one more time.

She released him and hurried to the door, unlocking it clumsily and then hesitated in the doorway, casting one last glance over her shoulder at him before she swallowed her tears and left.

\------------------------

Cady worked at the clinic while her clearance processed, closing cases and letting people know that other lawyers would be coming to take her place while she was in DC. She didn't see Mathias once in the month that she remained in Wyoming, each of them going out of their way to avoid each other.

Neither her father nor Henry took the news that she was leaving well, but it was Jacob who was truly hurt by her decision to go. The way he had looked at her had nearly convinced her to stay, but ultimately, she knew it was the right thing to do, even if no one else wanted to understand her reasons for going.

She had already flown out to DC to rent an apartment and had packed her belongings, readying for her imminent departure. On her last day in Absaroka she said goodbye to her father and Henry, both of them wiping away tears at the airport, not even trying to hide their sadness from her.

She made it through security and onto the plane before she broke down, weeping silently in her seat. The woman next to her gave her an odd look but didn't say anything, leaving her to cry in peace.

To her surprise Grant met her at the airport, helping her with her bags and driving her to her new apartment. He kept up a steady stream of conversation as they unpacked and even stayed long enough to help her put her bed together.

Eventually though, she grew tired, exhaustion and emotion draining her. On his way out, Grant rubbed a hand over his neck and smiled awkwardly, telling her to call if she needed anything. She nodded and agreed tiredly, waving as she shut the door behind him, breathing in relief as the silence enveloped her once more.

Her knees gave out and she slumped to the floor, her tears falling freely. She wept brokenly, arms wrapped around her chest as she struggled to breathe, feeling as though she had been scrapped out and emptied.

   

Her tears watered the hardwood floor until she couldn't see, the strain of everything suffocating her until she lay gasping. Her head swam and darkness unfurled around the edges.

When she passed out, her last thought was  _thank god._

_\-----------------------_

"Yea, I mean it's not the easiest work, but it's  _so_  gratifying, you know?"

Cady nodded numbly, a blank smile on her face as the man across from her droned on about all the  _incredible_  places he had traveled to and the  _amazing_  work he did on Capitol Hill and the  _life changing_  yoga he did three times a week.

And on, and on, and on.

Biting back a grimace she swallowed down her second martini and waved to the waiter, breathing a sigh of relief a few minutes later when he brought her a third.

"So uh, you like martinis?" the man asked with interest, his gaze dark and lascivious.

Cady snorted and drained her drink, waving to the waiter and handing over $40 for her tab. "No, I like  _alcohol_. I  _don't_  like braggart assholes," she snapped, rolling her eyes as she stood and walked away.

This was her third date in as many months with yet another asshole, and not for the first time, regret flashed through her that she had ever come to this city.

The Uber dropped her in front of her apartment and she swayed tiredly as she shoved her door open. Locking it behind her, she stripped, stumbling slightly as she kicked her heels off and wandered to her bedroom.

Ruffling through her drawers for a nightshirt, she hesitated when her fingers closed around a scrap of flannel. Her heart thudded heavily, her stomach clenching at the sensation of the softness against her skin.

Lifting it from her drawer with shaking fingers, she drew the shirt to her nose and inhaled, a pained whine rasping in her throat as the scent of Mathias rushed into her lungs. Tears burned in her eyes as she slid the flannel button down shirt around her, fastening a button or two beneath her breasts.

She wandered to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, pouring whiskey into the glass, the burning scent of it teasing her nostrils. She took a large swallow, wincing at the burn before taking another sip.

Grabbing her phone from the counter she unlocked it and began flipping through her pictures.

Her heart ached as she flipped through picture after picture of her and Mathias.

One of them in bed, Mathias asleep, mouth open wide behind her.

One of them with her in his lap, his mouth pressed to her shoulder, eyes sparkling with amusement.

One of them out on a hike, the sun shining over their shoulders, her chin on his shoulder, their smiles wide and joyous.

Her thumb trembled, know what picture was next.

Them. In bed. Kissing.

She swiped and let out a soft broken cry as the image filled the screen of her phone.

She could remember how their bodies had fit together, how he had held her close and whispered her name over and over again reverently, like a prayer, as he made love to her. She had taken the picture when he was still inside her, their lips just as connected as the rest of their bodies.

With a sob she tossed the phone aside, draining her glass of whiskey with a rasping breath. Tears burned in her eyes and her breath hitched as she struggled against them, slamming a hand against the marble countertop.

Her vision blurred as tears dripped down her nose and she cried quietly. Taking a long shaky breath, she wiped clumsily at her eyes and grabbed her phone, unlocking it again and brought up Mathias's contact.

_Don't…don't do it._

_I miss him._

_Don't._

_I want to hear his voice._

_It'll hurt._

_I don't care._

Inhaling sharply, she pressed the phone symbol and lifted the device to her ear, listening as it rang.

And rang.

And rang.

With a sob she hung up as his voicemail picked up his solemn voice echoing in her ears long after she had tossed her phone aside and curled up on her bed, crying. As she fell asleep, her head throbbed and she thought distantly that she was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.

\------------------------

Mathias stared at the phone on his bedside table as it rang, Cady's name bright on the screen.

"Is it work?"

He sighed and shook his head, running a hand over his face in exhaustion. It was half past 11, and he was worn out from a long week of work.

"Who was it then?"

"No one, and you should go. I have to sleep," he snapped tiredly, rolling away from Angela, regret and guilt burning in his gut.

She huffed and flung back the covers, cursing him as she dressed. She paused in the doorway and glared at him, "You've been different ever since that white woman left. She ruined you," she snapped before turning away and slamming the door behind her.

Mathias grunted softly as he covered his face with his hands, a sea of emotions filling him. Maybe he was ruined. Nothing had been the same since Cady had left.

He fought the memories of her each day, vacillating between loving and hating the way it seemed that she had made in indelible mark on nearly every inch of his world. He struggled not to think of her constantly, aching for her with each breath.

But she had made her choice, and he had made his. He told himself this over and over again, refusing to give in to any weakness.

Swallowing hard, he turned over and shut his eyes tightly, fighting the tears burning behind his lids.

\----------------------------

_**So...don't hate me?! Let me know your thoughts! I promise you, all will work out...eventually! (I know, I'm twisted and mean lol)[Tennessee Whiskey Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/h8zhsilbhzlfphod5alsli88e/playlist/0Um25p3H022I5mL5WGUw1q) can be found at that link!! ** _


	17. Tennessee Whiskey Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yall, I hope you enjoy this Christmas Eve Tennessee Whiskey special update!! The next update will be back to our regularly scheduled programming, but I want to reassure you that this chapter does fit into the future timeline, so what you read here will actually happen AT SOME POINT lol Happy reading, Happy Holidays, and bless you all for being such amazing supporters of this story.

They were organizing their family photos together, combining them into a more cohesive whole when Cady found a photo she knew Mathias would love. She slid a picture of her with dark hair, a band tshirt, ripped skinny jeans and combat boots across the couch to Mathias, grinning as he took it with a shocked look.

“You look…different,” he murmured.

“It was my rebellious 17-year-old—I’m in college so I think I’m an adult—phase,” she replied, laughing softly. “I snuck out all the time, had a fake ID, went to bars in other counties so dad wouldn’t find out…” she laughed and shook her head, “basically anything I could do to prove how grown up I was.”

Mathias stared at the picture of her for a long time, recognition wavering through him. He remembered this girl…but where from?

With a frustrated sigh he set the picture on his knee and smiled as he came upon one of him in his 20’s, face unlined and more hopeful. Quietly he handed it over to her, watching as her eyes softened with pleasure, finger running slowly over the image.

“I still don’t know how you were so handsome then and now…” she trailed off, giving him a teasing smile.

Wrapping a hand around the nape of her neck, he leaned in and kissed her gently, “It’s cuz I met you, you aged me Red,” he teased back.

She laughed at that and kissed him again, gently cupping his cheek.

When he pulled back she snuggled into his side, sighing in contentment.

“Hey mom, how did you meet dad?”

Cady looked down to the rug where their sons were playing in front of the pot bellied stove and smiled at their eager faces. To her surprise, Mathias cut in, “Maybe dad should tell the story, I’m not sure mom will remember it,” he told them with a smile.

Cady frowned at him, “What do you mean?” she demanded.

He smiled slowly and picked up the picture she had shared of her younger self and showed it to the boys, “I met your mom a lot longer ago than she remembers,” he told them with a mischievous grin and leaned back, squeezing her arm before he began his story.

* * *

 

**December 24 th 1999**

Her hair was too dark for her fair complexion, nearly black when her eyebrows were a coppery auburn. It was her eyes that struck him dumb though, _Sky Eyes_ , he thoughts the moment they met his, curious and bright.

She held his gaze for a brief moment before she went back to negotiating with the bartender, frowning as she tried to convince the man of something. He shook his head and slid something back across the bar to her, lifting his hands when she glared, brow furrowed in frustration and snapped angrily.

Stepping closer as another man cleared space between them, he sidled up and smiled faintly when she glanced over at him, those bright eyes flickering over his form for a moment.

“Wouldn’t serve you?” he asked, guessing she was underage.

She shrugged and rolled her eyes, “They never believe I’m 21,” she sighed, in an obvious attempt to sound put upon.

He laughed softly; he didn’t blame the bartenders, she was clearly still underage, despite her attempts to look older.

“What did you want?” he asked, curious.

“Just a beer. I don’t like harder stuff,” she revealed, sounding as young as she looked.

He nodded and turned to the bartender, quickly ordering two beers. The man gave him a peevish look but took his money and exchanged it for two beers without complaint. When he handed one over to the young woman her eyes widened in surprise, lips parting in a soft “O”.

She recovered in a moment and took the beer, tapping her bottle against his after a moment, smiling warmly, “Thank you, that was kind of you,” she murmured.

He nodded, “Just don’t drive,” he advised.

She smiled and shook her head, “I wouldn’t, my friend just wanted to dance, so she’s driving.” She looked around the grungy bar and wrinkled her nose, “I don’t see why she wanted to come here, it’s…” she trailed off and appeared to think about it.

“A dive?” he offered, grinning at her laugh. She was one of those people who laughed with their whole body; tossing their head back, clutching a hand to the stomach, eyes dancing. It was enchanting.

“Yea, that’s it,” she agreed. “But it’s not in Absaroka, so it’s safe,” she supplied quietly.

“Why’s that?” he asked curiously.

“My dad knows everyone there, someone would call him the minute I stepped into a bar,” she told him with an eyeroll.

“Where does he think you are on Christmas Eve?” he asked curiously.

She grinned, “At my friend’s house for a sleepover. Her parents are…lax about us staying in, so we told them we were going to a party with friends.”

He laughed and shook his head, “And where is your friend now?” he asked, glancing around for a similarly aged woman.

She peered around for a moment before snorting and pointing to the dancefloor where a tall blonde girl was dancing, careless of the music, hands in the air and a joyful look on her face. They exchanged a look and laughed before turning back towards each other, the topic turning to other things.

“Where are you from?” she asked, leaning in as the music blared.

He thought again how bright her eyes were, especially with the dark makeup lining them, making them look like gems in her pale skin.

“Absaroka. I’m Cheyenne,” he told her quietly, leaning in so she could hear.

Her gaze ran over him once more, critical for a moment before she nodded, “I thought so. Most guys don’t wear their hair that long unless they’re Native American or rednecks with mullets,” she told him with a wry smile.

Spluttering on his mouthful of beer, he swallowed and laughed, shaking his head, “That sounds about right,” he agreed.

She stared at him for a moment and then stuck her hand out, “I’m Martha,” she supplied.

“Martha, huh? You don’t look like a Martha,” he replied, reaching out to take her hand, grinning as he squeezed it in his larger one, “I’m Mathias,” he supplied in return.

“Family name,” she replied breezily, shrugging with a smile.

He didn’t believe her for a second, but decided in the interest of getting to know her better to ignore it for the moment.

“So Mathias, where have I seen you before?” she asked, frowning at him, studying his face.

He shrugged, “You come to the rez often?”

She shook her head, _no_.

He shrugged, “Dunno. Must be one of those faces,” he joked, leaning on the bar towards her, smiling softly.

“Must be,” she murmured, smiling back, fingers toying with the lip of her beer bottle.

“So, do you go to school nearby?” he asked.

“Law school actually,” she replied, smirking at his shocked look. “I graduated young,” she murmured.

Mathias nodded, “What do you want to do with a degree like that?” he asked, imagining that she would probably want to go off to a big city. She seemed like the type to want bright lights, excitement.

She frowned softly, her nose crinkling as she thought and he bit his cheek to stop a smile from breaking out. She was adorable.  

“I’d like to practice in a big city, but I know my parents would prefer to keep me close,” she told him, sighing softly.

“Where do you want to go?” he asked, “New York? DC? Los Angeles?”

She shrugged and smiled, “Away. I want to see the world. It’s huge and the farthest away I’ve been is Seattle. There’s so much out there I haven’t done and seen. Seems a waste,” she murmured, frowning as she took a sip of her beer and then set the empty bottle aside.

He studied her for a moment and then pointed to the empty bottle, “Another?”

She nodded and he flagged down the bartender, getting them both another. This time when they got the beers he pointed out a small table for two in a back corner, asking if she wanted to sit and talk.

To his delight she agreed and followed him back, sitting across from him with her arms folded on the table, picking the label off her beer slowly. They talked for hours, her laugh making him smile every time it rang out—which was frequently.

When he told her he was a deputy on the reservation police force she stared at him oddly for a moment before nodding and smiling, laughing as though he had said something ironic. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but he sensed she wasn’t laughing at _him_ , which made him feel infinitesimally less confused.

When she grabbed his hands and pulled him out of his seat to dance, he realized she wasn’t sober and felt bad for ordering drinks for them, but he wasn’t exactly sober either, so he let her pull him out onto the dance floor.

They bumped and swayed to the music, laughing at nothing, hands holding each other up, cheeks pink from drink and excitement. When she asked for another drink he got her a water instead and one for himself, ignoring her frown of disapproval.

Her hangover would thank him in the morning.

Her empty glass banged onto the bar and her hand wrapped around his, dragging him through the crowds and out into the snow exterior. He balked at the doorway, shaking his head vehemently, “What—no, it’s _cold_ ,” he argued.

“I’m _hot_ ,” she whined, lifting her hair to show him her glistening neck, and no, he _really_ didn’t need to see that, but he didn’t argue and followed her outside, barely noticing the cold as she laughed and swayed under the bright stars.

She was fuckin _magical_.

Her eyes sparkled as she leaned down, packing the snow into a ball, mischief making her lips bow into a smile.

“Don’t,” he warned, backing away slowly.

She giggled and pulled her arm back to throw it.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he growled, laughing as he turned to run.

**_SPLAT_ **

Huffing as snow burned on his face, he scrabbled to wipe it away, her bright peals of laughter ringing in his ears. As he dried his face off he bit the inside of his cheek and focused a glare on her, “You think that was funny?” he demanded, trying to sound angry.

Her grin faltered and he stared her down, letting her stew for a moment before grinning and running forward to scoop up snow and toss it in her face. They were soon shrieking and shouting, tossing snow at each other until he caught her around the waist and shoved a handful down the back of her shirt.

Her hands fisted on his denim jacket as a wide eyed shiver ran over her spine, “Oh _fuck_ that’s cold!” she squealed, shaking as she tried to dislodge it. When she stilled, the snow finally gone, she grinned, panting out soft laughs as she shook her head.

“You definitely win,” she murmured.

He wasn’t sure when his hands had come around her waist, but there they were, holding her lithe body close to his. She was only an inch shorter than him, and he had the feeling she wasn’t done growing.

She was going to be one hell of heartbreaker.

Hell, she already was.

“What’s my prize?” he asked, grinning softly.

She laughed softly and tugged on the lapels of his jacket, eyes bright. “Close your eyes,” she murmured.

Lifting a brow at her for a moment, he nodded and then closed his eyes. He felt one of her hands slip into his jacket, her fingers running over his chest and stomach slowly, sending his blood thrumming.

He heard the soft shuffle of her feet in the snow and then felt her breath on his cheek near his ear. “Here you go,” she whispered.

Snow shoved down the back of his shirt and she darted away, laughing, bent nearly double as he shouted in shock, trying to rid himself of the same trick he had pulled. When he had succeeded she was wiping under her eyes, still laughing.

His heart thundered and he shook his head, smirking at her, “You think you’re so smart, huh Sky Eyes?” he asked.

At his nickname her laughter slowed and she stepped closer, tilting her head to the side, “Sky Eyes?”

He flushed, cursing himself silently for letting it slip. When he looked back up at her she was smiling softly, some look in her eye he couldn’t decipher. She stepped closer, as close as she had been before and he swallowed hard, suddenly nervous.

“Is that my nickname or something?” she asked softly, looking up at him curiously.

He nodded and she smiled, warm and soft. She stared up at him for a moment before stepping in and closing the distance between them. One of her hands wound around his neck, holding onto him as she rose to her toes to kiss him.

Mathias watched her eyes slide shut before his own closed, his hands slipping around her waist to arch her back into him, the other palming her ass. His mouth opened to hers, kissing her slowly, his lungs burning for air, his blood burning for her.

“Katey! What are you doing?!”

The girl in his arms jumped back, hand flying to her lips as she stared at him, wide eyed.

“Katey!”

She whirled and snapped at the young woman hovering in the bar entrance, “What?!”

“We gotta go! Your dad called my mom to check in!” she called.

Mathias watched Martha/Katey’s eyes go wide in horror before she whirled back to give him a pained smile, her hands twisting at her stomach for a moment before she threw them around his neck and kissed him again.

“It was nice to meet you,” she whispered, “Merry Christmas.” She smiled softly at him before she slipped away, following her friend into the dark of the parking lot.

He watched as a set of headlights came on and a truck disappeared down the road, leaving him alone, shivering in the snow.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispered to no one.

* * *

Mathias grinned as he finished the story—having left out some of the more _risque_  details and leaned forward, tapping the photo, “Martha, that’s what you called yourself,” he told her triumphantly.

“Is that really how you met dad?”

Cady glanced over at where their son played with his brother on the rug in front of the pot bellied stove and smiled in bemusement, “Yea Leo, it was I guess.”

Mathias took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, drawing her attention back to him. “Remember what I called you?” he asked softly, smiling hopefully, he had also left this point out of the story, hoping if she heard it she might remember on her own.  

Her brain raced through years of memories until that night clarified.

Snowball fight.

Laughter.

Kissing.

Her lips curled into a soft, fond smile.

“Sky Eyes,” she whispered.

Mathias nodded and leaned forward to kiss her, hand resting gently on her softly swollen belly. “Merry Christmas Sky Eyes,” he whispered.

“Merry Christmas Mathias,” she murmured back, heart swelling with joy as she cuddled into his side, fingers lacing with his over their unborn child. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?! I hope that satisfied your craving for some Catty babies, and gave you some fluffyness to hold you over as we get back to the breakup in our regular chapters. Just for a clarification point, Cady is 17 and Mathias is 27, which might squick some people out, but when I graduated high school and was heading into college I was 17 too, I was the second youngest kid in my class. So it's not impossible. I also like to think Mathias would have backed WAY the hell off if he realized who she really was, so this is pretty funny in the context of --they actually know who the other is, they just don't realize it. So there you have it, please let me know what you think, and thank you as always for reading!! All my love, and I hope you all get to enjoy the holidays with someone you love, whether its friends, family or our little community here, know that you're never alone. <3 <3 <3


	18. A Fortiori

_**AN: Very quickly-thank you all for your continued support, lovely comments, and please, enjoy!** _

* * *

"I've heard you've been doing great work with the BIA, my friends here in the city have been singing your praises," Thomas murmured, smiling warmly at Cady.

She smiled back weakly and bobbed her chin, "I'm glad to hear that. It's been interesting work, that's for sure," she told him softly.

Thomas appraised her over the edge of his glass and frowned, something was wrong with his young friend, something that had taken the happiness from her eyes. "Why do you look so sad if things are going well?" he asked gently.

Cady cleared her throat and worked up a brighter smile, "It's just been a rough transition here in the city, that's all," she told him, as much positive emotion in her voice as possible.

Thomas lifted a brow and nodded, "That's understandable. It's a long way to go from Absaroka to Washington DC. Have you gone home at all to visit with your friends or family? The man you were seeing?" he murmured gently.

Cady paled and looked away, swallowing hard. "We aren't together anymore."

   

They left it at that.

* * *

Weeks passed and Cady reluctantly went on a date with Grant. She had gone to a few happy hours with her colleagues, including him, but had avoided saying yes to a date as long as she could.

Eventually though he had asked if there was someone else, and she had been silent for so long that he had nodded sympathetically and given her a sad half smile, "I was there last year after my fiancée and I broke it off. We don't have to call it a date, but how about we get a drink? As friends, if that's easier. No pressure," he assured her softly.

She had agreed and a few days later they were at the bar after work. To her surprise she found herself having an enjoyable time. She could see why so many of the female interns flirted with Grant and whispered conspiratorially in the break room about whether he was dating anyone.

Grant smiled softly as she laughed, a full throated and warm sound that caught the eye of a few nearby patrons, the way that infectious laughter is wont to do, and sipped his beer, eyeing her thoughtfully as her laughs died slowly.

"It's good to hear you laugh," he told her softly, leaning forward slightly in his seat.

Cady flushed and stared intently down at her dirty martini, "It's not that rare, is it?" she asked, lifting her gaze to his questioningly.

Grant sighed and shrugged, "You're known around the office as a sort of closed off, cold person. The tribal folks who come in only have good things to say, but the office staff are a little intimidated," he admitted.

Cady's gut turned at his admission. Did they all think she was a cold bitch? Sighing softly, she ran a hand over her face and shook her head, draining her drink and waving down the waiter for another.

It occurred to her that she was drinking too much lately, but she couldn't find the energy to care.

* * *

Grant walked her home, his arm firm around her waist; not  _really_  necessary because she wasn't  _drunk_ , she was just…unsteady.

But it felt nice.

Strong.

Comforting.

So when they were in front of her building she closed her eyes and kissed him, grabbing his jacket to pull him closer when he grunted in surprise and then began kissing her back. When they parted she leaned back slightly to stare at him and then ask him if he was coming up.

Grant stared back, and she thought he might refuse.

After a moment he agreed.

They kissed and petted in the elevator and hastily shoved clothes off once they were in her apartment, stumbling for her bedroom blindly.

He was good, attentive, despite drinking—but she couldn't concentrate.

All she could think of was Mathias.

How he had touched her.

How he had kissed her.

How he had  _loved_ her.

She faked an orgasm and shivered under the covers as Grant dressed, smiling faintly when he kissed her forehead and whispered goodbye.

Curling into a ball, she cried hot, silent tears and wished more than anything that she was home.

   

* * *

"What makes you so sure this was a Hector incident?" Mathias asked curiously.

"Well, "Hector Lives" was written at the crime scene," Walt replied dryly. "Anyway, I appreciate you taking me out to talk to Rusty. I was half-assuming you wouldn't help me," Walt murmured. "You've never been willing to pursue Hector before," he told Mathias.

"I've never had anybody file a report against Hector before," Mathias replied.

"Who filed the report?"

"Rusty."

"Hector did this to him?" Walt asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, Hector got angry that Rusty couldn't tell him where to find his drug dealer, Ian Whitmore. Henry thinks Malachi is behind this new Hector."

"You talked to Henry about this?" Walt asked, surprised.

Mathias nodded, "Henry and Nighthorse were run off the road by Hector a couple weeks back."

"Well, I understand Malachi going after them," Walt agreed, "He's angry about the banishment. But why would Malachi use Hector to punish drug users and dealers? Those are his people."

Mathias frowned, "Have you heard anything from the FBI about the Irish and the Russians?" he asked in return.

Walt shook his head, "We've been hitting some dead ends on that front. I'll let you know when we find anything out," he replied gruffly, turning to go.

He paused for a moment, adjusting his hat and half turned back to Mathias, "You heard from Cady?" he asked quietly.

Mathis's heart froze at the question, his breath stuttering in his chest. Clearing his throat after a moment he shook his head, "No. She called a week ago, but it was late. You?" he asked, hating the note of desperation in his voice even as he tried to sound calm.

Walt shook his head and sighed, his shoulders slumping. "She calls once a week, but I haven't seen her since she went out there. Thought maybe you would have."

Mathis shook his head faintly, "No, I-uh-we…had a fight, before she left," he told the older man weakly, praying Walt wouldn't punch him.

At this Walt turned to look at him, frowning deeply. "What do you mean?" he demanded with a low growl.

_Shit_  Mathias cursed internally, trying not to wince as Walt stepped back towards him, glaring.

"Are you tellin me you two aren't together anymore?" Walt demanded, brows furrowed in anger.

Mathias nodded weakly and Walt huffed, "Why?"

Mathias swallowed hard and tried to come up with a reasonable response. "She was going to leave no matter what, she wanted me to say it was okay for her to go, to leave everyone who needed her here behind. It was…personal," he finished softly.

Walt grunted and shook his head, "You're a damned fool Mathias. I saw her the day she left and she was heartbroken. I know my daughter, and I know she loves you."

He scowled at the other man, "Don't you let your pride destroy what you two have," he ordered gruffly before turning away sharply and marching out the door, leaving Mathias with a dead body and a lot of questions.

* * *

This time when his phone rang late at night, her name flashing on the screen, he answered.

His throat was thick with anxiety, but he answered.

"Cady?"

There was a long few moments of silence and then a soft, broken sob of his name.

His head collapsed back against his headboard, tears of his own burning in his eyes as he listened to Cady cry.

"C-Cady…" he sighed, cupping his hand over his eyes and breathing as steadily as possible. Clearing his throat, he whispered, "Are you ok?"

She made a quiet noise and replied. "No. I'm not okay Mathias. I can't stop thinking of you," she whispered brokenly. "I miss you."

He struggled to breathe at the confession and his lips parted with a response when she murmured again, "I  _miss_  you  _so much_."

He nodded and coughed, tears burning in the corners of his eyes, "I miss you too Cady," he choked out, brushing at his eyes with the heel of his hand.

They fell into silence and he could hear her breathing raggedly for a time until it slowed and steadied.

"Are  _you_  okay?" she asked softly, worry filling her voice.

He smiled faintly at her concern and nodded, "Yea, I'm okay."

"Just a long hard day?" she offered, her voice teasing gently.

He smiled wider, "Yea Red, just a long hard day," he agreed.

She inhaled sharply at his nickname for her and he heard her breathing quietly for a few moments before she spoke again.

"I've had a lot of those," she told him quietly, "Especially since I left."

Exhaustion settled behind his eyes and he sighed heavily, "Yea, things haven't been easy since you split," he murmured, "The clinic isn't the same, and people around here miss you," he told her quietly.

"Are…are they doing okay?" she asked weakly, knowing they weren't, but not knowing how to give up her job when she was doing good, making policy that would actually help the tribes. She didn't know how to back out of something like that.

"Yea, they're okay. That oil company is leavin people alone and the lawyers working the clinic are real good," he assured her, sugarcoating the truth as best he could.

Cady could hear the lies and struggled not to be angry with him. She knew he was only doing it to assuage her guilt, but that in turn made her guilty because he was putting aside his anger with her to make her feel better about a decision that had broken them up and been detrimental to the clinic.

She didn't know how he had ever been with someone as selfish as her.

"That's good," she whispered, accepting the lies he was offering, needing them to soothe her guilty heart.

"How's the big city?" he asked, sounding less than interested.

"Big. Lots of people. Noisy all the time. Too bright. I can't see any stars," she told him sadly.

Mathias smiled faintly and huffed out a laugh, "Country girl at heart, huh?" he teased.

"Apparently," Cady agreed with a faint laugh.

They lapsed into quiet that wasn't quite comfortable, but it was familiar. When Mathias made to hang up she asked softly if he would stay on, just a little longer.

The question was so plaintive he couldn't say no.

They fell asleep as they once had, listening to each other breathe, not quite close enough to touch, but close enough to feel each other.

* * *

In the weeks after, they talked twice a week, and texted nearly every day. Things were still awkward, they danced around anything too deep, neither of them wanting to delve into those waters over an electronic device.

When Mathias again complained of the tiring workload, Cady worked up some nerve, "Maybe a vacation would help," she suggested lightly, voice barely hopeful.

Mathias hesitated for a moment and swallowed hard. She had already torn out his heart by leaving. If he went to see her and it didn't work out it could ruin him for the rest of his life.

But if he didn't go, he would always wonder what could have been.

Inhaling shakily, he nodded, even though she couldn't see it.

"I hear DC is nice this time of year," he replied, voice rough with emotion.

She laughed and it sounded like she was crying again, "If you like rain and god-awful humidity nearly 24/7, it's not bad," she agreed.

"We've still got half a foot of snow on the ground here, rain doesn't sound so bad," he told her lightly, a faint smile on his face.

She made a soft thoughtful noise and then laughed faintly, "Maybe I'll get us some tequila and turn up the heat in my apartment, we can pretend we're in Mexico," she told him wryly.

"Only if you wear a bikini," he retorted quickly, not thinking before he spoke.

There was a moment of silence and then; "If you're lucky old man."

They both laughed quietly at that and the silence afterwards was more comfortable. Eventually Cady sighed and spoke, "I have to go, I have to be up early, I bet you do too," she murmured.

He nodded in agreement, "I'll talk to you soon Cady," he replied quietly.

"Bye Mathias," she whispered before ending the call.

Mathias stared at the phone for a moment and then smiled faintly, he was going to see her again.

Hope swelled within him.

* * *

After that they spoke nearly three times a week for three weeks. Mathis didn't have much time off, but he wanted to surprise Cady with an extra long vacation, so he used what he had and went to DC.

It was the first week of June when he arrived, the damp warmth making his hair stick to his neck while he shifted uncomfortably and hailed a taxi. He had gotten Cady's address from Henry and from talking to her in the past weeks, knew what her schedule was.

He took the taxi to her apartment and walked to a Starbucks around the block, watching as people hurried by, the streets filled with more people than he had ever seen in one place. For the first time in months he sat and read a book, sipping on coffee as the day wore on, making idle conversation with the baristas when it was slow and he needed a refill.

When 5:20 pm rolled around he packed up his things and slipped a ten in the tip jar, waving goodbye to the staff before he walked out and down the street to Cady's apartment. He leaned against the wall outside the entrance and waited, watching as people hurried by, his stomach in knots.

He spotted a flame of red coming towards him and stood a little taller, excitement thrumming through him as he watched her approach. When she was no less than three feet away he shifted his bag on his shoulder and stepped forward, "Hey, Red," he called.

She stiffened and her head whipped towards him a moment later, eyes wide. He approached slowly, as though she were a frightened animal, hands slightly away from his sides.

Cady could barely breath, too many emotions were choking her. His eyes were wary as he stared at her, waiting for her to say something. His raised brow and questioning look finally startled her out of her daze, a thin smile forming on her lips.

"Mathias, hi…uh, why don't you come upstairs?" she offered nervously.

He nodded and followed after her when she began walking once more, glancing nervously over her shoulder at him.

They rode in silence up the twelve flights to her apartment, glancing at each other sidelong until the doors to the elevator opened and they stepped out, Mathias following her down the hall to the last apartment on the right.

She shoved open the door and waved him in, glancing around nervously as he looked around her apartment appraisingly.

It wasn't anything fancy, but it was surprisingly homey. There was plenty of hardwood and large windows to let in the light, what little light there was at this time of year.

He carefully set his bag down and nodded, smiling at her, "Nice place you got here Red," he murmured.

She nodded nervously and wrung her hands, "It's home for now," she agreed. Glancing at the clock she frowned, "Are you hungry?" she asked worriedly, "I've got leftovers in the fridge, or we can go out, or get takeout," she offered.

Mathias smiled softly at her, "Leftovers sound good. Any tequila to go with em?" he asked lightly, teasingly.

Cady huffed out a laugh and nodded, "Corona too. Why don't you open the beers and I'll change—not into a bikini," she warned at his smirk.

His laughter followed her to her bedroom where she carefully locked the door and leaned against it, trying to catch her breath. She had forgotten what it felt like to be in the same room as him. She  _wanted_  him.

Stripping hurriedly, she pulled on a lace and silk bralette and panties, swiping on a touch more deodorant and perfume before pulling on  _nearly_  sheer yoga pants and, after a moment's hesitation, Mathias's flannel button down.

She stared at herself in the mirror and was amazed to see how thin she looked. She hadn't realized she had lost weight. She looked…haunted.

With a frown and a fluff of her hair, she hurried out to the kitchen, determinedly avoiding his gaze as she forked the leftovers onto plates and microwaved them. As they heated she took the beer he offered and smiled faintly, holding it out for him to tap his against.

"Welcome to DC," she murmured before drinking.

"First vacation in ten years," he replied, smiling at her look of shock.

"You can't be serious."

"Who woulda run the rez if I had gone?" he asked lightly, taking the plate of food she offered.

"Wasn't Malachi police chief during that time?"

"Kinda my point," he deadpanned, eliciting a sharp snort of laughter from her that sent a ripple of pleasure through him.

He had forgotten what her laugh sounded like.

They sat on her couch and ate, talking easily, drinking beers until they were both a little dizzy and warm. When he took the empty bottle to the kitchen she flipped through her Spotify and picked a different playlist, enjoying something a little mellow and sad.

It was dark now, and when she turned out the lights in the living area, the only light came from outside. She heard his footsteps behind her as  _Save Yourself_ by Kaleo came on and a moment later his hand was at her hip, his other curling around hers, pulling her around and into his arms.

The open windows let in a soft, early summer breeze and the sounds of traffic; it wasn't just New York that didn't sleep, DC too was a restless city.

His arm was firm around her waist as they turned slowly and she sighed against his shoulder, her breath feathering on his skin.

Their bare feet brushed against each other as they swayed to song after song, neither of them willing to part.

Something possessed him then and he began to tell her things he hadn't ever spoken of.

"My dad left when I was ten," he started, voice low with apprehension. Cady shifted a little in his arms and listened intently as he continued, "He hadn't been a great dad before then, he drank too much and never had a steady job, but he was at least around."

Mathias smiled sadly, "He taught me how to hunt and fish, and ride a horse. I loved him as much as I ended up hating him," he whispered softly, sadly.

Cady pulled her cheek back from where it had been pressing to his and stared at him, sorrow swelling in her chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Mathias shrugged, "For what?"

"That he left you. That he hurt you. When someone you love hurts you it's almost unbearable," she murmured.

Mathias gave her a long, steady look and then nodded slowly, "It is," he murmured, and she flushed with shame, hearing the slight condemnation in his words. She had left him and hurt him, and he had loved her, even if he had never said it.

She glanced away, unable to speak, and he continued.

"I was almost married once," he told her, and this time she stopped entirely, staring at him in shock.

He grinned wryly and nodded at her shocked expression. "It was in college. I met a girl there and it was hot and heavy and fast," he told her, guiding her gently to resume their dancing. He murmured in her ear as her cheek pressed to his, "In the end, she told me she didn't love me, gave me back the ring and a few months later I saw her engagement announcement in the paper to some rich white kid."

"Bitch," Cady muttered without heat and Mathias laughed softly, the rumbling sound of it vibrating through her.

They lapsed back into silence and then when Cady had summoned up her own courage she told him her own truths.

"I slept with Branch to piss off my dad…at first. Eventually though, it was something more. It wasn't about my dad, it was just about us." She pulled back and captured his gaze with hers as they danced, "It was never that way with you," she told him seriously, voice soft and earnest.

Mathias nodded, he had known that.

"I did want to get out of Absaroka though. Even with all the good work I was doing at the clinic…I just…felt so claustrophobic there for so long. It felt like I was being tied down," she admitted softly, brow furrowed as she bit her lip.

Mathias studied her and squeezed her hips softly, "And now that you're out?" he asked quietly.

He wanted her back, but he wouldn't force her to leave a job she loved. He wanted her to be happy, even though it killed him to have her gone. It had been hell without her, and if he could turn back the hands of the clock, he would have done things  _so_  differently when she had told him about the job.

Cady smiled softly, the lights of the city playing over her face as they stood, staring at each other. "I missed you," she whispered in reply.

His hand spread out over her back, thumb rubbing soothing circles, "I know. I missed you too."

As the last refrain of the song ended, she stared at him, eyes wide in the darkness. Her fingers tightened around his, pulling as she stepped away, their hands the only connection between them.

"Come to bed," she whispered.

He stared at her for a long moment and then nodded, following after her.

* * *

Cady watched Mathias sleep the next morning, having woken before her alarm, the grey light of morning just beginning to drift through the curtains. She had already sent an email to her boss, letting him know that she was going to use some of her leave while Mathias was visiting.

She knew he wouldn't mind, she was early to work every day, stayed late, travelled as necessary and worked harder than anyone else in the office—more dedication in five months than others showed in five years he liked to tell her.

It had been odd to have Mathias back in her bed, and at the same time, it felt  _right_. She had missed having him beside her, his muscular arms holding her close through the night. When they had first slid into bed beside each other there was a gulf of space between them, the hurt and anger still there, despite their intimate confessions.

Eventually she had slid closer, fingers tracing over a new scar on his shoulder, feeling his body stiffen under her touch and then relax. The sensitive pads of her fingers had trailed over his spine and down, around his waist to splay over his stomach, her body slotting behind his hesitantly.

_Is this okay_  she had asked, barely a whisper, praying he wouldn't say no. His soft affirmative had sent her heart soaring and when his hand covered hers and lifted it up to splay her palm open so he could press a soft kiss to it, her stomach had flipped with nervous excitement.

He had covered his heart with their conjoined hands and she had felt his heart beating a fast tattoo, his chest rising and falling unsteadily. They had stayed that way for a long time until slowly the anxiety faded and exhaustion won out, stiff limbs loosening and tangling in sleep.

Her feet were still twined with his actually, his body like a furnace keeping her normally frozen toes pleasantly warm. Turning her alarm off, she slid her phone back under her pillow and pulled the covers higher, sliding a little closer to his body to take advantage of that warmth.

Mathias made a sleepy noise and a moment later she felt an arm wrap around her waist and curl up her back, pressing her close. She smiled softly and tucked her face into his chest, sighing as he nuzzled her hair sleepily.

This was all she wanted.

Them, together.

Forever.

* * *

_**AN: AAAAAAnnnnnddddd...we're back! :D I've got this story almost 100% finished, just some last minute details and editing I want to get done, so we'll stick with the twice monthly updates for now. In case you missed it, there's a playlist for this story, you can find it on Spotify- "[Tennessee Whiskey](https://open.spotify.com/user/h8zhsilbhzlfphod5alsli88e/playlist/0Um25p3H022I5mL5WGUw1q)" by user adoctoraday. Thank you all so much for your continued support, I am so touched by your comments, messages and ideas! I hope you enjoy this chapter and all those to come. xoxo** _


	19. In Pari Delicto

They spent the entire day walking around the monuments, the Capitol building and the White House, avoiding protestors and ducking into museums as inspiration or desire struck.

Mathias stared the longest at the Lincoln Memorial, taking his time reading the deeply profound words etched on the walls as streams of tourists flowed past.

_Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation, so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-field of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this. But, in a larger sense, we can not dedicate—we can not consecrate—we can not hallow—this ground. The brave men, living and dead, who struggled here, have consecrated it, far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here. It is for us the living, rather, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced. It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us—that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion—that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain—that this nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom—and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth._

Cady squeezed his hand gently and he lifted his gaze from the words to smile faintly at her. "Seems like a good man," he told her softly.

She nodded and turned her gaze to the enormous statue, "He's probably one of my favorite Presidents," she admitted. "But he had his faults, as they all did. Humans have an unlimited potential for both greatness and great evil. We aren't one or the other, as much as we'd like to think things are that black and white."

"The largest mass execution in American history occurred during his Presidency," she murmured, "38 Dakota warriors were put to death for an uprising in Minnesota."

Mathias looked at her in surprise and she smiled wryly, "I'm a history nerd, sue me," she joked dryly.

He laughed shortly and let her lead him away from the monument, glancing back at the man who had been murdered for his desire to see all men equal and an end to slavery, wondering how one could reconcile these two different stories of the same man.

Mathias didn't think he'd ever understand humanity.

\-------------------------------

"What do people do on a Friday night in the big city?" Mathias asked with a smile, leaning back against Cady's couch to stare up at her as she handed him a beer.

She shrugged, "Drink mostly. Or go dancing," she conceded.

"That sounds…awful," he told her with a chuckle, "What do  _you_  do?" he asked doggedly, sipping the beer and picturing her dancing in some dark club, long slender limbs twisting sensuously to the music.

It struck him that maybe it wouldn't be so awful to go to a club and he eyed Cady with interest as she laughed and sipped her beer before answering.

"I mostly stay home and watch tv. But if you're interested in going out, we can," she told him, not sounding particularly enthusiastic about that idea.

Mathias nodded slowly and then had a sudden burst of thought, barely able to suppress a smirk as it struck him. Cady eyed him warily, wondering what the look on his face could be about.

"How about we go to the beach?" he suggested, "have some tequila, put on our bathing suits?"

His voice was low and suggestive and his eyes were warm with desire when they met hers, surprising her. She had been hoping…but hadn't gotten too far down the road with the idea that they might get back to this place in their relationship.

A part of her wondered if it was a good idea with things still so unresolved between them, but the larger part of her that had missed him for nearly six months had her nearly shooting out of her chair to go get her bikini on.

With careful self control she nodded, "That sounds like fun," she agreed, smiling softly at him. Rising slowly, she went and threw open the windows for a little breeze so it would feel more beach like in the stuffy apartment.

Her hands trembled as she poured herself a shot of tequila; Mathias had gone back to her bedroom, presumably to put on something that resembled a swimsuit, and she was wondering just what the hell they were doing.

Tossing the tequila back with a grimace, she winced as it burned and exhaled sharply before filling the shot glass halfway and tossing that back too. A little liquid courage never hurt.

At the sound of bare feet on wood floors she turned, lips parting in a breathy exhale at the sight of Mathias, black boxer briefs clinging to his hips, hair braided down his back and a sultry smirk on his lips.

With a barely coherent noise, she turned and poured another shot, passing it to him as she went to her room.

He lifted a brow at her but didn't say anything, instead tossing the shot back with practiced ease. He watched her retreat, eyes dancing over her lean figure.

He waited a moment, letting the alcohol burn its way through his system before he went to her kitchen and grabbed the bottle of tequila, shot glasses, sliced limes and salt. By the time he had settled the items on her coffee table, he heard the bedroom door opening and mentally prepared himself for the sight of her in a bikini.

It didn't help.

This wasn't some bikini from a pop song, yellow and polka dotted and cutesy…no, this was a bikini that was designed to make him crazy.

Deep red with black lace edging, the bottoms were shorts that clung to the full swell of her ass, and here his gaze lingered for a moment before trailing up her lean torso to where her breasts were resting in a top that was the same shade of red, the same black lace edging, but somehow appeared nearly sheer.

Cady flushed under his pointed perusal, heat curling through her belly. When he had suggested this little idea, she had browsed the stores and online until she had found this little balconette top and boy short bottom, knowing both would flatter her form and show off the  _assets_  that Mathias enjoyed.

With a little more confidence she sauntered over and draped herself on the couch next to him, crossing one lean leg over the other, smirking as his gaze ran up their length, over her torso, lingering for a moment and then up to her face.

"Nice bikini," he murmured roughly, eyes dark with arousal.

"Thanks. I needed a new one," she told him nonchalantly, as though her insides weren't trembling with nervous desire. She poured out two shots of tequila, handing him one before she licked the back of her hand and sprinkled some salt on the damp spot, her eyes on his as her tongue darted out to flick against her skin.

Mathias shifted as heat grew in his stomach, following her suit and licking the back of his hand and applying salt. She held her shot glass out for him to tap his against and smiled serenely, "To long awaited vacations," she murmured.

He nodded and they tossed the shots back, hurriedly licking away the salt and sucking on their limes.

She poured another and his gaze lingered on her tongue again, remembering vividly what it felt like against his skin. Shots in hand they tapped their glasses together and she lifted a brow, "Your toast," she murmured.

He nodded and thought for a moment before speaking.

"To long awaited reunions."

She nodded in approval and they tossed back the shots, licked the salt and sucked the limes. Cady hissed as the alcohol burned through her body, coughing for a moment as she leaned over to grab her phone, turning on a beach Spotify playlist with a grin.

"We don't have to go to the club," she told him with a dizzying smile, rising to her feet to sway to the music. Mathias watched her, intoxicated by the sight of her lean, pale limbs moving sensuously in the fading light.

Cady wiggled her fingers at him, smiling encouragingly. He stood after a few moments, content to watch her, but eager to feel her body move against his. As he stepped towards her she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead to his as her hips swayed.

His hands slid around her hips, a low shudder running over his spine at the feel of her nearly naked body under his hands once more. She huffed out a breath, the sound almost a moan as she gyrated her hips, moving closer to him to circle her hips against his.

The music had changed to something sultry and she hummed in response, her fingers wrapping around the nape of his neck, thumbs brushing over his throat slowly as her hips rolled and swayed against his, her breasts brushing into his chest.

Mathias felt dizzy with desire, splaying his hands out to slide down and cover the full swells of her ass, a low broken groan in his throat when she made a soft mewling, needy noise.

They didn't hear the doorbell ringing at first, so involved were they in each other. The second time a voice called out Cady's name after the doorbell rang and they slid apart as a shiver of recognition went through her.

When the door cracked open her stomach fell at the smiling visage of Grant Pierce. His eyes widened at the sight of her nearly naked body, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

"Did you know I was coming?" he teased.

Cady cleared her throat and opened the door a little wider so Grant could see Mathias. "Now isn't a good time," she murmured softly. She glanced back over at Mathias and her heart froze at the studiously uninterested look on his face as he turned and walked away.

A hand landed on her wrist, turning her attention back to Grant. "Is that the guy you were seeing?" he asked softly.

Cady stepped back, pulling her wrist out of his grip with a frown, "Grant, it's not really your business," she murmured. He seemed to take her retreat as a sign he should come in and stepped forward, shouldering his way into the apartment.

Huffing softly in annoyance, Cady frowned at him and grabbed a zip up jacket from the hook by the door, zipping it closed and crossing her arms over her chest as she frowned at him.

"I don't get it Cady, I thought we were having a good time," Grant murmured.

Mathias strode out of the bedroom, and without a glance towards them, out of the apartment. Cady inhaled sharply and shook her head, turning her attention back to Grant. "Grant, I need you to go. What happened between us was a one time thing, and it won't happen again."

Grant stared at her for a long minute before nodding, "Sure Cady," he muttered, rubbing a hand over his neck with a sheepish look. Cady leaned against the door, forehead pressed into the metal as she breathed unsteadily.

With a low groan she turned and grabbed the bottle of tequila off the coffee table, stoppering it and shoving it back into the cupboard before washing the shot glasses and cleaning the kitchen until her hands were pink and smelled of bleach.

Her bikini and hoodie ended up on the ground, balled up in a fit of anger and shame. She pulled on sweatpants and a tank top and sat on the couch, fingers wrapped around a mug of tea, staring out the window at the city lights.

How had everything gone badly so quickly?

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before there was a knock at the door, but the sky was beginning to lighten, the dawn slowly approaching. She stood, barely noticing the ache in her limbs as she hurried to the door, heart in her throat.

Her hand trembled when she pulled the door open, throat so dry it hurt. Mathias stood on the other side, dark eyes filled with hurt as he leaned against the frame, lines around his mouth. They stared at each other, searching for something until Mathias nodded faintly and glanced away.

Cady stepped back, holding the door open as Mathias stepped past, head bowed. While he sat on the couch she poured him a mug of tea, handing it over as she joined him, setting her chin on her knees as she stared at him.

Mathias stared down at the mug, his dark hair curtaining his face.

"Were you dating him?"

He still didn't look at her as he spoke and she swallowed hard before replying.

"No. It was a one time thing," she whispered, voice croaking with emotion.

He nodded, shifting the mug in his hands.

"Do you like your job?"

Cady glanced at him in surprise, brow furrowing for a moment before nodding slowly, "I do. I think I'm doing a lot of good here. I miss home, but I want to keep doing what I'm doing," she told him softly.

He nodded again and his hands tightened on the mug.

"I slept with someone too," he admitted quietly.

Cady flinched and felt her stomach clench, but nodded shakily, she had honestly expected that. She imagined that the agonizing pain that had ripped into her gut at his words had likely torn through him when he had seen Grant.

Setting aside her mug she leaned forward and wrapped her hands around his forearm, swallowing hard against the tears that were thickening her throat.

"I'm  _sorry_  Mathias. I'm  _so_  sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered, head collapsing forward onto his shoulder as she breathed unsteadily, tears welling out and rolling down her cheeks slowly.

Mathias gripped the mug so hard he thought it might shatter, throat working as he tried not to let emotion overcome him. Gently he set it aside and reached up, winding his fingers through her hair as he pulled her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, fingers curling around his shirt. Mathias sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close until her tears slowed. She pulled away a few minutes later, wiping at her cheeks.

"I want you to know some things," she murmured, waiting for his nod before continuing. "I took this job because it's an amazing job, it is something that I knew I would be good at, and it is something that will help native people."

Cady smiled softly, "I've missed you every day and I didn't want to leave you, but we're adults Mathias, and sometimes we have to do things that aren't easy. Trust me when I tell you, I'm coming back," she murmured urgently.

Mathias studied her, nodding slowly.

" _Do you trust me_?" she asked, voice wavering.

Mathias didn't respond for so long her heart began to pound, her hands slipping from his forearm as she swallowed hard and nodded, bleary-eyed. Tears burned in her eyes as she stood, stifling a cry, walking on shaky legs to the kitchen.

The mug in her grip clattered into the sink as she exhaled sharply and gripped the edge of the sink, tears blurring her vision. She heard heavy footsteps behind her and stiffened, feeling Mathias behind her, his body close.

"I don't trust easy Cady, and I don't trust those who aren't my people. But you're not  _just_ my people Cady, you're  _more_." His hand rested gently on her shoulder, "Look at me Cady," he urged gently, fearing that if she didn't hear him out, what they had would be lost forever.

She whimpered brokenly and shook her head, refusing to turn around. Mathias sighed and slid against her, his arms bracketing her body as his hips slotted against hers. He sighed against her cheek, his breath sending her hair fluttering and her stomach clenching.

"Cady," he breathed, huffing out a dry laugh softly, "I trust you. I trust you more than I've trusted anyone. You're my woman Red, my future, and I can't wait for you to come home, when you're ready," he murmured.

Cady let out a sobbing laugh and turned around suddenly, throwing her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. Mathias grunted and then laughed softly, arms going around her waist, hushing her softly.

A few minutes later when she pulled away Mathias gave her a soft smile as he reached up to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. She leaned into his touch, a tremulous smile of her own on her lips.

"Why do you even like me?" she asked suddenly, laughing unevenly and shaking her head. "I practically ran out on you and oh god, your mom," she gasped, eyes wide as she clapped a hand over her mouth, "oh god, she's going to murder me in my sleep," she whispered.

Mathias laughed and wrapped a hand around the nape of her neck, pulling her into him as he laughed and shook his head, "My mom is  _not_  going to murder you in your sleep. She was upset we broke up, but I told her I was coming out here to see you and she said that if I had any sense I would patch things up with you," he told her.

Cady huffed and gripped the back of his shirt, sniffling softly, "Okay," she murmured softly. She sighed quietly and slumped a little, "Can we go to bed?" she asked tiredly.

Mathias nodded and pulled away to smile at her, taking her hand in his as he led her back to the bedroom. When the lights were off and they were laying together in bed Cady sniffled and buried her face in his throat, "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too Red."

\----------------------------

When Mathias woke the next afternoon, he found himself alone in bed. Rubbing his face groggily, he rolled over and listened to the sounds of the city outside the open window. It was far noisier than Absaroka, but then, just about anywhere was noisier.

He smiled softly and closed his eyes, listening as Cady moved around the apartment. A few minutes later the bedroom door creaked open and he heard her shuffling in. The bed shifted as she sat and he opened his eyes to find her beside him, tray full of food on her lap and a hesitant look in her eye.

"I made you breakfast in bed," she murmured, "to say I'm sorry."

Mathias frowned and slid up the pillows, leaning on his elbows, "You don't need to make me breakfast or apologize. We were both wrong." Cady bit her lip and looked away, uncertainty making her brow furrow.

Mathias leaned forward and lifted the tray from her lap and set it on the ground with a soft grunt, sliding closer to Cady, one of his hands cupping her cheek gently, "Hey Red, look at me," he ordered softly.

She sighed softly and lifted her gaze to his, biting her lip nervously. Mathias smiled affectionately at her, thumb stroking over her cheek slowly.

"We screwed up Cady. I didn't handle you taking this job well, and instead of talking to you like I should have, I pushed you away. You didn't give me a chance to process how I felt and you avoided me so we couldn't talk about it, and that hurt," he confided. "I fucked up, and you did too."

At her wounded look Mathias leaned in and kissed her softly, soothing the harsh words with sweetness. "I'm sorry," she murmured against his lips. He smiled softly and kissed her again, shaking his head.

"I don't want you to keep apologizing, and I don't want to have either of us feel like we're beholden to the other or constantly trying to out-apologize the other," he joked softly.

Cady laughed and nodded, smiling bashfully, her lip caught between her teeth.

He pulled away to stare at her, smiling softly, "I don't want you unhappy babe, and I'll do whatever it takes to make this work."

Mathias ran his thumb over Cady's lip, slipping it from between her teeth as he inhaled slowly, watching as her tongue darted out to flick against the rough pad of his thumb. A moment later she was in his lap, arms around his neck as her mouth found his hungrily.

"I'll do whatever it takes too," she murmured, kissing him between words. She pulled back, sitting up a little higher as she cupped his face in her hands, gaze earnest. "I'm coming home Mathias," she whispered, kissing him sweetly, "I'm coming home to you."

Her fingers furrowed through his hair as her forehead pressed to his and both of their eyes slid shut as his hands slid around her waist, pulling her tighter against him.

_Tell her, tell her, tell her_

His heart thundered with each word, his chest aching with emotion.

"I love you Cady" he whispered, throat nearly constricting around the words.

He heard her soft gasp and opened his eyes to find her staring down at him with wide, brilliant ocean eyes.

"I…you—you do?" she whispered, fingers clenching nervously on his shoulders, her throat working hard.

Mathias nodded, mouth quirking up, "Not really sure why, you're crazier'n the contrary warrior," he told her solemnly, a playful look in his eyes.

Cady laughed sharply, blinking tears out of her lashes as she leaned in to kiss him, nipping at his lower lip for a moment. "And you're a contrary old man. But I love you too," she told him softly.

She kissed him again, a soft noise in the back of her throat as his tongue met hers.  _I love you_  she whispered, again and again as she kissed over his face, her lips fluttering over his skin slowly.

Her heart swelled with joy as Mathias ran a hand under her shirt, his other hand tangling in her hair, pulling her back for a lingering kiss interspersed with whispered professions of love. His fingertips slid slowly over her skin, refamiliarizing himself with her body, finding all the little spots that made her shiver and gasp.

Her fiery hair curtained his face as they kissed, the delicate strands tickling his skin, the scent of her shampoo flooding his nose with rosemary and mint. Slowly, his fingers trailed up her belly, the rough callouses making her shiver pleasantly.

Her shirt came off and was tossed aside, leaving her in a pair of plain blue lace underwear. Sitting back slightly in his lap, Cady smiled and ran her fingers over Mathias's face as he swallowed hard and began trailing his fingers over her throat and slowly down her sternum, feather light against her breasts, the gentle touches sensual and sweet.

His eyes flashed up to her face, and the look of adoration there made her heart ache. Leaning up, he captured her lips with his again, one of his rough palms circling her breast, his thumb passing over the delicate skin of her nipple slowly.

Cady sighed in his ear as he kissed over her jaw, finding the tender spot below her ear as his thumb continued its slow work.

_I missed you_

_I love you_

_You're_ _**mine** _ _, Cady_

_I love you_

She shivered at his possessive claiming of her and clung tighter to him.

_I missed you_

_I love you_

_You're_ _**mine** _ _Mathias_

_I love you_

Mathias made a soft growling noise at her words and nipped her throat, enjoying the low whimper he got in return.

Their hips rolled steadily together, his erection begging to be released from his briefs, her lips parted in soft gasps as their bodies slid together, giving her friction just shy of what she needed to get off.

Mathias mouthed lower till he took one of her breasts in his mouth, his large palm splaying against her spine to arch her into him. Cady's fingers scraped through his hair, tugging in delight as his teeth drew her nipple taut.

Switching his attention between her breasts for a time, Mathias grunted softly as she tugged on his hair in pleasure, her hips meeting his a little faster, a little harder, her gasps of his name a little needier.

_More, please, more_

Heeding her request, he slid a hand between the band of her underwear and against her skin, moaning softly when he felt how aroused she was. His fingers found her clit in just a moment and in feather light touches began stroking across it.

Mathias leaned back slightly to watch her face as he stroked, astounded by the rapturous look on her face. In that moment, he could have been struck by lightning and wouldn't have cared, if only that look could have been the last thing he saw.

Surging up, he captured her lips, swallowing her moan as he continued to stroke her, slowly slipping a finger inside her. A rasping cry came from Cady at the intrusion and her hips bucked, seeking more.

Again he obliged her, sliding another in and crooked them as his thumb stroked slowly over her clit. He knew her body, knew that these feather light touches were enough to take her over the edge and leave her shaking, she was just impatient.

Sure enough, she gasped his name and begged him for more;  _harder, please,_ _ **more**_.

Chuckling softly against her throat he shook his head and nipped at her until a red spot began to form. "No babe, just wait," he whispered.

She whined softly and it nearly pushed him into giving in, but he held steady, taking his time, feeling her growing steadily wetter around his fingers, her cries of pleasure growing louder and more desperate.

When her thighs were trembling, he crooked his fingers harder inside her and swiped his thumb just a little faster as he bent to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard until with a shout, she came.

As Cady whimpered and gasped, Mathias slowly peeled her arousal dampened panties off, her legs trembling when he guided her up so he could remove his briefs too. When she collapsed back into his lap, her arms went around his neck, her face pressing against his temple.

Her panting breaths made his hair flutter and he ran a hand over her back slowly, nearly trembling with the need to be inside her. After a moment she pulled back and kissed him, a little uncoordinated, still dazed from her orgasm.

When she pulled away she bit his bottom lip gently, "I need you," she whispered roughly, arching her back and hips to lift up and slowly sink onto him. Mathis shuddered as she took him in, low, broken whines coming from him as her walls fluttered around him.

Her forehead pressed into his as she settled back into his lap, her rasping breaths panting against his mouth, their lips meeting fleetingly as they struggled to breathe. His hands wrapped around her waist as he stared into her eyes, awed at the storm flashing there.

"You're so beautiful," he rasped, kissing her again, pulling her hips tighter against him. He could feel her smiling against his mouth and a moment later her hips began to move, broken moans coming from both of them at the sensation.

Everything fell away as Mathias beheld the woman he loved. Over and over again their lips found each other, one of his hands at her neck, holding her close for a moment before they were gasping for air.

One of Cady's hand clung to his shoulder, the other wrapped around the wood of the headboard as they rocked together slowly, the summer heat dewing on their bodies. Fingers slid over slick skin, touches found sensitive skin, heated and aching.

Cady whimpered his name and whispered in his ear for him to touch her again. When his fingers found her clit again she cried out brokenly, teeth closing on the flesh of her arm for a moment to stifle the cry.

They rocked together faster, close to the edge, ready to fall over together.

Mathias applied more pressure as he leaned up to kiss her, panting against her mouth as his hips snapped into hers, faster than before. Cady cried out and her hand at his shoulder dug in, nails scoring his skin.

Her head fell to his other shoulder, her cries of his name right in his ear as she rode him. When she came she went silent, her whole body stiffening for a moment before she was a mess of trembling nerve endings and whimpers.

Mathias growled as her teeth closed on his shoulder and her wet heat clamped around him. His thrusts slowed, and a few moments later he too was taken over that edge, rasping her name as his vision whited out and his heart thundered in his ears.

They remained that way for such a long time that Mathias thought she might have fallen asleep until she huffed softly against his throat and pulled back to smile dazedly at him. Her fingers traced over his face slowly before she leaned in to kiss him, whispering a soft  _I love you_.

His arms tightened around her waist and pulled her closer, not caring that they were both sweaty, and kissed her again.

_I love you too_.

\--------------------------

_**AN: An update?! WHAT? I'VE FINISHED EDITING THIS STORY! It's DONE! AHHHH! I'm so excited. So we'll be doing once weekly updates until we come to the end, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts. I want to thank you all again, so much for your support! It means so much and I'm so excited to hear what you think! xoxo** _


	20. De Futuro

**_AN: Very quickly, listen to "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran and Beyoncé for the first part of this chapter. FLUFF ALERT!_ **

* * *

When they were both able to move again, Cady glanced at her phone, frowning for a moment. "So, there's a band playing live nearby tonight at one of the bars, would you want to go?" she asked, rolling over to show Mathias the screen.

He studied it for a moment before shrugging, "Sure, long as they got food." He grinned at her and leaned in for a kiss, "Worked up an appetite," he teased, enjoying the way she flushed.

Rolling her eyes at him, she set her phone aside and leaned up on one arm to smile down at him, "Well we could go a little early and eat first. That way if you hate the band we can leave," she offered.

Mathias contemplated it for a moment and then nodded. When she slid from the bed he frowned, slightly pouty, "Where you goin Red?" he called.

She grinned over her shoulder, "I have to take a shower, I'm all sweaty," she called back, "Wonder why."

With a snort of amusement, he sank back onto the pillow and tucked a hand behind his head, listening as the shower turned on. Things weren't perfect between them, they still had a lot of work ahead of them with this long-distance aspect to their relationship, but damn, he felt _good_.

He hadn't felt this way about anyone, ever.

He hadn't told anyone half the things he had told Cady, and there was so much more he wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know his hopes for the future, his dreams for his people, his desire to have kids.

He wondered if she would be open to having a family.

With a soft laugh he shook his head and tossed aside the covers, _one thing at a time_ , he reminded himself.

First things first was to get her back to Wyoming.

For right now, it was time to take a shower.

* * *

The band was setting up on the rear terrace of the bar as Cady and Mathias ate and drank, talking quietly. The terrace was slowly filling, but the band wouldn't actually start until 7pm, and it was now 6:20pm.

By the time they had finished eating the sky was starting to take on a purplish hue and the lights strung up outside were glowing softly. As dusk grew deeper, the band strummed guitars and began warming up.

Mathias watched as Cady bobbed her head to the chords they were playing, her coppery hair pinned up, small pieces slipping out to frame her high cheekbones. Her skin was tanned and dotted with freckles, a trail of them like stardust on her chest where his gaze rested for a moment before sliding down to appreciate the dress hugging her figure.

There were small bows on the shoulder straps, lifting her breasts higher, the waist of the dress sitting snugly against her ribs before flaring out around her hips. Desire shivered through him once more and he took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of it slowly.

The first bars of a song began, the female vocalist joining with the male lead and Mathias sat a little straighter. With a faint smile he stood and offered a hand to Cady.

At her blushing look of surprise, he lifted a brow, smirking when she reached out and let him lead her out onto the grassy area in front of the band.

People around them murmured softly as they danced and Cady buried her face in his shoulder for a few moments before sighing softly and grinning.

"Ed Sheeran?" she asked.

Mathias nodded, "I like this song," he replied softly.

Cady nodded too, it was a good song.

In a moment of inspiration, she kicked off her sandals and danced barefoot, as they had in her apartment, her arms winding around his neck a little tighter.

When Mathias began humming along, she hid her grin against his neck, inhaling the delicious scent of his skin and cologne and then began humming too. His hands tightened on her waist fingers dipping into the openings on the side of her dress to tease over her skin, the rough callouses on his fingertips sending shivers through her core.

_You look perfect tonight_

They sang-whispered the words in harmony and when Cady pulled away slightly, Mathias smiled softly at her. His lips were warm and soft when she kissed him, sighing softly in contentment.

The sound of applause startled them apart, both halves of the couple flushing in embarrassment as the people on the terrace smiled and clapped for them. The band leader grinned and they segued into another song, slightly more upbeat this time.

Mathias slipped behind Cady, arms wrapping around her waist as they swayed, listening to the band. He couldn't remember a time when he had been happier, and neither could she.

* * *

When it was finally time for Mathias to fly back, his stomach was churning and his brow was creased with anxiety. Cady went with him to the airport, her fingers tight around his as she went inside to say goodbye, her eyes bright.

They lingered a few minutes, kissing and holding each other close until she finally pulled away and smiled softly at him, eyes bright with repressed tears.

"I'll see you soon," she murmured, voice rough.

He nodded and hitched his bag higher on his shoulder, kissing her one last time before he headed for security. Cady waited until he was through, until they couldn't see each other anymore and took an Uber home, heart aching with each mile that separated them.

They had talked everything over while they were together; what Cady wanted from this job, when she thought she might come home, what her plans were for the future, what _their_ plans were for the future.

They hadn't said marriage, not yet, but they agreed, this was _it_. Kids would wait too. They had work and travel, lives to live first.

Cady knew she wasn't getting any younger by medical standards for having a baby without the worry of genetic defects, but for the moment, kids were _not_ on the table for either of them.

Hence the IUD she had gotten at 21 and had renewed each time it had expired. She and Mathias would have kids when they were ready, when they weren't so busy trying to keep the reservation from exploding like a powder keg or living across the country from each other.

Her mother had once confided to her that she would have waited another five years to have Cady, to have given her father and herself more time together—not that she regretted having Cady, she assured her. Cady had smiled; she knew that, and she heard her mother's message.

Be smart, take control of your body, and make the right decision for _you_.

With a sigh, Cady ambled aimlessly through her apartment, smiling softly when she found Mathias's black tshirt on her bed, folded neatly with a note on top.

_Red,_

_Now you don't have to steal. Add this to your collection._

_See you soon._

_Love,_

_Mathias_

With a grin she pulled her top off and slid the shirt on, inhaling the scent that rose from the neckline. The unique blend of leather, tobacco, musk and something uniquely Mathis would always be her favorite smell.

Smiling softly, she sank onto the couch with her laptop to start working on her resume. If she was going home eventually she had better be prepared.

* * *

Things were quiet on the reservation and in Absaroka county and neither Mathias nor Walt trusted it. They had been working closely together on the organized crime and drug cases since his return from DC, and while Mathias wouldn't go so far as to say Walt was his _friend_ , they had reached an amiable place that he knew would make Cady happy.

He glanced down at the text from Cady and smiled, he had only been away from her for a week, but he missed her so much it made his stomach ache sometimes. She was going to be in Absaroka for a week meeting with tribal leaders before she went to Colorado and Arizona for another week each and then back to DC.

He would get more time with her, more time that they could discuss their future in, and he hoped he could convince her that living together in the near future was a good idea. When Mathias pictured his future, he only saw it one way; with Cady.

Anything else, he didn't want to contemplate.

Hitching his tactical belt up as he shut his car door, he inhaled slowly as he approached Walt Longmire's front door. The older man sat on his front porch, drinking a Ranier and watching his approach.

Mathias cleared his throat nervously and lifted a hand in greeting, "Walt."

The other man nodded and tilted his hat back, sky blue eyes assessing him carefully as he sipped his beer before he reached into a cooler and held one out to him. Mathias took it gratefully, it was a hot late-June afternoon and sweat was beading on his brow.

Cicadas screeched, the air rasping with their calls as the can popped open and the birds sang lazily as if they too were too hot to do more than this, the two men not speaking as they drank. After a few minutes Walt sighed and studied him, "What can I do for you Mathias?"

Mathias swallowed hard and took another swig of beer before answering. "I'm not here about work," he muttered, still trying to gather his thoughts. While Walt wasn't his adversary anymore, what he wanted, wasn't something easily gained.

Walt barked out a wry laugh, "I figured as much." He gazed at Mathias, noting the stress on the other man's face, the way he gripped the beer can a little too tight. Realization struck him; he had looked exactly the same way when he had gone to Martha's father to ask for permission to marry her.

Mathias cleared his throat and stood straighter, meeting Walt's bright blue gaze unflinchingly.

"I'm not going to ask for your permission to marry Cady, mostly because she'd hate that and because she's not something I need permission to have." Walt's brow furrowed and he snorted, nodding in agreement. "I came here to tell you that I want to marry her and that I have every intention of spending the rest of my life trying to make her as happy as she's made me. That's what I wanted you to know," Mathias murmured, throat tightening with emotion as he finished.

Walt stared at him from where he sat on the front porch, bright eyes searching his face for a long few moments before he swigged down the last of his beer and stood with a low grunt. Mathias watched, stunned, as he turned and walked into his house, leaving him standing outside alone.

Disappointment swooped low in his stomach and he cursed softly, brow furrowing in confusion.

After a few moments he huffed and poured out the remaining beer, crumpling the can and tossing it onto the porch before he turned to go. Dirt crunched under his boots as he strode away, shoulders tight with anger.

He should have _known_ better.

Shame and anger nipped at him, his shoulders coming up defensively as he wondered bitterly what it was Walt thought of him to deny him like this.

What the fuck was he supposed to do _now_?

Something banged behind him and he flinched.

"Going so soon?"

Turning on his heel he found Walt on the porch, gazing out at him with a faint smile.

"I took that as a _no_ ," he replied bitterly, taking a half step forward.

Walt sighed and shook his head, waving a hand. "Like you said, she's not a thing to be possessed. But this is," he murmured, holding up a small red velvet box.

Mathias's stomach dropped and he inhaled sharply, excitement buzzing in his veins. He took slow hesitant steps over to the porch and stepped up beside Walt, reaching out hesitantly for the box.

Walt dropped it into his palm and watched as the other man opened it slowly, "It was my mother's ring before I gave it Martha. Cady has wanted it since she was a little girl," he told Mathias.

Mathias stared down at the ruby and diamond engagement ring, already picturing what it would look like on Cady's finger. Snapping the box shut he lifted his gaze to Walt's, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Thank you, Walt."

Walt nodded, "Just keep that promise and make her happy." He gazed out at his land, sighing after a moment and looking back at Mathias with a tired smile, "Welcome to the family."

* * *

Two weeks later as August grew achingly hot and dry, Mathias waited excitedly for Cady, trying to keep his focus on his day as the hours slipped by. He knew she planned on stopping to see Jacob and the legal clinic first, so he didn't expect to see her until later.

Loud voices and excited chatter outside the police station drew his attention from the paperwork he had been struggling to complete, distracted by the hope that he would see Cady soon. Frowning when he saw her coppery head amidst a crowd of brown and white faces he tucked his thumbs in his belt and walked over slowly. Men in suits followed beside her and Jacob as they walked through the reservation, talking animatedly.

At his approach her face lit up and she turned away to say something to a man beside her. The man's face turned to him and a seed of recognition bloomed; Grant, the man she had slept with. Anger flared within him and his hands clenched at his sides as the group approached, Cady leading it.

Introductions were quickly made to her colleagues within the BIA, and if he shook Grant's hand a little too hard or a little too long, well, neither of them said anything. The BIA was there to see what progress had been made with the infrastructure and education on the res after their last federal grant, and to hear about the dangers the reservation was facing from organized crime.

Mathias gladly explained, describing the difficulties they had been facing in the last year and how things were escalating with the Russians and Irish. They were in need of Federal assistance, and soon. He was surprised to see the number of people taking notes and asking questions; perhaps something good would actually come from this visit for his people.

When the last of the people had filtered out of the police station Mathias caught Cady's eye and smiled softly, nodding when she dipped her chin and smiled softly.

He would see her again soon.

* * *

Cady smiled softly as she listened to the young lawyers sent from Thomas's graduating classes talk about their experiences helping the reservation. Most of them had little legal experience on tribal lands before this, but after assisting her and Thomas with the Halcyon case they had been eager to get their hands dirty. From what she was hearing, they had been doing a lot of good work, but not as much as they had expected to do.

It seemed that the legal needs of the reservation were…less with Cady gone.

She didn't know whether to be flattered or troubled.

Eventually she murmured polite goodbyes and made her way outside, sliding sunglasses on against the last of the sun's rays as it edged slowly over the horizon.

"Scuse me ma'am, you got a license for that heat you're packing?"

Smirking, she slid her glasses down her nose and sauntered slowly over to where Mathias was sitting on the hood of his car, smirking at her.

His eyes ran over her lean limbs as she leaned against the car next to him, elbows against the paint as she glanced over at him. His sleeves were rolled up, showing off the lean muscles of his forearms and his mouth was curled into a warm smile as he watched her.

 _Damn_ he looked good…she had missed his smile, the way he looked at her.

"What heat would that be?" she replied teasingly, lifting her brow.

"That ass, in those pants," he murmured seriously, though his eyes danced with amusement.

Cady burst into laughter, shaking her head as she slid her sunglasses back up her nose. "You're terrible," she advised, nudging his arm with hers. A fond smile warmed her face as she looked up at him, her fingers sliding up from the hood of the car to skim over his thigh and onto his forearm, squeezing gently.

Mathias grinned back at her, "I think you knew that awhile ago," he replied softly, voice honeyed with affection. They stared at each other for a few moments in silence before Mathias turned his arm and slid his hand back to wrap his fingers around hers.

"Any more meetings today?" he asked softly, hoping for a _no_.

She shook her head and smiled, "Just one, been looking forward to it since I got off the plane," she murmured.

Lifting his brow, he stroked his thumb across her knuckles, "Important one, huh?" he murmured, voice suggestive.

Her lips parted softly and her breath huffed out in little pants, "Very. I should probably get going actually," she murmured teasingly.

"Need a ride?"

Her smirk was slow and dirty, "Oh baby, do I."

* * *

Cady collapsed onto her stomach, moaning softly as Mathias's body covered hers, their limbs limp and weak, bodies satiated. It was nearly midnight and they had been moving between rooms in Mathias's house, talking, eating, making love, over and over again.

She could feel Mathias's breath puffing across her spine from where his head lay on the cushion of her ass, muscular arm banded under the swell and around her hip, fingers splayed on her waist, tracing idle patterns.

Her stomach rumbled noisily and he chuckled. "Hungry Red?" he murmured.

"Mmmph, and tired," she replied, face tucked into the crook of her arm. Her eyes drifted shut in pleasure at his touch, contentment filling her. She had missed this.

He sighed softly and a moment later she felt him rise, his footsteps heading out to the kitchen. She took his moment of absence to rise and head unsteadily to the bathroom, washing her hands before she went back to the bedroom where Mathias was waiting with leftover Chinese and beer.

She curled happily into his side and ate eagerly, sighing when she was full. Her eyes grew heavy as Mathias took the dirty plates to the kitchen and she crawled beneath the covers, already half asleep.

When he came back to bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, she smiled softly against her pillow.

"Mom wants you to come to dinner while you're here, you up for that?" he whispered against her ear.

Humming softly in agreement, she nodded abortively and snuggled back against him, "Course. Long as she doesn't murder me in my sleep," she replied sleepily, yawning around her words.

Mathias laughed softly and kissed her neck, "She'd never do that. She'd look you in the eye," he whispered against her skin, lips brushing against her with each word.

Cady snorted and grabbed his hand, pulling it up to press against her heart, "Shut up. Tryin to sleep," she whispered hazily.

Mathias grinned against her neck, kissing her softly. "Sleep then Red. Love you," he whispered hesitantly, still unused to saying the words.

His heart caught in his chest when she smiled faintly and murmured, "Love you too," before her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

* * *

"How's work going Cady?"

The question was politely posed, as had every other question been that evening while they ate, and Cady could still feel the tension in the air whenever Mathias's mother or sister spoke to her. His hand was clenched gently around her knee while they sat on the couch, drinking coffee and talking.

She smiled softly, "It's great honestly. It was a hard transition from here to DC, but once I got settled in with the work, I really loved it. I'll only be here for a week, we're seeing how the grant programs are going and what other needs the reservation has that we can try to meet."

His mother lifted a brow and sipped her coffee, "And what have you decided?" she asked, voice dangerously polite.

Cady swallowed and shook her head, "It's not about what I've decided. It's about what's needed and what's needed is a way to make better use of the Federal grant money that's been allocated. We need more people from the tribes to participate in the policy creation process, they know what their people need, and what struggles are most acute. If there's anything we need, it's more tribal participation. But that will only come with people trusting the white men and women in the government to actually listen to their ideas and needs."

Brandi lifted a brow and nodded, "I agree. Our people complain about the white men making decisions for us, but they won't go and try to lift their own voices to be part of the process. I'm glad someone as good as you is working with the tribes Cady," she murmured, smiling warmly.

Mathias pressed a kiss to Cady's cheek and smiled softly, "Me too," he murmured.

His mother hummed softly and then nodded, "If more of our people raise their voices, our words will be heard and those who make the laws will have to listen to us. Our homes will be better. There will be hope for the future."

The tension in the air eased and Cady relaxed into Mathias's embrace, her shoulders dropping with a sigh. The topic changed and slowly they all relaxed, laughing and talking easily. By the time they were leaving, his mother was pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you and my son are together once more. It was foolishness that separated you, and I hope you don't allow it to happen again," she scolded gently, dark eyes holding a warning.

Cady smiled softly, "We're in a much better place now. We're going to be just fine, as long as we keep talking to each other and working it out. We figure it out day by day," she told the older woman.

Raven smiled at her, nodding slowly. "That is how a strong relationship _remains_ strong," she agreed. Her eyes flitted over Cady's shoulder to where Mathias was talking with Brandi, a casual smile on his face.

"Will you marry him?"

Cady's lips parted in a soft breath of surprise before she inhaled and smiled, nodding sharply. "We've talked about it. But not soon, we both have things we want to achieve first." Glancing over her shoulder at Mathias she smiled when he lifted his gaze to hers.

"But yea, I'll marry him."

* * *

_**AN: I WISH I COULD EXPRESS PROPERLY HOW MUCH I LOVE THESE TWO. OMGGGGG...Is it possible for me, the author, to give myself feels? Because I goddamn love this chapter. And the rest of the story. I truly hope you do too, and please, share your fave moment from this chapter with me because I'm dyinnnnn to hear what they are! Thank you as always for your amazing reviews, PM's and general awesome-ness! xoxo** _


	21. Rebus Sic Stantibus

Mathias hated watching her go again, his heart in his throat as she packed. "When do you think you'll get back here again?" he asked softly, watching as her hands slowed folding a dress, just for a moment before she resumed her steady pace.

"Probably not for a while, I have to get back to DC once this trip is over and get to work on this inter-tribal justice and law enforcement cooperation policy." She folded another dress and set it into her carry on, sighing softly before she stopped and looked up at him, brow lined seriously.

"I'm going to give them notice when I get back, I'll probably have to stay a awhile to help finish up projects, but I'm hoping I can split my time between DC and here while I do," she told him, hope in her eyes.

He leaned forward eagerly, "Really? You think they'll allow that?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled softly, nodding.

"I think so, they know I want to come back and I've talked to my supervisor about the possibility before. They've wanted to create more positions out here that move around and work with the tribes, but they haven't had anyone that actually _wanted_ to be out here," she told him with a soft frown.

Rolling her shoulders softly she shook her head and worked up a smile, "I'm hoping that after these visits with the tribes we'll get a network together to have tribal police and justice systems talking to each other so fewer people are just going missing and criminals will stop slipping through the cracks."

Mathias nodded, "We need something like that. I've tried to reach out to other reservations, but everyone is so underfunded and understaffed there's nothin they can do," he told her.

Cady frowned, "Would you talk to the leadership while they're here tomorrow? They're staying behind at my recommendation, I told them they should take more time with the community and that you had some ideas on how the tribal police system could be run more efficiently and they were eager to hear about it," she told him, hands still busy folding her clothes and packing.

Mathias lifted a brow; they had talked about all the problems the reservation faced and what limitations he was under, but he hadn't expected anyone to actually want to listen. With a slow nod he smiled faintly, "Yea babe, I can do that," he agreed, leaning forward to wrap his fingers around her wrist and tug her gently to him for a soft kiss.

She smiled against his lips and slipped a hand around the nape of his neck, sighing softly as he tilted his chin to deepen the kiss.

"My flight is in two hours," she reminded him softly, lips brushing his as she spoke.

His fingers skated up her forearm, racing goosebumps as the rough callouses trailed over her silky skin. "It's a twenty minute drive to the airport," he replied before tugging on her elbow and pulling her off balance.

She grabbed for his chest as she fell forward, fingers digging in at his neck as his tongue swiped over hers. Her thighs spread over his narrow hips, her ass settling into his lap, both of them sighing at the sensation.

As his hands wrapped around her bare thighs she arched into his kiss, breasts pressing into his firm chest. Her hips rolled firmly down into his, a raspy mewl of pleasure coming from her throat as her denim shorts pressed into her core, heat spreading through her limbs.

When her phone rang she ignored it.

When it began ringing again she huffed and tried to pull away, laughing when Mathias tugged her back for a kiss.

"Leave it," he urged, palming her ass and rolling his erection into her hips.

It was a persuasive argument.

The phone began ringing for a third time and this time she pulled away, pushing against his chest until he was leaning against the pillows and pouting at her as she answered.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, brow furrowing as the other person spoke. "No, no, we didn't agree to that. No media. This isn't a circus, we're trying to get the tribal police and courts to take us seriously, we don't need journalists there making it into a side show. Yea, yea, good."

Mathias watched as she nodded, biting her lip as she listened to the other person talking. When she hung up she sighed and tossed the phone aside, running a hand over her face, covering her eyes for a long moment.

Concern swelled within him and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist, palms splaying over her back gently. Brow furrowing, he asked, "What's wrong?" as he stroked gentle patterns over her back.

Cady sighed and shook her head, "Nothing really, just someone at the office thought it would be a good idea to alert the media in the places we're going as to why we're there. Normally that's not a problem if it's been coordinated with Communications, but this wasn't. Someone just decided to do it. So Grant had to put out the fire and tell the media these were events and meetings that were not open to the press but that we would hold a meeting with them afterwards so they could hear from us what's going on. No one in DC is happy, and no one on the reservations is happy."

She smiled unhappily, "Just another day at the office," she told him, shaking her head.

Mathias didn't flinch at the name of her one time lover and full time colleague; he knew it was he who held her affections and he who she was planning to come back to. He was also adult enough to admit that Grant wasn't a bad person, just one that had slept with the woman he loved—which he didn't ever have to like, he just had to be an adult and accept that it had happened.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her exposed collarbone, mouthing fluttering kisses over the bone and skin as he whispered, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Cady sighed softly and slid her fingers through his hair, holding him close to her skin as his teeth brushed against her skin pleasantly.

"Just keep doing that," she murmured, arching into his touch.

Mathias hummed softly, he could do that.

* * *

Shane Muldoon was alive and in Absaroka County, working with Malachi and the Russians to move his product and take out the competition. The knowledge that such a dangerous man was still alive and pulling strings made Mathias's stomach turn.

But now that he knew, the twisted pathways between the Russians, Irish and Malachi began to make sense. He and Walt's office were planning a sting; knowing that someone had been listening to their radio transmissions, they were going to try and bring down Malachi once and for all.

They planted a charged cell phone in with the heroin and announced over the radio their intention to move the drugs, waiting for Malachi or one of his lackeys to take the bait.

Mathias followed the drug transport in Cady's old car, watching as they were hijacked and the drugs were taken. His inconspicuous Honda Civic easily followed, watching as the vehicle turned into an abandoned warehouse.

The FBI agent, Decker, disappeared into the building with two other men he recognized as Malachi's muscle. Texting Philly, he waited for the rest of the deputies and Walt to arrive before making any moves.

Malachi's muscle reappeared a few minutes later, heroin in hand, no sight of Decker. A sick feeling settled into Mathias's stomach. Even if the man was dirty he didn't deserve to die.

When Walt finally arrived they hurried into the warehouse, searching for the missing agent. To their relief he was still alive, a little worse for the wear from being gagged and shoved in a broken fridge, but that hardly mattered now.

As Decker was being loaded into Ferg's car Walt cast him a look that could almost be considered happy. Mathias bit back a grin and tilted his chin to lift a brow at the taller man.

"Looks like everything worked out," he said, nodding to a frowning Decker.

Walt grunted and glanced at the agent before shaking his head, "Still don't have Malachi. Jacob won't talk, and the FBI's gonna scoop him up when we get back," he replied quietly, sounding frustrated.

"Guess you better drive slow then," Mathias drawled, shooting the older man a wry grin when he looked over at him in surprise. Extending his hand to Walt, he smirked when the other lawman took it and gripped it firmly, "Gimme a call if you need help," he murmured.

Walt nodded, "Will do."

As Mathias drove away he glanced into the rearview mirror and watched Philly talking to Walt, their heads close together, bodies almost intimately close. His brows rose, _so it's like that, huh?_ he thought.

He smirked and wondered if Cady knew.

He'd have to ask her.

With a soft laugh he turned towards home, the thought of his own bed instead of the couch in his office as a place to sleep nearly making him groan in delight. The last few weeks had been hell while he and Walt tried to run down Malachi; nearly every day had been hunting down dealers and kids forced into work by someone who worked for Malachi, but no one would talk.

Now it seemed they had actual evidence against Malachi, maybe even enough to finally bring him down for good.

He sure hoped so, he didn't think the reservation could take much more of the violence and unrest. Anymore all he wanted was to retire, to hire more deputies and get the force up to par before he stepped away.

He wanted peace, quiet, and Cady.

* * *

When the front door shut behind him that night he sighed softly, shoulders dropping in relief. Kicking off his boots, he walked slowly back to his bedroom to lock up his gun and hang his tactical belt, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes as he went.

"Hey babe."

Smiling softly, he shut the gun safe and untucked his uniform, slowly unbuttoning it as he paced over to the study attached to his bedroom, leaning against the doorframe to smile at Cady. She turned in his leather armchair and smiled up at him, copper strands of hair falling into her eyes.

She was wearing glasses, a habit she had gotten into of late when she was tired and didn't want to strain her eyes while working, and as always, he couldn't help but think how sexy she looked.

"Hey Red," he murmured in reply, "how's work?"

Shrugging a shoulder, she smiled softly and lifted her glass of wine, "Better with this," she joked, her laugh light. "But yea, it's going well. I spent the better part of the day in conference calls, and that's probably how the rest of the week is going to go, but this position is really good, and it's already having a positive effect with the tribes out here," she told him happily.

With a smile he crossed over to lean on the back of the chair and bend his head down to kiss her, "I'm glad to hear it," he replied, taking her wineglass to sip at the contents. Humming in pleasure he took another sip and laughed when she pulled it away, playfully slapping his hand.

"Get your own," she joked.

Mathias grinned and leaned down to kiss her again, tasting the wine on both their lips as his tongue met hers. He felt her soft moan and nipped at her bottom lip softly before pulling away to smirk at her.

"Thanks for the taste," he murmured, eyes hot with desire.

Cady narrowed her eyes at him in return, "I've still got work to do," she scolded softly, no heat to the words.

Mathias nodded and lifted a hand, the picture of innocence, "Don't let me distract you," he murmured.

She scoffed and swallowed another sip of wine before turning back to the computer, frowning softly. "How was your day?" she asked softly as she clicked on an email.

"Busy. We caught a dirty FBI agent stealing the heroin. Gettin closer to Malachi," he told her, slipping around the chair to lay his hands on her shoulders, fingers gently beginning to work the knots.

Cady's eyes fluttered in pleasure, head dropping forward for a moment under his skillful touch. Mathias took the opportunity and swooped down to press a kiss to the nape of her neck, hearing her soft inhalation as his lips brushed slowly down to the first knob of her spine.

When his fingers found a tough spot in her shoulder she whined and arched into the touch, shuddering when he hushed her, pressing another kiss to her neck as he worked the knot out. Slowly she slumped under his touch, limbs languid and soft.

Her head lifted slowly when he removed his mouth from her skin and her eyes were hazy with pleasure when she smiled, reaching up to tug at the loose edges of his shirt.

"C'mere," she murmured, pulling him around the chair until he was forced to kneel in between her spread legs. Her arms wound around his neck, forehead pressing to his as his hands slid up her thighs, pulling her a little closer.

Her mouth tasted like wine; sharp and sweet.

This time she didn't pull away and tell him she needed to work.

This time she fisted her fingers in the collar of his shirt and yanked him closer, tongue demanding and hot.

Her free hand slid over his chest slowly, nails scraping at the firm muscle and hot skin before it slid down, past his belt buckle and cupped him through his jeans. He groaned into her mouth as she palmed him, rubbing his growing erection with the heel of her hand as her fingernails dug into his neck, pulling him closer.

His heart thundered in his chest at her insistent touch, need spiraling through him. Her hands shoved at his uniform shirt until it fell to the floor, moving next to his belt buckle, fumbling for a moment as they kissed.

As his belt clinked and slid free, the rasp of his breathing and his harsh gasp of pleasure at her touch filled the air. Her hand fisted him and she kissed him again, smiling against his lips as he groaned and bucked into her touch.

His hands were eager against her clothes, tugging her tshirt until she reluctantly pulled away and let him pull it off, his hands quickly unclasping her bra to toss it aside too. She reached for him again and he shook his head, "You first," he growled, reaching for her yoga pants.

The soft fabric slid easily down her long legs and soon joined the pile of clothes on the floor, her maroon polka dotted panties laying on top. Fingers pressing into her chest gently, he tugged her hip until she slid forward, nearly coming off the chair as he crouched and slung her calves over his shoulders.

Placing soft bites to the inside of her thighs, he worked his way slowly up, eyes heavy with lust as he glanced up to watch her face. He was never sure what was his favorite part; the taste of her, the sounds she made, or the look on her face.

Hesitating just over her wet pussy, he breathed out softly and watched in rapt awe as she flinched, hips juttering towards him as she moaned.

"Fuck, Mathias, please," she whispered.

Wrapping his hands around the tops of her thighs he closed that faint distance and set his lips around her clit, flicking against it intently. Her soft whine of pleasure sent heat crawling up his spine.

He worked her slowly, alternating between flicking at her clit and fucking his tongue into her, groaning as he felt her walls clasp onto it, hungry for more sensation.

She whined and gasped, begging him to make her come until finally he did, sucking her clit between his teeth and keeping it there as she keened, back arching off the leather of the chair. Slowly he let her come back down, trailing small licks over her, nipping at her hip and thighs until her breathing slowed marginally.

Her eyes slid back open to smile at him, fingers curling around the nape of his neck to draw him up for a hungry kiss, not caring that he tasted like her. Pushing him back, she tugged him up and pushed his jeans off, taking his briefs with them until he was naked too.

He let her guide him into the chair while she stood and then sat in his lap, her thighs spread across his lap. He watched as she arched, taking him slowly, eyes fluttering with pleasure and a soft moan rasping in her throat.

Some men preferred to always be on top, taking control, dominating the sex. Mathias enjoyed that on occasion, but when this was the sight filling his vision…he'd gladly give up that position forever.

The nearly pained look of pleasure on her face enthralled him as she settled into his lap, lips parted with breath panting out. Her fingers furrowed in his hair as her lips met his messily, hips moving in little circles that were torturously slow, not nearly enough.

"Fuck…Mathias…I love you," she gasped, pressing her forehead into his as she began to rock her hips faster, needy whines rising louder.

His hands gripped her hips tightly as his rose to meet her, his throat tight with emotion and desire. He wanted to say it back, but he could barely breathe…let alone speak.

She peppered kisses over his face as she rode him, hot breath washing over his face as she panted, gasping his name like a plea. His mouth found her throat and began leaving red marks, fingers pressing her hips harder down against him.

Taking one of her breasts into his mouth, he sucked and nipped until the nipple was engorged and tender, shivers of pleasure running continuously over her frame as he switched to the other.

"Hnnnnn…Mathias…'m close," she gasped, rocking harder against him.

Redoubling his efforts, he thrust harder and rolled her nipple on his tongue, the other between two fingers, growling against her skin as her walls began to flutter around him, her climax impending.

Cady whimpered as the sensation became overwhelming, shudders running over her skin as Mathias rolled her nipple almost painfully, the edge of pain pushing her over the edge. She came with a cry of his name, fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulder and back.

He thrust harder, burying his face in her neck, rasping out her name as he chased that end too. He reached between them and ran his fingers over her clit, cursing when her body shivered around him again, barely out of one orgasm before another rolled through her.

"Oh fuck...Cady," he groaned, spilling into her. The muscles in his thighs shivered as he thrust weakly into her, face pressed to her throat as he gasped.

Lazily he kissed up her throat, tasting the sweat that had pearled there before he met her lips and kissed her slowly, her hips still making small abortive circles against his. The stimulation was just shy of too much, just on the edge of enough to keep him hard for a few more minutes as her walls continued to flutter and clench.

Slowly her body stilled, her forehead pressing into his temple as her breathing slowed. His fingers trailed slowly over her spine, holding her close as their heartbeats evened out.

Pulling back slightly, he cupped her jaw and kissed her softly, murmuring a quiet, "I love you." She hummed happily and nuzzled him for moment before rising slowly with a wince and a soft groan.

He sat for a minute while she bent and grabbed their clothes, heading for the shower. A few moments later he followed, smiling contentedly.

* * *

Cady toweled her hair and pawed through her dresser, grabbing a fresh pair of underwear.

"Hey babe, can you toss me a pair of briefs?" Mathias shouted over the shower, eliciting a smirk from her.

"Yup!"

Tugging her underwear on, she went to his dresser and grabbed a pair, pausing when she felt something hard and velvety brush against her fingers. Frowning, she pushed aside the fabrics of his socks and underwear and stared at the red velvet box that had sat on her father's dresser for years.

She knew what was in that box.

Still, she opened it slowly, inhaling sharply at the sight of her grandmother's wedding ring. Realization swept through her; Mathias had gotten this from her father. He wanted to marry her, and her father wanted it too.

"Cady?"

Tears blurred her eyes and she grinned, snapping the box shut before shoving it into the back corner of the drawer. Swiping at her eyes she turned to the bathroom, heart light as a bird.

"Yea Mathias, I'm coming."

* * *

_**AN: Hey my loves, I want to thank you all for your support on this story. It makes my day to see comments/reviews/kudos/follows etc, so thank you so so much for all of it! I hope you guys are enjoying the playlist for the story, it's definitely a nice way to enjoy the story as you read. I'd also love to know if anyone has cracked the titles of the chapters...let me know if you figure it out! I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter! xoxo** _


	22. Corpus Delicti

Mathias pressed a kiss to Cady's hair as she slept; he still couldn't believe she had moved in with him, mostly because he knew how much she had loved her old place. At the end of the day though, she had ended up spending so much time on the rez working that she would occupy nearly all her time at his house anyway, only going home when she needed to do laundry and get more clothes.

Eventually he had suggested she just move in, and after a few discussions about what would be done with her place (rented out for now), she had moved in. That had been two and a half weeks ago in the fading days of August, and though he knew she had to head back to DC for a month soon, he was happy with their relationship and living arrangement.

He stared down at her for a moment, frowning softly at the circles under her eyes. She was exhausted lately, working all hours on the new inter-tribal cooperation group before she went back to DC to meet with her superiors.

He hoped that she would be able to get some rest while he and Walt went to take down Malachi; the dirty agent, Decker, had finally yielded results and told them where he would meet Malachi and his men.

Walt had let him know last night that they would go after Malachi today, after they got support from the FBI. With a last quick kiss to her brow, Mathias hurried out to his SUV and turned the engine over, sighing as his phone rang insistently.

"Yea?" he asked, keeping the call on speaker as he drove towards the station.

"Chief, we've got trouble at the Casino," his deputy informed him.

 _When is there_ _ **not**_ _trouble at the casino_ he thought wryly, "Right, on my way, what is it?" he asked.

"Shots fired apparently," the younger man mused solemnly.

Mathias grunted and drove faster.

"Get there," he ordered.

* * *

 

* * *

Henry Standing Bear and Jacob Nighthorse were missing, and no one could get in touch with Nighthorse's security to find out where they were. Shots had been fired and chaos was bubbling just under the surface at the casino.

Mathias didn't have to be law enforcement to have a bad feeling about that; he only hoped that it wasn't as bad as he could imagine, and in his twenty years as law enforcement, he could imagine _a lot_ of bad.

With a frown he turned away from his deputies and pulled out his phone, calling Philly, knowing Walt wouldn't be too far from wherever the younger woman was.

"Hello?"

"Philly, it's Mathias," he murmured, eyes scanning the crowd still gathered around the casino, searching for anyone who might have worked for Malachi.

"What can I do for you Mathias?"

"Is Walt nearby?"

"Yea, hold on."

There was a muffled discussion in the background and a moment later the gruff voice of Walt filled his ear.

"Mathias, I heard—shots fired at the casino. Any injuries?"

"No, it looks like it was just done to disperse the crowd. Sent Jacob's security into a panic and now he and Standing Bear are gone and neither are answerin their phones. Security isn't answerin either," he told the older man.

Walt huffed and stayed silent. Mathias let him think, free hand gripping his tactical belt tight as he scanned the crowds, gaze narrowing when he saw a young man who had been caught distributing weed for Malachi in the past.

"Can you ping their phones?" Mathias asked quietly, shifting towards the young man inconspicuously.

Walt grumbled and he heard Philly say something in return before the older man replied. "Vic can try. If they're off we might not have any luck," he warned.

"That agent, he said they were meeting up at Buffalo Betty's, right?" Mathias asked.

"Mmmhmm."

Mathias leaned over to his deputy and softly ordered the men to grab the young man from the crowd, watching as they flanked him and took him by surprise, grabbing his biceps to drag him over to Mathias.

"Hold on Walt," he murmured, resting the phone against his shirt as he turned his attention to the kid. "Where did you meet Malachi for the weed?" he demanded.

The kid shook his head, eyes wide, "Naw man, I never—"

"Yea, yea, you never did anythin wrong," Mathias drawled sarcastically, "If I hadn't arrested you Nate, I'd almost believe that. Now, where did you meet them?" he asked again.

The kid swallowed hard and glanced around before his chin dropped and he whispered, "Near the Crow Res."

The phone was back at his ear a moment later. "Try zeroing in that ping on the Crow Res. I'll call my colleagues over there and get us some help if we have to go in," he told Walt.

"Don't, we don't know who Malachi has bought," Walt ordered gruffly.

Mathias huffed and turned away from his deputies, voice dropping, "I know those men and women, they wouldn't—"

"Try to get ahead?" Walt finished.

"Sell out their people," Mathias retorted. "They have honor. Just let me reach out," he murmured.

There was a long moment of silence before Walt sighed, "Fine. Keep the circle tight though," he replied.

Mathias nodded, "Will do. Let me know what that ping turns up," he replied.

Walt agreed and a moment later the call ended.

Glancing at his deputies he nodded sharply, "Let him go," he ordered, watching as the kid sighed gratefully and hurried away.

"Come on, we've got work to do," he murmured to his deputies, heading back to wade through the crowd and make his way to the station.

The knot in his stomach grew as he contemplated exactly what Malachi could be doing to Henry and Jacob.

The last thing he wanted to have to do was identify either of their bodies.

* * *

 

* * *

Mathias frowned softly, there was someone in his office. Shutting the door behind him he paused, gut turning when he saw the bloody face of Aisha turned up to stare at him in the gloom of his office.

He moved slowly, not wanting to startle her as he leaned down to his bottom desk drawer and pulled out a first aid kit. Rolling his chair close to her he sat down, setting the kit on the table between them.

"What happened?"

She sniffled and winced, fingers reaching up to press delicately against the bridge of her bloody nose. Taking a shallow, pained breath, she dropped her fingers away to hang between her knees before she answered.

"Anton. I heard him on the phone talking to Malachi about Standing Bear and Jacob, what's going to happen to the casino. He looked up and saw me and just…lost it," she whispered hoarsely.

Tears blurred her eyes for a moment before she glanced up to him, "Is that lawyer, the white woman, is she still around?" she asked hesitantly.

Mathias nodded, "Would you like me to call her?" he offered gently.

Aisha hesitated for a moment and then nodded, twisting her fingers together. Mathias nodded sharply and twisted around to grab his cell phone, dialing Cady quickly.

"Hey babe," she answered fondly, sounding distracted, the sound of fingers tapping on a keyboard in the background.

"Cady. Can you come to the station? I've got someone here who needs your legal assistance," he told her voice soft but professional.

The sound of typing quieted and he could practically hear her thinking. "Of course. What's the case?" she asked.

"Domestic," he murmured, keeping his voice soft.

She made a soft humming noise and he heard noise in the background as she gathered her things. "Give me ten minutes," she murmured.

"Thanks Red," he replied warmly.

"No problem. Bye love," she said, a smile in her voice.

"Bye."

Mathias set aside his phone and turned back to Aisha, frowning at the blood coating her cheek and neck. He wanted to clean her up and make her comfortable but he knew he should take pictures for her file and that if they moved forward with a case against her husband, they would need the evidence.

So instead of that, he went and got a cup of coffee for her, grabbing a protein bar from his desk draw and handed both to her. "You're probably in shock, eat this and just rest until Cady gets here, okay?" he urged her gently.

She nodded, looking numb and slowly raised the coffee mug to her lips to sip. They sat in silence for nearly 15 minutes until a knock at the door startled Aisha, sloshing coffee over the rim of the cup and across her hand.

Mathias hurriedly handed her a napkin, checking to make sure it wasn't burnt before he went and ushered Cady in.

She smiled softly at him and glanced over his shoulder to where Aisha was staring at them, arms and legs pulled close to her torso, eyes wary. Cady quickly noted her injuries and glanced back to Mathias, "Thanks for calling me," she murmured.

He nodded and shut the door behind her, watching as she slowly approached Aisha, a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Cady, it looks like you're hurt, do you want to tell me how that happened?" she asked gently, sitting beside her on the couch, leaving room so the other woman didn't feel crowded.

Aisha hesitated for a moment and then nodded weakly. As she told her story Cady took notes, nodding and occasionally interrupting to pose a question. Mathias too was alert; this was the most information they had gotten on where Malachi's base of operations was and what he had planned for the casino.

When Cady was finished with Aisha he took photos of her injuries and then helped her clean off, wiping away the blood until her bruises and abrasions were clearer. Mathias and Cady stepped out of his office, keeping their voices low as they talked.

"You're going after Malachi now, aren't you?" she asked, a line between her brows from worry.

He nodded, "I'm calling your dad and we'll end this," he told her quietly.

She inhaled sharply and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, squeezing gently. "Please, _please_ be careful," she urged, eyes wide and tone nearly frantic.

"I will, promise," he murmured, turning his wrist to lace their fingers together. Her fingers tightened around his as her throat worked, eyes bright. With a soft sigh he tugged her close and pressed a kiss to her temple, "It'll be okay," he assured her.

She nodded weakly and he could feel her trembling, "Yea…okay."

After a moment they parted and she gave him a watery smile before wiping at her eyes and heading back in to speak with Aisha again. In addition to the most recent assault, they began to go over every incident from the past where her husband had hit or emotionally assaulted her, cataloguing the abuse.

Mathias watched them for a moment, heart swelling with love for Cady. Turning away after a moment he dialed Philly, smiling when she answered and quickly turned the phone to speaker.

"I've got Malachi's location Walt. One of his men is married to a waitress from the casino and has been abusing her. She's finally had enough and brought us exactly where they're hiding out. It's on the southern edge of the Crow reservation, an abandoned sawmill near Shoulderblade Butte," he told the older man.

"Right, how fast can you get your deputies over there?" Walt demanded.

"We're ready to go when you are, it'll take us thirty minutes to get over there, twenty if we go lights and sirens the whole way," he told him.

Walt huffed, "Lights and sirens are fine up till we reach the res. Have you heard anything from your contacts there?" he asked.

"I didn't get a chance to call them. I think you're probably right that we might end up tipping Malachi off if I do. I'll get my guys going and we'll meet you on the highway," he murmured.

"Good. Call Vic if you need anything," Walt ordered before ending the call.

Mathias pocketed his phone and strode out to find his deputies, quietly explaining what was going on. They strapped on bulletproof vests and extra magazines of ammo, no jokes or talking breaking the silence as it usually might.

When he had his gear on he directed the men out to the vehicles and walked slowly back to his office, hesitating in the doorway, watching as Cady laid a blanket over Aisha's shoulders. The other woman had fallen asleep on his couch and Cady stroked her hair for a moment before turning to find him watching her.

Her gaze was sharp and assessing, taking in his vest and extra ammunition as she walked over, eyes worried and mouth pinched. Without hesitation he opened his arms to her, inhaling the scent of her skin as she wrapped her arms around him and dug her fingers into the back of his vest.

"Don't do anything stupid. If you get hurt I'll kill you," she whispered.

"If they hurt me, I'll hurt em back. If I get killed, I'll walk it off," he tried joking; they had just watched Avengers Age of Ultron the other day.

She pulled back and glared at him, "It's not funny. If something happens to you or my dad," she shook her head, face wan and pinched, "I won't be able to handle it," she told him.

"Nothing is gonna happen," he assured her, fingers tight on her hip. When her eyes began tearing he pulled her firmly against him and kissed her, giving her every inch of him to cling to before he pulled away and kissed her again, softer and quicker.

"I love you," he told her, "and I'll see you soon."

She nodded and wiped at her eyes, trying to give him a brave smile. "Love you too," she whispered, watching him walk out of the station, shoulders firm and head high.

Mathias's face was grim as the tribal police vehicles turned onto the highway, lights and sirens blaring and flashing.

It was time to end this.

* * *

 

* * *

_**AN: OK, so we are going to be colliding with show canon for this chapter and the next, and then from there it should be all me! Which means any proposal/marriage won't be for a few chapters at least. Try to hang in there! Looking forward to your comments, and thank you as always for your support and love and comments!** _


	23. Commorientes

Henry darted out in front of Walt's Bronco sending the vehicle skidding sideways. The small caravan of police vehicles slid to a halt as Walt hurried out to prop up his best friend. They gathered around the hood of the Bronco, discussing their options quietly.

"How many guys does Malachi have guarding the place?" he asked Henry.

"I saw 15 of them all armed. But I was only in one building, so I cannot be sure that I saw all of them."

Looking around the circle of faces, Mathias frowned and shook his head, "Seven of us, at least 15 of them. We go in, or do we wait?"

"If we wait, Nighthorse will be killed, I am sure of that," Henry replied.

"Criminals feeding on criminals," Vic murmured, "Is it worth the risk?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Nighthorse deserves to go to prison. He doesn't deserve to die," Walt replied evenly. He eyed the phone Henry had stolen and a grim smile spread over his face, "Let me see that."

"Henry, are you 100 percent sure that nobody knows you're gone?" Mathias asked concerned.

"100? More like 80," Henry replied.

Mathias nodded and glanced around the group again, an idea forming. "Well, there is a way we can improve our odds, but it's gonna require us to divide our forces."

Walt eyed him and nodded, "Go ahead."

* * *

"Hey, I'm not gonna lie, man. This is a lot for my first day," Zach murmured to Ferg, peering around a large pile of logs.

"Well, second," Ferg reminded him.

"Yeah, second." He hesitated for a moment and then asked, "So, uh are we supposed to shoot to kill?"

"Not if we can help it," Ferg murmured.

"Okay."

Ferg frowned, concentrating as he scouted the corners, keeping his gun level, "But, you know, if we have to."

"I've never shot anybody before," Zach revealed.

"You might be surprised how quickly you get used to it."

They shared a quick dark look before turning their attention back to the search.

"Hey, on the bright side, you're single," Ferg offered. "You don't have someone else to worry about." He frowned, looking troubled, "Though, I guess I'm single now, too."

That was a thought he didn't like.

* * *

Vic looked out at the dusty expanse of land around them, brow furrowed. "How many times are we gonna have the "Is this it?" conversation?" she asked softly, throat tight around the words.

"I didn't realize we were even having a conversation," Walt rumbled, eyes flashing to hers for a moment before he glanced away, focusing on their surroundings.

"I am." Vic bit back, pulling her sunglasses down to glare at him. "I am, okay? I feel like I am always having to say goodbye to you. Just in case," she told him, words catching in her throat, the lines of her neck taut with emotion.

""Goodbye" is always implied in this line of work," Walt told her, "I guess I just usually put it out of my mind. Maybe I shouldn't do that anymore," he said thoughtfully, turning towards her in his seat, swallowing hard. "So if this is it…"

Wrapping a hand around the nape of her neck he pulled her towards him, kissing her firmly, both of them letting out startled, pleased moans. Vic shifted closer, fingers winding around the collar of his shirt as he deepened the kiss.

"We're in position."

The quiet transmission from Zach and Ferg had them leaping apart.

"This is Mathias. We are, too."

* * *

Things descended into chaos pretty soon after that.

Men ran through the reservation, firing at Walt's deputies and Mathias's alike, bullets zipping into wood with loud reports.

A black SUV pealed away from the sawmill, heading towards the highway, swerving over the dirt roads for a moment before the tires gained traction. Mathias radioed Walt hurriedly, "That's Malachi!" he shouted, firing at one of his men.

Sprinting for the vehicles, he watched in horror as Walt fired at the SUV, the bullets cracking into bulletproof glass and not slowing down the oncoming vehicle one whit. With an almost feral scream, Vic launched herself at Walt, knocking him from the path of the car.

The SUV blew past, windows rolling down as two men leaned out and fired at them, forcing them to duck and take cover. Mathias heard gravel crunch behind him and grabbed a two by four slab of wood, swinging it and connecting violently with one of Malachi's men trying to sneak up on them.

As the SUV swung around and its tires gripped the road, Walt ran for his Bronco, Vic sliding in beside him a moment later.

Mathias tossed the wood aside and grinned at one of his men, "You know, I never liked baseball that much, but that was fun," he confided, breath panting as they ran for their vehicles. They were moments behind Walt and Malachi, sirens and lights screaming away as they tore down the highway.

Blood pounded in his ears as they chased Malachi, stomach flipping as he realized they were heading back to the Cheyenne reservation.

He quickly radioed Walt, hoping they could find a way to cut him off, but they were on one of the only roads to the res, and if they veered onto another, it would take them nearly ten miles out of the way and they would lose him for sure.

 _Why is he going back to the res? What's there that he wants?_ Mathias's mind raced, searching for a reason that Malachi would go back.

As they turned and wound through the reservation his stomach dropped, realizing where they were headed at last.

The police station.

Where the guns were.

Where Cady was.

Scrambling for his phone, he jerked on the wheel as he fumbled, swearing loudly. "Goddamnit," he hissed as the phone slid away and onto the floor beneath his feet. Glancing over at his deputy he glared, "Call the station!" he ordered.

The man stared at him wide eyed. "Call the station!" Mathias shouted desperately, slapping his chest with the back of his hand before turning his attention back to the road, glancing over at the man as he dialed.

His stomach churned as the other man shook his head and hung up, "No answer," he told him.

"Try again," he growled, punching down on the gas.

\-------------------------------------------

* * *

Cady heard the phone ringing in the distance as she used the bathroom. Her stomach was sour and restless as she waited to hear from Mathias or her father that things had gone well, and she had found herself running to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face to stave off the sensation she just might vomit.

She hoped the phone didn't wake Aisha. The water was cold and a slow trickle as she washed her hands, hurrying out to make sure the other woman was still resting.

The phone in the bullpen rang again and she ran to answer it, wondering if she would get in trouble for doing so.

"Uh, Tribal Police, can I take a message?" she offered weakly, cringing at the lame greeting.

"Ms. Longmire—"

" _Cady_!"

The voice of the first man cut off as Mathias shouted her name.

"Mathias?" she stuttered, heart clenching at how scared he sounded.

"Cady, you and Aisha, you have to leave! Malachi is, shit, he's outside!" Mathias swore louder and she heard tires screeching on pavement outside. "Cady, barricade yourself in my office. The armory is across the hall, grab as many guns and magazines of ammo as you can."

His voice was steady and calm, but underneath she could hear the panic.

"What about you?" she whispered, heart in her throat.

"I'll be fine, now _go_ ," he ordered, and she could hear car doors opening and men shouting at each other over the phone and through the glass of the foyer.

The line cut off and she heard the sharp report of a gun firing, just once. The sound spurred her on, sending her running for the armory. Aisha stood in the doorway of Mathias's office, wide eyed and frightened.

"What's happening?" she demanded, glancing over her shoulder towards the front windows.

"Malachi and his men are here. So is Mathias and my father, the county sheriff. Hide behind Mathias's desk," Cady ordered as she grabbed guns and ammo, heart thundering in her chest.

Her head came up at the sound of the front doors crashing open, men shouting and guns firing. Whirling to Aisha, she hurried across the hall and shoved a gun and magazine at her, "GO, hide!" she ordered.

Aisha nodded and scurried around the desk, fingers trembling on the gun. Cady swallowed hard and fumbled with the last gun, the clicking sound the magazine made sliding into place seeming extraordinarily loud to her.

Gunfire rocked the air and she could hear furniture in the bullpen being rearranged as the men who had entered tried to barricade themselves. She flinched at the sound, heart pounding as tremors of fear ran over her skin. Ducking into Mathias's office she shut the door quietly and locked it, taking a deep breath before she turned and crossed the office.

Keeping low she peered out the window to watch as the law enforcement men and women fired at the building, focusing their fire on the front doors. The men and women were ducking behind their vehicles between shots, and when Mathias's head came up her heart clenched painfully.

Sliding down the wall, she closed her eyes, trying to think of a way to get them out of this situation. If she went out there and started firing at Malachi and his men, she might get lucky and kill one of them before they turned their guns on her and killed her.

Then they would kill Aisha and all her friends outside.

Growling softly, she thumped her head against the wall.

She had to come up with _something_.

\-------------------------------

* * *

Mathias tried to focus on the firefight, but he had seen a flash of red hair in his office window and now all he could think of was whether Cady was safe. Malachi and his men were blockading the door and firing, taking turns it seemed to save on ammunition.

The armory was right across from his office, and if any of the men decided to go in to set up a firing post from there, Cady and Aisha would be dead.

Sinking back behind his vehicle he took deep breaths, trying to come up with a plan.

* * *

Cady listened as the men in the building stormed the armory, gathering the weapons and ammunition.

"It's the Chief's office, it has a window out onto the cars, I can take them out from there," she heard a man say. Panic sluiced through her, limbs trembling with terror as she crawled over the floor towards the door.

"Fine, do it," she heard Malachi order.

The door handle rattled and there was a grunt of frustration from whoever was on the other side. Just before the door was kicked opened she tucked herself behind the filing cabinet and against the wall, gun gripped so tightly in her hands her knuckles were white. Her breathing was shallow as the man slid the window open and shoved the screen out, taking a firing position.

It was now or never.

Carefully she leaned around the filing cabinet, rising up to her knees to aim at the man. As she lifted the gun, her shoulder tapped the door, a creak coming from the hinges as it drifted an inch.

Her heart stopped at the sound and lurched to life again as the man turned, eyes widening at the sigh of her holding a gun on him.

She fired.

Blood spattered on the wall behind him as the bullet slammed into his chest, followed closely by a second and a third. When his body dropped she spun and slammed the door shut, heart hammering.

She heard the pounding of footsteps on the floor and knew she had just moments until the door was under assault. Hurriedly she began shoving the filing cabinet, growling through gritted teeth as she struggled.

Aisha ran from behind the desk and began shoving, the two of them cursing until they had it in place. Cady hurriedly pointed to the other one and they frantically began shoving it until it shuddered next to the other.

"Hide behind the desk," Cady ordered breathlessly.

"What about you?" Aisha asked, wide eyed.

"I'm going to be by the couch, now go!" she hissed, waiting until the other woman listened and ran for the desk before she ran for the couch and pulled it away from the wall to crouch behind.

She heard men slamming on the door and watched the filing cabinets wobble, heart wobbling in terror along with them.

"Get it open!" she heard Malachi snarl.

The slamming resumed and she watched as the filing cabinets swayed, then crashed to the ground. The door splintered further around the handle and began banging against the filing cabinets as the men outside began working their way in.

When half a torso slid around the door she fired, vision narrowing on the door as the man shouted and fell back, red spattering the door. There was silence outside the door for a long few moments and then Malachi shouted into the room.

"Who the hell is in there?!"

She inhaled slowly, trying to slow her heart before she answered.

"Cady Longmire," she shouted back, proud of how steady her voice was.

Another long moment of silence.

"Miss Longmire, you've killed two of my men. I'm sorry to say, I can't allow that."

"Yea, I figured as much," she muttered, rolling her shoulders as she waited.

"Kill her," she heard him order, certain that he had said it loud enough for her to hear on purpose. He was trying to instill terror, and well, it worked.

She heard feet shuffling and waited to see if the men would storm the door again.

Instead, a hail of bullets slammed into the particleboard door and sent her scrambling to the floor behind the couch, sweat cold on her neck as she listened to the bullets slam into the walls and cushions of the couch.

Nearly half a minute passed as plaster, fabric and ricochet bullet fragments filled the air and filtered down to the tile where Cady lay. When the gunfire ended and the door creaked open she heard footsteps and waited as her stomach curdled with fear.

At the last moment she popped around the side of the couch and fired at the man, clipping his torso before the man behind him fired at her. The bullet slammed into her bicep and sent her sprawling against the wall, the force of it shocking her before the pain ever caught up.

She fired again and again, hitting both men before she was out of bullets and had to duck away, fingers fumbling to load another magazine before she tossed it aside and grabbed one of her other guns.

Gunfire within the room brought her head up in a snap, praying it hadn't been Aisha that had been shot. Swinging around the end of the couch once more, she gaped in amazement to see a third body on the floor and Aisha firing from behind the desk at the men hiding behind the corners of the doorway.

A moment later a canister clattered into the room and gas began dispersing, stinging and burning. Cady fell to her hands, coughing and choking, the wound on her arm throbbing with each breath. She struggled to see through the fog, eyes weeping against the irritant.

A large figure passed through the smoke, ghostly and hulking, and fired.

Aisha dropped to the ground in front of Cady, eyes wide and lifeless as blood dripped from a hole in her forehead. Her stomach turned at the sight, bile rising in her throat.

The figure turned towards her and she lifted her gun, firing as she struggled against panic and the urge to _run_. The figure flinched as her bullets hit its chest, but remained standing.

 _Bulletproof vest_ her brain supplied helpfully and she kept firing, hoping to take the figure down. Her bullets went wild as her injured arm shook, pain radiating outward from it until it was throbbing with each heartbeat.

The figure approached and from the light in the window she could see that it was Anton, Aisha's husband. His lip curled in disgust and he kicked her viciously in the chest and then again in the stomach before he scoffed and raised his gun.

Pain lacerated her with each breath as she stared up at him through hazy eyes, waiting for her life to end. Gunfire from outside the room drew Anton's attention, just long enough for her to draw her uninjured arm up and fire at Anton's head.

The bullet grazed his chin, sending him spiraling back with a shout.

Her gun clattered to the ground as pain radiated through her body, losing her ability to fight with each breath that clawed at her broken ribs. As her eyes slid closed she saw the figure on the floor twitch and tried to summon the energy to keep her lids open, to fight, but there was nothing left.

Footsteps forced her eyes open to slits, watching as the hulking figure of Malachi entered the room, firing down the hall, a snarl on his face. Slowly she reached for her dropped gun, fingers weak as she tried to grasp it, blood loss making her head spin and her stomach heave.

Malachi ducked around the corner of the doorway and she froze, barely breathing as he glanced around the room. His gaze landed on where she lay for a moment before flitting away dismissively and she exhaled shakily, watching as he fired down the hall.

She could hear her father and Mathias shouting at Malachi, ordering him to drop the gun and surrender. Slowly her fingers wrapped around the grip of the gun, body growing weaker with each thump of her heart, pumping blood out of her wound.

She raised it and fired, missing.

Malachi spun, eyes wide and snarled, firing.

Gunfire grew louder and she watched as he slumped to the ground, gun still in his hand.

Now she couldn't feel anything but pain from the two bullets that had entered her shoulder and gut. Her limbs shook as blood loss overtook her, head swimming as sweat broke out on her forehead.

Malachi coughed and blood spattered on his lips. His dark eyes met hers for a moment and she thought maybe she saw regret there before he looked away.

He raised his gun and fired twice more down the hall before he was fired upon and knocked to the ground, wide lifeless eyes staring at her.

The gun slipped from her fingers as she struggled to breathe, eyes slipping shut.

Her breath rattled in her chest, the pool of blood around her widening.

Why was everything so cold?

* * *

Mathias ducked behind the wheel of the SUV as someone shot from his office window, cursing. Was Cady alive? _God, please, let her be alive._

A moment later the man disappeared from the window and he heard shots from inside the room. A grin flashed on his face—Cady. She was alive.

Zach and Mathias's deputy flanked the building, heading for the rear entrance while he, Walt and Vic went for the front door, Ferg and his two other deputies trailing behind. They shattered the front doors with well-placed shots and he watched as two men fell, a few falling back behind the desks to fire at them.

More gunfire erupted from within the building and his heart leapt, something was happening, something bad. He tried to shoulder past Walt and was shoved back roughly, bright blue worried eyes meeting his.

"No," the older man growled, shaking his head.

Mathias shoved Walt's shoulder, "It's Cady!" he shouted, trying to get past again.

Walt pushed him against the side of the building, eyes blazing, "And if you die saving her, she won't ever forgive either of us. Don't make her say goodbye to a coffin," he rasped.

Mathias looked over his shoulder to the building, every instinct within him screaming to go in and get Cady. His blood buzzed with adrenaline and the need to scream welled up within him.

He swallowed it down because a part of him knew Walt was right, so he nodded, taking a step back to wipe at the angry tears that had formed in his eyes.

After a moment they reformed and stormed the building, killing the men behind the desks. Smoke drifted from his office door, the air tinged with the bitter smell of tear gas and as they edged towards the hallway the large figure of Malachi loomed in the doorway, firing at them.

Walt ducked to the side and fired back, hitting Malachi in the chest. The large man slumped to the ground and they all held back, trying for caution. Mathias couldn't wait any longer and leapt forward, heart thundering.

Malachi breathed wetly and raised his gun, firing twice.

Mathias fell.

Walt shouted his name as he fired and Mathias watched through hazy eyes as Malachi dropped, falling into his office. He couldn't move, pain radiated through his hip, up his spine and into his skull. His lungs struggled to move, blood pooled in his mouth as he coughed and rasped, darkness edging his vision.

He heard shouting and through his fading consciousness saw Walt emerge from his office, Cady cradled in his arm.

Red was smeared on her face, chest, arm…

So much _red._

* * *

**_AN: Thank you all so so much for your continued support. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter, it's probably one of the few that makes me nervous, but I think you'll be ok...if not come yell at me in the comments or PM me! If you're listening to the playlist while reading this chapter, I in particular recommend listening to "Dust and Light" by Twelve Titans Music (which might not show up on the actual playlist because it's not on Spotify, it's a local track from my iTunes...fun note, this is the music playing in the hobbit trailer from a few years ago!) and the other track is "Bang Bang" by Kaleo (same as the other song, you'll probably have to youtube both! sorry!)_ **

 

 

 


	24. Rapina

_**AN: Ok, just a quick note. Everything in this chapter was planned by me before the final season came out, so any similarities to the season are purely coincidental. See you at the bottom!** _

* * *

Rhythmic beeping and the hiss of a respirator were the only sounds in the small hospital room, and Walt had long since been lulled into a nap from the white noise. Dull light trickled in from the drawn curtains and when the alarms started screaming he jerked awake, eyes wide as he lunged for the bed.

Mathias twitched on the bed, eyes rolling wildly in his skull, scared wounded noises coming from his throat. Walt lunged forward and grabbed his arms and hovered over him as medical staff rushed to the room.

"Mathias! You're in the hospital, you're okay, but you have to relax!" he ordered, trying to be reassuring.

One of the nurses shoved him aside and he moved to the foot of the bed watching as she began murmuring something similar to Mathias, urging him to breathe and lie still. A few moments later they began removing the respirator and Walt winced in sympathy at the whine of pain that came from the other man.

When they finished, the nurses began what seemed like a routine check, talking softly to Mathias and assessing his reactions. His stitches had begun to bleed in a few places and Mathias's face was white with pain.

Walt followed one of the nurses to the hall, hand landing heavily on her shoulder. "What's going on, is he okay?" he demanded softly, brow furrowed with exhaustion and concern.

She nodded and smiled encouragingly, "Some of his stitches bled from the activity, and his throat is going to be hoarse from the respirator, but with rest, he'll be okay."

"And his gunshots?"

Her face shifted, more cautious this time, "The shot to his hip fractured his pelvis in three places and tore through his large intestine. There was a good bit of damaged intestine that had to be removed in addition to a collapsed lung from the other bullet. He's had massive blood loss from both injuries. He's going to have a long road ahead of him," she told him softly.

Walt nodded and ran a hand over his chin, "Can I see my daughter yet?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'm sorry sir, she's in post op right now, and her condition isn't stable enough. As soon as it is, I'll let you know," she told him softly, voice warm with reassurance. She waited a moment and then slipped away, leaving him to stare blankly down the hall.

* * *

The next time Mathias woke he was more lucid, but everything seemed fuzzy around the edges, the pain medication dulling his senses. Walt shifted in his chair as Mathias's eyes opened and leaned forward, lifting his brows with a faint smile.

"Welcome back," he murmured softly, forefinger rubbing under his nose as he watched the other man shift uncomfortably in the bed.

Mathias opened his mouth to speak and coughed, wincing.

Walt reached for the cup of ice and leaned forward, carefully clattering out a piece against Mathias's teeth. The other man sucked on it, giving him a tired, grateful look.

Walt settled back into his chair and ran a hand over his hair, hat in hand as he sighed, exhausted.

"You've been in and out of surgery all week. Cady too. She's…hanging on. The doctors have been working on removing the bullets and fragments, but it's…not good," he sighed.

Mathias listened intently as Walt explained Cady's medical situation, his heart clenching with each word. Tears pricked his eyes as Walt continued.

"She was shot in her right bicep, that was the least serious of the wounds. It was the shots to her shoulder and stomach that did the most damage," Walt murmured, shaking his head.

"A fragment lodged against her spine and paralyzed her, but they speculate it's just temporary. Her lung kept collapsing and blood kept filling up her chest, but she's outta surgery now. She'll…" he stuttered, throat closing with emotion for a moment and swallowed, "She'll be okay," he managed.

Mathias wasn't sure if Walt was trying to reassure _him_ or himself, but either way, he didn't believe it.

"C…c—an…see…her?" he rasped, words breaking in his dry throat.

Walt shook his head and leaned forward to shake more ice out, waiting for Mathias to swallow before he answered him.

"She just got out of surgery to fix her lung and stabilize her. They want to keep her in post op recovery and see if she gets stronger before they go in and get the fragment on her spine. Doc says tomorrow morning, most likely."

Mathias nodded and closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to spill out. A warmth surrounded his right hand, gentle pressure applying as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Walt sat with him, holding his hand as he struggled against the crushing weight of despair.

* * *

Another week passed before Cady was done with surgery and awake for more than a few minutes at a time and during that time Mathias began physical therapy, his confidence shattered by the profound weakness in his limbs. Every inch of his body ached, and by the end of the day his head throbbed with a migraine, stomach churning with pain.

The day they told him he was allowed to visit Cady was the best he had in a long time. Walt rolled him down the hall and to her bedside, stepping outside with Vic to give them privacy.

His heart clenched at the sight of her.

Bruises dotted the skin of her arms, a healing abrasion on her cheek was resting just below a black eye that had faded to a nasty green-yellow shade, and her right arm was in a partial sling.

At the sight of him her eyes filled with tears turning them a clear ocean blue, her lips trembling.

His heart shattered.

Rolling himself forward hurriedly, he reached out and took her hand gently, shaking his head as tears of his own formed.

"I thought…I thought you _died_ ," she gasped, chest heaving as tears rolled uncontrolled down her cheeks.

He nodded fitfully, "I know. I didn't and _you_ didn't, we're okay," he assured her.

At this she sobbed and shook her head, "L-look at us! W-we're n-not okay!" she cried, face wrenching with grief.

He wanted to hold her and frustration swelled within him that he couldn't get himself into that bed beside her. With a low growl he grabbed the bed and began trying to lift himself, ignoring the pain and her sharp exclamation of rebuke.

Sweat broke out on his brow as his arms and legs shuddered, pain shooting up his spine. He twisted slowly and sat on the bed, panting softly. His hip was in such pain he almost threw up, but being this close to her, it was worth it.

"Why…you could hurt yourself," she scolded, wiping at her tears as he took her hand again, head swimming.

Blinking away the pain he smiled weakly, "I'm already hurt Red, I just need to be with you," he told her faintly, and it was true. His body might have felt like giving up, but his heart felt stronger being closer to her.

She nodded and gripped his hand so tightly it turned his knuckles white, but the pain was bracing, cutting through the haze of the medication and pain elsewhere in his body to gain his attention.

"I thought you died too," he told her softly, "I don't ever want to think that again."

He leaned forward incrementally and wiped the tears from her cheeks, aware that his own weren't dry. Her lower lip juttered for a moment before she sobbed and tears fell afresh. A soft rasp of pain left his throat as he leaned in to press his forehead to hers, throat working as his own tears flowed harder.

"God Cady, I thought…" he whispered and broke off, shaking his head, struggling for a moment to breathe, "I thought I lost you," he gasped.

Her free hand wound around the nape of his neck as she pressed her face into his neck, sobbing. Pain radiated from her wounds with each breath, pain that wouldn't relent, pain that made her head light.

The door opened behind them and Mathias glanced over his shoulder to see a nurse and doctor frowning at them. Cady clung to him, her soft sniffles in his ear making his stomach clench.

"Mr. Stillwater, you can't be doing this, you're going to hurt yourself," the nurse scolded as she came to help him off the bed. He tried to protest, but she was strong—stronger than him at that moment anyway—and forced him into his wheelchair.

The nurse and doctor quickly went about checking both of them, trying to administer pain meds to Cady who refused—demanding to know what had happened to her first. She wanted to be clear headed when she heard the news, the pain could wait.

Walt and Vic hovered near the door, Vic looking distinctly uncomfortable to be included on the intimate moment.

As the doctors went through Cady's injuries and how they were treated, she nodded numbly, categorizing each one on a mental map of her body. The doctor sighed and shifted beside her on the bed, "Now, your pregnancy was only about 11 weeks along—"

A ripple went through the room and Cady exhaled sharply, fingers tightening around Mathias's. Eyes wide, her mouth fluttered open and closed for a moment and the doctor realized his mistake immediately. Mathias felt as though he had been struck dumb, the word ringing in his ears as though a gong had been rung.

"Pregnancy?" she breathed.

The doctor swallowed hard and then nodded.

"Yes ma'am. You were about 11 weeks pregnant. Due to nearly fatal blood loss multiple times, you miscarried. We…" he coughed and cleared his throat, "We can give you as much information as you want, regarding the fetus," he told her gently.

Cady stared at him blankly and Mathias struggled around the lump in his throat, trying to breathe. He heard the door open and close behind them and a moment later the doctor stood, looking awkward before he slipped out the door too.

Mathias's eyes were locked on Cady's face, heart aching, mind racing.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

When the room had emptied he squeezed her hand gently, hope faltering in his chest when she lifted her gaze from the worn blue fabric of the blanket on her lap to meet his.

"What do I do?" he whispered desperately, "What do I do Cady?"

She shook her head slowly and slumped down into the pillows sluggishly, eyes glazed with pain.

"I…I don't know," she rasped, eyes falling shut.

Problem was, neither did he.

* * *

From that moment on, Mathias spent nearly every moment with Cady that he could. When he wasn't in physical therapy and she wasn't resting, they were together. She steadfastly refused to talk about the miscarriage, ignoring him when he brought it up and changing the subject when he continued to try.

Five days after they found out, he rolled in his wheelchair down to her room only to find the door shut and locked. Through the slits in the blinds he could see Vic sitting beside the bed, staring down at her hands as she talked.

Cady had tears streaming down her face.

When he came back after his physical therapy and shower, she was sitting up in bed, reading a book. Her eyes warmed when they landed on his face and she slowly closed the book, reaching a hand out to him.

"I saw you came by earlier," she murmured.

He nodded and stood, taking his time so he didn't injure himself or put additional strain on his still healing body. Cady watched as he slid onto the bed next to her, his hip against her thigh.

Taking her hand, he began gently stroking his thumb over the back of her knuckles, hesitant to ask anything. She squeezed his hand and when he looked up at her, she nodded encouragingly, smiling softly.

"Did talking to Vic help?" he asked quietly, trying to keep the hurt from his voice. He didn't know which way was up right now, only that they were both in pain and that she wasn't telling him anything.

Cady nodded and swallowed hard for a moment before answering. "She uh, she lost a baby too recently. She understood what I've been feeling, where my head is and...it's…hard," she murmured, brow furrowed as she tried to explain.

Mathias sighed and pressed his thumb against the back of her hand, drawing her gaze to his. "I don't know what it's like for you to go through this," he told her, "and I don't know how to help you. But I want you to know, I'll do…" he took a shaky breath and smiled at her through teary eyes, "I'll do whatever you want. Even if you don't want to see me anymore," he admitted, his heart breaking as he said it.

Her eyes went wide and she gasped softly, shaking her head immediately, "No, Mathias, _no_. I need you. I just…" she cast around for a way to finish and huffed softly, "didn't know how to talk about this. I didn't expect a baby with you, not…not yet anyway…and losing something you didn't even know you had or know you wanted…" she shook her head again, tears slipping down her cheeks, "It's like, an emptiness inside you that you don't know how to fill."

At this Mathias had to blink rapidly, tears forming in his eyes once more. "What can I do for you?" he asked brokenly, hoping this time she would tell him something, anything, that would help take that shattered look off her face.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she shook her head, "You're already doing it," she whispered.

Mathias nodded brokenly and reached out to wipe at her tears, his own spilling out slowly. "Can I hold you?" he asked tenderly, cautiously.

He heard her shaky exhale as she nodded jerkily, bright eyes shimmering with tears. He shifted and slid back against her pillows, turning so she could lay her head against his shoulder, his right arm winding around her slowly.

"I'm sorry," she murmured into the silence, snuffling quietly as she cried.

Mathias frowned as he looked down at her, confused, "For what?"

"You lost a child too," she told him, tilting her chin up to meet his dark eyes with hers.

_You lost a child too_

It struck him in that moment, that it was true. They had both lost something, something they hadn't known they wanted until it was taken.

His chest hitched as his breath caught and tears blurred his vision, throat tight and skin hot. As tears rolled down his cheeks he held her a little tighter, breathing unsteadily.

The silence of the room was only broken by the occasional soft sob from the couple on the bed, clinging together against the sea of pain that surrounded them, no island to give them respite except the strength they might find in each other.

"I didn't lose you though," Mathias eventually whispered, lips brushing her hair softly as tears dried on his cheeks.

She nodded and clung a little tighter to his shirt.

"You'll never lose me," she whispered.

* * *

It was mid-December and the winds were whipping through the now barren trees, sending dead leaves scattering. Snow had melted and blown away, making the repairs to the police station go that much quicker.

Mathias stared out the window of his kitchen, worrying. His hip ached from standing so long and he shifted, trying to get comfortable.

Copper flashed in his periphery and his head snapped towards it, watching as she jogged up to the front porch, slowing to a walk as she came up the stairs. When she pushed open the door he met her, frowning.

"It's too cold out there for you to be out running," he told her, watching as she kicked off her sneakers.

Her eyes flitted up to his, "It's fine Mathias, I feel good." She peeled off her Under Armor jacket and his gaze went to the red scar on her arm and the other two on her flat stomach and clavicle. Neither looked aggravated by her run, but he worried.

He worried now, all the time.

She stilled when his hand splayed against her stomach, fingertips tracing over the scar. His fingers were rough against the smooth skin of her belly, spreading heat beneath her skin.

"You're okay?" he asked softly, meeting her gaze worriedly.

She huffed softly, a corner of her mouth tilting up as she covered his hand with her own. "I'm okay. How's your hip? Did you do your exercises today?" she asked, lifting a brow skeptically.

His lips quirked into a smirk, "Yea, I did, don't worry babe."

She snorted and rolled her eyes at him, "That's all we do, is worry about each other." Her eyes ran over the tight black sweater he wore and the look on her face changed.

"You know, I'm already sweaty…" she slid his hand up her chest to cup her breast, lifting her brows encouragingly. "We haven't had sex since we got out of the hospital," she murmured, arching into his hand, pressing herself forward and into his body.

His breath caught in his throat and he suppressed the urge to squeeze her breast, barely. "You're…I don't…" he cleared his throat and tried again, "I don't want to hurt you," he confessed.

Cady laughed softly, "You won't Mathias, I promise," she murmured, leaning in to kiss him, her tongue darting out to flick at his lower lip, teasing for entrance. He groaned and gave it to her, squeezing her breast as his other hand slid around her damp waist to pull her closer.

It had been a long road to recovery and both were still on it with weekly therapy sessions for both their physical and mental health. In the first month they hadn't been physically able to be intimate, nor had either been emotionally able to—the psychological trauma of both nearly dying and losing their child was a mountain that they were still climbing to this day.

Their therapist like to remind the couple that recovery wouldn't have a finish line or a point at which they would be "fixed"; they would have to work every day for the rest of their lives to deal with their past and how it would affect their future together.

In the months since then they had attempted intimacy exactly twice; the first time Mathias's hip pained him to the point that they had to go to the hospital to make sure he hadn't been reinjured, and the second Cady had suffered a panic attack.

Oddly enough, they had no problems sharing a bed—and nightmares.

When the torturous dreams became too much they would stay awake all night, talking about their future, making plans for their careers and lives. To his surprise, Cady had no desire to go back to work yet, not for the BIA anyway.

She had started taking smaller legal cases to keep her busy and provided legal advice when she felt compelled, but neither of them expected the legal clinic to reopen now that Jacob was in jail. Likewise, Mathias wasn't back at work, not until he could get through a day without falling back on his cane when the pain became too much.

For now they wanted to stay as long as possible in the safety that Mathias's home provided—their home now—and tonight, they wanted each other.

Cady continued to kiss him, tugging on the waistband of his sweats, leading him blindly towards their bedroom. As they went she tugged on his shirt and grinned when he pulled back to allow its removal.

Her gaze darkened as they collapsed onto the bed, her long legs framing his hips. Her fingers trailed over the scars on his hip and left shoulder, mouth pursing in anger for a brief moment before she leaned in and kissed them firmly, possessively.

Mouth trailing over his throat and up to his lips, she left a burning trail of skin and captured his mouth until they both couldn't breath and his hips rolled into hers slowly. Their eyes met when she pulled back and her fingers brushed the scars once more.

"You're beautiful," she told him quietly, seriously.

His mouth curled into a smirk, "Beautiful? Not a word usually associated with a man," he teased.

Shaking her head, she smiled softly and leaned in to kiss his sharp jawline, " _You_ ," she kissed his cheekbones, " _are_ ," she kissed his temple, " _beautiful_ ," she kissed the tip of his nose before meeting his gaze.

"Every inch of you, every scar, every single thing about you," she whispered, eyes glistening intently.

Mathias's throat caught and he wove his fingers through her hair, leaning up as he pulled her mouth down to his, his other hand splaying possessively across her back.

"I love you so _goddamned_ much," he breathed against her mouth, fingers on her back pushing the band of her sports bra up, trying to take it off.

She leaned back and let him remove the offending fabric smiling faintly as his gaze darkened, both hands coming to cup her waist just below her breasts, his throat working with emotion.

Cupping one of his cheeks she smiled softly, "I love you too," she whispered before leaning down to kiss him, a soft sigh leaving her as his hands slid up to cup her breasts.

They moved slowly, hips rolling together, seeking friction as their lips found sensitive spots on skin, hands trailing to touch and feel the other, assuring that they were real, that this was real, that they were alive.

Clothing was stripped away and they rolled, Mathias's body covering hers as his mouth and hands covered her breasts, the sweet ache within her stomach growing. She sighed his name softly and arched into the touch, smiling faintly when his lips brushed her scars too.

"Beautiful," he rasped softly.

Their eyes met and they shared a soft smile, slowing for a moment as her fingers brushed his cheek and he dropped a kiss to her hip.

His mouth continued down, kissing and nipping gently until he settled between her thighs, hot breath sending chills over her body when it hit her wet entrance. When his tongue and mouth covered her, she arched and gasped out his name, louder this time.

Mathias went slow, committing her taste and the sounds she made to memory. He had thought he would never be here again, and now nothing short of death itself would be a good reason to hurry. He would savor every fluttery breath, every soft gasp of his name, every twitch of her body beneath his.

When she crested his fingers were inside her, coaxing her gently through it as his tongue flicked insistently at her clit. Their loud breathing rasped in the darkness of the room, and when he kissed his way back up her body she moaned his name softly until his lips covered hers.

Cady clung to him, fingers gripping his strong shoulders as his hips rocked into hers, feeling the barely restrained need in his harsh breathing at her neck.

Gently she pushed him back and their eyes met, his cautious, wondering if she would push him away, hers warm, needing him to be closer.

"I need you Mathias," she whispered unevenly.

He nodded and breathed out sharply when her legs wrapped around him, angling her hips toward him as her feet pushed at the backs of his thighs impatiently. With a soft chuckle he brushed a kiss to her throat and rolled his hips against hers, groaning as his cock slid against her wetness, gathering it before he reached down and guided himself forward slowly.

As he slid home slowly, Cady arched softly and moaned his name quietly, biting her lip against the tears that threatened to swell up at the feel of him inside her once more. Mathias saw the look on her face and leaned down to kiss her, angling his hips till he bottomed out and then held still.

Fingers curled into her hair he kissed her, gently. "I love you," he gasped quietly, kissing her again and again.

She nodded, tears blurring her eyes for a moment and gripped his back, peppering his lips with kisses, "I love you too," she assured him.

He began moving, rolling his hips slowly, already close to the edge. He went slow, his hip twinging at the now unfamiliar movement, back aching slightly. Cady noticed the sharp breath he took—not of pleasure and stilled him with a hand to his hip and a quiet order to stop.

Gently she pushed, "Lay back," she urged, waiting till he had slid from within her and went to his back to move. Her legs spread over his eager cock and when she slid back down they both moaned softly.

Her fingers laced with his as she leaned down to kiss him, rolling her hips slowly and rhythmically. His free hand gripped her waist, breath panting against her mouth as she rode him slowly, soft whimpers of pleasure coming from her throat as she did.

He gripped her fingers tighter where they were wrapped around his and thrust harder into her, groaning as she cried out his name sharply and her walls fluttered around him. Her lips covered his, kissing him desperately as they rocked together.

When his hand left her hip to caress her clit she shuddered around him and met his gaze, biting her bottom lip against a louder cry. "I'm…I'm…" she struggled to get the words out and he nodded eagerly, understanding.

His fingers rubbed harder, tighter circles on her.

Cady felt fire licking up her spine as something within her tightened, just on the edge of snapping. Her eyes were locked with Mathias's, soft _I love you's_ being whispered back and forth as they climbed that crest together.

Mathias rolled her clit between two fingers and cursed when her body shattered around him with a sharp cry from her that quickly cut off as she struggled to breathe. He stiffened further inside her and thrust feebly, twice more before he too came with a strangled cry of her name.

She collapsed against him in slow motion it seemed, moving like water as her long coppery hair hung around his face, her forehead pressed to his as she gasped for breath. His hands moved slowly to her waist, tracing up her spine in aimless, soothing patterns.

Cady wove her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes, exhaustion flooding her.

As Mathias's hands traced up and down her back she exhaled slowly and pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling away regretfully. He watched as she went to the bathroom, listening to the water run in the dark before she came back and crawled onto the bed next to him.

Her leg slid over his hips and her breasts pressed against his side as she nuzzled his neck, hand over his heart.

They lay like that until they were both nearly asleep, limbs loose and contented.

"Will you marry me?"

The words were soft, but not hesitant.

She smiled against his throat and nodded, "Of course."

His hand took hers on his chest and flipped it over, pressing something small and metallic to her palm.

Her grandmother's ring.

"I'll wait until you're ready, but I want you to know, I'll follow you anywhere. I'll be the spark that feeds that fire inside you that I love. I'll make up for everything that's been broken and lost, and I'll find a way to make up for your pain, always. I love you, every inch of you, always," he told her steadily, fingers closing around hers, pressing the ring into her palm as a promise.

Cady sat up slowly, staring down at him for a moment before untwining her hands from his so he could slide the ring onto her finger. Cupping his cheek gently she stared intently at him as she spoke, voice slightly unsteady.

"You're all that I'll ever need Mathias. You already take it all; all the pain and heartache and you make me strong enough to bear it with you. I'll take the tears you've cried, the hurt in your heart, the fear in your soul and I'll carry it with you. Every inch, always," she replied, giving him a brilliant smile before she leaned down to kiss him.

_Every inch, always._

* * *

**_AN: Well...I hope you ended up okay after all that! I had a lot of this story planned out before the final season came out, so again, any similarities between the final season and Cady's miscarriage were coincidental. I know this was a very hard chapter to get through, so thank you so, so much for reading. It means so much to me to have so many people loving this story, commenting, interacting with me, listening to the playlist on Spotify (Seriously, go check it out!) and I just want to thank you all. You each mean so very much to me, and your likes/follows/comments/kudos in my inbox brings a HUGE smile to my face. Thank you, thank you, thank you!_ **

**P.S. Here's a pic of our boy Zahn, bull riding. Excuse me while I die.**

****

 

 


	25. Consensus Ad Idem

"Cady? Can you take a look at this?"

Mandy pointed to her computer screen, nervously waiting for her mentor to review her college application. Cady nodded and went to her desk, leaning over the young woman's shoulder as she read the essay she had written.

As she finished, she cleared her throat, emotion clogging it for a long moment. Blinking rapidly to clear the tears burning in her eyes she stood straight and smiled brightly down at Mandy.

"They'd be crazy not to take you," she assured the younger woman.

"Really?" Mandy asked hesitantly, "I don't…my grades weren't that great and I don't have a lot of experience…"

"You have better grades than a lot people I went to high school with and they got into college just fine," Cady assured her, "And as far as experience, what do you call working here for the last year?" she demanded lightly, lifting a teasing brow.

"I…yea," Mandy nodded uncertainly.

Cady dropped a hand to her shoulder and nodded to the computer screen, "Submit it. Then forget about it until you hear. There's a waiting room full of people that need legal assistance and just a few of us to help them," she reminded the younger woman.

Mandy smiled hesitantly and swallowed hard before turning back to the computer staring at the SUBMIT button for a long few moments before she clicked it and exhaled sharply. Cady squeezed her shoulder and grinned, "Come on, lets get through the rest of the day and then celebrate," she mused, eliciting a sharp grin from Mandy.

They went out to the waiting area of the legal clinic and Mandy helped an older woman to her feet, guiding her into the storage room that had been converted into a small second office for the two other lawyers that had joined Cady's practice.

 

Cady smiled at the people waiting for legal aid, her heart warm. This wasn't just a job for Mandy, it would help propel her future and it would give her the chance to help her people.

Someday, this would be theirs, together.

* * *

**February 2017**

It was almost Valentines Day and the Red Pony was decked out to reflect the oncoming holiday, garlands of hearts and cupids hanging everywhere.

Mandy gagged playfully at the sight and rolled her eyes at the multitude of couples surrounding them as they waited for their celebratory meal.

"Not your favorite holiday?" Cady mused playfully, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"It's so fake. It's just an excuse to force people to be happy and declare to everyone that they're _so happy_ in their relationship. I mean, come on, if you're really happy people can just _tell_ ," she argued waving a hand towards Cady, "Like you and Mathias. People know you two are happy and you don't go running around declaring how desperately in love you are. In fact, you're one of the few couples I don't mind being around," she confided.

Cady grinned and leaned forward, "Well, I appreciate that we make it easy for you," she teased. Her fingers played idly with the engagement ring hanging around a chain on her neck. When she had first put it on there Mathias had stared, brow furrowed, silent.

She had carefully explained that she wanted to take her time telling people, starting with her father and Henry, and his family. They had cleared those hurdles in the first two weeks and from there mutually decided to tell people as it felt right.

Since then, she hadn't told anyone else, but now, with Mandy leaving for college in the fall, she wanted to.

"So, uh, speaking of Mathias and I," she murmured hesitantly.

"Oh god, did you guys break up?! What the hell?!" Mandy cut in, wide eyed.

Cady smiled and shook her head effusively, laughing softly, "No, no. The opposite actually," she murmured, lifting the ring up for Mandy to see.

The younger woman's eyes went even wider if that was possible, darting between the ring and Cady's face, mouth open in an O of surprise.

"OH. MY. GAWD," she breathed, surprise washing away in a tide of joy. She launched out of her chair to knock Cady back slightly with the force of her hug, squealing and laughing. "Holy shit! This is so awesome!" she laughed, breathless with excitement.

Cady laughed and hugged her back, patting her shoulder so the younger woman would release her. When Mandy had settled back into her chair she grinned and leaned forward, "So, since I'm sort of your adopted sister and I'll need to know the traditions of the tribe before we make it official and all, will you be my maid of honor and tutor?" she asked hopefully.

This time Mandy teared up and nodded unrestrainedly, reaching out to take Cady's hand, "Of course. You're my sister, I'll make sure everything is perfect," she assured her.

"Thank you," Cady murmured, thick voiced and teary eyed.

A weight lifted off Cady's shoulders knowing that Mandy was on her side. Brandi had already agreed to share the role with Mandy if it was okay with both, and she didn't think they would have any problems moving forward.

It was gratifying to see that both women were extremely excited for the wedding even though Mathias and Cady had no idea when it would be. For now they were just interested in being together and living relatively normal lives.

"We don't have anything planned yet, and Brandi is going to be your co-maid of honor, as long as you don't mind. I don't really have anyone else but you two and I wanted you to share the role since you both mean so much to me. Without you guys I wouldn't be as welcome on the res as I am," she told Mandy.

Mandy's brow furrowed as she shook her head, "That's not true, they like you for _you_. For what you've done for our people, for _your_ people now," she reminded her. "And of course I'll share with Brandi! She's gaining an awesome sister, she deserves to be a part of this, more than I do anyway," Mandy murmured with a smile.

Cady shook her head sharply, "You were my first real friend from the res when you didn't have to be, when you didn't even really like me," she said with a laugh, "We've come a long way since then and I want to honor that."

The women shared a warm look before lapsing into a comfortable silence as their food arrived. Cady had even convinced Henry to bring Mandy a beer for them to toast her college application with.

When Cady dropped Mandy outside her home she watched as the younger woman ran inside with a backwards wave and a grin over her shoulder.

A long way indeed.

* * *

Mathias watched as the new recruits to the tribal police force went through the firing range, using different caliber weapons and aiming at progressively more distant targets. Of the five new recruits, three had outstanding potential and the other two were rough—but he had hope.

For the first time in a long time, he had hope for the future.

The government had given the res a large grant to hire more officers, get better weapons and bullet proof vests, invest in new technology—everything he had been asking for for nearly a decade.

With the new bodies on the force he was spending more time training and guiding, readying the force for the day that he retired. He was especially invested with his longest serving deputy, Matthew, who would be taking his position when he retired. He didn't have a date in mind yet, but he knew he wanted it to be before he and Cady got married.

The only thing he wanted more than retirement was to actually marry her, but he knew they were in a strange transition period, still recovering from the shooting and the miscarriage. Sometimes she would wake up screaming his name, her dreams filled with choking smoke and blinding pain, desperate to find him, only to find his dead body.

His weren't that different.

But they were getting better, slowly and surely.

Once he was retired he wasn't sure how he was going to spend his days, though he had a few ideas…mostly ones that revolved around keeping his new wife naked and in bed…or on the couch, or the floor, or the shower…

He smirked, rubbing a hand over his mouth as he tried to shake thoughts of a naked and eager Cady out of his head and focus on what he might do after retirement.

He had been considering helping out the folks who needed aid getting around on the res or possibly work done on their property…sighing softly, he shook his head and turned his attention back to the recruits.

Slapping the buzzer on the wall he watched the red light blink, indicating the shooters should stop firing and lower their guns. When silence fell he nodded, "All right guys, that's good for today. I want you all to study the cold cases you've been given and the legal texts pertaining to tribal versus county versus federal law and their applications before next Friday. The only test you'll have is real life," he advised solemnly.

They men and women nodded and quickly went to work securing their weapons and ammunition. Pride filled him as he watched the recruits; they wouldn't make much and their jobs would be difficult and often thankless, but their people needed them.

So yea, he was damned proud.

* * *

Cady was waiting for him when he got home, tired and sore. She was cooking dinner, drinking wine as she hummed along to music playing softly on her phone, and he stood watching her for a minute, smiling faintly as she swiveled her hips and sang.

Setting aside her spoon she half turned and smiled at him, wrinkling her nose in delight. "Come here," she ordered softly, wiggling her fingers in a beckoning manner. He crossed the kitchen slowly and took the proffered hand, pulling her around and twirling her slowly before she came to rest against his chest with a grin.

They danced slowly through the kitchen, her cheek pressed to his as she hummed to the music, his arm firm around her waist and the scent of his cologne enticing in her nose.

"How was your day?" she asked quietly.

He sighed tiredly and lifted a shoulder noncommittally. "Good, but I don't think any of them are ready for real work yet. They've been taking soft ball cases, keeping em busy and learning on the fly like I had to, but I worry," he admitted.

"That they won't live up to your expectations?" she prodded.

He hummed in disagreement, "Nah, more that they won't be able to help the community. That I won't teach them well enough and they'll end up failing because I didn't do the right thing," he admitted softly.

Cady frowned and pulled back slightly, bright eyes worried. "You won't let them down Mathias, and you won't fail them or this reservation. You've served your people with honor for twenty years and those men and women who are following you now are going to do the same thing."

They had stopped dancing, his hands rested on her waist, holding her firmly as though he was scared she was going to slip away if he let go. Her hands cupped his neck, thumbs rubbing reassuringly over his jaw as she stared intently at him.

"You'll screw up because you're human, but Mathias, you're an amazing, wise, and capable man and those men and women are going to learn from you and be everything that this reservation needs," she assured him.

His dark eyes held steadily to hers, heart clenching painfully in his chest at her words. One of his hands left her waist to cup her cheek and he shook his head slowly, a wry smile curling his mouth up.

"I dunno how I got so lucky to have you," he murmured, eyes warm with affection.

Cady grinned and turned her chin slightly to kiss his palm, "We're both lucky," she replied softly.

With a nod he pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her temple, enjoying the feeling of her arms tightening around his waist. They held each other for a few minutes until she pulled away regretfully, the pasta sauce needing attention.

Mathias leaned against the counter and she smiled over at him, "I told Mandy today, she was really excited."

"I'll bet. If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have gotten my head outta my ass and we wouldn't be together," he told her with a wry grin.

"Oh?" she commented lightly, brow rising.

He chuckled and took her wine glass, sipping at it thoughtfully. "She told me that you had feelings for me and were open to listening, so I started sending flowers and dropping by again. I knew you were mad at me for disappearing on you, but I had to keep trying."

Cady snatched her wine glass back and took a long sip, eyes warm with amusement. "Guess I should thank her then," she murmured with a soft laugh as she moved into his arms once more.

As his arms went around her waist, hers curled around his neck, eyes hooded as his hands slipped down to cup her ass. The kiss tasted of wine and tomato sauce, her tongue peppery and hot against his.

He pulled her hips against his, a low rumble of pleasure vibrating through his chest at the delicious friction. She gasped faintly and dug her fingers into his shoulders, kissing him with abandon.

Loud knocking at the front door pulled an annoyed groan from Mathias's throat, his fingers tightening on her waist as she attempted to pull away.

"Don't," he growled against her throat, nipping softly so she whined and rolled her hips into his.

When the knocking occurred again she pushed gently at him, "I gotta," she whispered. He dropped his head to her shoulder and sighed in a put-upon manner before letting her slip away.

Cady straightened her shirt and hair as she ran to the door, hoping she didn't look too ruffled. Pulling the door open, she smiled warily at the two people hovering on her front porch, their breath puffing in the cold February air.

"Can I help you?" she asked warily.

The woman stepped forward and offered her hand, "Ms. Longmire, I'm Ellie Black and I'm with the Democratic National Committee. This is my colleague, Jason Brand. May we come in?" she asked politely, a pained smile on her face as the wind whipped.

Cady nodded and stepped back, "Please." Mathias was standing in the kitchen doorway, watching them with a faint look of concern furrowing his brow. She smiled softly at him and then turned her attention to their two guests.

When their jackets had been hung and shoes laid near the door she offered them glasses of wine before ushering them into the living room, lowering the heat on the sauce until it was barely simmering.

Mathias wrapped an arm behind her on the couch, his hip pressed to hers as Ellie and Jason sat across from them by the crackling pot bellied stove. "So, what does the Democratic National Committee want with me?" Cady asked nervously, fingers wrapped around her wineglass tightly.

Ellie and Jason shared a look before she leaned forward and smiled, "I don't know if you're aware, but mid-terms are a little over a year away. We're seeing a huge groundswell of support for liberal candidates, especially candidates of color, females, and LGBTQ. The response to this administration has been…" she hesitated for a moment and then grinned, "strong."

Cady nodded; she knew of many people who had voted for the current President, and many more who hadn't. It hadn't surprised her that the man had been elected, but it had disheartened her. So, with a careful lift of her brow, she asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

Jason leaned forward, "Cady, we want you to run for office. There's a seat opening up in the mid-terms and with the support you have in Washington, you can win," he assured her.

There seemed to be a rushing noise in Cady's ears, she shook her head minutely, trying to dislodge it.

"I…" she trailed off, unable to find the words.

Jason and Ellie shared a look and Jason cleared his throat, drawing Cady's gaze back to him. "Cady, I know this is a lot, but we think you can do this," he told her gently.

"Why?"

The question came from Mathias, and both political talent scouts looked confused for a moment.

"Why do you want her to run? Because she's a woman and that's what you need? Because she's liberal? Because she's smart? Or because she got shot and has a good story?" he challenged.

Cady inhaled sharply at that, her hand on his thigh gripping tightly. _Was that why they came?_

Ellie shook her head, a frown turning her lips down. "No sir, we're here because we've heard of the work Cady has done fighting Halcyon and serving as legal aid to the reservation. Her work at the BIA and in this region has also brought attention to her name and speculation is that she would be a strong contender for the seat. The facts of her shooting and her political stance are items on a list, neither of which are more important than anything else on it. If Cady doesn't want to run, we'll accept that."

Cady cleared her through and Ellie's eyes flashed back to her eagerly. "When would I have to decide?" she asked quietly.

Ellie was clearly fighting a smile and nodded, "We'd need to know by May. After that we have to jump into the election and get fundraising and campaigning."

Cady turned to stare at Mathias, her eyes wide and fearful. His hand covered hers and squeezed gently, nodding at her once before turning his gaze to the man and woman eagerly waiting for a response.

"We'll let you know by May."

* * *

They took business cards from Ellie and Jason, setting them aside in favor of dinner. The meal was quiet that night, both of their minds heavy with thoughts of the future. That night they lay side by side in bed, staring up at the ceiling, hands entwined between them.

"What do we do?" she asked, voice barely a whisper.

Mathias stared at the ceiling and sighed, turning his head to look at her. "We make a decision by May."

Cady grinned ruefully, "Right. Pro/Con list it is," she murmured before rolling over to press her backside against his hip. Mathias smiled and took the hint, turning to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

His lips pressed against her neck with a soft sigh, eyes closing in exhaustion.

"I love you Cady," he whispered, "just in case you were wondering."

She grinned in response and tugged his hand at her waist up to press against her sternum so he could feel her heart beating. "I wasn't. But I love you too," she murmured, sighing in contentment.

* * *

_**AN: Hey all, so sorry I didn't post this update last night, I've been home sick with a bad head cold and some pretty severe back pain (might be a disc issue, not sure yet) so I was pretty knocked out on muscle relaxers, pain killers and cold medicine (it's a party! lol not really. I fell asleep at like 9). I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter and the prospect of Cady running for office! Hit me with your best campaign slogan and it just might get used! thank you as always for reading and commenting, I can't wait to hear from you all as we approach the end of the story. We've got four regular chapters left and then the epilogue-with a special note from me at the end! Happy International Women's Day!** _


	26. Erunt animae duae in carne una

_**AN: Quick note just to tell you what songs to listen to in this chapter! "Perfect" The Piano Guys should be listened to when it's May, along with "Overwhelmed" by Tim McMorris and "Like Ships Need the Sea" by Emily Hearn. After that, listen to "I Get to Love You" by Ruelle. Ok...GO!** _

* * *

**March, 2017**

"So, pro list; chance to make real change for Absaroka and the reservation, change for _all_ tribal reservations, make important political decisions for America, gain a political platform, career advancement, political connections for life…" Cady trailed off and looked up at Mathias, brows lifted questioningly.

He nodded, "Cons?"

"No privacy. Changes our lives forever in a way we didn't ever expect. I could lose and it could be career suicide. We would have to move to DC. We haven't decided when to get married. We haven't decided on kids. We don't know what this would do to our relationships on the reservation. We don't know what this could do to _our_ relationship," she finished, pushing aside the list to stare at him earnestly.

He nodded slowly, that matched the list he had made fairly well. He slid his across the table to her and waited for her to read it before he said anything. When she looked back up at him with a tired grin he sighed and smiled back.

Reaching her hand across the table, she wiggled her fingers until he took her hand in his, a soft sigh leaving both of them at the contact. She exhaled slowly and shook her head, "Okay, 'us things' first," she commented.

"When do you want to get married?" she asked, stroking her thumb across his knuckles.

"I told you before, whenever you're ready," Mathias told her softly. "Are you ready?" he asked gently.

They stared at each other until Cady nodded, slowly, her fingers squeezing his hand. "I'm worried we won't get the wedding we want if we do this," she confided.

Mathias smirked, "Red, I'd marry you in an Elvis chapel in Vegas if it meant I got to be married to you one day sooner," he told her playfully, but she could hear how serious he was behind the light tone.

She blinked rapidly and laughed, "We're not getting married in an Elvis chapel in Vegas. But I'd be okay with sooner rather than later," she admitted. "Would you mind keeping it small?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'd prefer that actually," Mathias agreed, nodding slowly. He waited a moment and then asked, "Kids?"

A shadow passed over Cady's face and she struggled against tears for a moment, shaking her head, "I…not yet. It's…"

"Too soon," he murmured.

She nodded weakly and smiled faintly when he squeezed her hand.

"Would you…" he hesitated for a moment and then continued, "would you consider adoption? There's a lot of kids on the res that need good homes."

Cady's gaze drifted down to where their hands were joined and thought about it. To adopt a child would take time, time that they needed to make a decision about the election and time to heal further from the pain of their loss.

Nodding slowly, she lifted her gaze to his, smiling faintly. The joy in Mathias's eyes sent a shiver over her skin and when he lifted her hand to kiss the back of her knuckles she sighed softly.

"It doesn't have to be soon," he assured her.

She shook her head, "No, we should get the paperwork started now, it will take awhile and we don't know what the future is going to bring."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Cady leaned forward and rested her forehead against their joined hands. Mathias's hand brushed over her hair slowly, angling it aside to rest his hand on her neck, his thumb stroking the delicate skin gently.

"Can we just elope?" she groaned, shaking her head slightly.

Mathias laughed and squeezed her neck gently, "If you want."

Rolling her head to peer up at him she narrowed her eyes, "Your family and the res would be irate," she murmured.

He shrugged, "They'd get over it."

She stared at him for a moment and then shook her head, lifting it to smile tiredly at him. "No, we should do it right. I want to do it right," she sighed, running a hand over her face.

Mathias noticed that she was wearing her ring and smiled softly, "My mom will definitely be happy with that," he told her with a chuckle.

Cady rolled her eyes, grinning, "My dad too."

After a moment she turned her gaze to the lists and sighed, "So, what about the rest?"

* * *

**April, 2017**

Ellie handed over a file, waiting for Cady and Mathias to read it. It was nearly fifteen minutes of absolute silence before they were done and when Cady set aside the file she and Mathias shared a look before she spoke.

"So the polling looks good. But we have some questions."

Ellie nodded and waited.

"We're going to be adopting a child from the res and getting married. We don't know when the adoption paperwork will be finalized, but we want to know how the campaign could affect it."

Ellie's brows rose for a moment before she nodded slowly.

"Okay…well, I won't lie, the campaign will take 100% of your focus. If you want to adopt, it might be delayed. But afterwards, I don't foresee any problems. When do you plan on getting married?" she asked politely.

Mathias leaned forward, forearms on his knees, "Before the campaign begins," he murmured, casting Cady a questioning glance, smiling when she nodded in reassurance.

Ellie frowned, "That's…fast." Her gaze darted to Cady's stomach for a split second and she hesitated for a moment before she spoke. "Pardon me, but I have to ask. Are you pregnant?"

At the closed off and angry looks she received Ellie lifted a hand, "I'm sorry, but people will speculate. I want you to know that people will question why it's happening so quickly. It'll be a question you get once the campaign starts, and you'll have to answer."

Cady sighed heavily and Mathias reached over to take her hand. She smiled sadly at him for a moment before sighing and shaking her head, turning her gaze back to Ellie.

"I'm not pregnant. We're adopting because we want to give a child a good home, a Cheyenne child that needs a family, and that's something we can give. I was pregnant when I was shot and lost the baby. We were both nearly killed and we don't wish to speak about it more than necessary. What other questions do you have?" Cady asked, voice sharp.

Ellie swallowed hard, nodding.

"Do you want to run? Do you want this?" she asked softly.

Cady sighed and closed her eyes, squeezing Mathias's hand tightly.

* * *

**May, 2017**

Cady paced slowly, breathing deeply as she waited.

Her stomach fluttered with nerves and she wanted nothing more than to be in Mathias's arms.

 _Soon_ she reminded herself, soon this would be over and they would be together.

"Cady? It's almost time."

She turned and found Mandy and Brandi waiting, resplendent in their misty blue dresses, faces eager.

Nodding, she adjusted the sweetheart neckline of her dress and smiled nervously as Brandi came to pin her veil into place. Mandy grinned and nodded, "You're ready," she murmured.

Cady inhaled slowly, trying to keep her nerves under control and waited till they had left to unclench her hands, her fingers trembling slightly. Mathias's mother had loaned her the veil she had been married in for her something borrowed, and a few minutes ago she had opened the present Mathias had sent; a set of turquoise earrings and necklace for her something blue.

Under her gown was her something new—a set of lingerie that she had picked out with Mandy and Brandi the week before.

Now it just came down to sealing their vows in front of both their families.

With another shaky breath she closed her eyes and listened to the music playing, waiting for the door to open and her moment to start.

A few moments later the music ended and the door opened.

"You ready Punk?"

A smile crept onto her face and she turned, exhaling softly when she met the gazes of her father and Henry. Both men looked bright eyed and when she stepped forward to take their arms, her heart leapt.

"Let's go," she murmured.

* * *

Mathias tried to keep still as he waited, watching Mandy and Brandi walk down the aisle after his mother escorted him to the altar. The music quieted and he inhaled shakily, staring down at the shiny tops of his shoes.

Damned things pinched.

The music started again and he bit his lip, smiling softly.

Cady hadn't wanted the traditional wedding march, instead she had chosen an instrumental version of the song they had danced to together so often; _Perfect_ by Ed Sheeran. Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard and took a deep breath before opening them and looking up.

She stood at the entrance of the church, flanked by her father and Henry. Her coppery hair hung around her shoulders in soft curls, the turquoise jewelry he had bought her winking at him from her ears and neck.

Her eyes met his joyfully, sparkling with excitement.

As the music began to crest she walked towards him, her eyes never leaving his.

With every step his heart beat steadily, sure and true as he looked at the woman he loved. He had been waiting for this day for far longer than he had even known; had been in love with her longer than his heart had been willing to admit and now, now he was going to marry her.

At the base of the altar her father and Henry kissed her cheeks before stepping away and standing behind him as his groomsmen. He held out his hand to her and waited for her to take it, heart in his throat.

With a brilliant smile, her hand slipped into his and she stepped up beside him, her fingers squeezing his tightly.

"You look perfect," he whispered, voice rough.

She squeezed his hand and smiled, her eyes bright. "You look perfect too."

They stared at each other for a moment before turning to the Chief of the tribe, the man who would marry them. They had agreed that they would do away with the 'giving away' of the bride and move right into the ceremony.

After a few minutes they washed their hands in a bowl of clean water, symbolizing the removal of their past loves and sadness, the joining together joyful and new. They joined hands, a red slip of silk wrapped around their wrists, tying them together.

The Chief looked to Mathias and nodded. It was time for his vows.

Mathias turned his gaze to Cady and studied her, a faint smile on his face. She lifted a brow when he stayed quiet and a gentle ripple of laughter went through the room.

Grinning, he nodded and took a deep breath before beginning.

"I love you. I wanted to start with that, because it's the most important thing I'll say." He squeezed her hand in his and she mouthed _I love you_ back.

"I didn't love you from the first time I saw you, in fact, I'm pretty sure I didn't like you," he admitted to widespread laughter. They shared a grin and he continued. "I admired your tenacity and your strength, the way you fought for what you believe in, and for my people. When things got hard, you didn't run from the fight. You didn't run from me, and you gave me the strength to keep going."

He paused for a moment and then continued, "Like the beauty of the sun you light my life so I can see. You make me laugh and show me just how good this life can be, especially when I think there's nothing good to see. I could speak a million words about you and that still wouldn't be enough. I wouldn't trade our time together for anything, and you've shown me what love can do."

His free hand came up to cup her cheek, eyes warm with love. "I am overcome with joy to be your husband, to spend every one of my days with you for the rest of my life. Thank you, for marrying me," he murmured urgently, lovingly.

Cady nodded effusively, blinking as tears welled in her eyes. Mathias smiled softly and brushed them away as she struggled to compose herself.

Sniffles rang through the room and over Mathias's shoulder she could see both her father and Henry wiping at their eyes. With a faint grin she swallowed around the lump in her throat and nodded, "I love you," she whispered, just for his ears.

He whispered the words back and she squeezed his hand as his other dropped from her cheek.

Cady straightened her shoulders and smiled at him before speaking.

"My mother told me once that I didn't need a man to be the best I could be. I believed that with everything in me for a long time. I didn't think that I would ever meet someone, and at some point, I got to be okay with that."

She grinned and shook her head, "And then I met you," she said wryly, to the amusement of the congregation.

Mathias grinned.

"I remember my grandfather telling me that real men don't cry, that they stay strong because they have to. When I got to know you, I knew that wasn't true. You're strong because your family loves you, because your people need you. But I saw your tears and I knew that my grandfather was wrong. You were strong enough to let me shoulder some of your burdens, and when I needed it, you took some of mine."

With a shaky breath she continued.

"You gave me the hope I needed, and I gave you my heart. I gladly gave you the love you'd hoped for, and you gave me your heart in return. My father told me once that love isn't easy," she paused and smiled over at her father, "but I don't want it to be." Her eyes met Mathias's once more, "I'm going to love you for all of our days, every inch of you, always."

They trembled with the barely restrained need to hold each other, but instead squeezed hands tightly until the Chief instructed them to kiss, pronouncing them man and wife.

Mathias's free arm wound around her waist as her hand went to his cheek, their lips meeting in a firm, passionate kiss that lasted just a moment longer than normal. Whistles and clapping broke them apart, a flush on each of their cheeks.

As they were presented to the friends and family assembled, Cady smiled brilliantly to hear herself announced as Mrs. Cady Stillwater. They made their way to the community center where the majority of the people from the reservation were waiting to greet them.

For hours they danced, ate and interacted with the community until they were both exhausted and ready to leave. As they slipped towards their car, Ellie waylaid them, smiling softly.

"First, let me congratulate you both, it was a beautiful ceremony," she murmured. "Second, I want to remind you that the day you get back we have to hit the ground running. We'll have three interviews with local papers and a campaign kickoff event the next morning."

She held out a blue file and smiled when Mathias took it, "That's the official schedule for the first three weeks. If you have any questions, call or email me," she ordered gently. "Or Jason," she amended.

Mathias nodded, "There are nominations for staff too?" he asked, flipping open the file to peruse it quickly.

"Everything from Chief of Staff to a Communications Director. We'll make decisions when you get back and meet people."

Cady and Mathias shared a look before she nodded and smiled at Ellie softly, "Thank you Ellie. We'll see you in a week," she murmured.

The other woman nodded and stepped aside, letting the bride and groom slip away into the night for their honeymoon.

* * *

"You know, when we talked about a honeymoon, I didn't think you actually wanted to go somewhere like this."

"Why?"

"Because you don't seem like the type to enjoy the beach."

Mathias grinned at her from his beach chair, his sunglasses hiding his eyes but his chest bare to the sun's unforgiving rays. "I don't, but I _do_ enjoy you in that bikini," he told her lasciviously.

Cady grinned and ran her finger over the strap of her top, "This? It's a little old, I thought I might get rid of it," she murmured playfully.

Mathias chuckled and leaned over to snap the strap against her skin, grinning at her soft gasp. "Should I help you? It's got a lot of straps," he murmured, "you might need an extra hand."

His fingertips trailed over the swell of her breast and she sighed softly as heat bloomed under her skin; heat that had nothing to do with the sun. Curling a finger under her strap, he tugged until she lurched forward and he could pull her into his lap.

With a laugh she gripped his shoulders, rolling her hips into his playfully.

"Let's go into the shade," she urged as his hands began tugging at her top. "I don't want sunburnt nipples," she murmured with a laugh.

Mathias gripped her, hands splayed on her spine and ass, lifting as he stood and carried her the short distance to their private cabana. They collapsed onto a padded lounge chair, her still in his lap, his hands moving over her until her bikini was slipped off and she was naked in his lap.

He slid his sunglasses up to rest on top of his head, grinning at her.

"You sure are beautiful wife," he drawled almost teasingly.

Cady smirked and leaned in to kiss him, her tongue flickering at his bottom lip before delving into his mouth with a groan. Her mouth trailed over his jaw and throat, "So are you husband."

Her hips rolled into his and they both made soft noises of pleasure.

As the waves crashed on the beach below them they made love until they were too satiated and tired to move. Tangled sweaty limbs were pressed together as a salty sea breeze blew, sending shivers over their skin.

For the first time in his life, Mathias understood what people meant when they talked about _happily ever after_.

* * *

_**AN: GUUUUUYSSSS they're married now! I hope you listened to all the recommended songs, because it really makes the chapter better, in my opinion. I love, love, love this chapter. I love that they're ready to just be together, committed and joyful. I hope you guys are enjoying the story, there weren't as many comments on the last chapter, so I hope you'll have something to say about this one! We have just three regular chapters left and then the epilogue! OMG! I can't believe this is almost over! Hit me with your predictions, thoughts, hopes, feels lol Thank you so much for reading and please, review, it means so much more than you'll ever know! xoxo** _


	27. In Loco Parentis

**June 2017**

Dark eyes met bright ones, hands holding firm as the sounds of a clamoring crowd grew louder. There was no question of if she was ready, he saw it in her eyes.

"Alright guys, it's time."

The clamoring grew louder.

He leaned in and kissed her firmly. "I'm proud of you," he whispered, heart swelling with emotion until he thought he might burst.

Their grip grew tighter on each other as they ascended the steps to the stage, waving to the crowd as they made their way to the podium. He stepped back and watched as Cady went to the microphone, smiling at the firm set of her jaw and the confident look in her eye.

Damn, but he loved her.

When the crowd quieted, she smiled and began her speech.

"Thank you all for coming today. Some of you know me, and some of you don't. My name is Cady Stillwater, though most of you who do know me, know me as Cady Longmire. I was born and raised in Absaroka county and I've lived here nearly my whole life. I know this county and this state because they are part of my heart, part of who I am."

She peered out at the crowd, brow furrowed as she studied the faces before her. The people stared intently at her and she swallowed hard before continuing.

"But lately I've noticed that there is something terribly wrong with this nation. We have allowed fear, ignorance and hate to seize our hearts and cloud our minds. We have listened to the loudest voices instead of the wisest, and have given power to those who do not hold our best interests in their hearts. We made the easy choice when we allowed these men to take power, because hate and mistrust is always easier than being risk takers with our hearts."

She laid her hand over hers and smiled faintly, "But our hearts are not such fragile things that we should fear to have them broken. It was heart that built this great nation, heart that kept the dream of a free and prosperous democracy alive for over 240 years, and it is heart and courage and wisdom that will drive us forward into the dawn of a greater America."

She nodded at their cheer, "We should expect more from ourselves and those who lead us. We should demand strength and courage and stand up to those would use hate and fear to diminish our standing in the world. We should be _brave_ my friends, brave enough to fight for what is right."

Her chin lifted and she stared steely-eyed out at the crowd, "I cannot tell you I'll be a perfect leader, or that I'll have all the answers, or that I'll be able to fulfill my campaign promises."

She waited a moment and then continued, "What I can tell you is that I will lead with heart, that I will pursue thoughtful and wise answers to our toughest problems and that I will try my damndest to fulfill my promises because that's the woman you'd be electing if you vote for me in November."

As the crowd cheered she smiled and closed out her speech, "Let's start leading with heart and courage, let's choose our better angels instead of cowardice and hate. Let's be the shining beacon on the hill for the world and leave a better nation than we started with. Let's fight!" she shouted, slapping her hands down onto the podium with a triumphant smile.

The crowd went wild, cheering and chanting her name.

As Mathias stepped forward to take her hand she wrapped a steady hand around his, heart thundering with excitement.

Smiling softly at him, she leaned over to kiss him, smiling and laughing against his lips as the crowd cheered again. Her eyes were bright as they parted and Mathias grinned.

"Let's fight," he whispered.

She nodded and squeezed his hand, "Let's fight."

* * *

**October 2017**

Mathias rose from bed slowly, not wanting to disturb Cady's sleep. It had been a grueling four months of campaigning and they were both getting less and less sleep as it went on. He wasn't sure how they were going to make it to next year.

Carefully adjusting the quilt around her shoulders, he brushed a strand of her hair back and stared at her in the grey gloom of their bedroom, smiling softly at how beautiful she was. After a moment he slipped out to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and sit with the newspaper, reading the headlines and thinking.

His phone buzzed, lighting up with an email notification.

Setting aside his paper he opened it, reading it quickly, and then once more, slower. He stood, a little dizzy with excitement. He hurried back to their bedroom and sat on the bed gently, resting a hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly.

"Cady, wake up," he called softly.

She startled and sat up wide eyed, "Wha—? 'm I late?" she slurred, struggling with the covers until he pushed her gently back against the pillows and hushed her, shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry, I know you need sleep, but, here," he handed her his phone, watching as she reached for her glasses and read, brow furrowed. Deeper lines appeared around the corners of her mouth as she read the email twice more before she looked up at him, hardly daring to believe what was in front of her.

"This is real?" she whispered, hope fluttering like a bird in her chest.

He nodded, smiling encouragingly at her.

At this a sob bubbled up and she pressed a hand to her lips, trying to contain her joy. Mathias immediately moved and took her in his arms, tears of his own blurring his eyes.

"We're gonna be parents," he whispered, stroking a hand over her hair as she cried and laughed, nodding into his shoulder.

She pulled back to cup his cheeks, eyes red rimmed but joyful. Her lips trembled as she smiled brilliantly, voice hoarse as she whispered "I love you."

He nodded exuberantly and leaned in, kissing her firmly, tasting the tears on her face as they both laughed and cried.

They were going to be a family.

* * *

"Mathias, Cady, this is Leo and Jonas Moss. Both boys are 9, and have been waiting for a home to take them both." The adoption agent, Molly, slid two photos across the table to them and watched as they studied them, sharing soft smiles and quiet words.

Mathias looked up with a hesitant smile, "Can we meet them today?" he asked hopefully.

Molly nodded, "They should be done with school in an hour, for now we should finish up the paperwork, it'll take at least that long," she told them with a wry smile.

It took longer; they heard the kid's arrival, loud and laughing through the halls, eliciting eager grins from both Mathias and Cady at the sound. By the time they finished, the kids were in a large room working on homework, chattering quietly.

Molly led them into the room and they watched as nearly every child's head came up to stare intently at them. Molly went over Leo and Jonas, crouching down to speak with them for a few minutes before standing and waiting as the boys' dark heads came together, quietly collaborating.

When they stood and came over to where Cady and Mathias were seated on a worn couch, Cady's heart leapt. The boys seated themselves cross-legged on the chairs across from them and stared curiously, eyes darting between Cady and Mathias.

Mathias squeezed Cady's hand, both of them staying quiet until Jonas leaned forward slightly to frown at them, "Aren't you the lady on the news?" he demanded, looking suspicious of her.

Cady laughed at the unexpected question and nodded, "Yea, I am. I'm running for Senate," she told him.

Jonas nodded slowly and looked to Mathias, "What do you do?" he asked, sounding almost accusing.

"I was the Chief of police here on the res, but I've retired. I help run my wife's campaign," he told the curious boy, nudging Cady's shoulder with his playfully. "I'm gonna be a stay at home dad," he said with a grin.

The boys both grinned at that and Leo snickered, his dark eyes dancing. He and Jonas shared a look and the young boy nodded at his brother before asking, "Which one of us do you want?"

At this Mathias lifted a brow and smirked, "Why, is one of you better? Can one of you cook because I'm shit at it," he teased, shocking the boys with his vulgar language, their laughter bright and enthusiastic.

Cady grinned, "How about cleaning? I _hate_ doing dishes," she joked, laughing as the boys giggled.

Her fingers twined with Mathias's as the boys grinned at them, her heart throbbing with joy. "We don't want just one of you, we'd like both of you to want us. But if you don't, we'd understand," she assured them softly.

The boys studied them for a moment and then Leo got up, running to the table to grab his homework and seat himself beside Cady. Jonas moved to sit beside Mathias and soon the four of them were talking about math homework and political campaigns, earth science and cooking, knock-knock jokes and baseball.

When Cady and Mathias went to bed that night it was with the photos of their boys beside the bed and the knowledge that in thirty days, they would be a family.

* * *

**February 2018**

"With us this morning on GMA, we have Senate candidate from Wyoming's Absaroka County, Cady Stillwater. Good morning Cady, it's wonderful to have you," George Stephanopoulos greeted her with a friendly smile.

Cady smoothed a hand over her black and white dress and smiled, "Thanks George, I'm grateful to be here," she murmured, trying to swallow her nerves. She had done more tv interviews than she could count, but none with GMA, watched by millions.

"I understand you've been busy with the campaign and from what I hear, things are going well." He grinned at her, "I haven't seen campaign ads or photos quite like yours before," he joked, "Was it a conscious decision to use these pictures?" he asked curiously.

Cady grinned sheepishly and shrugged a shoulder, "The campaign hired someone and had me all dressed up," she replied, twitching a hand towards her dress with a wry grin, "but Mathias and I were looking over things and it just didn't feel like _me,_ " she told him. "So, one weekend while my father was teaching the boys to ride, Mathias took some pictures, and we decided to use those instead."

George smiled and turned to the tv on the wall behind her, "I love these. They're really approachable and speak to your roots. Do you think that's why the people of Absaroka and Wyoming have responded to them?" he asked.

"I think so. People in Absaroka have known me and my family since I was a baby. It's that type of place where people know _all_ about you," she told him with a lift of her brows and the tone that maybe, that wasn't such a good thing.

George laughed and nodded, "It's somewhat surprising for a state that's so consistently red. Did you think you'd be doing so well as a Democrat?" he asked, lifting a brow.

Cady grinned, this was familiar territory.

"Actually, I didn't want to run as a Democrat or a Republican, I wanted to run as an Independent. Too many Americans fall outside of the party lines and I want to try to capture those people's needs and carry them to Washington. But I'm also aware that the system we have isn't perfect and it needs people to fight for it, to try and make what we have into something better. So I'm running as a Democrat and I'm going to win as a Democrat and hopefully in a few years I'll have inspired enough people to fight for change that we'll see less ideological partisanship and extremism and more people within the parties that represent the best of us instead of our worst."

George studied her for a moment and then nodded, smiling faintly, "I think you just might," he conceded. His smile grew and he glanced over her shoulder, "Now, a question I think you've probably gotten before, but your family is a topic that people are very interested in, especially considering its recent growth."

Cady nodded, smiling wryly. "Yea," she sighed, brushing her fingers lightly through her hair, "My husband and I adopted our sons three months ago and it's been a bit of a bumpy ride for them. Reporters have tried to talk to them after school, but luckily our friends and family on the reservation have stepped up to keep them…protected," she murmured.

George's brow furrowed, "Does it upset you?" he asked gently, concern in his eyes.

Cady absently wondered if it was genuine.

"That journalists are trying to speak with my nine year old sons?" Cady asked incredulously, brows lifting, "Hell yes!" she exclaimed fiercely. "My boys didn't ask for the publicity they are getting, for the cameras being shoved into their faces and the questions being asked about their _real parents_."

She scoffed and shook her head, "You know, of all the questions we get, that's the one that pisses me off the most. Do the boys know who their _real parents_ are?" she said, trying not to spit the words out.

George lifted a brow, "How do you answer that?" he asked lightly.

"By telling them what we told Jonas and Leo. We're their real parents, and so are the mother and father that gave them life. Their birth parents were killed; Nina was killed by a partner after divorcing from the boy's father Luke, and Luke was killed by white police after being incorrectly identified as a felon. He was unarmed and shot at a traffic stop."

She looked into the camera and George felt a shiver run over his skin at the look in her eye and the tone of her voice, "They were real. Their names were Nina and Luke Moss and they were _real_. Their lives mattered not just because they gave Mathias and I our sons, but because they were real people with real lives and problems."

With a softer look she turned her gaze back to George, "When those boys became our sons, we told them we would protect them, love them, give them a safe home and a community. They trust us to do that and it doesn't matter if I'm in the middle of a campaign, I'll do whatever they need because they are my children and I refuse to let them down."

Her eyes flashed with maternal anger and she sat a little straighter, knowing the types of questions she would get next.

George smiled faintly, "I know how you feel, I'd do anything for my own kids. It's incredible to hear you speak about your family, especially given everything that's happened. Now, I'd like to ask you about a policy item that I think some people find…interesting," he said lightly, lifting a brow.

Cady laughed sharply and nodded, "Guns, right?" she asked, lifting a brow wryly.

He nodded and chuckled with her, "Yup. So, care to explain your position?" he asked politely.

"Of course. In September of 2016 my husband and I were involved with a shooting on the reservation between the Irish Mob, Russian criminals, and a former police chief turned criminal from the reservation. A number of people were killed in the shoot-out including a young woman who had been brave enough to come forward with information on her abusive husband and his illicit activities."

"You were shot too," George prodded.

Cady nodded and lifted a hand to tug aside the collar of her dress, pointing out the gunshot scar on her clavicle before lifting her right arm to show the scar there. Her eyes were solemn as she spoke, "I have two more scars on my abdomen and back from where a bullet fragmented and I was partially paralyzed for a week while the doctors struggled to keep me alive. My husband had a fractured pelvis, eight inches of large intestine removed, and a collapsed lung."

She took a deep breath before continuing, revealing the hardest piece of truth. "I was also eleven weeks pregnant."

George looked stunned, his face paling.

"Blood loss and trauma…I lost the baby. But I know the question you're really interested in, and yes, I support gun control. The men who shot us used assault rifles and automatic weapons they should never have had access to with their criminal backgrounds. I say that as someone who grew up knowing how to use a hunting rifle, and as someone who had to kill to defend herself."

She swallowed hard and straightened her shoulders, "George, I've killed three people protecting myself and I can tell you that its something you never forget. The human soul wasn't made to kill without consequence, and we should make it nearly impossible for people to do so. There should be background checks for private gun sales, licenses and insurance for gun owners so they will be held responsible if they are negligent or criminally active. Gun violence is the third leading cause of death for our children, and is a growing problem as each day passes. We have to do better," she told him emphatically.

George nodded solemnly and then looked up in surprise as two young boys darted out and around the cameras to crash into their mother, laughing as their father chased them, hesitating behind the cameras for a moment before hurrying over to join them.

Cady laughed and pulled Leo into her lap, sharing a wry grin with Mathias as he sat beside her with a resigned sigh, Jonas tucked between them. Slinging his arm across the back of the couch, fingertips brushing her shoulder softly.

George laughed, "So, these must be your boys."

Cady grinned and ran her fingers through Leo's hair, eyes soft and warm as she glanced over to Jonas and Mathias. Her husband took her hand and they shared a loving smile.

"Yea, these are my boys."

George grinned amiably and leaned forward to greet the boys, "Leo, Jonas, it's nice to meet you," he offered. "What do you think of New York City?" he asked with a faint twist of his lips, as though he already knew the answer.

Leo and Jonas shared a look before Leo answered, "We were hoping we would get to see someone famous, but mom said that most famous people try to hide. So she and dad won't take us to try and see anyone," he told George, his disappointment obvious.

At this, George laughed heartily, "Oh! Well, we have some pretty famous people on here at GMA, maybe if you guys aren't busy you can stop by again and see some of them," he offered.

Jonas looked thoughtful, "Who's gonna be here?" he countered.

George laughed again and grinned at Cady and Mathias, "You must have your hands full with these two," he commented lightly.

Mathias smirked faintly and ruffled Jonas's hair, nodding. "They're smarter than their old man, that's for sure," he joked. Both boys nodded in agreement, eliciting laughter from the family and the tv crew.

"So, Mathias, I hear you're a stay at home dad with the boys while Cady is campaigning. What does that look like day to day?" George asked politely.

"Most days start with Cady and I together either in person or on FaceTime, going over her schedule and talking points before the boys are awake. I make their breakfast and lunches while she and I talk and then get them up when we've hung up. Then it's the morning routine, school, and I pick them up at the end of the day and we have dinner and homework."

Mathias shrugged and smiled, "Pretty typical," he said.

"Except for the Senate campaign for your wife," George quipped.

Mathias nodded and George leaned forward, brows furrowing, "Now, Mathias, you're a retired police chief, so do you worry about security for your wife?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Mathias stared at him for a moment and then glanced to Cady. She gave him a soft smile and he sighed before answering. "I'd worry about her safety even if she wasn't running for Senate. She's what keeps our family together," he said, taking her hand and smiling lovingly at her.

"Yea mom makes the best spaghetti and meatballs," Leo inserted with a grin.

"And she can kick dad's butt at MarioKart," Jonas said with a snicker.

Cady laughed and flushed, hiding her face as her kids continued.

"Oh, and she bakes with us and sings— _terribly_ ," Leo giggled.

"Traitor!" Cady laughed, tickling him until he squealed for mercy.

When the boys had calmed George laughed softly and smiled fondly, "You guys have a beautiful family. Is it hard for you to be apart during this campaign?" he asked.

Mathias bit back a wry laugh and nodded, "Yea, but we FaceTime with mom, huh guys," he encouraged the boys, who nodded enthusiastically, "And when she's not on the campaign trail she's with us."

"What are your plans if you win?" George asked them, lifting a curious brow.

Cady glanced at Mathias and then the boys before answering, "We move to DC and I get to work. The kids will change schools and Mathias will be a stay at home dad, and we'll be a family. A busy one," she acceded.

"And if you lose?"

Mathias took Cady's hand and shook his head, "Then we'll continue helping the people of Absaroka county and the Tribal Nations like we were before. Even if the outcome isn't what we hope for, the result is the same; Cady and I work together to find ways to help our state and our nation do better and greater things."

Cady smiled softly and squeezed his hand, picking up where he left off, "We're not just in a marriage, we're in a partnership. We learn and grow together and no matter what, we're going to keep fighting to make the place we call home better."

George smiled, "Well, that sounds like the kind of marriage we all should aspire to, and the kind of person I'd like to see in office," he told them warmly.

As he turned back to the camera to sign off, the picture collage of Cady came to the screen, her campaign logo on the bottom of the screen.

_Cady Stillwater for Senate; Leading with Heart, Fighting for You_

* * *

**_AN: Who loves Jonas and Leo?! I DO! I love this family! I hope you guys are happy with the developments, I know some of you were wondering when they would have kiddos, so I hope this satisfies that hope! And don't worry, they'll have more in the future! I can't believe this story is almost over! We have just two regular chapters left and then the epilogue! Any predictions you want to share? Any hopes? What do you think of Cady running for Senate?! Hit me up with your comments and reviews, I can't wait to read them!_ **


	28. Consortium

**August 2019**

"We've got the committee meeting on Indian Affairs in thirty minutes, then lunch with three Chiefs from the Crow, Cheyenne and Navajo nations, then a finance committee meeting, and then you've got to be home for the boys' karate level testing."

Cady nodded as her assistant went through her schedule for the rest of the afternoon, her head spinning. Rubbing at her temples she groaned softly and sighed, "Can you get me a seltzer? This flu won't quit," she grumbled.

Nick nodded and came back a few moments later with an icy can, watching her shrewdly as she sipped, wrinkling her brow as her stomach rumbled.

"Are you sure it's the flu?" he asked delicately.

Cady's gaze flashed up to him, frowning, "What do you mean?" she demanded.

Looking distinctly uncomfortable, he shrugged and avoided her gaze, "Could you be…maybe…pregnant?" he offered.

At this Cady laughed and stood, gathering her things despite her pounding head. "Not possible, I've got an IUD."

"Which aren't 100% effective."

Cady sighed and shot him a disapproving look, "I'm not pregnant."

Nick nodded and followed her out the door, "Whatever you say ma'am."

* * *

Acid burned the back of her throat and she flushed the toilet, letting it carry away the little bit of lunch she had been able to stomach before nausea had brought it all back.

_Maybe you're pregnant._

Nick's words haunted her.

She had been sick for two weeks now, far longer than normal with a flu. With a shuddering breath she went out to his desk and glanced back at her office door, cracked open so she could see the Chiefs waiting for her.

Nick looked up at her expectantly and she inhaled raggedly for a moment before shaking her head slowly, "I need you to go get at least two pregnancy tests, and _be discreet_ ," she hissed, eyes narrowed at him.

Eyes wide, he nodded and stood, hurrying out of the office.

Cady watched him go, stomach bubbling with nerves and nausea.

* * *

Two pink lines.

On both tests.

She stared out the window as the car took her home, her head floating through the clouds. When the door shut behind her the boys scrambled down the stairs to crash into her, loudly telling her about their day, excitedly tugging on her as they pulled her to the living room.

Mathias gently guided the boys away, pulling her coat from her shoulders and frowning as he noticed how pale she was.

"Boys, go get ready for the testing, get your uniforms on and your shoes, we'll leave in fifteen," he told them firmly, watching as they nodded in tandem before running for the stairs, shouting and shoving.

Cady smiled tiredly and watched them go until they heard the dual slam of doors. A heavy sigh slid from her throat as she turned to look at him, leaning down to pull out both pregnancy tests from her bag.

She handed over the plastic baggie she had put them in and watched as Mathias stared at them in confusion before understanding rippled over his face, shock making his copper skin go deathly pale.

"I…we…" he stuttered for a moment before scooting closer and taking her hand, "Are you okay?" he asked, voice hoarse.

She hesitated and then gave him a shaky smile, "I'm…processing," she admitted. "I didn't think it would happen again, with an IUD. But, here we are!" she said, voice a little shrill.

Mathias eyed her warily, "Do you want this?" he asked nervously.

Her eyes slid shut and she leaned into him heavily, "Can we…wait? Until tonight is over? I'm just…tired," she murmured.

He nodded and held her, arms curling around her shoulders and waist, nose pressing into her hair. They sat in silence until the boys re-emerged, shouting and eager for their testing. Mathias took her hand and didn't let it go all evening, his rough palm grounding her when she needed it most.

When they were finally in bed and the boys were asleep she turned to face him, "Do you want this? I've got four more years, unless I resign. It's only going to get harder," she told him.

Mathias smiled softly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "When have things been easy?" he teased. With a soft sigh he shook his head, "I want a baby with you Cady, I want our boys to have a little brother or sister. I want to hold our child and see your brilliant sky eyes looking up at me. But I want you to want it," he told her firmly.

Cady's lower lip shuddered and tears spilled out, her hormones getting the best of her. Burying her face in his throat she cried as a confused Mathias held her close. After a few minutes she sniffled and pulled back, smiling tiredly at him.

"I want this. I want our baby," she told him happily.

He grinned and pulled her against him, kissing her firmly.

"We're gonna be so tired," Cady mused, laughing against his lips.

"I'm okay with tired," he murmured, kissing her again and sliding a hand down to cup her ass. "Now c'mere," he growled, nipping at her throat, "and let me wear you out."

* * *

**February 2020**

Cady rubbed a hand over her swollen belly as she read the bill the Republicans were sending through committee, wincing as her daughter kicked viciously at her ribs. She should have been home an hour ago, but her Chief of Staff had just brought this and wanted her notes.

Her phone buzzed and Cady sighed softly at Mathias's name on the screen.

"Hey babe," she answered tiredly.

"You're supposed to be home, in bed," he admonished, voice raised over the sound of their sons shouting and playing in the background.

"I know, I'm coming. I just got this thing to review, I wanted to get it done before I left, but it'll have to wait till tomorrow," she said with a sigh.

"I've got dinner for you. And a hot bath." His voice lowered, "And a massage," he murmured seductively.

Cady grinned, always amused by the fact that Mathias hadn't lost any of his desire for her despite her growing and changing body. "That sounds perfect," she admitted, "I'll see you soon," she murmured, setting her phone aside once they had said their goodbyes.

Gathering her files and bag, she poked her head out and waved to the staff still in the office, "Go home guys. I'll see you tomorrow," she told them as she struggled with her jacket. Nick hurried over and took her bag, helping her into her coat before handing the bag back over.

He handed her a banana and a water, lifting a brow.

"Thank you Nick," she sighed, smiling tiredly as her Chief of Staff, Mary Eagleheart joined her on her walk down to her car. They reviewed the week ahead, keeping her schedule as light as possible while still getting the most work done.

When Cady stepped through the front door that night she was greeted by two boys in pajamas, eagerly telling her about their day, tugging on her hands as they led her to the couch where Mathias was waiting with a bowl of food.

She ate hungrily, listening as her boys told her about their days at school, their triumphs in sports and debate clubs, and the arguments they were currently having surrounding who was the better superhero; Thor or Batman.

"Obviously Thor," Cady commented, grinning when Jonas high fived her and Leo rolled his eyes. "Sorry baby," she addressed Leo, "But he's only a hero because he's got money to buy his tech, Thor has actual superpowers," she told him playfully.

Leo sighed and shook his head, "But Batman is _more_ impressive _because_ he's human! He's breakable, and Thor is a god!"

"Alien. Not a god. Humans just didn't understand and worshiped them," Cady corrected around a mouthful of food.

Leo grinned at her, "Whatever mom," he drawled. He leaned over, nestling his head against her shoulder, his hand resting on her belly as the baby kicked and rolled. "She's so strong," he mused.

Jonas elbowed between Mathias and Cady, laying his hand on her belly too. The four of them sat quietly for a moment before the boys started poking each other and leapt off the couch, chasing each other up the stairs, laughing and shouting.

Mathias grinned and ran a hand over his hair, watching them disappear before he slid closer to his wife, dropping a kiss on her neck. Cady hummed softly and tilted her neck so he could continue kissing her.

"And how is the Senator tonight?" he asked playfully, his tongue darting out against her skin.

She shivered and smirked, taking another bite of the gumbo he had made, knowing she would pay for it later with indigestion and heartburn. "The Senator is tired and gassy, her feet are swollen and…mmmmph," she groaned as his teeth nipped her neck, "her back hurts."

Mathias grinned against her neck, "Sounds like the Senator could use a hot bath and a massage. Cup of mint tea too," he suggested.

She scrapped her bowl clean and he took it to the kitchen, coming back to help her to her feet. "Let's put the boys to bed," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Then you get a bath and a massage," he told her, nuzzling her neck gently.

After a few minutes of encouragement the boys settled into bed with their books, getting thirty minutes to read before lights out. They shut the doors after kisses goodnight to foreheads and from brothers to the belly, Mathias gently guiding her to their bedroom.

As she undressed he filled the tub, sprinkling in lavender bath salts and bubbles, guiding her in and pressing a kiss to her hair before he went downstairs to make a cup of tea for each of them. When he brought the mugs back upstairs he grabbed a pillow off their bed and tossed it beside the tub, leaning back against the wall as he handed her a mug.

"How was your day?" Cady asked, smiling tiredly at him as she sipped the tea, giving him a grateful look.

"Good. We got to school on time and I worked on the policy for smart tribal policing with the team for a good four hours. We've got nearly all the tribes contributing and I think we're finally getting somewhere. It's only taken two years, but, it's getting somewhere," he told her tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face.

She reached out, brushing her knuckles over his cheek softly, "You look tired baby," she murmured worriedly. "You sure we don't need a nanny?" she asked, "I don't want you getting run down."

"I'm fine Red," he assured her, turning to kiss her knuckles. "I love taking care of our boys and taking care of you. The work I'm doing with the BIA and NCAI is important, and I love doing all of this."

"Okay."

"Okay."

They talked about her day, the arguments she was in with her fellow Senators, and the predictably crude comment one man had made about the impending birth of their daughter.

"He honestly made a joke about how loose women are after birth?" Mathias asked, rage simmering in his veins. Cady gently stroked wet fingers over his forearm, smiling softly.

"Babe, it's fine. He's stupid and I don't have the energy to give a shit about what he thinks my vagina is going to be like after I give birth to our daughter." She laughed softly, "Honestly, I'm more worried about impending loss of bladder control when I laugh or sneeze," she told him.

Mathias laughed and shook his head, "I can change your diapers too, if you want," he teased.

She slapped him, laughing brightly. "You're such an ass."

Leaning in, he kissed her softly, hand sinking into the water to cup her belly.

"All part of the charm,' he murmured against her lips.

When they were finally in bed and she was half asleep from the massage he had given her, Mathias curled an arm around her, hand splaying on her belly.

"Half day tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm," she sighed, eyes too heavy to stay open.

He leaned up on his arm, watching her sleep, feeling his daughter's movements like bubbles under his hand, light and fragile until they slowed and then stilled as she too went to sleep. Leaning in, he kissed her neck softly, "Love you both," he whispered.

* * *

**April 20** **th** **, 2020**

Cady was in the middle of a speech on the Senate floor when her contractions began, slow at first, just enough for her to brush them off as Braxton-Hicks. When they grew more frequent she struggled to continue and ceded her time, looking up at her colleagues with a grin.

"Sorry folks, but this little girl is making her grand entrance," she announced to a round of applause and cheers.

After that, things were a bit of a blur.

Her Chief of Staff called Mathias and made sure the paperwork on her adjusted maternity schedule was in place. For the next month she would work from home, only coming in when a vote was called.

It wasn't those things she remembered, instead it was the eager faces of her sons and husband greeting her at the hospital, the pain that felt like it would tear her apart, the smell of blood and the sound of her screams echoing in the delivery room.

It was Mathias's hand holding hers and murmuring reassurances as she struggled for eight hours in labor.

It was the sound of her daughter's first cry.

It was the sight of her tiny, angry red face, wailing as she was placed on her tired breast.

It was the hope she felt as she watched her daughter, Raven Martha Stillwater, sleep in her husband's arms.

It was the awe she saw on her sons' faces as they held their sister, hands gentle and careful.

It was her family, crowding into the room a day later, passing her daughter from grandfather to grandmother, aunt to great-uncle, godmother (Mandy) to godmother (Brandi) and finally to her brothers.

She remembered these moments for the rest of her life.

* * *

**June 2023**

"Daddy! Look!" Raven squealed from atop horseback, waving delightedly at him as Walt led her around the ring.

He smiled softly and watched as Walt pulled the horse to a halt before swinging up into the saddle behind her, a firm arm wrapped around her tiny waist before he headed to the gate and let them out.

Walt nodded down at him and Raven bounced in the saddle for a moment. "Sit still little bird," he rumbled quietly to his granddaughter, smiling softly to her when she looked up at him with an innocent smile.

"I'm gonna take her out on a short trail, okay?" he offered to Mathias, waiting for his nod before nudging the horse forward and onto the trail.

Jonas and Leo followed along on horses of their own, their uncle Henry close behind, and Mathias watched his children go off happily, wishing Cady could have been there to see it. If she hadn't been stuck in DC working on a budget issue, she would have come home.

As it was, he was grateful to have the weekend to himself with the kids in Absaroka. He had been showing Raven around the res now that she was a little older, introducing her to family and friends, taking her to culturally significant places that she might not understand yet but would come to know and love as she got older.

His phone rang as he watched the horses disappear and he smiled down at the screen for a moment before answering.

"Sky Eyes, my love," he murmured.

"I miss you," Cady replied softly, "How are you?" she asked.

He hummed softly, thoughtfully, "Good. The kids are enjoying spending time with Grandpa and Vic, my mom has been spoiling them anytime I turn my back and Brandi's not much better," he told her with a wry smile.

Cady laughed and the sound brought a smile to his face, "And are you being spoiled, my love?" she teased.

"You're not here, who would be spoiling me?" he joked, "Though the kids did work together to make me some highly questionable pancakes," he told her with a laugh.

"Oh no!" she laughed, "Were they edible?" she asked hopefully.

"If you like eggshells and clumps of baking soda," he told her, joining her in a burst of laughter that warmed him.

"Oh my, well, you know, when you and the kids get back in a few days I'll be waiting eagerly to welcome you home," she murmured, her voice lowering in a sultry tone. "I picked out this new little lace thing I think you might like," she told him and his forehead dropped onto the railing as he closed his eyes.

"Daddy!"

"Hey dad!"

Cady snickered, "Don't you just love our kids' timing?" she teased.

"They get it from you," he retorted before murmuring a quick "I love you," and ending the call.

As Raven was lowered to the ground by her grandfather, she sprinted over to him, all elbows and knees. He knelt quickly and huffed as she barreled into his chest, bright sky blue eyes shining at him as she chattered excitedly.

"And then Granpa had Tulip _jump_ the tree!" she told him excitedly, "It was _sooo_ AWESOME!" she told him with a wide grin.

He grinned and picked her up, marveling once more at the slight weight of her tiny body in his arms. "That _does_ sound awesome little bird," he agreed, hitching her onto his hip. The boys were dismounting from their horses following Walt to the post to unsaddle and brush them down.

Mathias carried Raven over and picked up a brush, handing it over to her, still holding her as she brushed the horse. Leo and Jonas chattered with Walt and once again, Mathias was amused at how much the kids had drawn Walt out of his grumpy shell in the intervening years.

Henry joked with the boys and teased Walt, "I think you missed a spot Walt." The boys giggled at their grandfather's annoyance, shrieking with laughter when he turned the hose on all of them, his rich deep laughter booming in the summer air.

When they had dried off and finished grooming the horses Raven was half asleep in his arms and the boys were drooping. Tucking them into bed that evening he ran his hand slowly over the soft, tousled hair of his sons, smiling as he watched them sleep.

A few hours later when Raven crawled into bed with him he didn't have the heart to kick her out. When her brothers joined them, he smiled softly and resigned himself to an uncomfortable night's sleep.

Not that he minded. He never minded. It reminded him of the fact that he was no longer alone, that his beautiful children were a blessing he had never thought he would have. Laying a hand on the small head of his daughter where she lay on his chest, he closed his eyes, heart burning with contentment.

* * *

_**AN: Daddy-Mathias is literally my favorite thing about this story. Hands down, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. I cannot believe we only have one regular chapter left after this and then the epilogue! I'm so sad that the story is almost over, but I want to thank all of you for following along, commenting and giving me so much love that it frequently makes me tear up. I couldn't have done this story without you, and I thank you for all your love and support. Please review, I can't wait to hear your thoughts!** _


	29. Bonus pater familias

_**AN: This is it my loves, our last chapter before the epilogue. I want to thank each and every one of you for so enthusiastically writing comments, messaging me, offering suggestions and ideas and flooding my inbox with love. I couldn't have done this without you all, and I hope you enjoy this.** _

* * *

**December 2023**

Cady watched as the kids eagerly tore into their Christmas presents at their Grandfather's house, leaning into Mathias's side tiredly. She was grateful that the Senate was in recess for the holiday, she needed this time away with her family, badly.

The DNC and her donors from the campaign had been hounding her to run again, warning her that if she didn't, they would back another candidate.

As she watched her children, she didn't think she would mind that so much.

She had begun to daydream of lazy Sunday mornings in bed with Mathias while the kids slept in or stayed with a grandparent. In the more stressful moments at work she had been caught imagining a time when she and Mathias could send the kids off to school and then spend hours in bed together instead of rushed moments of pleasure snuck in between showers, dinner and basketball practice.

There was still so much work to be done for Wyoming and Absaroka, but her family needed her, and she them. It was time to take a break.

**February 2024**

Candles shimmered and music played softly as wine was poured into glasses. Mathias carefully studied the living room, satisfaction swelling within him. He had finished the decorations with a little help from the kids and had made sure the food was ready, the kids were at a friend's house and wouldn't be back until noon tomorrow.

Cady had taken off work at his request—his Valentine's Day gift he had told her, insisting he didn't want her to get him anything, just for her to be with him. She had her suspicions that he had been planning something, but he had kept the details from the kids until the last minute and had even gotten help from the Secret Service agents to keep it quiet.

When the front door of their DC townhouse opened and ushered in a rush of snowy air he looked up and smiled softly, watching as his wife slid her coat off, wide eyed as she took in their home.

Slowly she kicked off her heels and walked towards him, craning her neck to examine the decorations, a grin growing on her face.

"Are these…"

"Pictures of your mom and dad's wedding day, ours, us, the kids, our families?" he finished, smiling and nodding when she looked to him for confirmation. The kids had helped by cutting out 150 red paper hearts and helping him frame the pictures before he hung them on garlands of twinkling red and white lights.

It was cheesy, sweet, and totally perfect.

In a heartbeat she was in his arms, grinning at him as she wound her arms around his neck. "You're such a sap," she teased lightly before leaning in to kiss him.

"Just for you," he replied softly, pressing a kiss to her temple as she looked around the room once more. She hummed softly and pressed herself further into his side, a sigh of contentment soft against his throat as she slipped her arms around his waist.

Eventually they sat and ate; he had made her favorite dish, Moroccan chicken with olives and lemon. Cady leaned over frequently to kiss him, the taste of lemon heavy on her lips as his tongue tasted her.

When they had finished dinner he instructed her firmly to stay while he took the dishes into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a pint of salted caramel gelato. He wasn't a sweets person usually, but he enjoyed sharing this one with her.

Maybe it was the salty-sweet combination.

Or the way Cady would look him in the eye when she licked the spoon.

Or the little moans of pleasure she would make as she ate.

As he kissed the sticky sweetness from her mouth and then trailed it over her throat, he thought maybe it was a little of each.

* * *

They were reclining against their headboard, sipping on Tennessee whiskey and laughing, just a little buzzed when he remembered the card he had gotten her. Rolling over, he pulled it from the drawer in his nightstand and handed it to her with a smile.

He watched as she read, her fingers coming up to press against her lips as they trembled. When she looked up at him, her beautiful eyes shone with unshed tears and joy. It wasn't that he never told her how he felt; in fact, he quite frequently used terms of endearment and told her he loved her.

This however, was something he thought she should know.

As she slid into his arms once more that night, he thought he could taste the warmth of the whiskey on her tongue, setting his lungs on fire.

Or maybe that was just her.

* * *

_Cady,_

_I'm never really sure what I could have done in this world to deserve ending up with you. From the first time I saw you looking so determined to fight for my people, I realized how good the world could be, because of people like you. I am overwhelmed by you; your generous heart, your loving spirit, your indomitable will, your intelligence and humor, your ability to raise our little demons into such wonderful people. Nothing in this world can bring me the happiness you've brought me. Without you, I would be alone, hopeless. You rescued me, loved me, and made me a better man. I love you, every inch, now and always._

_My heart is yours, Mathias_

* * *

The next morning Mathias woke to the smell of coffee and when he rolled over, found a steaming mug on the bedside table. With a grateful groan he sat up and reached for it eagerly, sipping slowly.

"Do you have a hangover too?"

Glancing up he grimaced good naturedly at his wife and nodded, "Guess we aren't 25 anymore," he joked, voice raspy.

Cady laughed and shook her head, tendrils of copper hair escaping the mass of hair on top her head. "Babe, you haven't been 25 for a while," she teased.

Giving her a disgruntled look he took another sip of coffee before responding. "Maybe not, but did a 25 year old ever make you come like you did last night?" he asked, grinning as she flushed and ducked her head.

It never failed to amuse him that he could still make her blush.

The toes of her left foot curled against her right and she fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, "Maybe," she murmured before looking up at him with a playful gleam in her eye. He watched as she sauntered over, setting her own coffee mug down before she slid under the covers next to him, a decidedly avaricious look on her face.

Turning towards her in interest, he lifted a brow, "Really? Who?" he taunted.

She bit her lip and trailed her finger over his chest as she appeared to think, brow furrowing deeply. If he didn't know her better he might actually think she was pondering the question seriously.

"Hmmm, can't quite seem to remember his name…" she trailed off, her hand slipping beneath the covers to trail over his taut stomach muscles. His body responded to her touch, arching and rippling like a big cat, a low rumble of pleasure in his throat as she touched him lazily.

She sighed disappointedly and her hand paused at his hip, "I must have been mistaken," she told him sorrowfully. Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss to his throat and nipped at the mark she had made last night, "I have such a terrible memory now that I'm getting old," she whispered. "I barely remembered it was Valentines' Day," she told him as she kissed down his throat to his chest.

As she kissed over his chest she shifted to straddle him, her eyes bright as she glanced up at him, a smirk playing at her lips. "I'll just have to give you my present now, if that's ok," she murmured before kissing down his abdomen.

Her tongue laved over his skin and he shuddered, enjoying the sensation, the familiarity of how her body felt against his, know what came next. No matter how many times they did this it didn't get old, and if anything, they found new ways to love each other with time.

She pushed the sheets back and his cock stood tall, free from restriction. Smirking up at him for a moment she leaned in to kiss the tip, eyes on his. "Happy Valentine's baby," she whispered before taking him in her mouth.

He groaned as she took him deeply before retreating and sucking at his sensitive tip, the sensation sending shivers of fire under his skin as she continued to work him with her tongue and mouth.

Her hands ran over his body, pressing into his thighs, scraping over his flesh, rolling sensitive nipples between her fingers, nails leaving red marks on his chest; anything to heighten the pleasure.

Soon enough he was gasping for breath, his hips thrusting into her mouth as she bobbed her head, her tongue lashing over him like he was some lewd lollipop. With a cry of her name he came down her throat, her bright gaze the last thing he saw before his eyes slammed shut in pleasure.

Cady stroked him through it with one hand, her lips closed around his tip until he started to wilt and jerk away at the sensation. Slowly, she kissed his thighs and then up his body till her mouth found his in a soft kiss.

"You know, I think I remembered that guy's name," she deadpanned, looking him in the eye.

He stared at her for a moment and then in a flurry of movement, flipped her onto her back and proceeded to tickle her until she shrieked and begged for mercy. Their laughter filled the room along with the warm morning sun, and it was a long time before either one of them willingly left the bed again.

* * *

**April 2024**

The boys cheered as their sister scored a goal, her little legs carrying her rapidly to the sidelines for hugs from her favorite people. Cady grinned and leaned her head on Mathias's shoulder, watching as their children celebrated together.

Raven had started playing soccer a year ago, following in her brothers' athletic footsteps. Both boys played sports; Leo soccer and Jonas basketball. To her surprise, Mathias had even started playing baseball with a few friends he had made at work, joking that he had found his love for it when he hit a guy with a two-by-four.

Cady sighed happily, watching her children cheer for a minute before Raven darted back out onto the pitch.

"She sure is something," Mathias murmured, squeezing her waist.

Cady nodded, "She is," she agreed happily.

The boys ran back over and chattered excitedly, playing with some of their friends. Mathias watched his children and pulled his wife against him a little more firmly, heart swelling with love.

Sometimes he wasn't sure how he had made it here, with Cady and the kids, but he knew without a doubt, that he was the luckiest man alive.

* * *

They stood over Raven's bed, watching her sleep and Cady leaned into Mathias, bone tired but overjoyed with her family, her life.

"What do you think of having another one of these little monsters?" she asked softly, laughing softly as Mathias gave her a skeptical look.

"What?" she asked teasingly.

"We're just getting into the swing of things, do you think it's a good idea?" he asked, looking a little worried at the idea.

Cady studied him and then wrapped her hand around his, tugging him down the hall to their bedroom and shutting the door behind them. They sat on the bed, facing each other in the light from the bathroom and Mathias studied her, eyes running over her body for a moment before a smile spread slowly on his face.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he asked, lifting a brow as he waited for an answer.

Cady shook her head, "No, but, I want to slow down. They've been trying for the last year to fundraise and convince me to run again, but Mathias, I want to spend time with our kids. I want to watch the boys compete in high school sports, see Raven ride horses on dad's land, and I want to have the option to have another baby."

Mathias nodded slowly, "Do you want to move back to Wyoming?" he asked.

"What do you want?" Cady countered.

He held her hand in his and thought about that question for a long minute before he could formulate a response.

"I want to be wherever you are, wherever our kids are. I want to keep making progress with our work, wherever that may be happening, here or Wyoming. I want our family, as it is, or with more kids. I might be an old man, but you guys keep me young," he joked with a warm smile.

Cady grinned and tackled him, chest pressing into his as her legs slid around his hips and she pressed him down into the mattress.

"You're not such an old man. You still keep up with me," she teased, rolling her hips into his. She grinned wickedly at his soft grunt of pleasure and repeated the action as she leaned down to kiss him, fingers feathering through his hair (which may have had more grey in it than before, but then, so did hers).

His hands gripped her waist tightly, slipping under her sweater to skim up and pull it off, tossing it aside before he unhooked her bra, the offending item quickly joining its mate on the floor. Mathias sat up and kissed along her neck, sucking a harsh mark onto her skin that had her breathing faster and rolling her hips into his.

His lips trailed down to capture her nipples, first one then the other. Cady arched into his touch, sighing his name as heat curled through her. He lipped and sucked until she was panting, hips rolling, searching for release.

She breathed his name wantonly, fingers raking over his clothed back, her skin on fire from the sensation of the rough fabric of his clothes rubbing along her body. Fingers winding through his hair, she pulled him up to wind their tongues together as their mouths met in a slow kiss.

"I love you," she panted against his lips, smiling fleetingly when he slowed their passionate embrace to pull back and brush his knuckles against her cheek, a tender look in his eye. His lips were gentle against hers and she didn't need to hear the words out loud; he was shouting them with every breath he took and kiss he gave.

As the kiss built again, his erection ached painfully against his zipper and they separated, shedding clothing until they were naked and she was beneath him. Cady writhed as his mouth found her wet entrance, tongue fucking in and against her clit until she came, smothering a cry against her hand.

Mathias closed his lips around her clit, sucking and flicking until she shivered and bucked, her voice cracking on his name as she came again, wetness flooding his chin. She grabbed his hair and yanked, laughing brokenly at his growl of pain before his mouth found hers and his erection rolled against her, seeking entry.

Her legs wrapped around his hips, feet pressing into his ass as he pressed into her, both of them groaning quietly, trying not to be loud and alert their children.

"I love you," Mathias rasped against her throat as he thrust into her, groaning at the way her silken heat clasped at him, drawing him deeper each time.

"Mmmph…I…I…love you," she gasped, arching as his teeth tugged on one of her nipples and lifted her hips to plunge deeper.

They gasped together, chasing their high until Cady came, her body fisting around him so tightly he could barely thrust a few more times before he came, spilling into her with a guttural cry of her name.

Laying together they breathed heavily, Mathias's head nestled against her breast, her fingers playing with his hair idly.

"You have grey hairs," she commented softly, a faint smile on her lips.

He kissed her sternum and looked up at her, smiling, "Told ya, I'm an old man."

"Nah. It's sexy," she assured him, running her fingers over his brow gently. "Besides, I have them too. I love every inch of you, grey hairs, wrinkles and all."

Mathias lifted himself up and kissed her softly, sweetly. "Every inch, always," he murmured against her lips.

"Every inch, always," she agreed, holding him close as he let his weight fall gently back against her.

A soft smile spread on her face as her eyes slid shut tiredly.

They were going home.

* * *

_**AN: Thoughts? Feels? Tears? LOL whatever you got, gimme! I love each and every one of you, and I'll "see" you all back here next week for the epilogue!** _


	30. Jus Vitae Necisque

2025—Mathias and Cady welcome their daughter, Hope Nya Stillwater on August 14th. Mathias works with the National Congress for American Indians and the Bureau of Indian Affairs, forming policy related to justice and policing on tribal lands. Cady works with the legal clinic on the Cheyenne reservation and travels to other tribal lands, working with local, state and federal governments to open more clinics and encourage recent legal graduates to come staff them. Mandy finishes college and applies for law school, following in her mentor's footsteps.

2027—The adoption of their son Tyler James Stillwater is formalized on December 12th, welcoming the 5-year-old into their family. Leo Stillwater and Jonas Stillwater are Sophomores in college; Leo is a law undergrad, taking after his mother with plans for a future in law, serving the tribal nations. Jonas is an engineering undergrad with ambitions to become a master electrician who hires mainly native employees and trainees from native technical schools. Raven is in first grade and Tyler is in preschool, Hope remains at home with her father, keeping him active, for an old man.

2030—Cady runs for Governor of Wyoming and wins in a landslide. Leo and Jonas are in graduate school. Leo is dating a young Indian woman, born in Pakistan and raised in America, pursuing her teaching degree. Jonas remains single as he completes his graduate work, already building a workforce with young native American workers on his trips home. Tyler, Raven and Hope keep their parents on their toes, banding together to surprise Mathias and Cady with anniversary and birthday breakfasts in bed and pancakes that only have a _few_ eggshells baked in.

2034—Cady retires from office, citing her wish to spend more time with her family. Mandy is a lawyer who took after Cady and runs the legal clinic on the Cheyenne res. Leo marries his girlfriend and moves to a reservation in Oklahoma where he runs a legal clinic and his wife is a teacher on the reservation. Jonas is running a successful company of electricians, hiring native Americans, women, persons of color and the disabled, providing jobs and opportunity to his community in Portland, Oregon. Hope, Tyler and Raven are still in school and driving their parents up the wall with boyfriends, girlfriends and horse-craziness. Mathias retires and enjoys his time taking his kids to various school activities, watching as they grow into brilliant, kind and wonderful people.

* * *

**May 2055**

_At the end of the day, a wise man says, let love be the lesson I've learned_. Cady smiled sadly and ran her fingers over the words on the tombstone, her heart aching. It had been five years since her father had died and her heart still hurt from the loss.

"Mom?"

She glanced up and found Leo and Jonas standing nearby, Raven's slim arms around their waists as they gazed sorrowfully at the grave. "Yea baby?" she replied softly, smiling faintly.

"You ready to go?" Leo asked with a jerk of his head towards the waiting cars.

She nodded and he held out his hand, helping her to her feet. Her sons held onto her elbows as they walked to the car where Mathias was waiting with Hope and Tyler and the brood of grandchildren.

Cady pressed an arthritic hand to Hope's belly, smiling as she felt her newest grandchild move within her womb. After a few hectic minutes everyone was shuffled into cars and they drove slowly to the house that Mathias and Cady had lived in for 32 years.

There was a stampede as the kids and grandkids were ushered inside, Cady and Mathias hanging back to sit on their porch swing. They rocked slowly, enjoying the warm early summer breeze, smiling at the sound of the kids shrieking and laughing in the distance.

Cady laid her head on her husband's shoulder and sighed softly. "I love you old man," she murmured.

Mathias smirked, his heart thumping unevenly as he pressed a kiss to her grey hair, "I love you too, Sky Eyes."

As the sun set, their hands twined together, love binding them together, forever.

 

* * *

_**AN: Well folks, that was it. I didn't plan on the epilogue being super long, and I know it was short, but I hope sweet? I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read this story, comment, follow, message me, share ideas and hopes because it has all meant so very VERY much to me. It has been a blast writing Tennessee Whiskey, and its very bittersweet that it's over. I can't wait to hear what you think of this epilogue, and what you've thought of the story as a whole. Please comment, review, message me, find me on tumblr and lets shout about our feelings lol.** _

_**Now.** _

_**Some of you have asked if there will be more Catty (as I've named the Cady X Mathias ship) and the answer is a resounding YES. I want to take a moment to thank[80'sPop ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sPop)because without her insight, encouragement, editing, commentary, friendship and shared laughter (long distance though it may be!) this story wouldn't be in existence right now. Girl, I owe you so SO much <3 ** _

_**I actually have another work with roughly 21 chapters already written, but I'm going to be doing some editing on the early chapters, so they won't be published quite yet. I don't know how long the story is going to end up being, at the moment I'm just going with the flow, though I do have a definite ending for the story in my head. If you would like to get updates about that story, follow me on ffnet, AO3, wattpad, or on tumblr (adoctoraday and thebuckybrigade). If you follow me on tumblr it's much more likely I'll be able to chat with you during the day at work, and I'm always thrilled to chat about writing and nerd shit.** _

_**As for what the new story will be...I'll share the title because I don't have a summary yet and I don't want to half ass it. Be on the lookout for "The Names of Shadows", and in the not too distant future, there may also be an 1860's Catty AU coming as well if I get my shit together and actually write it.** _

_**So, if you have questions, thoughts, wanna just pound incoherent letters into my inbox because you just CAN'T with your feels, lol, I've got you. All my love, always...** _

_**DOC** _


End file.
